


Mettaton's Skeleton

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, papyton shenanigans, post-pacifist spoilers, smut isn't the main focus, undyne isn't subtle about anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 139,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: The celebrity robot becomes attracted to the naive skeleton, but he's different to anyone he's ever known. Papyrus is sweet, funny and incredibly unorthodox. Mettaton is confident, charismatic and seductive. Somehow, they just feel right together.





	1. Undyne has no chill

Upon reaching the surface, monster-kind quickly adapted to their new way of life. Well, some quicker than others. The former Royal Guard captain, Undyne, was finding it increasingly difficult to fit in with the humans.

After spending a lifetime swearing that humans were the enemy of all monsters was proving hard for her to move past.

Now once they started poking around in her personal life, asking her if she was part ‘mermaid’ or whether she was against eating fish, she’d had enough.

Others, though, were enjoying every moment, basking in the sun, swimming in oceans larger than entire underground, running across expanses of earth which never seem to end.

One particular monster was enjoying himself beyond everyone else, and that monster was the one and only, Mettaton.

His passion for humans had burned within him since his youth, and now he could live with them, perform for them, he could even pass for one of them of you squinted hard enough.

The humans loved him too.

Of course, it was all over the headlines when the monsters first emerged, but Mettaton’s name always stood out. People all over the world were shocked and amazed to find that the monsters actually had a sentient robot, one that also claimed to have a soul. He immediately leapt at the opportunity. Attending talk shows, making guest appearances on soap operas and even beginning to form his own TV show, though the content was still to be decided on. Mettaton never was good at sticking to one place or idea.

Although, if there was one thing Mettaton had learnt about Frisk’s selfless actions in the underground was that he couldn’t let himself become distanced from the ones he loved any more.

On every occasion he could, he spent with his friends. Alphys, Napstablook, Shyren and all the others he had left behind or used on his quest for fame.

On this particular Friday night, he was at a party set up for the monsters by the Ambassador of Monsters, Frisk, in an attempt to keep everyone working together.

Mettaton stood with one hand on his hip and the other placed gently on Alphys’ shoulder as he gestured dramatically into the room.

“Look, don’t you think he’s just gorgeous?” He smiled provocatively, showing off his pearly white teeth.

Alphys squinted and adjusted her glasses. “Th-the slime monster?”

Mettaton gave her a confused look and then answered, “What? No, no, the skeleton. The tall one with the nice cheek bones.”

Alphys understood now and chuckled. “Oh! Papyrus! H-he’s like super best friends with Undyne! Yeah, they train together all the time!” She was getting excited now, Mettaton could sense her shipping them already. “But, er... he doesn’t really seem like your type”.

“And just what do you know about my type? Wait, why? What’s wrong with him?” Mettaton was concerned now, this hot skeleton did seem too cute to be true.

“N-no! Nothings wrong with him. It’s just that he’s...” she grew quiet, suddenly feeling the urge to clean her glasses to distract herself from the growing awkwardness in the conversation.

But now Mettaton was just growing with impatience, “What? He’s what?”

“H-he’s well, r-really nice a-and... innocent.” she stuttered, hoping Mettaton would just change the subject now.

Of course he didn’t.

It took him a moment to realise what the problem was, and then it hit him.

“Oooooh, you think I’m going to corrupt him? Like I’m some sort of awful person for wanting to date someone nice.”

He was losing his temper now, why did she think so lowly of him?

“No! N-not at all, o-of course that’s not what I m-meant. I j-just didn’t think you’d be into the n-nice type, a-actually I’ve never really seen you s-show interest in anyone b-before-”

“What’re you nerds talking about?” Undyne had just arrived, and full of energy as ever.

She wrapped a muscled arm around Alphys’ neck, which appeared more like an assault than a hug.

She moved back again when she felt the tension between the two. Mettaton had his arms crossed and was looking away with his chin in the air. Alphys was red-cheeked and was trying her hardest to look casual. It wasn’t working.

“Mettaton has a crush on Papyrus,” she blurted out, covering her mouth as soon as she said it.

“ _Alphys!_ ” Mettaton’s jaw was hanging open, not believing what he just heard.

Undyne’s eye opened wide and looked swiftly over to where the skeleton was standing, in his crop-top and shorts.

He was chatting to Frisk, apparently having a hilarious conversation based on the laughter that was coming from them.

Undyne knew Papyrus well enough to know he’d be over the moon with this information.

And she was never one for subtlety.

“Hey Papyrus!”

Mettaton’s head snapped towards her. “Undyne no...” he pleaded, but she paid him no attention.

“Papyrus! Mettaton wants to go on a date with you! Get your skeletal butt over here!”

Mettaton was livid. Papyrus, on the other hand, felt like he’d just been told he’d won the lottery.

On shaky legs, he walked over to them, Frisk following in earnest curiosity.

When he arrived at the group no-one spoke for a moment, but once the rage has sub-sided, Mettaton decided he should make use of the opportunity.

“It’s true, darling,” he took out a pen and signature paper he always kept handy with him, just in case he bumped into a fan. “Why don’t you call me sometime?” he handed Papyrus the paper and winked, giving him the same seductive smile he’d practised so many times before.

Papyrus took the paper and found that he was, for the first time in forever, lost for words.

He had only ever dreamed of moments like this in the past, and now it was coming true.

“Wowie Mettaton! I will do that! Call you I mean- f-for our date!” Papyrus felt like he was about to swoon, that’s what the people on the TV did, right? Maybe he should leave the swooning for later.

“Alright then, my job here is done.” Undyne was looking pleased with herself.

“Come Papyrus, let’s go talk to Asgore, I just saw him arrive.”

Undyne steered the bewildered skeleton away, holding onto his arm in case he fainted.

“Wow, is she always like that?” Mettaton asked, sighing.

“Yeah.” Frisk and Alphys both replied simultaneously, causing them all to burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry is this sucks, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I will try to update this asap, but college is a thing.
> 
> (cover illustration: everlasting-random-art.tumblr.com)


	2. Undyne, please.

“I-I don’t know about this anymore” Papyrus was sat on the edge of his seat, his hands gripped onto the ‘dating handbook’ and was reading every line as though they were the most important words he’d ever see. Sans, who was next to him on the sofa, rolled his eyes after hearing his brother repeat this for what seemed like the millionth time today.

The home of the skeleton household was small yet cosy in a nice residential area of the surface world. The humans that lived among them kept to their own business and tended to go about their quiet lives in peace. 

Such peace however, was not allowed when Undyne was around.

“What’dya mean you don’t know?” Undyne bellowed, knocking the dating handbook out of Papyrus’ hands, sending it flying towards the wall. “Look, dude, I’m not having you complaining for the rest of your life that you passed this up!” She was looking frantic now, anyone that knew her well enough new that this was a worrying sign. “I don’t even like the guy- but I know for a fact that you do!” she was heftily jumping on the spot now. All the energy was enough to make Sans pass out just from watching. “What’re worried about anyway?”.

Papyrus lay his head in his hands and sighed. “Worried? The Great Papyrus doesn’t worry! I’m just...” he sighed again, wringing his hands together. “What do I say to him? He’s so amazing in everything he does and he has so many fans... what if I say something wrong?”

This shook Undyne for a second, it was rare Papyrus ever showed anything except unwavering confidence. Truly, he must think the world of Mettaton.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. You just gotta... woo him.” She frowned at her own word choice. 

“’Woo?’” Papyrus questioned, looking to Sans for further advice, only to find he had dozed off.

“Yeah! Woo! Or... seduce? Romance? Whatever floats your boat!” There was a fire burning in her eyes now and Papyrus braced himself for more shouting. 

“You just gotta show him your undying passion!”

“Alright...”

“Just walk up to him and say ‘Hey MTT! You are the LOVE OF MY LIFE!’”

“Really, you think that’s a good idea?”

“AND THEN YOU LIFT HIM UP!” 

“Wait- what?” 

Undyne replied by lifting up the table above her head. “AND WITH ALL YOUR DATING POWER YOU THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW. NGAAHHHH!” she continued by stealthily chucking the table through the window, smashing both the table and the glass in the process. Sans was awake now, and his confusion of the scene he’d woken to set in his face. Papyrus was holding his head in his hands again.

“I-I’ll pay for that...”

Undyne, coming down from her fervour, was now panting, looking red in the face.

“bro, do me a favour.” 

“Yes, Sans?” Papyrus was desperate for any advice at this point that wasn’t ‘throw your date out of the window’. Papyrus sometimes worried about how Undyne and Alphys’ dates went.

“don’t do any of that.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” But Papyrus couldn’t stay serious any longer and he laughed, encouraging Undyne to join in. It’s not like Papyrus had never broken Undyne’s windows before.

~ ~ ~

“Oh, Alphys darling, won't you help me prepare for my date later?” 

Mettaton and Alphys had been living together ever since they reached the surface. Now that he was using his ‘ex’ body more permanently, he’s had to stick closely to Alphys in case of any ‘technical difficulties’. Except it had been several months now and he was yet to encounter any problems, but he stuck around just to be with her. He didn’t want to repeat his actions from the underground.

“Sure, d-do you need help with your outfit?” she was currently on her laptop, catching up on her favourite animé whilst eating cookie dough straight from the package.

Mettaton scoffed. As if he hadn’t already planned his outfit a week ago.

“Oh no, honey, I just wanted to ask you something. About Papyrus.” he sat down next to her cautiously. Not wanting her to turn into an embarrassed, stuttering mess by the end of the conversation. Which was how the majority of their conversations went.

“Sure, go ahead.” Her eyes were trained on the subtitles at the bottom of the screen, and Mettaton was slightly annoyed that she didn’t feel the need to pause the programme to talk to him.

“Well, you say he’s a fan of mine... He’s not one of those crazy people who are absolutely obsessed, is he?” Mettaton couldn’t blame him if he was, Mettaton was obsessed with Mettaton, but he did want to know what he was getting into. 

“To be honest MTT, I don’t really know him that well.” she was fidgeting now, but her eyes were still on the screen. “All I know from Undyne is that he’s ‘the raddest skeleton you’ll ever know’ a-and that he’s a fan of your shows.”

“Hmm... I guess that’s alright. I mean, who isn’t a fan of my shows?”

And with that, Mettaton was content, and he strutted confidently to his bedroom. 

And he told himself;

This was going to be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will have 'the date', I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. The Date™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date happens. Undyne isn't here to violently assualt anyone. Don't choke on the fluff.

It wasn’t Mettaton’s intention to let Papyrus choose the location of the date. Mettaton liked the feeling of being in control, and he often let this fact go to his head. Too often. But Papyrus had been so sweet and charming on the phone that Mettaton had found himself agreeing to anything he said, including the fact that the date location would be a ‘surprise’ for the day. The mere thought made Mettaton worry. He knew barely anything about this skeleton, how could he know the date would be perfect if he wasn’t the one organising it? Alphys said he complained too much.

Nevertheless, he still had one thing he could control.

His appearance.

Mettaton applied more make-up than he usually would, making his eyes look deep and sultry with purple and smoky charcoal eye shadow. Looking into the mirror, he even considered dating himself but that was probably frowned upon. Best just to date the cute skeleton for now.

For clothes he decided to wear a grey suit that he’d ‘borrowed’ from work. But the formality of the date was still unknown, so he made the outfit more casual by ditching the blazer for a deep purple leather jacket. He topped the whole thing off with a layer of MTT-brand perfume.

Mettaton was still worried.

He prided himself on looking perfect for any occasion. How could he look perfect if he didn’t know what the occasion was?

At least no one could blame him if the location wasn’t quite as classy as he’d dressed for. He was Mettaton after all. 

He could look fancy whenever he wanted. 

And he would.

~~~

At seven there was an enthusiastic knock on the door.

On the other side stood a bedraggled Papyrus with a handful of crushed and crumbled flowers and his other hand on his chest as he panted. Had he been running?

“Hello, Mettaton! Th-these are for you!” He placed what was left of the flowers into Mettaton’s hand and Mettaton looked to them and back to him with confusion.

“Do you want to come in and sit down for a moment?” Mettaton had to stifle a laugh. He’d never seen a sight more comical. 

Papyrus came in and flopped down on the sofa, still out of breath. He was wearing a different crop-top now. One with basket balls on the shoulders and ‘cool-dude’ scrawled crudely onto the front. Mettaton could appreciate the effort, his clothes were quite obviously of his own invention.

Mettaton delicately placed clump of flowers onto the table and went to sit next to Papyrus.

“Oh no! It’s gone wrong already, hasn’t it? I was supposed to give you flowers and then a compliment and then I’d recite love poetry I’d written for you-” Papyrus looked to Mettaton and sat himself up slightly, reminding himself who he was on a date with. “You look beautiful by the way.”

Mettaton couldn’t help but blush at that. He’d been given hundreds of compliments over the years but something about that compliment felt so pure and genuine. 

“Papyrus, what happened, why are you so out of breath?” Mettaton pressed, getting eager to just get on with the date.

“That incessant canine! I thought I’d seen the last of it in the underground- but there it was in the car-seat next to me as I was driving. It just turned up out of no where, chewing on your flowers!” He huffed and raised his hands in anguish. “When I stopped to shoo it away it ran off with your flowers and poetry in it’s mouth- so I chased it and...” He gestured towards the flowers on the table. “That was all that was left.”

But Mettaton just smiled. “You wrote me poetry? Pappy, that’s so sweet.” 

Papyrus blushed at his new pet-name. It was so personal. _Mettaton had a pet-name for him._

“It would have been better if you could hear it.” 

“Oh well, never mind about all that- shall we get going?” The curiosity was eating at Mettaton. Just where were they going?

~~~

They walked a while down the road to Papyrus’ car. Probably parked so far away from the house because he had ran the rest of the way after the dog. Mettaton had to suppress laughing at that mental image. 

When he had seen Papyrus in the past, with his long legs and handsome features, he’d expected him to be smooth and charismatic, maybe a little bit of a bad boy. He was starting to understand what Alphys meant by him being sweet and innocent.

Papyrus stopped abruptly in front of a red sports car and opened the passenger side door for Mettaton. Mettaton had to remind himself look less shocked. Though he couldn’t help but wonder how Papyrus could afford such a great car. Looking at Papyrus’ home-made clothes, he hadn’t exactly expected him to be rich. Not that Mettaton minded, he had enough money himself. But this car... it was impressive! Papyrus was turning out to be full of surprises.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Mettaton asked as Papyrus turned onto the road. He noticed a hint of a smile in the skeleton’s eyes.

“Hmm... I guess I can tell you now! We are going to the festival that’s set up a few miles away from here, apparently it’s open to anyone. Frisk said it’s like a big outdoor party that humans have but there’s stalls... and music! I thought you might like it.” Papyrus looked over at Mettaton, now doubting himself.

“That sounds absolutely wonderful, Pappy!”

Papyrus sighed in relief, smiling wider now. 

Mettaton had heard about the festival; but dismissed the idea of seeing any musical act that wasn’t himself. Hey, maybe he’d actually enjoy it! That’s what he told himself anyway.

~~~

By the time they arrived, the sky was filled with stars and lights lit up the festival grounds like fireflies. There were a large amount of humans selling clothes, reading fortunes, going on rides, eating burgers and setting up for the live bands.

Sometimes they would spot a monster amongst the crowd looking lost and bewildered. This event was larger than anything that ever took place in the underground. They had markets and occasional fairs in the capital, but nothing quite to this scale. 

In the corner of his eye socket Papyrus spotted a familiar face running a food stall. His fiery countenance was enough to intimidate any cowardly human, but many monsters who happened to be at the festival tended to gravitate towards him. 

Grillby was selling monster food. Of course, someone had to. It had been made law in the few months since the arrival of monsters, that all food establishments within a ten-mile radius of Mount Ebott had to sell monster food, as part of making the monsters feel accepted. 

“Have you eaten already? Are you hungry? I forgot to tell you whether there’d be food on the date!” As Papyrus was worrying about his mistake Mettaton was shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes. 

“Papyrus honey, it’s fine. Let’s just buy something.” And Papyrus let out another sigh of relief.

After eating what Papyrus would describe as ‘greasy junk-food’ but secretly enjoyed, they wandered towards the back of a crowd that was surrounding a stadium. Some teenage humans were walking on-stage with guitars, drums and an attitude to match. They could just see from where they were stood and Papyrus silently cursed himself for not getting them a better spot earlier.

Mettaton couldn’t help but feel strange not being the one in the limelight. Though it wasn’t as unpleasant as he’d expected, somehow it was nice just being in the audience. Not that his and his date’s appearance didn’t attract a lot of attention and sideways glances. Mettaton had a sneaking suspicion that if his date wasn’t a skeleton a lot more humans would have approached him for an autograph.

While the band was playing a slower song, Mettaton took the opportunity to get to know Papyrus. There were still so many mysteries he wanted to unravel.

“So, Papyrus... have you been on many dates before?” 

The blunt question caught Papyrus off-guard for a second before he answered, “Why yes, plenty! Actually, I’ve been on so many dates I’ve lost count! So it’s best not to ask.” Papyrus gulped, as well as one could without a throat, and avoided eye contact with Mettaton. “W-what about you?”

“Same, darling! When you’re this famous you have people lining up for dates. You should feel honoured to be here, Pappy.” Mettaton immediately regretted saying this, he could feel the mood turning sour as soon as it came out his mouth. 

“I do feel honoured. This date’s like a dream come true.”

Mettaton looked at him differently now, only just realising how much this meant to Papyrus. Of course, it meant a lot, Mettaton had been the only source of entertainment for monsters for years in the underground. For many, he was a way of escapism as the looming worry that they’d be trapped under the mountain forever weighed down on them.

And now Mettaton was expecting his date to ‘feel honoured’ for gracing him with his presence. Mettaton could’ve smacked himself. 

In a quick attempt to change the subject Mettaton turned the topic to cooking, noticing Papyrus’ not-so-subtle reaction when he realised the only thing available was Grillby’s fast food. It turns out Papyrus was quite passionate about food, and had watched Mettaton’s cooking show religiously in the past. 

Mettaton chuckled to himself. He’d never expected anyone to take that show seriously. Most of it was filled with high-action fight scenes and plots that got more complicated as the episode went along. Somehow the meal always got prepared perfectly by the end, with a dramatic speech from the protagonist about the various ingredients involved. Mettaton viewed it as a comedy. Papyrus viewed it as a very serious cooking show. Mettaton couldn’t help but wonder how the meals turned out.

Once the band had stopped playing and the audience had petered out, the two walked back into the midst of the festival. 

Papyrus had suddenly made the ridiculous decision to get his palm read after seeing a sign outside a tent. Mettaton didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t have skin. 

So naturally Mettaton joined him, catching himself giggling embarrassingly at the whole situation. 

The woman in the tent looked terrified, but knew better than to turn down a skeletal spectre of death and a celebrity robot who’d been rumoured to have a blood-lust for humans.

Mettaton covered his mouth with his hand to hide the laughter that was forcing its way out of him. Watching the lady trying to decipher a fortune from Papyrus’ bony hand was hilarious. 

“I see... you will have a long life.” The woman paused to look at Papyrus, who was paying close attention and willing her to go on.

“And... you will have a long, happy marriage,” Papyrus glanced quickly at Mettaton, who noticed. _Oh no_ , Mettaton thought, _don’t be having those kind of thoughts just yet, we’ve only just met._

When Papyrus’ fortune was over the woman sighed, thankful that they were leaving. That was until Mettaton presented her with his metallic hand and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

The rest of the date carried on like this. Papyrus had made Mettaton laugh more than he’d laughed in a long time and he appreciated it. Papyrus’ soul filled with joy every time he heard Mettaton’s shrill laugh. It was different to the laugh he heard on the television, it was far less attractive. It wasn’t the deep chuckle he’d let out when he’d said something slightly risky for a day-time show. Nor was it the brash laugh of triumph he did when his character got what he wanted. 

This laugh was high-pitched and uncontrolled.

It was genuine.

And it was quickly becoming Papyrus’ favourite sound.

They decided to end the night by riding the Ferris Wheel. It was heading toward eleven now and the sky was alight with bright stars. This was still a spectacle to monsters after being trapped underground for so long. The night sky was something they felt they’d never get used to.

Once in their seats, they felt an overwhelming calm wash over them. The chatter of the humans dying out as they slowly rose higher.

“...I have a confession to make,” Papyrus turned to Mettaton to look him in the eye.

“Oh?” Mettaton braced himself. He knew the date had gone too well.

“I’ve actually... only had one date before. And I can't really count that because it was with a kid- not that I knew at the time!” Papyrus turned to look at the sky and Mettaton followed his gaze. “I just wanted to impress you, I thought you’d like me better if you thought I’d been on dates before. I understand if you don’t want to see me any more.”

“Pappy,” Mettaton started, making Papyrus blush again, still not used to his new name. “I’ve actually... never dated anyone either,” Papyrus turned back to him, dumbstruck at this revelation. “I know, I know, shocking, right?” Mettaton was shaking his head in disbelief himself. “I’ve just never been interested in anyone before, I guess I was too caught up in myself to care about dating.”

Mettaton wasn’t sure where this honesty had suddenly come from, but he felt instantly better for admitting it. It was difficult acting out every part of his life in front of the camera, sometimes he lost sight of who he actually was and forgot where the line between acting and reality fell. He’d really tried hard to change that about himself recently.

The two reached the top of the Ferris Wheel and the view stripped away their voices. The festival was below them, the tents, the stalls, the humans and the monsters. But it was above the ground that really caught the eye. It brought Mettaton back to his youth, living with Napstablook in Waterfall. The crystal-lit ceilings were nothing compared to this. The stars stretched out like a blanket draped across the sky, and Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder how far away they were. They couldn’t be that far away, right? Surely if you stretched enough you’d just be able to reach them.

In the heat of the moment, Mettaton laid his head gently on Papyrus’ shoulder, taking his hand in his own. He took a mental note of Papyrus’ quickened breath and smiled to himself. Papyrus then relaxed and leaned into him in return, tightening his grip on their entwined hands. They stayed like that, comfortable in each other’s company, savouring the moment, until the ride ended and they were forced to pull away from each other.

~~~

The talk on the drive home was soft and sweet, something Mettaton was surprised Papyrus was capable of, being so loud and brash most of the time. 

Papyrus really was full of surprises.

Upon returning to Mettaton’s house (now directly outside the house because that pesky canine was nowhere to be seen) Papyrus leapt out of the car to open Mettaton’s door. 

“Thank you, honey.” Mettaton smiled up at him. 

Papyrus really was attentive.

“Are you gonna walk me to my door as well?” and he chuckled at how cliché this date was going all of a sudden.

“Of course I am, what kind of date would I be if I didn’t?” Papyrus smiled back at him, knowing all too well what happened when you walked your date to the door. The dating handbook had assured it! It was the final test to see how well your date had gone.

Outside the door, a mere five steps from the car, the robot turned slowly towards Papyrus. Papyrus blushing already, not quite catching Mettaton’s eye.

Mettaton placed a hand on either side of Papyrus’ face and leaned down to him, planting a soft kiss on his teeth. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but any longer and Mettaton would have a passed out skeleton problem.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Pappy,” Mettaton’s voice was warm, almost like liquid.

“Me too! We’ll have to do it again sometime!” Papyrus followed in the same tone, though to a far louder degree.

“Goodnight, darling.” 

“Goodnight!”

And with that, Papyrus returned to his car, waving back at Mettaton from the seat. Mettaton waved back tiredly, his battery slowly depleting.

Back inside the house, Mettaton spotted the ragged lump of flowers on the table and felt another one of those embarrassing giggles escape him. 

He was shocked at himself, honestly.

The one and only Mettaton, falling for some skeleton so, so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me, I can't proof-read to save my life. This took me so long so I really appreciate you giving it a read!


	4. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer. More Papyton shenanigans ensue.

“Aaaaalphyyyyssss,” Mettaton whispered musically, prodding the sleeping lizard in the back. “Alphys, wake up~”

He grabbed her shoulder this time, shaking her slightly, but she still didn’t wake.

“Alphys!” Finally losing his patience he shoved her, making her jolt straight out of her rest.

“What?” She turned to look at the robot, whose arms were crossed and eyebrows narrowed. “Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Mettaton raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“No? I’ve been asleep,” She turned to the window, forehead scrunched in confusion. “The sun isn’t even up.”

“It’s 5:30!” Mettaton’s voice was incredulous, but Alphys still didn’t understand what was happening. Why was Mettaton in her bedroom so early?

Mettaton let out a tired sigh, shaking his head at her. “ You’ve forgotten haven’t you? I had a date last night! And by the tight rule of friendship you should have been here as soon as possible so I can gush about it.” He threw himself back on the bed next to her, taking a cushion in his arms and hugging it to his chest. Alphys secretly wished she hasn’t improved his batteries so efficiently, he was fully charged at around 4am every morning now.

“I haven’t even slept much, just kept thinking about it, waiting for you to wake up,” He pouted, staring up at the ceiling.

“I-it went well then?” She sat up properly now, fully invested in Mettaton’s date.

“Well that’s the problem- it went too well. I really enjoyed it,” He sighed again, while Alphys looked at him perplexed.

“And th-that’s a problem?” She couldn’t help but snicker, of course Mettaton would have to make this difficult.

“Yes it’s a problem! I’m worried about getting too close to him. I don’t know if it’s to do with me or what- but I can’t seem to stay around people for too long. I never have. I think I’m too ambitious...” He lay his head on Alphys’ arm, seeking comfort from his best friend.

Though all she did was laugh harder. “I-is that what you call it? Ambitious? Where did you get that idea from?” 

Mettaton moved his head back to look at her, showing a hint of offence. “Well, I’ve always left people behind for my career, if I’d have stayed with Blooky...” He paused, the subject was still sore, even after all this time he’d put to reconciling things with his cousin. “If I’d have stayed... I’d never have gotten to where I am now.”

Alphys felt like pointing out that he actually had commitment issues, but didn’t want to admit it to himself. But she hesitated, the subject of leaving Napstablook was difficult for her too as she was partly to blame. She’d convinced Mettaton to lie to everyone that he was all Alphys’ creation and to leave his old ghost life behind. There were too many things in Alphys’ past that she didn’t want to remind herself of.

Alphys made a quick attempt to change the subject, “So where did you go- f-for your date?” She smiled at him, showing him that she wanted to move on.

He smiled back and settled himself back on her arm. “Oh, we went to a festival. It was wonderful, better than I expected actually.”

“I thought you said you’d never go to see any performance that wasn’t your own?” She teased.

“Opinions can change.” He stopped for a moment, lost in thought before adding, “So can people.”

Alphys smiled down at him, “I know.”

~~~

It was difficult planning for a second date when Mettaton’s schedule was so all over the place. It also didn’t help now that Papyrus had gotten a full-time job working with Frisk to improve communications between monsters and humans. It turns out the humans tended to get along with Papyrus, his crippling honesty and endless optimism really helped people see kindness in the monsters. 

When he wasn’t working with Frisk, there were the chores to do. There was Sans to clean up after, yell at for being lazy and not doing any work. That on its own felt like a full-time job.

And when he wasn’t working or nagging Sans he was training with Undyne. Even though the royal guards had disbanded, Papyrus didn’t want his rippling physique to go to waste.

And plus, training with Undyne was fun.

It seemed like the two were never going to get some time together.

~~~

Mettaton had returned home close to midnight to find Alphys was still awake on the sofa and flicking through the channels on the television mindlessly. 

She didn’t hear Mettaton enter.

“Hey, Alphy'. What’re you doing still up?” He sat beside her on the sofa, plugging himself into the nearest charger. Alphys had installed them all over the house for him, so he could charge almost anywhere. Though he’d be embarrassed to admit how many times he’d forgotten he was plugged in and tried leaving a room, only to find himself still attached. 

“Oh! M-mettaton, you shocked me!” she grinned at him sleepily, holding her phone in her hands. “I a-actually wanted to wait up for you, you’re not doing anything tomorrow, are you?” 

Mettaton hesitated, he’d actually planned to spend the next day pampering himself and getting some much needed rest. Although that hopeful look in Alphys’ eyes made him break, “No, I’m not, I have the day free. What is it, honey?”

“Well, Undyne sent me a text earlier,” Mettaton grimaced, he didn’t like where this was going already. “And she asked if we wanted to go play tennis tomorrow-”

“Absolutely not.” He was shaking his head. “I get she’s your girlfriend but I will not, under any circumstances, spend anymore time with her than I need to. Not on my day off. She doesn’t even like me, does she?”

“W-wait! You didn’t let me finish!” Alphys huffed, Mettaton always felt the need to be overly dramatic. Alphys guessed she should be used to it by now.

“Well?” Mettaton asked expectantly, crossing his arms.

“Papyrus will be there.”

“...oh.” Mettaton settled back into the sofa, biting his lip in contemplation. 

He really didn’t get along with Undyne. But he did get along with Alphys. And he definitely gets along with Papyrus. 

“Okay, I’ll go... but only if Undyne behaves herself.” 

“Same goes for you.” 

Mettaton put his hand to his chest in mock offence, “I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m always on my best behaviour.” He gave her a mischievous grin before getting up to go to bed. 

He’d almost made it out the door before the charger jerked him to a halt. He let out a small yelp in the shock and quickly covered his mouth, going red with embarrassment. 

Alphys was hysterical, covering her mouth with both hands but unable to suppress the laughter.

“H-how often does that happen when I’m n-not here?” There were tears in her eyes now.

“Never! That’s definitely never happened before.” 

This just caused more laughter.

~~~

“Wakey wakey, we got a hot double-date to go on.” Mettaton was in her room again. Alphys was beginning to worry that this would become a new habit of his.

“Ugh... why did I agree to this again?” Alphys grumbled into her pillow. She wasn’t exactly the energetic type like the rest of her friends. She’d only agreed to go for Mettaton’s sake. 

Although, seeing Undyne playing sport was a big plus.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” 

Alphys turned to look at him. He was dressed already, wearing all the correct tennis attire, though Alphys was sure the skirts weren’t usually that short. It was all shocking pink, matching his... high-heeled boots.

“You’re wearing heels?” Alphys was barely even surprised.

“Of course I am, darling. You expect me to go on a date without heels?” He laughed, leaving Alphys to get ready.

Alphys, however, was not going to wear heels on this date. Or ever for that matter.

~~~ 

Papyrus and Undyne arrived at the tennis courts first. It was Papyrus who had the idea to invite Mettaton and Alphys to training, wondering why it had taken him so long to think of it. Combining his training time with date time. Papyrus praised himself for having such great ideas. 

However, this made it incredibly difficult for Papyrus to pick out his outfit. Did he wear his date clothes or his training clothes? 

If he wore his training clothes, would Mettaton think less of him because Mettaton always looked so spectacular?

If he wore his date clothes would he be too over-dressed for tennis?

In the midst of panic, Undyne had knocked on his door, wearing her usual tank-top and sweatpants that she wore to training, and Papyrus decided to follow in the same fashion, wearing his ‘jogboy’ shirt and shorts. Of course, complete with a backwards cap, that’s what cool people wore.

But now we was worrying again, and Undyne heard his bones rattling next to her.

“Papyrus, you’ll be fine. I thought you said the last date was good. He likes you, right?” She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him from shaking. 

“You’re right! I should stop fretting! The Great Papyrus shouldn’t be seen fretting!”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!” 

That was when Mettaton and Alphys arrived on the court. 

Undyne only had eyes for Alphys, she was also wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but to Undyne she looked adorable. It was rare to see her out of her lab-coat, so even this was showy for Alphys.

Papyrus, however, only saw Mettaton. His first thought was of relief as Mettaton was also wearing sportswear, if not a little more extravagant with his heels and elegant white gloves. His second thought was how stunning he looked, he just wanted to kiss him again. And again.

Papyrus shook himself out of it. 

“Hey Pappy, honey. I’m so happy to see you, darling.” Papyrus was thinking about kissing him again.

He didn’t have to think any longer. Mettaton moved towards him swiftly and embraced him in his arms before planting a long kiss on his teeth. 

“Wowie. Th-that was unexpected!” Papyrus’ soul was glowing under his shirt, thankful that the daylight drowned it out. 

“I’m sorry, Pappy. It’s just been too long since I last saw you.” They were still in each other’s arms, looking into each other’s eyes. Well, Papyrus’ eye sockets.

“Ew, get a room! We got a game to play!” Undyne yelled across the court. “Papyrus, you’re on my team!” 

Undyne wanted to separate them, the last thing she wanted was to see more kissing. 

~~~

Undyne’s team was sure to win. That’s what Undyne thought. They had to, they trained all the time. Alphys trained never and Mettaton was wearing heels. It should be easy, right?

Then why were they losing?

Undyne, served. 

Mettaton returned the ball, making sure to look fabulous while doing so.

It went towards Papyrus and... he missed. Why did he miss? It was an easy shot. Papyrus was usually so good at tennis...

They played for a while in the same fashion, Papyrus missing very easy hits whilst Mettaton, spun and flourished around the court with all the elegance of a professional dancer.

That’s when it hit her. He was letting Mettaton win. Undyne felt for sure Papyrus would want to impress Mettaton with his skills, but... the way he looked at him just now. With that tender smile and hooded eye-lids.

Undyne shook her head. Great, her team-mate was love-sick.

“That’s it!” Undyne finally said when Papyrus actually dodged out of the way of the ball instead of hitting it. “Let’s swap teams. Alphys, you can be on my side.”

“What? What did I do wrong?” Papyrus was looking innocent. If he had lips he’d be pouting.

“Don’t worry, honey. You’re on the winner’s side now,” Mettaton smiled over at him and Papyrus nearly ran to him. He didn’t, though, he had dignity. He skipped gleefully instead. Mettaton wouldn’t be lying if he said it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

Undyne was sure Papyrus would play properly now. He definitely wouldn’t want to be the cause of Mettaton’s loss. Alphys, admittedly, wasn’t the best player in the world, but anything was better than having a team-mate who was willingly letting the other side win.

Papyrus improved spectacularly on Mettaton’s side, much to the robot’s surprise. Mettaton couldn’t help but find his sudden skill incredibly attractive. 

The game went along quite close in regards to points, until they neared the end and both teams just needed one more point to win.

“Psst~ Papyrus. I have a plan, we’ll win this for sure,” Mettaton winked at him, a difficult act when you only have one eye showing, but Mettaton always managed to pull it off. 

“Hey, Undyne! What’s it like losing so hard?” Mettaton yelled over, Papyrus was instantly worried about this plan. Angering Undyne was never part of a good plan.

“Just you wait, I’ll never lose!” she served the ball, a little harder than usual.

“Huh, it doesn’t seem to be going to well so far. Maybe the ‘Captain of the Royal Guard’s’ lost her touch?”

Papyrus returned the ball, feeling the increase in strength in the impact.

“I haven’t lost anything! It’s you who’ll be doing the losing, nerd!” She hit the ball back even harder, aiming it straight for Mettaton, who had to react fast.

“Oooh, harsh words, darling. Really, I’m hurt.”

Undyne returned it and Papyrus hit it back, towards Alphys this time. Undyne leapt in front of her to wallop the ball back across the court. Alphys decided to resign herself to the back, happy to be able to sit out.

“Just face it, sweetheart. You’re getting old. Your muscles aren’t as strong as they used to be.”

That was it. Undyne hit the ball with such ferocity that Mettaton had to jump out of the way in shock. It went soaring out of the court and towards the building behind them, which housed the tennis club. Undyne cursed her own anger as she saw it leave a hole in the wall. Though she couldn’t help but admit how cool that was. 

“Out! We win, Pappy!” Mettaton leapt into Papyrus’ arms and kissed the side of his face, leaving Papyrus flustered, almost dropping Mettaton as his knees went weak.

Undyne was running into the tennis club. Loud apologies could be heard, along with promises to “pay for that.”

“She’s just too easy to rile up. I kinda feel bad,” Mettaton got down from Papyrus’ hold, flashing him a smile. “...Kinda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne returns with her rage. Don't hesistate to point out any mistakes, I appreciate it. I feel like next chapter has to be a bit more... romantic? Cute? I dunno, I'll see later...


	5. Badass robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's kinda stressed out. I'm sure they'll find some way to destress. This date gets a bit more *ahem* intimate.

“Have you seen this?” Alphys and Mettaton were sat at the table, Mettaton was hurrying to down his breakfast before having to head out to the set. He was filming scenes for his new show today but there was still no plot. He had assured everyone that his acting would be better if it was natural. Though people still worried.

“No, what is it, honey?” Mettaton chimed, taking an anxious look at the clock. 

Alphys turned her phone towards him, her face contorted with worry. On the screen was a celebrity gossip site, showing various pictures of Mettaton and Papyrus together, on their first and second date, at the concert, playing tennis... kissing outside Mettaton’s house.

“That’s our house! H-how did they get these pictures?” Mettaton took the phone from Alphys and scrolled through the article. It was rather negative about the couple, Mettaton could tell it was written by a monster-hater, describing Papyrus as ‘unsightly’ and Mettaton as a ‘flamboyant train-wreck’. Mettaton felt the colour drain from his face. Criticism, he could take, it was all a part of the job. But he didn’t want Papyrus to see this. 

He hadn’t been thinking. He’d brought Papyrus into this and didn’t even think about him.

“A-apparently y-your fans are p-pretty upset,” Alphys was stuttering more than usual. Mettaton always took this as a bad sign.

“Upset?” Oh, of course, they’re upset. Many super-fans would claim to be ‘in love’ with him; seeing him dating someone else would break their hearts. “How upset?” Mettaton was sure he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Th-there’s already a-around 1,000 videos on the i-internet of people c-crying and ranting a-about it. I-I wouldn’t watch any, th-they’re pretty disturbing- a-and some of the th-things they say about Papyrus...” she was shaking her head.

“Oh god, I didn’t want this to happen, why didn’t I think?” He was up now, checking the windows cautiously in case anyone happened to be looking in with a camera. “Papyrus doesn’t deserve this, he’s so sweet- I’ve gotta do something.” He swept a hand through his hair, looking at the clock once again. “I have to go...” 

And with that he was out the door, looking concerned and troubled.

~~~

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to see the news. It was everywhere. 

Sans had tried to keep him away from it for as long as he could but it was a difficult job. There’s no escaping something that was plastered all over the internet.

“Th-they’re nice photo’s...” He had said, trying to ignore the words that insulted him. “They’re just jealous, right?” 

“sure they are, bro. it’s not just anyone who gets to go out with a celebrity.” Sans was beginning to worry about his relationship with Mettaton. At first, he was overjoyed to see his brother happy, having him tell him every moment of the date, humming as he wandered around the house, smiling whenever the robot texted him. The nagging didn’t get any less, though. Now, Papyrus’ privacy was at risk, and if the fans didn’t like him, Sans was also worried about his safety. 

“He’s ringing now!” Papyrus chimed, ushering for Sans to turn the volume of the television down.

“Hello, darling! Now, if you haven’t already, don’t go on the internet-”

“I’ve seen,” Papyrus sighed, “It’s okay! I guess fans can get a little crazy...” 

“No, it’s not okay. But don’t worry, they’ll love you eventually! I... I’ll sort it out, it’ll just take some time,” He could hear the tiredness in Mettaton’s voice and longed to see him in person. They hadn’t seen each other properly since the tennis date. Though they called each other often. Whenever Mettaton had a spare moment his thoughts went to Papyrus, what he was doing, how his day went, what cute things he could possibly come out with today.

“Will I get to see you soon? I miss you...” Papyrus felt his cheeks glow slightly, remembering Sans was still in the room next to him.

“Hmm... I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out anywhere right now, with all this going on.” Mettaton sounded resigned.

“Oh, you’re right. Of course,” Papyrus propped his head up on his empty hand mournfully. Why couldn’t it just be simple? 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t see each other, honey!” Mettaton’s voice was regaining hope, returning to its usual bravado.

“It doesn’t?” 

“No, I just had an idea, why don’t you just come round here tonight? I’ll kick Alphys out, we could watch a movie and I could cook for you!” Papyrus smiled at hearing Mettaton’s enthusiasm. “It wouldn’t be as fancy as, say, going out to a restaurant but-”

“That sounds great! Better than great! What time should I be there? What should I wear?” Papyrus was out of his seat with a speed that shocked Sans out of his daze. 

“How about you get here for around six, and wear whatever you want; you’ll look cute in whatever.” 

“O-okay! See-you then!” Papyrus was clutching at his cheek, trying to hide his burning face.

“Toodles, Pappy-honey,” Mettaton cooed, hanging up.

Papyrus returned steadily to his seat by Sans, throwing his head in his hands and sighing dreamily.

“what just happened?” 

“I’m going to MTT’s at six,” Papyrus simply stated, before turning towards his brother, almost with stars in his eyes, “and he just called me cute.” 

Sans rolled his eyes and chuckled. He could only hope for happiness for his brother, and if that’s what Mettaton did, then how could he be against it?

~~~

Papyrus was at Mettaton’s house at exactly five minutes to six. His demeanour much calmer than the first time he was at Mettaton’s door. Apparently no dogs were here to harass him this time.

“Hey, sweetie,” Mettaton nearly leant in for a kiss right there on the doorstep before stopping himself. He surveyed the surroundings for any hidden people with cameras before inviting Papyrus to come in. Mettaton shivered at the thought that his life was so closely scrutinised, it wasn’t like he wasn’t on the television almost 24-7. Why did they have to know every tiny detail of his personal life as well?

Once the door was closed behind the two, Mettaton pulled the skeleton into a soft kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around his spine. At length they parted, leaving Papyrus looking dazed and contented.

“Pappy-honey, I’m so sorry about... everything,” Mettaton gestured vaguely, “I promise you I’ll sort it out. I’ve actually got a plan in mind- so don’t worry!” 

“It’s okay, really. I’m just happy to be here with you,” Papyrus was still light-headed from the kiss. “Really happy.”

Mettaton chuckled and pressed his finger lightly to Papyrus’ nasal bone. “You’re adorable,” Papyrus’ cheeks burned red which only added to Mettaton’s statement.

“You want to sit down? I’ve nearly finished cooking, so just make yourself at home,” Papyrus settled down on Mettaton’s sofa, looking rigid and uncomfortable like he didn’t know what to do with his own limbs. Mettaton strode into the kitchen, trying his best to look seductive just by walking. Papyrus could just see him from his spot on the sofa, busying himself over the stove. Whatever the meal was, it smelled delicious, not like flames and panic like whenever he and Undyne cooked. Papyrus almost felt as though he recognised the smell...

“Where’s Alphys?” Papyrus called over to the robot. “I hope she didn’t feel like she had to leave just because I’m here.”

“Oh, no don’t worry about her," Mettaton came and leant in the doorway, one hand on his hip. “I just convinced her to go to Undyne’s tonight,” He wrinkled up his nose before continuing, “They’re probably just going to watch animé all night.”

Papyrus grinned, he knew Undyne would be elated at spending more time with Alphys, she was all she spoke about.

When the meal was finished Mettaton called him through to the dining room. The room was lit by candles scattered around the table, on shelves and on counter tops. On the table was a vase with an excessive amount of flowers that Mettaton would have to move so the two could actually see each other as they ate. The table was laid out as though they were at a restaurant, with napkins, an expensive looking table cloth and more cutlery than Papyrus new what to do with. 

“Wow, when did you get the time to put all this together, haven’t you been at work today? You only invited me over this morning...” Papyrus sat down as Mettaton took the extravagant vase off the table, replacing it with a smaller one he got from the shelf, containing a single rose.

“Honey, I’m always prepared for a fancy occasion,” He sat across from Papyrus. The table was small, and their long legs ended up bumping into each other, a problem Mettaton didn’t have when he was with Alphys. “And anyway, seen as we can’t really go out right now, I figured we could pretend like we were out somewhere nice. It’s the least I can do right now,” Mettaton reached across the table, taking Papyrus’ hand in his own and rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

Papyrus then turned his attentions to the food. Was that... spaghetti? No, It couldn’t be- it was the wrong colour for starters. The pasta was pink with a sparkly purple sauce. It was spaghetti, Papyrus was sure of it now. But the smell- it was mouth-watering. How could it smell so much better than Papyrus’ spaghetti? He was a self-acclaimed unparalleled spaghettore! Mettaton was truly perfect in every way as far as Papyrus was concerned.

“Oh, you’re admiring my cooking skills? I thought, why have boring old food that just looks like... food?” He raised his hands in bewilderment, “When you can have food that looks Exciting! Thrilling! Breathtaking!” He moved his hands around wildly as he spoke. Papyrus realised what he was doing, he was acting like this was a scene in his cooking shows, he must have remembered him expressing his love for the shows on his first date. The sentiment made Papyrus’ soul flutter.

When they’d finished eating, Mettaton suggested they watched a movie on the couch. The ultimate date cliché of dinner and a movie was all taking place in the comfort of his own home. Neither of them minded, the intimacy was more than welcome after all the time they’d spent apart.

“What do you want to watch, Pappy? We’ve got all sorts of movies here.” Mettaton was bending down to look at the collection piled up underneath the television. Papyrus was trying his hardest to look anywhere but Mettaton as he bent over in front of him. “Rom-coms, action, sci-fi, fantasy... oh!” Mettaton stood again, much to Papyrus’ relief, and revealed a DVD he had in his hands.

Papyrus read out the title, “The Terminator? That sounds horrible!” Papyrus tended to prefer films that were about love and friendship, and always, always with a happy ending.

“Hey, c’mon! Alphys said it’s about a badass robot guy. Who knew humans could predict me around 30 years before I arrived?” Papyrus smiled and agreed to watch it, how could he dislike something that was about cool robots? He’s loved cool robots for years. Well, one in particular.

Once the movie had started and they had settled on the sofa, Papyrus noticed that Mettaton seemed to get closer to him every time he looked around, until he had an arm wrapped around his bony shoulders. Papyrus could no longer focus on the movie, every time he tried to focus on the plot, all he could hear in his head was _Mettaton’s arm is around me Mettaton’s arm is around me Mettaton’s arm is-_

“Darling, are you okay?” Mettaton was looking at him, placing his free hand in Papyrus’. Papyrus hadn’t noticed that he’d been breathing so heavy, or that he was sweating slightly. _Oh no, Papyrus thought, that’s not attractive at all._

“Don’t be nervous, Pappy, here-” Mettaton placed a small kiss on Papyrus’ skull, the movie now completely forgotten. Papyrus turned to Mettaton and placed another kiss on his lips, no longer being able to resist temptation. Mettaton returned the kiss and parted his lips slightly, causing Papyrus to part his teeth. The kiss got faster and more heated, Mettaton implementing his tongue to probe Papyrus’ parted teeth. Mettaton let his hands explore Papyrus’ body, feeling his tense joints unwinding in his soft touches. His hands travelled up his spine, down the back of his skull and around the curves of his hip-bones. 

He could feel Papyrus attempting to return the touches, one skeletal hand was entangled in his sleek hair, and the other on his waist. Mettaton brought his own hands down to Papyrus’ and moved them down, placing them on his legs, to which Papyrus reacted with enthusiasm, groping and pawing wherever possible. 

Mettaton pulled away from Papyrus’ mouth which elicited a small whine. Though Mettaton wasn’t going anywhere far, his lips trailed across his jaw, and down to his neck, his hands still grasping at his bones eagerly. 

All the attention got too much for the skeleton, he tilted his head back to give Mettaton better access to his neck, closing his eyes. “Oh God...” he whispered shakily, unable to think clearly. He was sure he’d wake up in a moment, having this all be a dream.

Mettaton returned his concentration to Papyrus’ face, planting sloppy kisses all over the skeleton’s skull, leaving lipstick stains on the polished bone. He carefully raised his hands to caress Papyrus’ ribs, which evoked a pathetic whimper from the skeleton. _Oh,_ Mettaton thought, _he liked that_. He continued by scraping his fingers across the back of his ribs through his shirt, which caused a throaty moan into Mettaton’s lips. Mettaton briefly considered undressing him so he could get better contact, but decided against it. He wanted to save all that for a different night. 

Papyrus seemed to be learning from Mettaton, moving his head to Mettaton’s neck. He nuzzled into the metal, slowly dragging his teeth across the synthetic flesh. From this position, it was easier for the robot to draw his fingers across Papyrus’ ribs, tracing circles into them, pressing into the gaps between them and following along their curved shape. He used his fingers to encircle his lowest set of ribs, moving his hands up and down the bone. Papyrus responded too enthusiastically by biting Mettaton’s neck in the heat of passion. Papyrus moved back, afraid he’d hurt him, though Mettaton’s face only showed signs of lust. And he responded to the bite by pinning him to the back of the sofa and moving so he was straddling his lap.

The two were inexperienced in this level of intimacy, neither having gotten this far in a relationship before. The kisses were clumsy and Papyrus often caught Mettaton’s lips and tongue between his teeth, yet this just spurred the robot on. Mettaton’s lack of experience was covered by years of feigning confidence in front of an audience. On the inside he was just as flustered as Papyrus, making it up as he went along, taking comfort in the fact that Papyrus wouldn’t notice how clueless he was.

Arnold Schwarzenegger was going completely unnoticed on the television, being a ‘badass robot’ with no audience. 

It was only until the credits rolled in that the two noticed they’d missed the entire film. Turns out Papyrus only had the time for one cool robot that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't know why this one took me much longer to write? I appreciate everyone's comments and if you see any mistakes please tell me!


	6. Spooky Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton's plan is starting to take shape. Everyone's busy. Except Sans. Sans doesn't understand "busy".

Friday was another busy day. Papyrus was working hard at his job, mostly keeping Frisk optimistic whilst they did their work. Undyne had begun working as a bouncer at a local nightclub. Nobody ever tried to get past her, and if they did they’d soon regret doing so. Alphys was busy doing complicated science work that blew a fuse Mettaton’s mind every time she tried to explain it. Sans... well, Sans wasn’t doing a lot, unless you counted all the hours he was _supposed_ to be at work. 

Mettaton was also at work. His day had consisted of line remembering, rehearsals and fake smiles. Though all he could think about was Papyrus, and the way his fans had reacted to him. Once he had finally snatched some time for himself in his dressing room, he felt like venting to anyone who would listen. 

“It’s driving me insane, why can’t they just _like_ him?” Mettaton huffed as a very patient artist attempted to apply make-up to his expressive features.

“Mm-hmm,” She replied, concentrating on blending his eye shadow perfectly, knowing how particular he was when it came to his appearance.

“Well, if they don’t like him, I’m...” He was lost for ideas. Why was it so easy to convince people to like himself not other people? “...I’m just going to _force_ them to like him. My fans can’t control my love-life.”

The make-up artist leant back, examining her work. It helped that the robot only had one eye showing, so she didn’t have to make sure both eyes were even. 

“Are you even listening?” Mettaton raised an impatient eyebrow. “What’re you paid for?”

She laughed, used to dealing with celebrities’ bad attitudes. “To do your make-up.” 

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Well can you just indulge me for a moment.” 

“Fine,” She sighed, but she stopped herself before saying anything impolite, she really was paid a lot for this job. “Well, people only know him for his appearance so far.” She held her hands up in innocence, seeing Mettaton’s mouth open to object, “Not that he’s ugly or anything! It’s just... humans don’t really see skeleton’s as particularly...” She felt as though she was treading on eggshells trying to find the right words, “...appealing.” Oh no, that was the wrong word.

“And what’s wrong with skeletons? Pappy’s gorgeous- have you seen his cheekbones, I swear they’re sharp enough to cut through glass-”

“Yeah, you’re alright with him because you come from the underground, where skeleton’s were probably a pretty natural thing to see-”

“They’re actually pretty rare.” 

_Wow._ She thought to herself. _Does he have to pick at everything I say?_

“Nevertheless, you knew about them. Talking skeletons up here would only take place in horror movies- people dress as them for Halloween! To your fans, he’s basically a real life symbol of death.” 

To the artist’s surprise, Mettaton laughed at this. He knew what else was a symbol of death to humans. Ghosts. Mettaton wondered morbidly how his fans would react if they knew about his past. He hoped they’d be accepting but humans were proving increasingly difficult to understand. “So what are you saying? I’ve just got to put up with it because my boyfriend scares my fans?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just suggesting showing your fans a different side to him, one other than what they can see. If he’s really as nice as you say he is, I’m sure your fans will love him eventually.”

This made Mettaton think for a moment. A different side to him? So far he’d only considered ways to shelter him from the cameras but maybe some positive publicity is what he needed. But how? He wasn’t an actor, he couldn’t really appear on any of his shows. Though if it was publicity he needed, and not just when photographers happened to spot them, Mettaton could surely pull something off. After all, he was Mettaton.

Picking up his phone, he quickly flicked through his contacts, an idea suddenly coursing through his head.

“Hello, Frisk-darling, I have something to ask of you.” 

~~~

“Sans! You still haven’t moved from that same spot. I’ve been out all day and you’re still there.” Papyrus was fussing around him, rearranging ornaments, straightening papers, putting stray bits of litter in their rightful place- in the bin. Mess just seemed to follow Sans around.

“sorry bro, what can i say? i’m just too skilled at doin’ nothing.”

“You’re skilled at being an irrefutable pain.” Papyrus was shaking his head at the coffee table, it just didn’t look neat enough yet. Maybe if he swapped the decorative rock for the artificial flowers...

“what’s the problem? why’re ya so jumpy?”

“Huh?” Papyrus started, snapping out of his thoughts.

“bro?” Sans sat up now, concerned for his brother.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Do not worry about me. It’s just that Mettaton’s coming over in a moment and I wanted to make sure everything looked absolutely perfect,” Papyrus started moving around the coasters on the table, placing them strategically to cover the rings Sans had left by disregarding them. “He said he had something to tell me.”

“he’s coming over here? i’ll just give you two some space, the-” But before Sans could finish, there was a melodious knock on the door that could only belong to one person.

Papyrus rushed to the door as though his life depended on it and swung it open, revealing a slightly shocked robot who looked as radiant as ever.

“Hey, honey,” Mettaton said as he closed the door behind him, quickly pulling the skeleton towards him by his shoulders and kissing his teeth. Papyrus’ soul fluttered as he wrapped his arms around Mettaton’s waist, bringing him closer.

“ugh, alright. could you at least wait ‘til i leave the room?” Sans moaned, getting up for what seemed like the first time that day, and dragging himself to his bedroom. 

The two parted looking slightly flustered. “Sorry, Pappy’s brother, I didn’t see you there.”

Sans raised his brow bone at the term ‘Pappy’ but chose to ignore it. “the name’s sans.” He almost offered his hand to shake before Papyrus abruptly interrupted.

“Mettaton! How would you like to see our kitchen? It’s got many kitchen-y things in it, for erm, kitchen-y things!” Papyrus steered a bewildered Mettaton away into the kitchen, not entirely sure what ‘kitchen-y’ things he’d show him once he got there.

Sans sighed to himself and left for his bedroom. He’d almost got him with the whoopee cushion trick. That would’ve been a great story for the guys at Grillby’s, the time he pranked a celebrity.

Once in the kitchen and away from any embarrassing brotherly pranks, Papyrus pressed his teeth to Mettaton’s lips, hoping to carry on from San’s rude interruption before. Mettaton was more than happy to respond to his kisses, it had only been a couple of days since their last date but it felt like months. Although, Mettaton had come here to talk to Papyrus, not just make out with him, though he could happily do the latter for hours.

“Pappy,” Mettaton pulled himself away from Papyrus’ embrace which more painful than he’d imagined. “I’m planning for a big event soon and it would mean the world to me if you could attend.” 

“Yes! I’ll attend anything!” Papyrus’ enthusiasm stunned Mettaton for a moment. 

“You- you didn’t even check anything. How do you know you’re free?”

“I’m sure Frisk would understand! They’re a very understanding boss!” Papyrus tried to kiss him again, but Mettaton stopped him, making the temptation to just give in and smooch him increasingly difficult.

“Actually, Frisk is directly involved with the event so they’ll actually be there. You haven’t even asked what it is!” Mettaton laughed incredulously. Papyrus would be enthusiastic to go to a junkyard if only Mettaton was there.

“Well, what is it?” 

“It’s a huge party, like the one’s Frisk’s held so far. You know, the one’s set up to encourage monster-human relations. With my financial backing, it’s going to be much, _much_ bigger, and will have live TV coverage. I’ll be performing of course.” Mettaton’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, obviously having a lot of faith in this event. “It’ll even have a spooky Halloween theme, I thought we could have cute matching outfits.” 

“Do you think it’s a good idea? Didn’t you say it was best for the public not to see us together for a while?” Papyrus looked troubled, a look that seemed to come unnaturally to him. Mettaton hated seeing him like that.

“Yes, I did say that but I feel like this is a great way for my fans to see you in a more positive light. If we’re in control of what they see and how it’s reported, we can start to get a more positive representation of us together,” Mettaton was beaming at his own idea. They had to love Papyrus, they just had to.

“That sounds like a great idea! Really- you must be incredibly smart-” That was all Papyrus could stand saying before his will gave in and he smushed his face to Mettaton’s. Mettaton had no strength left in him to pull away and twisted his arms around Papyrus, running his hands up his back where he knew he liked it.The touch took Papyrus by surprise causing him to let out a strangled moan, his face burning red. Mettaton chuckled in response, Papyrus’ enjoyment was always so easy to gauge by his cute noises. 

Meanwhile, in Sans’ room, a very distressed skeleton was trying his best to drown out the sounds of his brother’s moans with his speakers, hurriedly turning up the volume and striking all memory of the sound from his mind. The music was loud enough to hear two houses down but not yet loud enough for Sans.

“Sans! Do you mind? That noise is very distracting! Would you keep it down in there?”

Sans sat with his eyes vacant of their usual light, shaking his head slightly. _Papyrus can’t be making out with people_ Sans thought, _he’s still my baby bro, he’s basically a child._

From the kitchen a robotic laugh could be heard, deep and lustful, “Ooh, you’re so naughty~”

 _That’s it!_ Sans declared to himself, _I’m going out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, not a lot happened but stuff™ should be happening next chapter. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for more skeleton snogging. 
> 
> Psst- if you wanna, I don't know, follow me on Tumblr... it's @mtt-metal-crusher. Just gonna add that shameless self-promotion in there...


	7. Oodles of canoodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to skeleton-robot fluff 2k16. Where the fluff could just kill you. No seriously be careful with this one.

The hot water scolded Mettaton’s back as he stood in the shower, slicking his hair back from his face. He liked the water hot. Scorching. That way he could remind himself that he had a body. That he was corporeal. The pain of the heat was worth it when he’d gone so many years unable to feel anything. 

Hey, it wasn’t like the water could damage him, he was made from metal.

Since receiving his new body he found himself often craving the touch of others. Not just in a sexual or romantic way. He was habitually touchy-feely, always placing his hands on people’s shoulders as he spoke to them. Holding their arms to capture their attention. Squeezing his friends hands when they needed comfort.

He felt the water droplets trail down his back and along the sleek curves of his hips and legs. He closed his eyes, forcing him to focus on the feeling of the water travelling across his body. _His body._ The thought alone was euphoric. It still shocked him sometimes when he woke up so _heavy_. Gravity now had an effect on him and it was still something that took him by surprise. He wondered if he’d ever get used to it.

Like they often did in these lonely times, his thoughts drifted to Papyrus. Papyrus had made a huge impact on his life since they’d started dating, Mettaton regularly caught himself daydreaming like a teenager, imagining his skeletal hands in his own. His teeth nibbling affectionately on his neck, and the heat of breath that followed. The feel of his soul melting deliciously in his palm...

Mettaton opened his eyes abruptly. That was enough imagining for one day. If he ever wanted to leave the house on time he’d have to leave these thoughts alone.

He stepped out of the shower, watching the steam rise from his body bemusedly.

In a couple of hours, he and Alphys were going to Toriel’s house for dinner. After finding out that Papyrus and Mettaton were dating, Toriel was delighted. After becoming close with the skeleton household since the breaking of the barrier, she knew much about Papyrus’ interest in the celebrity robot. Now she wanted to celebrate, inviting all members of the circle of friends, including Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, Alphys, Mettaton and, at Frisk’s request only, Asgore. And plus, Mettaton had party business to sort out with Frisk, face-to-face was much easier than over the phone.

~~~

Mettaton and Alphys were the first to arrive, making Mettaton regret not staying in the shower longer, just to play out those thoughts a little more. 

Frisk opened the door and was immediately met by Mettaton swooping them into a crushing hug.

“Hey, little saviour. How you doing, honey?” Mettaton pulled back to look at them, booping their nose with his finger.

Frisk grinned in return, “I’m good,” They shrugged, turning to Alphys and hugging her as well, to which she gratefully returned.

Once inside, Frisk led them to the living room. Mettaton could hear Toriel bustling around in the kitchen, the smell of hearty home-cooked food hit him like a brick wall. _Wow,_ Mettaton thought, _that smells amazing._ He couldn’t help but feel immensely relieved that he wasn’t living his life on ghost sandwiches anymore.

He didn’t know much about Toriel. He’d only met her a few times and even then it was brief. He knew Asgore well, having met with the king many times whilst in the underground, often to ask for planning permission for more buildings and statues dedicated to himself. All Mettaton knew of Toriel was that she’d abandoned her kingdom in its time of need and he couldn’t help but make assumptions. 

_She must be cold and heartless._

“Hello, you are Mettaton, are you not?” She had appeared in the living room, having heard the two arrive. 

“That’s right. And you’re Toriel,” Mettaton held out his hand and put on his best false smile. He felt slightly confused. Why did she have to ask? Everyone knew who he was. 

She took his hand, shaking it gently. “I’ve heard so much about you from Papyrus. He talks about you quite a lot.” Again, this baffled him. Why would she have to hear about him from Papyrus? Everyone knows about Mettaton. Did she not have a television?

Mettaton took a sneaking glance around the room. _Oh my God,_ Mettaton thought, _there is no television in here._ In place of where the television would usually be was a bookshelf. He threw Frisk a sympathetic glance, how could anyone live like that?

“I have to go back to cooking now, but you two just make yourself at home. It was lovely to finally see you in person, Mettaton,” And with that she returned to the kitchen hurriedly, giving a warm smile to her guests. 

“Don’t worry,” Frisk said to him, noticing his concern, “I have a TV in my room, Toriel just prefers to read.” 

“She-she didn’t recognise me...” Mettaton sank into the sofa, staring blankly into the room. How could the queen of the underground not know who he was? 

“It’s o-okay,” Alphys reassured patting him on the shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh.

Frisk chuckled, “She never had a TV in the ruins, and she spent years there. The best technology she had was a phone that couldn’t even text.” Mettaton’s brows were knit with concern, shaking his head in disbelief. A life without television. It was impossible. Unthinkable.

A knock on the door broke Mettaton out of his stupor, absent-mindedly straightening his clothes and checking his hair just in case it was Papyrus. 

It wasn’t. 

As soon as Asgore entered the room, an air of authority and respect surrounded them. Though this was quickly broken when he spoke. “Alphys! Mettaton! Golly, I’m glad to see you two again. It’s been a while.” His mouth quirked up into a smile bright enough to melt anyone’s heart. Mettaton shot Alphys a mischievous glance, wiggling his eyebrow slightly. It was no secret that Alphys used to have a crush on Asgore. Hell, if there was anyone in the underground Alphys _didn’t_ have a crush on Mettaton would be surprised.

It was a while until the last group of three arrived. They made use of the time waiting to plan the party. It would be Halloween themed, that was certain. Mettaton, in particular, felt that this was a good idea, especially considering what his make-up artist had said. People didn’t like Papyrus because they thought he looked spooky. Well, Mettaton was going to put him in a setting where _everyone_ looked spooky. If you had people around dressing as ghouls, vampires and zombies Papyrus wouldn’t look so out of place. Maybe, just maybe, people could start to see him for who he is, not just what he looked like. 

Frisk already had guests lined up. For a kid, Frisk was incredibly efficient. Frisk had made sure that all the guests they had chosen thus far were either in support of monster-kind or were monsters themselves. That way they could ensure everyone’s safety. Frisk had also contacted some journalists who would be interested in reporting the event, making sure that they weren’t the type to slate Mettaton and Papyrus this time, at least not based on appearances alone like before. 

And of course, the whole thing would be on television, though all of that was Mettaton’s responsibility. Mettaton had a skill for getting himself on the TV, even when he wasn’t supposed to be. People had gotten used to just letting have what he wanted. People loved him. Just having him appear on your show for a moment brought the money sailing in. He could get this party on television just by a few provocative looks and promised invites.

It was another hour before Papyrus, Sans and Undyne arrived. A loud knock on the door made everyone aware of their arrival, and as soon as Frisk opened the door an angry Undyne came flying in, stomping her feet and clenching her fists.

“If I have to spend any more time alone with those two I swear-” Undyne stopped, looking back at the door where Papyrus had just entered, looking disgruntled, followed by Sans, who in comparison to the other two, couldn’t look more relaxed. 

“Wh-what’s wrong Undyne?” Alphys asked, pulling Undyne towards the sofa, having gotten the knack of calming her girlfriend down. Papyrus and Sans followed, standing awkwardly in the living room, having no more seats available. Undyne looked at them with distaste, as if them just standing there was a despicable occupation. 

“Them two.” Undyne pointed a sharp finger at the skeletons. “All I heard on the way here was puns. Puns. All. The. Way. Here.” She brought her hand to her forehead, as though she was about to start weeping. “And the _bickering_ \- they are like children. I felt like their mother. Though whenever one of said a terrible pun, they didn’t just leave it. Oh no. You know what the other one did?” She had a wild look in her eye, verging on feral. “They just told an even worse one. It was only a half an hour drive but it felt like an _eternity_.” 

“You have to admit my puns were the best. Better than those aimless strings of words Sans likes to call ‘humour’” Papyrus stood tall, defiant.

“hey, bro. words hurt. but at least they won’t get _under my skin_.” Sans winked at Undyne who looked like she was about to send a spear straight through his chest.

“No, no more. That’s it. Where’s the food? Hopefully, it’ll shut these two up for a while.”

Papyrus almost made a joke about not _having the stomach_ for food but was quieted by Mettaton’s presence by his side. 

“Hey there, Pappy. You miss me?” Mettaton whispered, taking hold of his gloved hand.

“Of course I did!” He almost kissed him but stopped, remembering the company. “I always miss you.”

Mettaton however, didn’t care about the company and placed a small kiss upon Papyrus’ cheekbone, nuzzling him with his nose. 

“You know what? Go back to the puns, they’re much better than seeing you... canoodling. Ugh.” Undyne shivered in disgust.

~~~

At last, the dinner was served- if you could call it a dinner. It was more like a feast. There was more than enough food here to cater an army. But that didn’t mean the quality decreased any, it was all beautifully prepared and tasted delicious. Mettaton felt as though he was having an out-of-body experience. It was heavenly. Delectable. He would _have_ to get Toriel to cater for his party. He just had to. There was no way he was going to keep this food to himself. 

If that wasn’t enough, the fact that Papyrus was sat directly across from him also made the experience much more enjoyable. This position allowed Mettaton to ‘accidentally’ touch Papyrus’ legs from underneath the table. He ran his heeled feet slowly up Papyrus’ calf, stretching his leg to reach up his thighs and back down again, all whilst being able to hold a completely normal conversation with Toriel about recipes and catering. Papyrus, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to concentrate with all the teasing happening under the table. His cheeks were blazing red and his voice was thin and full of stutters. Most around the table took him for being nervous, as he was with Mettaton and with so many people around. 

Mettaton knew better and delighted in the fact that he could make his boyfriend so heated so easily. 

“So Papyrus, what have you been doing recently? I heard you’ve been working with Frisk- to help the monsters, that’s very honourable of you,” Asgore inquired with honest interest.

“Oh, yes. I find it v-very” Mettaton’s foot was between his legs, dangerously close to his hip bone, but not quite touching. “very enjoyable! I find th-that working with people quite- ah!” Mettaton was rubbing circles into the side of his leg with his heel, all the while looking completely innocent, listening to Papyrus talking with his head in his hands.

“Quite... fulfilling? Is that the word you were looking for?” Asgore asked, taking Papyrus’ silence for a loss for words. Though not everyone saw it as this, those around the table who knew Papyrus well enough knew that it was very rare that he stuck for words. Sans got a growing feeling of discomfort. Suddenly Mettaton’s smile wasn’t so sweet looking. It was lascivious. Lustful. 

“Yes! That’s the word I was looking for! Thank you!” Papyrus was looking for any window to stop talking or maybe throw himself out of. 

“i think i’m gonna go and lie on the couch for a while. anyone coming?” Sans declared as soon as the meal was over. Undyne almost threw herself at the opportunity to leave. Papyrus’ lack of composure was making feel grossed out. She didn’t know what Mettaton was doing but she didn’t want to know either. As soon as they were all in the living room and in plain view the better.

The rest followed into the living room leaving only Papyrus and Mettaton at the table, to which Mettaton smiled sheepishly and held up his hands in innocence.

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. I just couldn’t help myself. You just look so appetising over there,” Mettaton chuckled, biting his lip as he looked over at the flustered skeleton. “Don't you think we should go in the other room now. Before the others think we’re ‘canoodling’ in here or something,” Papyrus silently agreed, getting up from his seat, he couldn’t help but wish they _were_ ‘canoodling’. He would give anything to be alone with Mettaton right now.

Once they were back in the living room, it soon became apparent that there were no seats left for the two of them. Toriel offered them her spot on the sofa to which they politely declined. Mettaton was more than happy to sit on the floor. And plus, that way he could sit with Papyrus.

Mettaton took a spot on the rug, closely followed by Papyrus, who sat tantalisingly close to him. So close that Mettaton could feel the heat radiating from him, most likely the heat from his soul, as he doubted very much that skeletons generated much natural warmth. His soul was burning, Mettaton realised, leaning closer to feel its comforting glow. Mettaton was sure that if he was wearing one of his more revealing shirts, the light from his soul would be blinding. He really did have an affect on him at the dinner table. 

The others were having a light conversation, making jokes, laughing, and telling stories all the while Mettaton and Papyrus were caught up in just being so close to each other, only participating in the conversation every so often. Mettaton had reduced himself to whispering compliments and flattery into the side of Papyrus’ head, where he expected his ear to be. Each compliment made the heat radiating from his soul a little more intense, and his cheeks to burn brighter. 

Mettaton loved to see him so happy. A glowing soul meant multiple things but it was almost always positive. A glowing soul meant contentment, pleasure but could also mean attraction. Mettaton wasn’t sure which one of these Papyrus was experiencing the most right now, but he didn’t care either. As long as he could make sure he was content with him he was happy. Especially when all this negative publicity was going around about the way he looked, the way Papyrus was literally taking these compliments to heart was relieving. Out of anything Mettaton didn’t want him to think he really was so horrible to look at. Quite the opposite Mettaton thought, Papyrus is quite beautiful when you look at him. Not just because of his handsome appearance, but because of the kindness that leaked from every pore in his body. 

For the first time in a lifetime, Mettaton was finally understanding the importance of kindness. It was breathtaking. And Papyrus was full of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I was planning on having the party chapter out by Halloween but we'll see if I can find the time. Hopefully, it should be soon. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one, as always please tell me if I've made any mistakes.
> 
> Canoodle is my new favourite word.


	8. Party business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky happenings and creepy parties. Strap yourself in this is a long one.

“Get your cute butt over here, we need to figure out what we’re wearing to the party,” Mettaton hollered down the phone. They hadn’t decided on an outfit yet and the stress was beginning to creep up on Mettaton. Picking the perfect couple’s costume was proving more difficult than he had originally thought. 

“I’m finishing up at work now, MTT. I’ll be round in ten minutes,” Papyrus replied, sounding relieved that they were going to finally sort out an outfit. Papyrus had secretly worried that Mettaton had forgotten his promise to go matching. “I’ve got plenty of ideas! I can’t wait to tell you!”

“Good, I’m glad. I can’t wait to hear them. See you in a moment, darling,” His smile was evident in his voice, putting added emphasis in the pet-names when he spoke to Papyrus. Papyrus wished he had a pet-name for Mettaton, and then an opportunity revealed itself to him. 

Papyrus was silent for a second, building up the courage. “See you soon, _sexy._ ” 

This threw Mettaton off guard. _Did I hear him right?_ Mettaton thought, _did he just call me sexy?_ Before Mettaton could question it Papyrus had hung up in embarrassment. Frisk had walked into their office as soon as he said it, making his face glow the colour of ripe tomatoes.

~~~

Napstablook and Alphys were also in the house on that day, both helping with the party plans. Shyren would have come too but she was at her weekly piano lesson with Undyne. 

As soon as Papyrus arrived, Mettaton leapt out of his seat to let him in. 

“Hey, Pappy-honey, or should I say,” Mettaton leant close to him, so others in the room wouldn’t hear, “...sexy.” Mettaton teased placing a small kiss on the side of his head. Papyrus blushed, but soon became aware of the other people in the room and cleared his throat, beckoning Mettaton to introduce him. 

“Oh!” Mettaton gasped, “Pappy, this is Napstablook! You must have seen them at my shows before, they’re the main brain behind all the music.”

“Ooohh. I wouldn’t say that...” Napstablook looked concerned at Mettaton, “It’s really you who comes up with all of the best ideas...” 

“Don’t be silly, Blooky. You’re brilliant.” Mettaton smiled warmly before his appearance turned troubled. There was something else he should be saying. “They’re also... my cousin.” Mettaton choked out. His past as a ghost was still one he wanted deeply to forget about. Blooky, through no fault of their own, was a constant reminder of the person he used to be. 

Papyrus already knew this, it was just formalities. Everyone in their small circle of friends knew about Mettaton’s past after he’d come clean to them upon the surface. Nobody else in the world knew and he wanted to keep it that way. As far as his fans were concerned, he’s been a robot since creation. A robot with a soul and nothing else.

“It’s nice to meet you Napstablook! You’re very talented!” Papyrus chirped, waving his hand at him with enthusiasm.

Mettaton pulled Papyrus to the sofa, eager to get the plans finished already. The date for the party was becoming dangerously close. 

“So, Pappy, you said you had ideas?” Mettaton questioned, any idea was welcome at this point. “Alphys has been no help, she suggested zombies. How could I possibly make a zombie look attractive? All they do is rot and moan...”

“One o-out of two isn’t bad, Mettaton,” Alphys remarked under her breath. Mettaton shot her a look that could only be described as disappointment.

“I think you could make anything look attractive,” Papyrus smiled, choosing to ignore Alphys’ jab at Mettaton.

“Oh, _sweetie,_ ” Mettaton cooed, taking his face in his hand and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

Alphys and Napstablook were growing uncomfortable with the all the intimacy and Alphys decided to interrupt before they started making out. “I-I think we’re going off topic a little here...”

“That’s right! Ideas! I have plenty.” Papyrus reached under his shirt and pulled out a scruffy looking notebook which had odd scraps of paper sticking out of the edges. On the front were the words “The Great Papyrus’ Top Secret Ideas” in spiky handwriting.

“Where were you keeping that?” Mettaton questioned, reaching out to take the book.

“In my ribcage, of course. Where else would I keep things?” Papyrus asked exasperated, like he’d never heard a question so ridiculous. 

As Mettaton flicked through the pages he was immediately impressed by the amount of detail he put into his notes. Everything was thoroughly explained, along with a fully coloured drawing of his ideas. Papyrus didn’t go halves on anything.

It wasn’t long before Mettaton came across Papyrus’ party ideas, there were pages upon pages of them. All of them extremely thought out. None of them particularly... possible.

“Wow, these are really... elaborate,” Mettaton commented for lack of a better word. “Tell me, what’s the idea behind this one?” Mettaton pointed at a page that depicted him and Papyrus atop an elephant. The elephant was wearing a masquerade mask and roller skates.

“Oh, that one! I was thinking- what would be the coolest animal to ride? And the answer to that is obvious! An elephant!” Papyrus declared confidently, though his brow began to crease as he started to question the logistics. 

“And...the roller skates?” Mettaton questioned, trying his best not to look patronising. 

“They were Sans’ idea! Because I said that elephants are too slow...” Papyrus shook his head, “Now that I think about it, that was a terrible idea.”

Mettaton put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “Let’s see...” Mettaton flicked through the book again, past pages filled with flames and outfits that looked as though they belonged in a sci-fi movie.

“Hey, what’s this?” Mettaton pulled out a scrap piece of paper that was loose in the back. Scribbled onto the back were various doodles of skulls with different floral designs decorating them. “Did you draw these?”

“They’re r-really cool,” Alphys observed, leaning over Mettaton to get a better look.

“That’s just something I drew in my spare time. Humans have these things called ‘sugar skulls’. I think they’re some sort of tradition?” Papyrus shrugged, “I thought they looked cool...”

“They do! Hmm...” Mettaton pondered for a moment, looking at the doodles and back at Papyrus. “I wonder if I could decorate your face like this...” He turned to Alphys, “Do we have any face paint?” 

“Y-yeah, I think I have some left over from the con me and Undyne went to. I’ll go check,” Alphys stood, leaving for her room.

“Papyrus, how good are you at painting?”

“I’m the best!”

~~~

Mettaton wasn’t a natural painter but everything he never did anything without a hundred percent effort. He copied one of Papyrus’ design’s onto his face, sitting on his lap as he did so. Alphys and Napstablook had lost interest at around five minutes in and had gotten absorbed by some animated programme on the TV. The close attention Mettaton was paying to Papyrus’ face was taking it’s toll on Papyrus’ soul, making it burn so bright that Mettaton could feel its heat from where he was sat.

Mettaton moved to straddle him, pointing his face to look directly at him, and then away again. “I think I’m done.” Mettaton motioned for the others to look, sitting back so they could see. They both complimented Mettaton’s work as he reached for a small mirror he kept in his pocket, handing it to Papyrus.

“Wowie! You’re really good at painting!” Papyrus peered up at Mettaton with awe, “Now let me paint your face.”

Papyrus pushed Mettaton off of him and positioned himself on top of his lap, taking the paints in his hands. “Get ready to look like me.”

Papyrus’ painting method was a little more chaotic, there was face paint flicking everywhere, wild flurries of colour were being swept onto Mettaton’s face. Alphys and Napstablook were transfixed, as though they were watching a masterpiece at work. First, he painted a plain skull onto Mettaton’s face, something that came simply to Papyrus. He’d been drawing his face onto things since he was just a babybones. Next, he brought back some of Mettaton’s most flattering features, painting the narrow curve of his eyebrow back in, lining his eyes and shading to make his cheekbones stand out. He left the part of his face that was obscured by his hair knowing that it wouldn’t be seen anyway. Finally, Papyrus decorated his face with colourful lines, hearts and flowers, putting extra care into making Mettaton look as good as Mettaton had made him. 

When he had finished, Mettaton reached for his mirror without breathing. This was either going to be terrible or beautiful. Luckily for him, it was the latter. 

Finally, Mettaton had an idea for the party.

~~~

The day of the Halloween party came around faster than expected, and before Mettaton knew it he was in a large event hall with around 1,000 monsters and humans. The room was huge, with a bar, a stage and all fitting the spooky theme. The lights were dimmed and the walls were decorated with cobwebs. There were also hands that protruded from the walls that people could hang their coats and hats on. The bar was serving Halloween themed drinks that Mettaton had to promise himself not to have too many. The last thing he needed was to be drunk when he trying to get some positive publicity.

Mettaton and Papyrus were in matching purple suits that Mettaton had tailored for them. Their painted faces had gathered a lot of attention, many thinking it was a great idea and congratulated them on their relationship. Sometimes it was difficult to tell who was a human or a monster due to everyone’s costumes. Everyone just spoke to each other like people, regardless of species. Mettaton couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

Frisk was overjoyed at the party, it seemed as though all they had been working for all this time was finally taking effect. Sure, these guests were specially picked in hopes they’d get along, but Frisk was still worried some sort of conflict was going to happen. So far, all good. All Frisk could do was hope. 

“Oh my, Frisk you look absolutely adorable,” Mettaton gasped, taking in Frisk’s outfit. They were dressed as Mettaton’s original box form. It was basically just painted card-board box with a face-hole cut out the middle but Frisk had put a lot of effort into it. “But wait, why am I spooky?”

“You did try and kill me, _multiple times_ , in the underground,” Frisk grinned, “That’s more than most people.”

“That’s fair.” Mettaton chuckled nervously, “No hard feelings though?”

“OI DORKS!” Ah, so Undyne had arrived. Mettaton could hear her approaching, the loud stomps of her running could be heard from the other side of the hall. “This place looks great-” She started when she arrived, but then she stopped, seeing Frisk’s outfit and roared with laughter, “Oh my God, you’re-” she stopped, laughing to heavy to talk and pointed at Mettaton who gave her a disinterested look. “Good one, Frisk. He scares me too.” She gave Frisk an arm-splintering high-five which made them grimace. 

“What are you supposed to be, Undyne?” Papyrus had appeared at Mettaton’s side with drinks for them both which resembled human blood. 

“I’m a science experiment gone horribly wrong. See-” She pointed at a plastic arm protruding from her stomach, fake blood smeared haphazardly around the base. Her hair was down and messy and her eye-patch had been removed to reveal her scar. She was wearing all her usual clothes but torn and ripped to look like she was feral. “It looks better when Alphys is here- where is she anyway?”

Papyrus pointed over at the bar, where Alphys was sat waiting for her drinks. She was wearing her lab-coat but much like Undyne’s clothes, that too was ripped and smeared with fake blood. She was wearing a wig which stuck out wildly, making her look mad.

“I get it. She’s a mad scientist and you’re her failed experiment,” Frisk pointed out, proud of themselves.

“Exactly! You should see Asgore, he’s come as a knight and he looks totally badass!” Undyne dragged Frisk to the bar to show Alphys their costume, still cracked up.

“What’s Sans come as, Pappy?” Mettaton asked, genuinely interested. 

Papyrus sighed, “I could barely call it a costume. He’s stuck some cutlery to a pair of gloves and said he’s something called ‘wolverine’?” Papyrus shook his head in disappointment.

Mettaton chuckled, “At least _you’ve_ got style, Pappy. You look really hot in that suit by the way.” He tugged on his tie teasingly.

“Thank you! So do you,” He replied with casualness, as though the point was obvious.

“Ooh, I’m going up on stage in a minute, I can see Blooky heading up there now.” He squeezed Papyrus’ hand in excitement. “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” Papyrus squeezed his hand in return before letting go, watching him strut with confidence up to the stage. 

~~~

Mettaton’s performance was as extravagant as ever, filled with flames, explosions and ear-bursting music. Mettaton swept across the stage like he owned it, dancing seductively and singing with his deep harmonious voice. Alphys was glad she’d improved his battery so much since his body was first created, or else he’d have been tired as soon as he’d started. The crowd was ecstatic as the dance floor filled with people dancing, by themselves and in couples- Papyrus felt slightly jealous that other’s could dance with each other when his boyfriend was up on the stage.

As if his Mettaton could sense his concerns, he spoke into the microphone, gathering everyone’s attention. “Ladies and Gentlemen and everything in between, I’d like to stop you for a moment to introduce my fabulous band.” He stepped playfully towards Napstablook’s DJ station and gestured grandly towards him. “Round of applause for the gorgeous DJ, Napstablook!”

The audience broke into a roaring applause, shocking Napstablook. He’d never gotten a reaction like that before.

Mettaton stepped over to where Shyren was positioned, sat elegantly on a stool. “And here we have, the beautiful Shyren, my incredible backing singer!” 

The crowd went wild again. Mettaton couldn’t help but suspect that the bar was the cause of the audience’s overzealous mood but he took it in his stride. An energetic crowd definitely wasn’t a bad thing.

“And now, the astonishing Shyren is going to sing us a glorious song she wrote. Take it away, honey!” Mettaton stepped back, the stage lights focused on Shyren as she began to sing her song. It was gentle and sweet, slow and romantic. 

Within seconds Mettaton was by Papyrus’ side, outstretching his arm towards him. “How about a dance?” Mettaton requested, taking his hand in his own.

“Okay!” Papyrus answered with enthusiasm, slipping his free hand around Mettaton’s waist and pulling him close. They began to sway to the slow melody of the tune, looking into each other’s eyes as they spun around. Mettaton could see a cameraman in the corner of his eye and smiled, this was the perfect moment to capture. 

“You were brilliant on the stage. The crowd love you,” Papyrus smiled up at him, being only slightly shorter than his tall boyfriend. He hesitated, questioning himself before adding, “ _I_ love you.”

“Oh,” Mettaton felt a wave of fear course through his body, every part of him screaming out that he was becoming too committed. This was too much, _Oh God_ he thought, _Papyrus I’m so sorry._ “Pappy I-”

“I’m sorry,” Papyrus looked away, unable to look him in the eye any longer. “You don’t have to say it back, it just slipped out.”

Mettaton pulled away from him, trying to get a hold of his own thoughts, “No I’m sorry Papyrus, it’s not you. I’m just- I’m sorry,” He said as he began to walk away. “I’ve just gotta get some air, it’s really hot in here,” 

Papyrus watched him as he walked away, internally screaming at himself. 

“bro, what was all that about?” Sans had appeared at his side, having watched the whole thing from a distance.

“Nothing, Sans. He’s just going to get some air!” 

“are you sure? he looked kinda upset.” 

“Trust me, Sans, it’s fine.” Papyrus didn’t want Sans to worry and if that meant lying to him then so be it, “I promise.”

“...alright, bro. i believe ya.” 

~~~

Mettaton was stood outside, his mind swimming. Why couldn’t he just say it back? Why did he have to hurt Papyrus like that? The look of Papyrus’ disappointment was etched into Mettaton’s mind, making him drown in guilt. 

“M-Mettaton?” Alphys stepped outside, having seen him leave. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Mettaton looked away from her, he’d wanted to spend some time by himself but apparently, that was too difficult.

“What’s w-wrong? You left i-in such a hurry,” Alphys pressed trying to get an answer out of him.

Mettaton knew she wasn’t going to leave until he explained himself, whether it was her business or not. “He told me he loved me,” He stated miserably. 

“Oh.” Alphys knew Mettaton well enough to know why this was a problem. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” He groaned, remembering the way Papyrus froze when he said that, waiting for him to return his love.

“That’s what you said!?” 

“What was I supposed to say, Alphys?” Mettaton turned away from her, not wanting to hear her answer. He took her silence for suggesting that the answer should have been obvious. He should have told him he loved him back.

“It’s not that simple,” He answered, not waiting for her to point it out.

“Well. D-do you?” 

“Do I what?”

“Love him?” 

Mettaton stopped, lost in thought. It was obvious he had feelings for him, he liked Papyrus a lot but did that mean he was in love with him? That feeling he felt in his soul whenever Papyrus kissed him, the way his breath hitched whenever he would take his hand, the feeling of tingling that ran all through him whenever he even thought of him. Was that really love? Mettaton had never questioned it before, he’d chosen not to think about it. 

But now the answer was obvious.

“I’ve gotta go back inside now, there’s something I need to do,” Mettaton announced, slipping past Alphys and back into the hall. 

Alphys was elated, assuming he was going to Papyrus to profess his undying love to him. That’s what they did on the television, it would be so romantic. Once back in the hall, Alphys spotted Papyrus almost immediately, stood with Undyne and Toriel in the far corner. Mettaton was nowhere in sight. 

Alphys scanned the room for him and stopped her search when she spotted him at the bar, downing a large pint of beer rather un-glamorously. Alphys sighed to herself; that’s not what she’d expected him to do at all. She walked over to Papyrus and Undyne, deciding to leave Mettaton to himself for a moment. 

Upon reaching the others, Alphys noticed Papyrus had spotted Mettaton and his usual bright and sunny countenance wilted. She felt incredibly sorry for him, but she knew Mettaton struggled deeply with commitment, she'd had a first-hand experience with Mettaton’s commitment issues. 

Around six drinks later Mettaton was beginning to feel them take effect, lowering his ability to say no to more. He ordered another and huffed when the bartender refused. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” She told him, crossing her arms.

“Look, I don’t think you know who I am.” He pointed at himself and looked down at his own finger confusedly as though he’d forgotten why he’d put it there. “I’m Metta-fucking-ton and I want another drink.” He shoved his money towards her, to which she backed away.

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to serve people who are drunk.” And she turned to another customer. Mettaton resigned, laying his head on the bar in dismay. 

“Mettaton, are you alright?” Papyrus was behind him, laying his hand on his shoulder.

“Mm-hmm,” Mettaton mumbled into the bar, not wanting to look at him. “I’ve just had _a lot_ to drink and I feel bad.”

“Maybe you should go home. I’ll take you if you want,” Papyrus offered, trying to get him to sit up. 

“I’ve been so horrible, I don’t deserve you, Pappy.” Mettaton looked up at him and immediately regretted it, seeing Papyrus’ concerned face.

“No, it’s me who should apologise. I shouldn’t have pressured you like that. You can say it back when you feel ready,” Papyrus smiled down at him in earnest, wanting more than anything to go back to the moment before he ruined everything.

Mettaton burst into tears, they streamed down his face and smudged his face-paint. He sobbed into Papyrus’ chest, mumbling apologies that were barely audible. Papyrus stretched his arms around him, stroking his back soothingly.

“I really think we should go home now.” Papyrus didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled Mettaton off of his chair and hooked his arm around his shoulder. “Can you walk?”

“Yes, I’m not an invalid. I’ve only had a c-couple of drinks.” Mettaton stumbled as he said this and Papyrus slipped a hand around his waist to help keep his balance. “Okay, maybe I had more than a couple...”

Papyrus made his way towards the door and to the car park, dragging Mettaton slowly along with him. By the time they had made it to the car Mettaton was singing something out of tune and very loudly. Others who were in the car park turned to see what all the noise was to find it was Mettaton howling off-key. Papyrus shoved Mettaton into the passenger seat before they took pictures, Mettaton would be mortified enough in the morning.

Once they’d started driving Mettaton lay his head on the car window and sighed loudly, obviously trying to get Papyrus’ attention.

“Are you okay, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, trying his best to stay focused on the road as he stretched out his arm to pet Mettaton on the thigh.

“Where’re we going? I thought- what about the party?”

“The party’s over. It was great! You did an astonishing performance,” Papyrus reassured, squeezing his leg to comfort him.

Mettaton groaned loudly, and Papyrus quickly retracted his hand in surprise. “I was supposed to look after Shyren. We gotta go back, Pappy. We gotta-” Mettaton stopped abruptly, as though he’d completely forgotten what he was saying. 

“Shyren’s alright, I’m sure Undyne will look after her.” Papyrus wasn’t sure why Shyren needed looking after, or why he’d suggested Undyne would be the one doing the looking after, but he would say anything at this point to make Mettaton feel better.

As Papyrus pulled up to Mettaton’s house he looked over at the seat next to him. The robot was curled up, fast asleep. Papyrus got out of the car and opened Mettaton’s door, feeling guilty of invading his privacy when he searched through his pockets for his house key. Finally, Papyrus found it and pulled Mettaton into his arms, holding him bridal style and kicking the car door shut behind him. 

Papyrus let himself in, juggling Mettaton in his arms as he fiddled with the lock. Papyrus was strong but Mettaton was _heavy_ , it was difficult carrying him and trying to open a lock at the same time. Once inside, Papyrus headed for the stairs, feeling increasingly worried that he was intruding as he opened doors, trying to find Mettaton’s room. The first door he opened revealed a room filled with posters of cartoon characters and a floor messy enough to contest Sans’ room. 

He closed the door and tried the next. Sure enough, this had to be Mettaton’s room. It was deep purple and the walls were covered in glitter. The bed had black satin sheets that looked as though they cost a fortune. Papyrus had to still his breathing as he thought to himself _I’m in Mettaton’s room I’m in Mettaton’s room_. 

He lay Mettaton gently on the bed and found his charger, sheepishly lifting up his shirt to plug him in. Papyrus stood back and looked at him for a moment, _God_ , he really did love him. And if Mettaton couldn’t say it back to him yet then that was alright. He’d just have to wait until he was ready. And Papyrus would happily wait until the end of time for him.

Papyrus leant over him and placed a small kiss on his forehead, smoothing his hair back from his face before leaving to go home. All he could do now is pray that no-one had evidence of drunken Mettaton and they could all deny it ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh unwanted proclamations of love are truly the scariest of them all. Mettaton was severely spooked.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I was writing this for so long yesterday just to get it up today. Halloween's only just started here in England so 'Happy Halloween' everyone!


	9. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is dying from a terrible case of hangover. Is there any way to end is suffering?

“M-Mettaton? Are you still in bed?” Alphys called through the door. When she didn’t receive a reply she walked in and flicked on the light switch. Mettaton was still fully dressed in the suit from last night. Traces of face-paint still smudged on his face.

Mettaton groaned as he rolled over and stuffed his face into the pillow.

“Turn the light off...” Mettaton mumbled into the pillow, barely audible. Alphys ignored him, opening the curtains before going to sit cross-legged on the bed beside the robot. Mettaton, it seemed, was incredibly hungover. Something that happened very rarely. Mettaton always feared drinking too much and being caught doing something stupid on camera. He wanted to be in control of how the public saw him at all times. But there was only one thing Mettaton feared more than being drunk. Commitment. And last night one fear had overcome another.

Mettaton tried to pull the covers over his head, but was stopped by Alphys’ weight on the sheets. He looked over at her through groggy eyes, the look of pain almost made Alphys felt sorry for him. Almost. After all the years of being victim of Mettaton’s taunting, this was the perfect opportunity for revenge.

“Alphys...” Mettaton croaked, as if his own voice was too loud for him, “Could you please... come back later?” He decided to be polite, hoping it would get rid of her quicker.

Alphys smirked, “Okay, b-but don’t you have to be in work in an h-hour?” He’d been telling her for weeks that he was going to be filming the day after the party. 

“What? What time is it?” Mettaton jumped up suddenly and immediately regretted it, grasping his forehead and sinking back down into the pillows. “I don’t have to go in until twelve.”

“It’s eleven. Y-you must have slept through your alarm,” Alphys suggested, actually beginning to feel bad for him, taking enjoyment in other’s suffering wasn’t something that came naturally to her. Now she just wanted to help him. “I can drive you if you want.”

“No, no I can’t go in today. I’m just going to have to ring in.” Mettaton sighed, picking up his phone and grimacing when the light of it shone too brightly.

Alphys left to get him a glass of water as he rang his agent. He decided it was best to avoid the subject of being hungover altogether when talking to them. After all, it wasn’t very professional of him to get drunk when he had work the following day.

“H-hello.” Mettaton almost whispered, playing up his croaky voice to sound more convincing. “I’m sorry, I can’t film those scenes today. I’m incredibly sick.” Mettaton faked a cough, his acting skills coming in handy.

“Ah yes, Mettaton, sick is it?” His agent replied, a hint of sarcasm in their voice.

“Y-yes?” 

“Because from what I saw last night I’d imagined you’d be hurting this morning. Though not from a sickness. Had quite a lot to drink didn’t you?” Mettaton’s cheeks burned red. Of course, the whole thing had been put on television, why did he forget that? To be honest, he’d forgotten most things from last night, he just hoped he hadn’t done anything embarrassing. “It’s a good job that boyfriend of yours took you home before you did anything you regretted,” Mettaton sighed, relieved. He’d have to thank Papyrus later.

“Yeah, okay, I’ve got a hangover. But I really can’t come in today.” Mettaton rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Where was Alphys with that water?

“How does that work anyway? How can a robot get a hangover? Can’t you just... un-programme it?” 

Mettaton rolled his eyes, it wasn’t the first time he’d had questions like this, it was best to just answer them. “It was monster alcohol, the magic in it affects your soul... and in the morning your soul is trying to repair itself from the damage from the previous night... it’s a painful experience...” He swallowed, only to find that his throat was completely dry. “As my soul controls my whole body... my whole body is in _pain_.” 

“Huh, fascinating. Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll reschedule for a later date,” Mettaton relaxed, he’d finally be able to go back to sleep. “Oh, and by the way. Last night was a complete success, the reception you got from your fans was incredible. Congratulations.” They hung up, leaving Mettaton bewildered. He’d felt for sure he’d ruined it. Made people lose all respect for him. Caused them to hate Papyrus even more.

Alphys entered the room again, with a glass of water that seemed to glow a warm yellow. She’d imbued it with healing magic, her particular electric magic was always particularly effective on Mettaton, seen as he was made using the same stuff. He took it gratefully, eager for some answers regarding the previous night. He ushered Alphys to sit on the bed next to him as he drank, throwing the water back like the alcohol from last night, feeling the healing process speed up already. 

“Could you please tell me what happened last night?” Mettaton asked, putting his empty glass on his bed-side table. “The whole thing is a blur after my performance.” Mettaton squinted, he thought he could remember dancing with Papyrus too, though he wasn’t sure whether he’d dreamt it or not.

“Well, at th-the end of your performance, Shyren sang a-a song and you danced with Papyrus.” Ah, so he hadn’t dreamt it Mettaton looked at her, willing her to go on. “And then P-Papyrus told you-” She whispered something under her breath that Mettaton didn’t catch and he looked at her confused, wondering why she was acting so strangely. 

Then he remembered, odd flashbacks of the party started returning to him. That human that asked to autograph their forehead. That bartender that did the fancy tricks with the drinks. Papyrus telling him he loved him. 

“Oh God.” Mettaton groaned, wishing he could forget again. It was all too soon in Mettaton’s eyes, regardless of whether he felt the same way back or not, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Even if he wanted to.

“But Papyrus w-was really nice a-about it! He took y-you home and p-put you in bed! I-I’m sure he’s forgotten all about it b-by now,” Alphys reassured, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Really? You think?” Mettaton asked, hoping she’s right.

“Sure!” Alphys said a little too quick, the uncertainty in her voice showing.

Mettaton sighed. He had to talk to Papyrus today, he had to make sure he was alright. It wasn’t his fault and Mettaton definitely didn’t want him to feel like it was.

“How much was caught on camera? Of me?” Mettaton asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

“Oh! Well... that’s the g-good thing. Frisk made sure all cameras were off you for the most p-part. But when you were leaving with Papyrus, you were shown a-again. It really showed how nice Papyrus was to you,” Alphys smiled, knowing this would cheer Mettaton up, “I think your fans really liked him.” 

She took her phone out and let him read a couple articles made by the journalists Frisk had appointed. The articles were overly complimentary of the two, a welcome change from the past. There were a few comments under the articles, all along the lines of “MTT’s new boyfriend is adorable”, “It was so cute when they danced together, I wish we could have seen more of it.” and “I’ve never thought skeletons were so hot until now”. Mettaton smiled at the screen, his soul glowing inside its tank as he read. 

“It worked.” Mettaton gave the phone back to Alphys, relief overcoming any feelings of pain he’d had before. “I have a lot to thank that kid for.”

“Frisk r-really is exceptional.” 

~~~

Now that Mettaton was feeling uplifted, he celebrated by treating himself to a scolding shower, trying a beat the pain out his joints with the hot water droplets. 

He was pulled out of his serenity when there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by Alphys’ voice “Papyrus is here, he’s very insistent on s-seeing you.” 

Mettaton jumped out of the shower, almost rushing for the door before he realised he was stark naked. He stopped himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around his hair. 

At the foot of the stairs was Papyrus, looking very concerned and then shocked. “I’m sorry if I interrupted you, Mettaton!” Mettaton stepped down the stairs carefully, trying not to slip. Water on metal wasn’t exactly easy to walk on. 

“Don’t be silly, honey. I just wasn’t expecting you to be here right now.” Once he reached him he placed a kiss on top of his skull and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Papyrus hugged him back, tighter than usual. “Are you alright?” Mettaton pulled away to look at him, the feeling of guilt slowly growing. 

“I’d like to formally apologise for what I said last night. It was too soon.” He took hold of his hands, looking at him with sincerity. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong, let’s just forget about it all.” Mettaton’s eyes were pleading, he wanted nothing more than to just pretend it never happened. 

Papyrus was hesitant, he’d expected Mettaton to still be upset, he’d planned a lot more grovelling yet. “...Okay, I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable anymore! So if you want to forget. We’ll forget.”

Mettaton let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, “Thank you, Pappy.” He kissed his teeth, and pulled him closer, suddenly remembering he was still in a towel. “Oh, hold on while I get dressed, I’ll be down in a moment, honey.” 

~~~

When Mettaton returned he was dressed in the most casual way Papyrus had ever seen him. His face was devoid of any make-up and he was wearing an old, faded t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts that looked as though they belonged to a pyjama set. Papyrus definitely wasn’t complaining, Mettaton looked gorgeous in anything and now he looked so comfortable Papyrus just wanted to curl up on the sofa with him. And plus, those shorts showed off an amazing amount of leg.

“I hope you don’t mind seeing me like this, I feel awful today,” Mettaton chuckled, settling by Papyrus on the sofa.

“Why would I mind? I don’t choose what you wear?” Papyrus asked, confused. He didn’t have the right to tell Mettaton what he could and couldn’t wear. “You look amazing as usual, anyway.”

“Hmm, flattery just comes natural to you, doesn’t it, darling?” Mettaton nuzzled into Papyrus’ neck, looping his arms around his waist. 

“Wait! You feel ill? You should lie down until you get better. Don’t worry, I will make you feel better.” Papyrus started fussing, pushing him back onto the sofa, putting his hand to his head to feel his temperature, frowning when he couldn’t make out whether he was too hot for a robot or not. 

“Papyrus, I’m fine I promise, I just have a hang-over.” Mettaton pushed himself back up, shaking his head.

“Oh,” Papyrus said as realisation hit him. 

Mettaton settled moved back to him, but place his head in his lap instead. Papyrus smiled down at him, at least he was taking his advice and lying down. Papyrus pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa and draped it over him, making sure it covered his legs. He then got a cushion and positioned it under Mettaton’s head, realising his bony legs may not be the most comfortable place for him to rest. 

“Thank you, baby.” Mettaton traced his fingers over Papyrus’ knee in front of him. “I feel better already.” 

“Good!” Papyrus wasn’t sure what to do with his arms now that Mettaton was on top of him. Should he place them on him? Would that be annoying? Should he place them on the back of the sofa? 

He settled with both, draping one arm over the back of the sofa and dragging his other hand through Mettaton’s hair. Mettaton closed his eyes and leant into the touch, his headache alleviating by the minute. 

Papyrus continued, carefully tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, away from his face. He was gentle, trying not to create knots or hurt him. He dug his fingers through his silky locks, watching as the black hair slipped through his red gloves. Papyrus stopped, taking off his gloves so he could get a better feeling of his hair between his fingers. 

When Papyrus’ hand returned to Mettaton’s head, Mettaton moaned quietly. “Pappy, you’re really good at that, keep going.” Papyrus continued enthusiastically, scraping at his head under his hair with his bony digits, massaging the synthetic flesh. Caught up in the enjoyment of pleasing his boyfriend, his other hand had started running up and down Mettaton’s body over the blanket, squeezing his shoulder, stroking his waist, grasping at his thighs. Without thinking, he grabbed a butt-cheek and squeezed it before pulling both hands away in embarrassment.

He was just about to apologise for being lewd before Mettaton stopped him. “Hey, why’d you stop? It was just getting interesting.” He smiled up at him devilishly, pulling his hand back down to his ass, willing him to continue. 

Blushing deeply, Papyrus placed his hand back on his backside, feeling the plushness of the falsified flesh in his hands. He’d be lying to say he wasn’t enjoying himself completely, one hand playing with Mettaton’s hair, the other grasping eagerly at his butt, tracing his fingers around the curve, lowering his hand to the other cheek and squeezing that one in turn, causing Mettaton to chuckle under his breath. Clearly, he was enjoying himself too.

But they wouldn’t go any further. Not today. They were both romantics at heart, after all. No no, their first time had to be perfect, with candles and music. Not on a Monday morning when Mettaton was suffering from a hangover. 

Somehow that didn’t scream out romance to either of them.

They’d just have to settle with groping on the couch until then. 

And that was enough to keep them both entertained for hours.

Or at least until Alphys came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not too much happened here but we had to get the 'I love you' business out of the way. I also like to write Mettaton in pain, why am I so cruel? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you spot any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	10. Undyne, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule No.1 of Mettaton, don't let him spend time with Undyne.

It was training day with Undyne. In fact, it was just “Undyne day” altogether. Once a week Papyrus and Undyne spent an entire day together, sparring at Undyne’s, carrying out rigorous exercise routines or even just laughing at terrible movies on the sofa. 

Right now they were jogging around the local lake. This typically took around half an hour to get around, perfect for training sessions. They frightened any passers-by as they ran, the sight of a muscular fish woman and a brightly clothed skeleton running frantically passed them wasn’t one people were used to. No matter how adjusted to monster-kind they were.

They’d jogged around the lake twice now, never stopping for a break, which usually wasn’t a problem for them. They were at the peak of physical health, after all. But today Undyne couldn’t help but notice Papyrus lagging behind slightly, looking lost in thought, slowing his pace almost to a halt. 

Undyne stopped and looked behind her, Papyrus hadn’t even noticed her stop as he looked out across the lake. Once Papyrus caught up he almost crashed into her, snapping out of his thoughts as he halted quickly in front of her.

“What’s wrong, Undyne? Do you need a break?”

“No, but I could ask you the same question.” Undyne narrowed her eyebrows at him, as if trying to see passed his bones and into his mind, to work out what was going on in there.

“What? No, I’m fine. Keep jogging.” Papyrus made a motion to carry on, but Undyne held out her hand to stop him. 

“Do you wanna... talk?” Undyne gestured to a bench near them, ushering him to sit down.

“Sure? What did you want to talk about, Undyne?” Papyrus didn’t know what all the fuss was about, but he complied any way, sitting on the bench next to Undyne.

“Um, well, I’ve heard about... you and Mettaton. And, erm... what happened at the party. Is that what’s been on your mind?” Undyne knew it must be a sore subject. Papyrus told her everything, but this he’d kept to himself. There were very few things Papyrus kept to himself.

Papyrus turned rigid, looking away from her. “That’s been resolved. Me and Mettaton are perfectly fine.” Papyrus said the words matter-of-factly as if he’d been revising them in his head over and over again. “Where did you hear that from anyway?”

“Oh, Alphys told me. I think Mettaton told her?” Undyne shrugged, her feet fidgeting against the grass. Undyne wasn’t good at this sort of thing, talking about feelings. Papyrus was always good at it though. He always romanticised things, wrote poetry, cried at all the sappy endings in romantic films. Now Undyne didn’t know how to comfort him. “Look, you can tell me anything, I’m your best friend.” 

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you,” Papyrus’ voice lowered to a tone Undyne didn’t recognise. Papyrus had never spoken so softly around her before. She assumed she was getting somewhere, finally getting Papyrus to open up to her. “But we’re okay. I promise. We’ve talked about it. We’ve decided to just forget about it.” 

Undyne nearly burst out in anger at this. _They’d decided to just forget about it? After Papyrus admits his feelings to him and Mettaton just blanks him? Can’t he see that Mettaton is just using him?_ But Undyne kept her cool, knowing this would just do more harm than good. 

Instead, she lay a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder and squeezed in a sign of comfort. She gulped, before opening her arms to him.

“Bring it in, Papyrus, come on.”

“Are you... offering a hug?” 

“Yup, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Come on, before I change my mind.”

Papyrus threw himself into her arms, squeezing her around the waist harder than what would be expected from someone who was “fine”. Undyne hugged him back. She cared deeply about the welfare of this skeleton, and if that meant he needed to be hugged sometimes, well that’s just what she’d do.

Around a minute went by and Undyne was feeling increasingly awkward, hugging Papyrus on a bench, so she pulled away, patting him on the back as she did so. 

Papyrus laughed, “I was just making the most of that, you never hug anyone Undyne. I was beginning to think you’d melt if you showed anyone any affection.”

Undyne guffawed, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. “Oh no, what have you done, I’m melting...” Undyne acted out, dragging her hand down her face slowly.

“Do you even hug Alphys?” Papyrus wondered suddenly, noticing they never seemed very intimate when they’re around each other. “I’ve never even seen you two kiss.”

“Not everyone likes to flaunt their relationship with huge amounts of PDA like you and Mettaton,” Undyne laughed before shivering at the memory of seeing them throwing themselves on each other at every given moment.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, we hug,” Undyne admitted, begrudgingly. 

Papyrus chuckled, “Do you kiss?”

“What are we? Ten?” Undyne shook her head incredulously.

“Stop avoiding the question.” 

“Yes, we kiss. Happy now?” 

“Just kissing?” Papyrus pressed, enjoying her annoyance immensely.

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get back to jogging.” Undyne jumped off the bench and began running. 

“Wait, Undyne! You didn’t answer my question!” Papyrus ran after her, laughing as she ran even harder.

~~~

Around two hours later, Papyrus and Undyne were driving through town, heading back to Undyne’s house for their weekly crappy film time. As they were still in a spooky mood from Halloween, they decided to watch horror films, though not any that were too frightening as they’d invited Frisk. Really, Frisk was alright with any scary movie, actually not minding them a bit, in reality, it was Papyrus who didn’t like them, using Frisk as an excuse saying that their “youthful, fragile mind” couldn’t take it. Frisk didn’t dispute it, seeing straight through Papyrus’ façade and playing along for him.

As Papyrus turned a corner, he found himself in the expensive part of town. The area that had all the fancy shops only the rich could afford to go in. Everything in there was over-priced in his opinion, thinking his own, home-made clothes were worth much more.

“Hey, isn’t that your boyfriend?” Undyne pointed at a tall figure in the distance. His hands her full with bags of shopping, all with designer labels on them. He was wearing a deep purple coat with a black, feathery trim and cat-eye sunglasses. His walk was full of confidence, swaying his hips slightly as he advanced down the street. Yep, that was definitely Mettaton. 

Papyrus pipped, pulling over next to him. Mettaton looked around suspiciously, expecting to see a fan who wanted an autograph. When he recognised Papyrus’ car, and the skeletal face smiling at him from the window he waved and strutted over. 

“Hey, baby.” He leant in the window, giving Papyrus’ cheek a peck. “Hello, Undyne,” He said without looking up at her, keeping his gaze on Papyrus.

“Hey, jackass.”

“Charming,” Mettaton remarked, smirking and rolling his eyes. “You two going anywhere fun? I’m all done here.” 

“We’re going to Undyne’s to watch films, you can come if you want!” 

“Wait-” Undyne was about to protest but before she could Mettaton was already throwing all of his bags into the back of the car before getting in himself, having to bunch up his long legs in the small seat. Undyne threw Papyrus a _look_ to which he just shrugged. He’d purposely drove through town hoping he’d see if he could find Mettaton and invite him. 

“Did you buy anything nice, MTT?” Papyrus asked before they started driving.

“Ooh, yes. I bought something for you actually, honey.” Mettaton dug around in one the bags looking for his gift.

“You didn’t have to buy me anything,” Papyrus said out of politeness, in reality, he was dying to find out what Mettaton had bought him. 

“Ah, here it is.” Mettaton pulled out a grey cap, bejewelled and sparkly, on the front were the letters “MTT” in bright pink. “I hope you like it, I’ve seen you where caps before, It’s from my new fashion line.”

“You buy your own merchandise?” Undyne asked disbelievingly. The other two ignored her.

“I love it! Thank you, MTT!” Papyrus took it from him, putting it on his head backwards, like all the cool guys did. “How do I look?”

“Hot! Grey brings out the white of your skull.” Mettaton examined.

“Yeah, you look rad. Come on, are we going or what?” Undyne was beginning to get impatient, being stuck in a car with PDA couple of the year was not on her to-do list for the day. At least they were separated for now.

~~~

Back at Undyne’s house, Mettaton was surprised at how well-kept it all was, a piano in the living room, little tablecloths on every surface, everything kept neat and tidy. Mettaton had been expecting everything to be broken and in tatters, or having the faint smell of burning. He could only assume she kept it nice for Alphys’ sake. 

“Undyne, your house is absolutely adorable, I’m shocked.” He sauntered in, throwing his coat at Undyne and draping himself seductively over the piano. “Play a song, honey. I’ll sing.”

“Nope, nuh-uh, get off the piano. Your metal ass will scratch it.” Undyne started to shove him off but Mettaton was defiant.

“Really, is that how you treat a house guest?” He huffed. “Darling, your manners are appalling.”

“I didn’t actually invite you and I can just as easily throw you out.” Undyne was getting angry, Papyrus hated it, Who could he possibly side with in this situation?

“Ooh, honey. If it’s a fight you want-”

There was a tentative knock on the door. Undyne looked slowly from Mettaton, to Papyrus who smiled anxiously, to the door. “I’ll get that,” She said slowly, not wanting to leave Mettaton sat on her piano.

She opened the door, revealing Alphys and Frisk, both looking fearful at Undyne’s enraged face. 

“Hey, Alph. Frisk,” She gave a small wave, trying to keep her voice at a neutral tone.

“Are y-you alright, Undyne?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, Mettaton’s jus- OH MY GOD STOP MAKING OUT ON MY PIANO!” 

Mettaton had his tongue stuck down Papyrus’ throat, still perched on the polished white piano. They broke apart after Undyne’s shout, Papyrus looking flustered, Mettaton looking smug.

“Sorry, Undyne,” Papyrus said, abashed.

Mettaton slipped off of the piano, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Undyne. Lighten up. I’m just messing with you.” He strutted past her to greet the new arrivals. “Hey, Frisk, you look absolutely beautiful today. Alphys, honey, it’s good to see you.”

“I-I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

Mettaton was the last person she’d expect to find in Undyne’s house and it didn’t seem to be going well so far.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting him either. But _someone_ invited him over.” She looked at Papyrus through narrowed eyes. 

Papyrus held his hands up in innocence, “I thought if you two spent more time together, you’d get along more.” Papyrus frowned with his eyes, “It doesn’t seem to be working so far.”

Mettaton laughed. “Don’t worry, baby. She loves me really. Everyone does.”

Undyne opened her mouth to object but Mettaton had already left to settle himself on the sofa. He called back to them, “What’re we watching anyway?”

Undyne twisted her mouth up into something half-way between a smile and a sneer. “Well, it’s a tradition we have here that we watch terrible movies and laugh at them. This week I chose one of worst movies I could think of.” 

Papyrus braced himself, he knew where this was going. 

“It’s called ‘Mettaton and the Phantom Tarantula’ and it’s probably the most terrible film I have ever seen.” 

Teasing was enough, but Papyrus felt this was going too far, insulting Mettaton on this level was just cruel. Mettaton, however, was disinterested.

“Hmm, I’m just flattered you own it, sweetie.” 

“I’m sure it’s a good film!” Frisk reassured, worried Undyne had gone too far. 

“Thank you! It is.” 

“I’ve seen it before, many times! I can assure you it’s good!” Papyrus added, sitting next to Mettaton on the sofa.

“You’re all so sweet.”

 _Oh my God... I’m in a house full of losers_ Undyne thought to herself. 

~~~

Alphys and Frisk were snuggled up under a blanket, eating popcorn and watching the film with great interest trying their best to pay attention to the wildly hard to understand plot. Papyrus and Mettaton were also together, though not as close as they were used to, feeling they had to restrain themselves because of the company. There were some parts of the film that were actually quite scary and Papyrus felt himself inching closer to Mettaton each time something happened, until Mettaton took his hand leant on his shoulder to reassure him. 

Undyne was sulking.

She’d never actually seen the film before and now it was turning out to be quite good. Which she didn’t want to admit to, or did she let show. She sat in an armchair by herself, a frown never leaving her face. Mettaton was actually a pretty good actor and even though the movie was a little cheesy at times, it was all in good humour. She even caught herself laughing at one of the jokes once, but she quickly stopped herself and returned to her pouting.

The movie had just about every genre you could think of. It hurt the brain a little to keep track of what was happening, but that was all apart of the charm. Along with the complex horror plot was a romantic relationship which built throughout the film between Mettaton’s character and a female monster. Papyrus couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable at seeing all the flirting between the two. He hadn’t seen the film since he’d started dating Mettaton and now he saw it all differently. 

Around the end of the movie, when the ghost spider had been successfully evicted and told to live elsewhere, other than someone’s creepy old mansion, Mettaton’s character turned to his companion. The lights on the front of his box-form were alight, and they formed the shape of a heart.

“Oh, Genevieve, I love you so, so much.” And she kissed the front of his screen passionately as the credits began to roll up.

Everyone in the room froze. Those words rang through Papyrus’ skull ‘ _I love you so, so much_. 

“I-I forgot about that part.” Mettaton squeezed Papyrus’ hand, but not being able to look directly at him. 

Papyrus shrugged, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He squeezed Mettaton’s hand back. He felt awful that Mettaton felt bad for his sake. 

He wanted Mettaton to be happy and tell him he loved him when he was ready. 

If he ever would be.

Papyrus struck the thought from his mind. Mettaton had to love him eventually. Everything would end up alright and he and Mettaton were _perfectly fine_. 

Papyrus looked at Mettaton and Mettaton looked at him in return. Both of them filled with the same strong emotion but neither of them daring to say it. 

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm...  
> Undyne's character is so much fun to write, I had to bring her back for a chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, here's this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I appreciate everyone who takes time out their day to read this.  
> Thank you.


	11. More parties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne's here again and determined to make everything go smoothly.

Alphys’ birthday was coming up.

Being someone with so many enthusiastic friends, she was sure some form of party was in stall for her, and when she heard no news of one she could only assume it was supposed to be a surprise. She was correct.

At first Mettaton assumed he’d be the one to host it, already looking in to places to book but Undyne had cornered him one day when Alphys wasn’t around and nearly begged him to let her plan it. Mettaton was shocked, Undyne definitely didn’t seem like the type to be able to host a party. Well, not one that involved any sort of class, anyway. After _a lot_ of persuasion he let her take over the plans, supposing that it did leave him more time to focus on work. And plus, she was her girlfriend, after all. 

Mettaton came out of his room early one morning, rehearsing his lines in his head, calming his nerves for the filming he had to do later. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was confronted by Undyne and Alphys on the couch... _were they kissing?_ Mettaton cringed and turned back towards the stairs.

“M-Mettaton?” Alphys called over to him, breaking away from Undyne, who looked more flustered than Mettaton had ever seen her, a dumb smile on her face. “Sorry, you d-don’t have to leave, I was just heading into work anyway.”

Mettaton came back into the room and sat himself awkwardly on the couch next to them, suddenly realising how it felt to be on the opposite side of the PDA. Alphys stood up and straightened her clothes, picking up her bag and checking through it methodically. 

“I’ll see y-you guys later then... Undyne, are you going back to your place?” Alphys asked, not really wanting to leave her alone with Mettaton. That was just asking for trouble.

“I will in a while, I think I’m just gonna hang out here for a bit. If you don’t mind,” Undyne stated, shrugging her shoulders. Mettaton minded. He minded quite a lot actually, but he stayed silent for Alphys’ sake. “My TV’s broken, and I don’t really feel like staring at the walls all day.” 

“That’s okay, you can stay h-here for as long as you like,” Alphys replied cheerily. Mettaton looked over at her pleadingly, which she returned with a look that said “behave”.

Alphys left, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence. At length, Undyne spoke up. “Look, my TV’s not actually broken, I just needed to talk to you.”

“Ah, I see, you’re just making excuses to spend more time with me, I knew you liked me really.” Mettaton smirked and sprawled his legs obnoxiously over half the couch, forcing her into the corner.

“No, that’s not it.” She pushed his legs back, “I need to talk to you about the party, Papyrus and Frisk are coming around in a moment to help.” 

“Ooh, I’m excited to hear how you’re getting on with it. What’s the dress code?”

“Casual? I guess?”

“ _Casual?_ Ugh, we might as well just stay at home.” Mettaton sulked, crossing his arms. Undyne laughed suddenly, startling him. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, Papyrus said the exact same thing.” Undyne shook her head. No matter how much she disliked Mettaton, she had to admit that he and Papyrus had a lot of similarities. 

“Well, Papyrus knows what he’s talking about.” Mettaton paused, wanting to ask more about the party but not really wanting to know the answers. “...is there a theme?”

“A theme? It’s just a meal out.” 

“No theme? But-”

“Look, this is why I’ve got us all hear today, to plan this stuff.” Undyne, so far, had picked the place, decided on the guests and booked a room for Alphys’ birthday. Everything else was unnecessary in Undyne’s eyes, and she knew Alphys wouldn’t be too bothered either. Though she couldn’t help but feel bad that she’d taken all the planning away from Mettaton, he obviously got a lot of enjoyment from it. She didn’t like Mettaton, but she could pity the guy. “You and Papyrus can pick out all of that stuff, I don’t mind as long as it’s not too...” she gestured vaguely at Mettaton “flashy.”

“Honey, I’ll make this the most tasteful night out you’ve ever experienced, don’t you worry.”

~~~

When Frisk and Papyrus arrived they set to work on all the party plans. Frisk and Mettaton were used to working together like this by now, after all the preparation for the Halloween party they went through. Papyrus was enthusiastic but his ideas always verged on extreme, and all Mettaton did was encourage it.

“And I was thinking, instead of candles on the cake. Small, weak and pathetic excuses for fire, the cake could just be set alight,” Papyrus suggested, wiggling his fingers in imitation of the blazing cake.

“Ooh, darling, I like it- and she needs to have a fire-extinguisher to put it out, or else-”

Undyne jumped up, being won over by the idea of fire. “Or else, it’s connected to a bomb that’s going to explode unless she puts it out immediately!”

“Yes!” Mettaton and Papyrus replied in unison, their eyes all alight with excitement. 

Frisk looked from one face to another, a frown shaped across their brow. “We can’t do that. That sounds incredibly dangerous.” 

The trio’s faces dropped slowly, realisation kicking in.

“No- no fire then?” Papyrus asked, looking completely bored by the idea. 

“No fire, only ‘pathetic excuses for fire’, in the form of candles,” Frisk added, grinning at him. 

Papyrus grinned back and shrugged. “I guess that’ll have to do.”

“Who’ve you got on the guest list? I want to invite Blooky,” Mettaton asked, leaning a little too close to Undyne than she was comfortable with. 

She pushed him back slightly and sighed. “Here,” she took a notebook out of her pocket, flicking through the pages and stopping on a long list of names. “There’s around forty people in total, I didn’t think Alphys knew Napstablook very well.” 

Mettaton took the list from her, scanning the names meticulously. “She doesn’t, but see- you’ve put Shyren down but not Blooky.” He looked up at her disbelievingly. “Does she even know Shyren at all?” 

“Yeah, she usually sees Shyren when she comes around to mine for her piano lesson. You can put down Napstablook if you want.”

“Unbelievable,” Mettaton muttered under his breath as he wrote down the name “Blooky” in his round, swirling handwriting. “Wait, where’s my name?” Mettaton looked through it again, his name noticeably absent.

“Oh, turn over, I’ve got you down as bitch-bot,” Undyne laughed, obviously pleased with herself.

“Language!” Papyrus scolded, covering Frisk’s ears. Mettaton hastily scribbled out the words and replaced them with ‘Mettaton’ in that same cursive handwriting. A little heart at the end as a full stop.

“I’m 13, you don’t have to do that,” Frisk chuckled, shaking themselves free from Papyrus’ hands. “Anyway, I’ve heard worse from Sans.”

Papyrus looked appalled. “Sans?! I always knew he was a bad influence on you, soon you’ll be sleeping all through the night and napping your way through the day.” He frowned, Sans was going to be _spoken to_ later.

A few hours past and they had decided on all the basics. Though the term ‘decided’ can be used here very loosely, ‘fought’ is a much more fitting term for it. Papyrus and Mettaton decided on the whole appearance of the night, being encouraged heavily by Frisk to keep it understated but classy. No traps, no fire, no explosions. Nothing filmed for television. Just a nice meal with friends.

~~~

When Alphys’ birthday eventually rolled around, Mettaton woke her at the crack of dawn with his gift. He had a rectangular shaped parcel in his hands, all covered in sparkling pink wrapping paper and topped off with a neat bow. 

“Ta-da, happy birthday, Alph.” He threw the present at her and sat down on the bed next to her, waiting excitedly for her to open it. 

She tore at the paper with shaky hands- her mind only just waking up from her sleep. Inside was a beautiful, black satin dress with small diamonds decorating the collar. “Oh, M-my God. Mettaton! This is too much, you didn’t have to buy me this.” Her mind started to ache just thinking about how much it must have cost.

“What? I can’t buy nice things for my best friend? You’ll look stunning in it.” He noticed the frown on her forehead didn’t lessen and huffed, “Alphys, don’t worry about the price, you deserve nice things.” He entwined his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled and leaned into him. After all the things she’d been through in the past, she was ever so grateful to be surrounded by such good friends now, Mettaton especially. He’d been so kind to her after the barrier broke, being knocked straight out of his superiority complex. Mettaton only wanted to make up for all those times he left those he loved the most behind.

“Thank you, Mettaton.” Alphys patted his arm and smiled at him, “I’ll w-wear it tonight.”

“That’s a great idea-” Mettaton turned to her suddenly, shocked, “Wait- tonight?” 

“MTT, I know about the surprise party. Undyne and Papyrus are t-terrible liars,” She chuckled, the only person who’d actually been convincing was Mettaton, she guessed that was one of the perks of being a professional actor.

“Hmm,” He lay his head on her shoulder in defeat, “Well, can you at least pretend to be surprised when you get there. Undyne’s been planning ways to get you to the party secretly for weeks now.”

“S-since when have you cared how Undyne feels?” Alphys jabbed, feeling his jaw shift against her shoulder. 

“I don’t,” He said with forced carelessness.

“If you s-say so, MTT.”

At around seven o’clock Undyne came around to take Alphys out, telling her that they were just going out for a meal at the local bar. She didn’t protest too much when Alphys suggested dressing formally for the occasion, Undyne was quite relieved actually. She’d hoped Alphys would want to dress up for the party without having to tell her there was a party. 

Whilst Alphys was getting changed Mettaton pulled Undyne over to the side, speaking to her quietly. “Where’s your outfit, I thought you were wearing a suit.” Mettaton started to panic, she was only wearing her usual clothes, a faded tank top and scruffy looking jeans. “You can’t go looking like that.”

Undyne put a strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Jeez, calm down, will ya? I’ve got the suit in my bag,” She pointed to the backpack on her shoulder, “When we get there, I’m gonna get changed in the car. Wouldn’t it look a little suspicious if I was wearing a suit right now?”

Mettaton looked at her like she was deranged. “Your suit’s in your bag? All crumpled up?” 

“I folded it.”

“And your going to get changed... in the car?” He brought his hand to his face, unable to believe what he was hearing. “How are you going to explain that to her?”

“Well, I’m counting on you and Pap to be there before us, you can meet us in the parking lot and walk her in. I’ll tell her I’ll meet her inside.” She looked proud of herself and her plan. The plan she’d been preparing for weeks.

“Undyne...” Mettaton felt faint, why hadn’t he been told the plan if he was such a big part in it. Some part of him felt glad that Alphys already knew, at least she isn’t going to be disappointed when this awfully thought out plan went terribly wrong. “How am I supposed to be there first when I’m here, not even ready, and you two are leaving before me. I still have to go over to Papyrus’ to drop off his suit.”

“Ah...” Undyne was starting to see the holes in her plan. “Well maybe if I stall her a while-” 

“-You know what? No, get dressed now. She won't question it, just tell her the suit’s one of mine and I made you change.” Mettaton was pushing her towards the bathroom, done with all her crappy ideas.

“Well if this all goes wrong I’m blaming you,” Undyne threatened, slumping away into the bathroom. The hypocrisy in that statement was made Mettaton have to hold his tongue before he said anything he regretted. She was getting changed, everything was going to going to be fine.

While Undyne was busy in the bathroom, Mettaton hadn’t noticed Alphys’ quiet steps behind him.

“H-how do I look?” Alphys squeaked, “Maybe I should just go change...” 

Mettaton turned to look at her, and covered his mouth with shock. “Alphys, you look...” He circled her, taking her in from every angle, “You look stunning, Undyne is going to freak.” The dress came down to her ankles and draped over her curves perfectly, the diamonds gave her a look of elegance she usually lacked and she was even wearing make-up. 

“Th-thank you, y-you don’t think I look stupid?” Alphys questioned, looking down at herself sceptically.

Before Mettaton could reply Undyne burst into the room, gasping loudly when she saw Alphys. She charged up to her, almost knocking Mettaton out of the way as she stomped past. She bent down to Alphys and smiled that large toothy grin Alphys loved to see.

“Alphys, you look beautiful,” She blushed, placing a small peck on Alphys’ head. Mettaton pointedly averted his gaze, pretending something on the wall had taken his interest. 

“Your wearing a suit now?” Alphys questioned, trying not to laugh at Undyne’s attempts at keeping this a secret from her.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. Let’s go.”

~~~

As Undyne and Alphys set off, Mettaton quickly drove himself round to Papyrus’ not wanting to be too late after Alphys’ arrival. At Papyrus’, Sans was already dressed. Apparently. He was wearing an old looking shirt which appeared as though he hadn’t worn it in around 10 years. Over the top of the shirt he was wearing a black hoodie and it was all put haphazardly together with a loose grey tie. Mettaton just shrugged when he saw him, he wasn’t his responsibility. Papyrus was less than impressed, and had spent the majority of the day nagging him about it, though when Mettaton arrived his mood shifted completely. He quickly forgot about Sans’ terrible dress sense when Mettaton was there to distract him. 

Mettaton took out Papyrus’ suit from the back of his car, unlike Undyne, he had the sense not to just shove it in a bag and hope for the best. His and Papyrus’ outfits complimented each other’s, each having gold ties and a dark blue inner lining. 

“It’s exciting isn’t it?” Papyrus asked as he was getting dressed. Mettaton had his back turned, having promised not to peak, though Papyrus wouldn’t really mind if he did. “Do you think they’re there yet? Aren’t we supposed to be there to yell surprise?”

“Yeah, you have Undyne to thank for that, everything is happening in the wrong order,” He shrugged, it’s not like it really mattered, Alphys already knew. “It’ll be fun anyway.”

“I’m sure it will!” Papyrus hummed to himself as he buttoned his shirt up. Mettaton almost melted at how cute he was. “You can turn around now.”

Papyrus was almost finished getting dressed, only his tie was left undone. 

“Can I?” Mettaton asked, pointing at the tie. 

“Sure!” Papyrus didn’t need help tying a tie, but would take any excuse for close contact with his boyfriend. 

Mettaton took the material in his hands slowly, stepping close to him until Papyrus could feel his breath on his skull. Warm and unviting. Those soft lips only a few inches away. Mettaton's fingers worked skilfully, quickly wrapping the tie around itself and pushing it up to the top button. He made sure to smooth it down across his ribs unnecessarily and slowly, dragging his fingers back up across his chest once he reached the bottom. Papyrus revelled in the sensation of Mettaton’s hands on him and closed his eyes, giving in to temptation. He brought his face up to his tall boyfriend’s, and pulled him into a slow kiss which made his soul pulsate brightly under his shirt. Mettaton’s hands drifted from Papyrus’ chest and up to his face, angling it to the side to make the kiss deeper, still maintaining that slow pace. Papyrus’ shaking hands snaked underneath Mettaton’s jacket and around his waist, stroking the small of his back. 

Mettaton broke away suddenly with a gasp, making Papyrus worry that he’d done something wrong. “We’re going to be late! Come on, honey.” He took him by the hand and lead him out of the room. They were soon all in the car, Sans included, the pre-party buzz beginning to set in.

“Undyne best be on her best behaviour.” Mettaton’s stare out onto the open road was resolute. He was going to make sure Alphys would get the birthday party she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, it seems I can't stop writing parties. But there's a reason for this and you'll see why next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please tell me if you find any mistakes. There's usually one that escapes me :D


	12. Heavy breathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues. Stuff happens. You're just gonna have to read it to find out what happens. I don't give away spoilers here.

The meal out was just that. A meal out.

Mettaton thought he’d incredibly bored by the whole thing. No expensive theatrics? No elaborate decorations? No television crew? It was barely worth going at all. But of course, it was for Alphys’ birthday and he wouldn’t miss that for anything.

When they entered the room he quickly spotted Alphys sat with Undyne at a long table at the centre of the room. He could spot her tinged red cheeks all the way from the doorway. If there was one thing Alphys wasn’t good with, it was attention and Mettaton usually did a good job of diverting it for her.

“Alphys! Darling, I hope you’re enjoying the party.” He walked towards her, pulling Papyrus along with him by the hand. 

“Mettaton! Thank you, I-I heard you helped a lot. Papyrus too.” She waved at Papyrus shyly who smiled brightly back at her, Mettaton felt his soul pulse at the sight. Papyrus was just too precious.

“I got you a gift!” Papyrus announced, taking a neatly wrapped present out from his pocket and handing it to her with that same warm smile.

“Oh, Papyrus, you d-didn’t have to get me a-anything!” 

She opened the wrapping paper, revealing a box with a lot of small pieces of paper inside. Each piece of paper had writing on it. “What- is it?”

“It’s a group present really! I can’t take all of the credit for it.” Papyrus watched her eagerly, waiting for her to read one of the notes on the papers.

She picked one up and read it aloud, “You’re a star, darling, believe in yourself.” She looked up at Mettaton. It was obvious he’d wrote this. 

“Each piece of paper in there is something nice about you, we all contributed. We spent hours writing them all, didn’t we, Pappy?” He squeezed Papyrus’ hand, “It was Papyrus’ idea, I thought it was wonderful.”

“Wow, th-thank you. It’s lovely...” She seemed lost for words, she looked down at the little slips of paper, overwhelmed by all the kind words. It was easy to pick out everyone’s handwriting; Mettaton’s delicate swirls, Papyrus’ spiky capitals, Undyne’s scruffy scribbles, Frisk’s round letters, Sans’ goofy illustrations and so many more. She recognised Asgore’s handwriting too, and Toriel’s. “Thank you,” She said again, her voice barely there.

Papyrus had been upset at how little Alphys thought of herself. She often put herself down, even without realising it and Papyrus was concerned to say the least. He didn’t exactly know Alphys that well but he knew she was a good person, she just had to believe in herself a little more. 

“Whenever you feel like you’re alone, or like you’re not worthy of anything. You can just take a piece of paper from the box, and you’ll remember that your friends are all here for you!” Papyrus said, looking at her with such genuine friendliness she felt as though she couldn’t take anymore. They were all too kind.

Undyne was watching bemused next to her, she knew how great Papyrus was already, but she was incredibly pleased that his never-ending optimism was being directed towards her girlfriend. If anyone needed it, it was Alphys.

“So, Undyne, what did you get Alphys?” Mettaton asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“A-actually, she hasn’t given it to me yet. Sh-she says I have to wait until later,” Alphys said resolutely, wanting to find out what the gift was now.

“Ew, I don’t want to know.” Mettaton grimaced.

“It’s not like that!” Undyne objected, eyes widening suddenly, realising how that must have sounded.

“Whatever you say,” But Mettaton’s attentions had been drawn elsewhere, across the room he could see Napstablook sat by himself, looking rather mournful. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Blooky for a moment, see you later, darling.” He kissed Papyrus on the cheek and slipped past him. Napstablook’s face lit up as he saw Mettaton approaching, his cousin was always able to put a smile on his face.

Papyrus sat down across from Undyne and Alphys and shortly regretted it. They were completely absorbed in each other. Undyne was showering her in compliments and holding her hand, whispering things Papyrus couldn’t catch into her ear. Which Papyrus thought was incredibly rude. _Speak up, Undyne,_ Papyrus thought, _how rude of you to ignore me when I’m sat right here._ It was too late to get up and sit somewhere else now, he was committed to sitting here. All he could hope now was that Mettaton would come back soon to sit with him. Four can play at this game. Being romantic in public was something they’d gotten down to an art.

Or maybe if Sans came to sit with him? Where was he anyway? Papyrus scanned the room and all the tables and found Sans on a far one with Toriel and Frisk. Papyrus sighed, why couldn’t he just sit with him and save him from this awkward hell? 

“Ahem!” Papyrus declared loudly, distracting Undyne and Alphys, making them look around in confusion. “It seems you have forgotten that there is one more important member of this table and you are completely disregarding him. It’s me and I’d like you to stop.” Papyrus folded his arms in defiance. There, he’d said it.

“Sorry, Pap,” Undyne laughed, leaning to pat him on the shoulder across the table a little too strongly. 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, he’d never seen them like this before, up until now he’d thought their relationship was mostly just watching animé and smiling at each other from a respectable distance. Apparently, they just kept all the gooey stuff to themselves. 

A familiar, strong, floral smell hit Papyrus and he turned to see Mettaton standing behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Miss me?” Mettaton asked with a wink, sitting down in the chair next to him.

“More than you can imagine,” Papyrus admitted, glancing quickly at Undyne and Alphys who were whispering things to each other again. “Where’s Napstablook? Don't they want to sit with us?” Papyrus was concerned for them, he didn’t want to leave Mettaton’s cousin by himself.

“Oh no, they're fine,” Mettaton replied, before looking disgusted at Alphys and Undyne, and turning back to Papyrus, “Shyren arrived so they’re sat together. Two girls called ‘Bratty and Catty’ came and joined them too, saying they were a big fan of our band. They kept calling Blooky cute so I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Mettaton looked over to Napstablook’s table and eyed Bratty and Catty suspiciously, reassuring himself that it was good Napstablook was making friends. It didn’t stop him wanting to protect them, though.

Alphys broke away from Undyne’s gaze at the sound of the names ‘Bratty and Catty’, she hadn’t seen them in years. “B-Bratty and Catty are here?” Alphys asked, scanning the room for them.

“Yeah, they got in contact a few days back. They said they’d heard from a friend that we were having a party for you. They said they were old friends of yours. Pretty cool, right?” Undyne pointed them out, at a far table as they sat laughing and talking with Napstablook and Shyren. 

“D-do you mind if I go t-talk to them?” Alphys asked worriedly. She hadn’t seen them since she’d become the royal scientist. She felt a rush of guilt run through her, especially when she thought of all the times she’d thought badly of Mettaton for leaving people behind. 

Shaking slightly, she stood and went to go talk to them. 

Once she was out of ear-shot Mettaton leant towards Undyne and Undyne reflexively moved back. 

“Come on, spill. What have you got Alphys for her birthday?” Mettaton questioned, then he stopped and leant back in his chair, “...Unless it’s gross, in which case, I don’t want to know.”

Undyne shook her head defiantly, “I told you it’s not, but I’m not telling you either.” 

Papyrus leant towards her now, “Psst-Undyne, you can tell me. Your best friend. I’m good with secrets. There’s no one _better_ with secrets than me.” 

Undyne pushed him back, “I’m not telling either of you. Anyway, you’d just tell _him_.” She gestured towards Mettaton. 

Both Papyrus and Mettaton gasped in offence. 

“I wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“I have a name, you know.”

Alphys appeared back at the table, sitting back down and smiling. She looked around at the three of them, all with some form of displeasure on their faces. 

“What did you say?” She asked Mettaton, only making his look of annoyance stronger. But then he forced his appearance to soften, remembering it was her birthday. The others soon followed, smiling at her in a way that creeped her out slightly. “Wh-what’s going on?”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “We’re just happy to see you, stupid.”

“Yeah, you just look so good tonight, I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Undyne took her hand and looked her in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else but Mettaton interrupted her.

“-That was the most sickly sweet thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

Undyne turned towards him slowly, with a look on her face that screamed out _shut up_. Mettaton closed his mouth and smiled at her nervously, almost willing her to go on talking.

“Alphys- I have something I want to say-”

“Oh! The foods here! Good, I’m starving.” Alphys cheered looking over at the waiters heading her way. “What did you want to say, Undyne?” 

“Nothing,” The disgruntled expression on her face said otherwise, however.

They ate the meal hurriedly. It was really quite delicious, the chef must have been very skilled with cooking magic to be able to make such a complex dish. Mettaton thought it could use a few sparkles. Though Mettaton thought that about a lot of things. Throughout the meal, Undyne grew quieter and more anxious looking. Everyone on the table noticed the lack of her usual booming voice, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. 

“U-Undyne... are you alright?” Alphys asked, seeing a bead of sweat appear on her forehead.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine. Why?” She wiped her brow with her sleeve and took a deep breath. She laughed nervously but stopped when nobody else joined in. They all looked at her like she was insane.

The plates soon got cleared away and Undyne’s nervousness started to affect her breathing as well, her chest was heaving. All of a sudden she stood and cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of the room. Mettaton frowned at her, what was she doing? She better not be making a speech. Undyne should know Alphys doesn’t like attention. 

When no-one stopped talking, Undyne yelled: “HEY, I’M TRYING TO TALK HERE.” That got everyone’s attention. Heads turned in their seats, everyone hushed. 

Alphys blushed, praying that Undyne wasn’t about to make a speech about her. She didn’t think she could take the embarrassment. 

“I have something I have to say to my beautiful girlfriend.” She stopped, looking down at her and smiled. Alphys just looked back confused and anxious.

Then Undyne moved back from her seat and Alphys turned towards her, watching her all the way in bewilderment.

Then she did it. The one thing no one in the room was expecting. Very cautiously, she lowered herself onto one knee and took Alphys’ hand in her own. 

There were gasps heard all around the room, loudest of all came from Mettaton who gripped suddenly onto Papyrus’ arm. Papyrus, himself, had both hands covering his mouth in shock. 

Undyne reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small box with a shining ring inside adorned with a green emerald, the colour of Undyne’s magic. Alphys looked as though she was about to faint, her face was pale, she was shaking and starting to sweat.

Undyne cleared her throat again, this time softer, looking Alphys straight in the eye. “Alphys, we’ve known each other for years...” She looked around at everyone in the room and realised they were all leaning in to hear her better. She spoke up, “And those years have been some of the best in my life, you’re passionate, smart, _incredibly_ cute...” Undyne laughed nervously and Alphys did too, covering her mouth with her hand. “I just wanted to ask, if you’d... you know...” She looked down at herself on one knee, and shrugged, “Be my wife?” 

Alphys made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a cry and nodded, “Yes! O-of course I will!” 

Undyne beamed at her and pushed the ring onto her finger before standing up to kiss her. 

Everyone in the room applauded, all except for Mettaton and Papyrus, who were frozen in shock. 

“Oh my God...” Mettaton muttered, his eyes wide. Next to him he heard a quiet sniffle and looking over, he saw a single tear roll down Papyrus’ face which he immediately went to wipe away. Mettaton laughed and nudged him, “Softy,” He teased, slipping his arm around him and rubbing his back, secretly close to tears himself.

Undyne sat back down at the table, looking like she’d just ran a marathon. Alphys appeared to still be in shock, laughing at random moments and shaking her head softly. 

“So that was the big present, huh?” Mettaton asked, gesturing for Alphys to show her the ring, letting out an appreciative ‘ooh’ when he saw it.

“Yeah, not too bad, right?” Undyne leant back in her chair, finally able to relax.

“It’s incredible, I wondered why you were acting so strangely,” Papyrus said, looking at the ring in turn. He laughed to himself, he still couldn’t quite believe what he’d just witnessed. Up until a few weeks ago, he wasn’t even sure if they even kissed each other. And now, marriage? He looked at Mettaton who smiled at him earnestly. If only Mettaton could show that kind of commitment to him, right now he can’t even say the ‘l’ word around him, never mind anything else. 

Mettaton saw him looking at him, and he realised what he must be thinking. He sighed softly and excused himself, heading towards the bathroom to ‘fix his make-up’. 

While he was gone, Alphys left to go to the bar, leaving Undyne and Papyrus together. Undyne was still smiling from the proposal, her face was flushed and her breathing hadn’t quite returned to normal levels. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” He stated, not sure what else there was to say. “You’re like an actual adult now,” He jabbed, laughing. “A wife.”

She laughed in return, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve really thought all that too much about it, to be honest. It just feels right, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” He looked over at the bathroom where Mettaton was, exhaling slowly. 

When Mettaton came back out of the bathroom, he spotted Alphys at the bar and decided to talk to her alone before returning to the table. He took up a seat next to her, ordering himself a glass of wine.

“So, married to a fish...” Mettaton began making Alphys roll her eyes, “I’m just kidding, I’m really happy for you.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. “Wait- does this mean you two... are going to live together?”

Alphys chuckled, “Ideally y-yes, I w-want to live with my wife.”

“Oh, Alphys, how will I survive without you?” He threw his head back dramatically, pretending to swoon. “What if I encounter... a malfunction... who will take care of me?” 

“I won't be _far_. A-anyway, you’re fine. You’ve worked perfectly well all this t-time we’ve lived together.” She patted him on the arm before remembering, “Anyway, you’ll have Papyrus to look after you now.” She looked over at their table across the room, Papyrus and Undyne were arm wrestling. Both Mettaton and Alphys looked at them tenderly, and with slight confusion. Why were they arm wrestling right now? Undyne just got engaged, shouldn’t they be talking about that? 

“Have you told him yet?” Alphys asked, without really realising what she’d said. She looked at Mettaton hesitantly, hoping she hadn’t crossed a line.

“Told him what?” Mettaton acted, taking his drink from the bartender and starting to head back the table.

“That you l-love him.” 

Mettaton stopped and turned to her, “How do you know I do?” Mettaton felt his cheeks burning. Why was it any of her business, anyway?

“I-it’s obvious, MTT. I can tell.” She looked away from him, his defiant gaze becoming too much for her. “Forget I said anything.” 

To her surprise, Mettaton laughed. She turned back to him, confusion etched into her features. 

“You always did know me better than I did.” He sat back down next to her. “I just can’t...” He didn’t continue, he wasn’t quite sure what was stopping him anymore. He was still frightened that he’d hurt Papyrus somehow, but wasn’t that what he was doing right now? How could he possibly hurt Papyrus anymore? He’d seen that pained look in his eyes too many times, every time the word ‘love’ popped up anywhere. That shouldn’t be the feeling he got when he heard ‘love’. Realisation hit Mettaton like lead. He can’t keep putting Papyrus through this anymore.

Mettaton downed his drink in one gulp and set the glass back down on the table. “I’m gonna do it.”

Alphys turned to him, wide-eyed. “You- you’re going to tell him?”

Mettaton nodded, looking slightly feral. “I’m gonna tell him.” He took a few deep breaths, clenching his fists. He turned, heading towards Papyrus like he was on a mission. 

“Good luck!” Alphys called behind him, smile so bright you could hear it in her voice.

When Mettaton reached the table, Undyne and Papyrus were still locked together by the arm, both of them had a very determined expression. Though, as soon as Papyrus saw Mettaton his arm weakened and Undyne slammed it to the table triumphantly, throwing her hands into the air. 

Papyrus took in Mettaton’s appearance of worry, wondering what was troubling him. 

Mettaton wanted to turn back. Some voice in his head was telling him things like _it’s too early, don’t say it yet_. But Mettaton shook them away. He couldn’t live with this feeling anymore. This strong, powerful emotion he hadn’t yet dared to define.

“Pappy, baby, can I talk to you for a moment?” Mettaton asked, taking his hand and pulling him away.

Mettaton took him outside, under the stars and stopped next to a tall tree which was dropping delicate orange leaves in the moonlight. _Perfect,_ Mettaton thought.

Mettaton took both of Papyrus’ hands in his own and looked him in the eye. Papyrus didn’t dare hope that he was about to admit his feelings. The paranoid side of his mind told him that Mettaton was breaking up with him and his fingers gripped onto Mettaton harder, as if to keep him there.

“Pappy, I’ve put you through so much these past couple of weeks. And it’s all my fault.” Mettaton stroked Papyrus’ hands with his thumbs, but Papyrus was stock-still, not letting himself hope. 

“You’ve been perfect, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend!” Papyrus said, eagerly. Nor would he want one, Mettaton was the only man he cared about.

Mettaton smiled timidly, “That’s why I asked you to come out here. I have to tell you something.” 

Papyrus held his breath.

“I think- No. I know- I’ve fallen in love with you, Papyrus.”

Papyrus let his breath out, happiness flooding his entire body.

“I’ve loved you from that first date.” Mettaton laughed at himself, at how easy it was to say now that he’d started. “I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s true, I’ve never...” Mettaton shook his head he couldn’t believe the honesty that was flowing out of him so freely now. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his back. “I’ve never loved anyone, or anything, quite like I love you.” 

Papyrus was lost for words, unable to take it all in. So instead of speaking, he kissed him, pulling him into a giddy embrace that made his bones shake and his knees weak. 

Mettaton kissed him back, feeling so carefree and _excited_. He could feel his soul racing, his circuits buzzing with electricity. What had he been worried about this whole time? Of course, he loved Papyrus. Like Alphys said, it was obvious.

~~~

The rest of the night ran smoothly, the two couples all overwhelmingly happy and joyous. When time to leave came, Mettaton and Papyrus felt like they didn’t want to part just yet, wanting to spend every moment they could together. 

“I-I’m spending the night at Undyne’s tonight,” Alphys told Mettaton as she was leaving. Mettaton cringed inside, knowing clearly what that meant. Then another, very important meaning was pulled from her words.

“So the house will be empty?” Mettaton asked, an idea forming in his head.

“Y-yeah, except for you, of course,” Alphys giggled and parted with Undyne, waving back at Mettaton.

Mettaton rushed over to where Papyrus was standing with his brother, Sans, and took his hand, pulling him to the side quickly. 

“What is it?” Papyrus asked, surprised by Mettaton’s urgency.

Mettaton slowed himself, throwing on an air of seductiveness and biting his lip. “You know, my place is going to be empty tonight, if you want to...” Mettaton crept his arm around his shoulders and leant into him. “...Stay for the night.” 

Papyrus wasn’t stupid. He knew fully well what that meant. But he also wanted to make sure, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “You- you mean, to-” He raised his brow-bone, urging Mettaton to finish the sentence for him. 

Mettaton nodded slowly and leant close to where his ear would be. He whispered very quietly and drew circles into Papyrus’ shoulder with his finger. Papyrus blushed at Mettaton’s words, not expecting them but not disliking them either. Quite the opposite, actually. 

“So, what do you think?” Mettaton drew back, taking his hand. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready, darling.”

Papyrus shook his head hastily, “I want to- I mean, yes!” He nodded, not quite believing what he was agreeing to.

Mettaton smiled devilishly. This was going to be a night he’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. What have I just written? So much just happened. So much.
> 
> In all honesty, I was going to drag out the 'I love you' thing a little longer but. eh. I want to move on. The proposal gave MTT the kick up the backside he needed.
> 
> And yah, if you haven't gathered next chapter will be NSFW so if you're uncomfortable with that you may want to avert your eyes next time. But smut isn't the main focus in this fic. Just something that happens here and there.
> 
> I've already got ideas for the next 3 or 4 chapters so... let's see how this smut chapter pans out because I am _nervous_. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone's comments, thank you all for reading.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	13. Super Canoodle *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this at you from a distance and flees*
> 
> ((Just to remind you this is a smut chapter, so if you're not comfortable with that then I'd suggest not reading.))

The two rushed to the car like their lives depended on it, hand in hand, excitement quickening their steps. They nearly sprinted, tripping over each other slightly, trying to hold back giggles as giddiness took over.

Once they were on the road, the tension between them rose, becoming almost unbearable. The time seeming to drag out over an eternity. 

Being unable to wait any longer, Mettaton found his hands travelling over his partner's body searchingly, slowly, as well as he could from his position in the car. Papyrus’ breath hitched, wanting to close his eyes and move into the touch but having to stay focused on the road at the same time. 

“Mettaton...” Papyrus begged, wanting to keep his focus on driving but not wanting Mettaton’s hands off him either.

“Yes, honey?” Mettaton trailed his fingers up his inner thigh bone teasingly and bit his lip. 

“That’s-” Papyrus shook his head, trying to clear it of any dirty thoughts but was finding it increasingly difficult, “That’s incredibly distracting.”

“Hmm...” Mettaton took Papyrus’ hand, forcing him to drive one handed, and began kissing the fingers individually. “You just do the driving, I’ll keep myself entertained over here.”

Papyrus could feel Mettaton slipping off his glove and the softness of his lips meeting his palm. Mettaton ran his lips across the smooth bone, feeling it’s warmth, something that always surprised him coming from a skeleton. Papyrus caved, and used his hand to caress Mettaton’s cheek, lowering his thumb to his lips and parting them slightly, just enough to feel his warm, damp breath, making him shiver.

“You always make me feel so hot wearing that suit,” Mettaton tugged on Papyrus’ tie gently, “I’ve wanted you for weeks now, always having to restrain myself from tearing your clothes off.”

Papyrus nodded weakly, taking his hand back and squinting his eyes, they had to be nearly there. They had to be. It felt like they’d been driving for an eternity.

“Even that first time we made out, I had to hold myself back from undressing you then- but of course, I figured you’d want to wait. It was only our third date after all.” 

“I-I probably would have let you. I was thinking the same thing that night.” Papyrus would let Mettaton get away with anything.

Mettaton raised his eyebrows in mild shock, “How naughty...”

At long last the house was in sight, and as soon as they parked they leapt out of the car as though it was about to explode. Mettaton was soon by Papyrus’ side, grabbing his hand once again and marching him towards the door. The moment they’d both stepped foot inside, and the door was hastily locked behind them, Mettaton pounced on him. They fell haphazardly onto the sofa, pressing passionate kisses onto one another in the heat of the moment, hands wandering hungrily. 

Papyrus’ hands drifted to Mettaton’s shoulders and began to push his jacket off before he was stopped.

“Wait, Pappy-” Mettaton sat up, pushing his jacket back on. 

Papyrus looked at him confused, “Have you changed your mind?” He took his hand to reassure him.

“Oh, no.” Mettaton shook his head and gave him a dirty smile. “There’s just something I have to do first.” 

And with that, he made for the stairs before turning back, “You just wait here. I won’t be long,” He murmured. slipping away towards his bedroom.

Papyrus looked on longingly counting down the time until his return. In his wait, he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder in the gutter, only making the time drag on slower. He began to feel the magic from his soul pool into his groin thinking of Mettaton’s hands on him again, his lips pressed against him, on his neck, on his ribs, on his-

“Ooh, Papyrus~” 

Mettaton was at the top of the stairs, peering down at him through lidded, lustful eyes. He was wearing a deep red night-gown which barely covered him past his ass and his make-up was re-done, with smoky eyes and luscious red lips that begged to be kissed. _God,_ Papyrus thought silently, _he looks incredibly sexy_. He leant on the banister and rested his chin on his hand, using his free hand to beckon him up. Straightening, he returned to his bedroom, slipping away so temptingly.

Papyrus, red-faced and nervous, suddenly realised that this was actually happening. Now. He was going to go up to that bedroom and Mettaton would be there waiting. Waiting to make love to him.

On shaky legs, he ascended the stairs, suddenly incapable of simple tasks such as walking in a straight line. He pushed the door to Mettaton’s room open gently, immediately hit with an intoxicating, heady perfume which seemed to envelope all of Papyrus’ senses. 

The room was set out beautifully. Candles were scattered all around, being the only source of light for the entire room, and creating a warm glow that just oozed romance. The bed had rose petals, there were flowers on the windowsill and on the dressers, and low leisurely music was playing from somewhere in the corner. But most beautiful of all was Mettaton, laying on the bed seductively, his legs sprawled out across sheets, one hand on his hip and the other supporting his head.

“Wow, how did you set all of this up just now?” Papyrus questioned, looking around at all the candles, wondering just how many there were. 

“Never mind that,” Mettaton replied in a low, husky voice. “Get over here so I can get those clothes off.” He stroked the bed next to him invitingly, to which Papyrus eagerly complied. 

He settled himself on the bed, feeling his breath increasing with each movement, and his bones to shake all the quicker. He was beginning to fill with self-doubt. As confident as he was about himself, this was Mettaton. One of the main people he’d always looked up to. Could he really satisfy someone as great as him?

Mettaton positioned himself on top of him, beginning by planting small kisses across his skull and pushing off his jacket tentatively, dropping it to the floor. He could feel Papyrus shaking, his breath hitching, his hands clumsily fumbling on his waist. Mettaton quickly made it his mission to quell his nerves, wanting nothing more than Papyrus’ happiness.

“Baby, you trust me, don’t you?” He whispered in between kisses, moving his hands across his ribs.

“Y-yes,” Papyrus returned, squeezing Mettaton’s bare thighs in his hands before removing his remaining glove and returning to Mettaton’s legs.

“Then don’t worry, I just want to make you feel good.” Mettaton pushed him back onto the pillows, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Papyrus watched his every move with awe, like he was artwork. And everything Mettaton did was with such fluidity and heavy with wanton lust, it was like watching melting wax. 

Once Papyrus’ shirt was fully unbuttoned, Mettaton pulled it off him and tossed it aside. He looked down at him in astonishment, his ribs were a more provocative sight than he’d anticipated. He looked so delicious below him, his ribs open and vulnerable to his touch. His soul was beating intensely from within, white with a light blue glow, just begging to be touched. Mettaton disregarded it, saving souls for another night, some night far in the future.

“You’re so hot...” Mettaton hummed, trying to get his confidence back up. He drew his fingers against the sensitive bone, eliciting a small whimper from the skeleton. The effects of his touch were so much more intense when they weren’t blocked by clothes. Experimentally, Mettaton brought his lips down to his chest, placing a small kiss. Papyrus gasped, the intimacy of the act taking him by surprise. Mettaton smiled to himself and began placing a series of kisses along his collarbone and down his ribs. Papyrus closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, relaxing to the feeling of Mettaton’s soft kisses.

Upon opening his eyes noticed that Mettaton’s nightgown was hitched up at the front, between his legs. His erection was tenting the material. Papyrus lay his head back and closed his eyes again _Oh_ he moaned internally _he looks so lewd_. Mettaton chuckled deeply, lowering his kisses from Papyrus’ ribs and down to his spine, growing irresistibly close to his clothed crotch. Once he reached the bottom of his spine he began to undo his belt, quickly pulling off his trousers in one fluid movement and discarding them on the ground. 

Papyrus’ lanky body was left bare for all except his underwear, which was stretching under the pressure of his own erection. 

Mettaton bit his lip at the sight, slipping off the nightgown over his head and leaving himself completely in the nude. Papyrus’ hands travelled across his body, feeling his waist, his ass-cheeks and his thighs but not quite gaining the confidence to go any further. 

Mettaton pulled away from him momentarily so he could tug down Papyrus’ boxers. He was taken aback by how big he was underneath those pants, panicking him slightly as to how he was possibly going to fit that in. But he shook the thought away, returning to his sexy performance. 

He wrapped his robotic fingers around Papyrus’ member, making the skeleton cry out at the sudden contact. Mettaton laughed under his breath, crawling up to Papyrus’ face and kissing him passionately as his hand pawed at his cock. Papyrus whined, never had he been touched so intimately before, and now it was all happening at once and by the hands of Mettaton no less. His idol. The man he’d dreamt and fantasised about for so long. 

Now he was getting more into the flow of it, Papyrus felt his nerves drop gradually. He opened his legs wider and grabbed both of Mettaton’s butt cheeks in his hands, spreading them and hesitantly dragging a bony finger down the crack curiously. Mettaton encouraged his naughty touches with a hoarse moan, spurring him to carry on. They carried on in this fashion for a while, touching desperately, intensely and lovingly, their breath mingling and passion crashing over them in waves.

All of a sudden, Mettaton stopped, ushering Papyrus to do the same. Papyrus pulled his hands away, watching Mettaton intently as he positioned his cock under his entrance. 

“Are you ready, Pappy?” Mettaton asked breathlessly. “If you’re still nervous, just remember, it’s my first time too.” 

This fact hit Papyrus hard, he knew this and yet he’d just assumed someone as expertly erotic as Mettaton would have at least some experience. It certainly looked that way. It turns out Mettaton is just an _incredible_ actor.

“I’m ready,” Papyrus confirmed, taking both of Mettaton’s hands as he lowered himself onto him. Mettaton closed his eyes and sighed, feeling Papyrus fill him, slowly becoming adjusted to the sensation. It was a strange feeling, not unpleasant, but definitely unusual. A feeling he could definitely get used to.

“Oh God...” Mettaton moaned, still locked to Papyrus by his hands, gripping onto him to steady himself, worried he might just faint from the intensity if he let go.

He began to move slowly, riding him, his hips twisting slightly and his head tilting back. He began to find a rhythm, and they feeling turned from strange to enjoyable. Very enjoyable, even. Letting go of each other’s hands, Papyrus gripped the sheets below him and grit his teeth to hold back from calling out, the sensation of having Mettaton’s body writhe on top of him making him lose touch with his inhibitions. But no, he would remain calm. He couldn’t let Mettaton see him in such a vulgar state. 

Mettaton, on the other hand, was not shy about his voice. He moaned and grunted with each shift of his body, speeding up his movements gradually, making the bed creak below them and his voice have to grow louder to compete with the noise of the bedsprings.

“Oh, Papyrus...” Mettaton breathed, “You feel so good...” He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

Hearing his name in Mettaton’s hushed, seductive tones snapped something inside him that was causing him to hold back his voice. He let out a cry, grasping onto Mettaton’s hips and lifting his own to meet him halfway.

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear your voice, let me-” Mettaton gasped, Papyrus was increasing his pace slowly, thrusting into him from underneath with a new eagerness. The carnal desperation setting in.

Papyrus was getting louder and the sounds escaping him were growing lewder, gasping and groaning, no longer caring what he sounded like, the desire was too much.

Mettaton revelled in the sound, letting the noises fill him as he squeezed his eyes shut, heightening his senses so he could hear and feel Papyrus all the better. “You’re so good, you’re doing so good, don’t- don’t stop.” Everything in his body was alight with pleasure, making his legs feel weak, his head swim, his soul throb and his cock feel... greatly abandoned. 

It wasn’t long before Papyrus caught on, bringing his hand down to Mettaton’s erection and tugging vigorously, wanting him to feel as good as he was making him feel. 

“Oh _fuck_...” Mettaton called out, feeling as though he was on fire. With anyone else, Papyrus would have scolded such language deeming it completely inappropriate. But this was different, he’d let Mettaton get away with anything, and right now, his lewd tongue sounded like music to his non-existent ears. “Fuck, Papyrus, you feel so fucking good.”

That did it. Papyrus felt something unfurl within him, making him push in quicker, harder and with such hunger he was sure he’d collapse before the end. Mettaton reacted to his newfound vigour by calling out Papyrus’ name repeatedly, growing louder with each thrust. “Ahh, Papyrus. Papyrus. Pap-ah-Papyrus!”

“I-I’m close!” Papyrus announced, arching his back as he brought Mettaton down onto him by his hips. 

“Me too, darling,” Mettaton breathed, quickly followed by a low groan which grew into a breathy shout. “Ahh, baby, that’s it!” He pushed down onto him forcefully, cumming over his chest, riding out his orgasm desperately.

Papyrus climaxed soon after, writhing underneath his robotic lover as he felt his toes curl and his movements judder as his pace slowed down to a shaky stop. Only the sounds of their panting remained, along with the quiet, forgotten melodies of music that had gone to waste during the whole thing.

Mettaton slumped onto Papyrus’ front, his breath heavy and body weak, feeling Papyrus’ cock dissipate from inside him. Papyrus’ chest heaved as he pulled Mettaton close to him, wrapping his arms delicately around his shoulders. 

“That- that was- incredible...” Papyrus sighed, relaxing into the bed, only just noticing how comfortable it was. 

“Mm-hmm,” Mettaton hummed, unable to articulate proper words at this moment, only being able to feel Papyrus’ warm bones under him, his strong arms around him, his glowing soul lighting up the room. He hadn’t expected their first time to be so intense. He’d anticipated fireworks, he got nuclear explosions.

Papyrus stroked Mettaton’s back tenderly, not quite believing what just happened. He wanted to hold Mettaton in his arms for the rest of time, feeling completely sated.

“You did exceptionally well, sweetheart,” Mettaton praised, reaching for his charger, figuring his battery must be running incredibly low after that feat. Papyrus noticed, taking the charger off the bedside table next to them and plugging him in for him. “Thank you, honey.”

Papyrus kissed the top of his head and smoothed the hair out of his eyes. Mettaton snuggled into him, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with his boyfriend. The man he loved.

He pulled the sheets over the two of them and gave Papyrus’ teeth a quick smooch before settling back onto his chest. It wasn’t long before the two drifted off into a peaceful, contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Alright, I did it. I wrote the smut.
> 
> I... hope this is good??? This was definitely the most difficult to write chapter so far, I hope it turned out good. (I'm bad at judging my own work).
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, next chapter is returning to sfw with suggestive themes. The smut may return in the future. I'd actually like to write something involving souls... we'll see how this goes down.
> 
> Your comments really help motivate me so thanks!! 
> 
> See you next chapter.


	14. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Yes? More fluff you said? Well, are you in luck!
> 
> Yes this is return of the fluff so prepare yourself.

Papyrus had been awake long enough to see the sunrise and brighten up the room through a chink in the curtains. On any normal day, he would have gotten up as soon as dawn came, throwing open the curtains, making himself breakfast, doing his morning exercises and starting his day. Today was not a normal day. He had a robot entangled in his limbs. 

In the first few moments he’d shocked himself, waking up in a different bed, but he’d quickly reminded himself, sighing happily in remembrance. 

Mettaton was firmly latched onto him like a magnet. His arms were wrapped around his chest, one hand had even snaked it’s way through his ribs and was hooked onto another from inside. Both their legs were a muddle of robotic and skeletal limbs, making it slightly difficult to know whose belonged to who under the sheets.

Mettaton was a restless sleeper too, Papyrus soon found that out. It was alright when he slept alone, he could toss and turn in his empty bed to his heart’s content. But being in the bed with someone else meant that his charger was a problem. The wire had wrapped around Papyrus so much through the night he was beginning to look like a bony pylon. 

But Papyrus didn’t mind. He held him soothingly and stroked his hair, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. He looked at him in wonderment. To him, he was no longer the famous robot he saw on the television. He was his robot. His boyfriend. His love. And he knew it was true now, he’d told him so. He’d said it so beautifully too, Papyrus thought- that he’d ‘fallen in love with him’. Papyrus indulged himself on these words, repeating them in his mind. How poetic! They’d said love, they’d made love and they were in love. Papyrus mused to himself what different kind of love they could partake in next.

Though, looking down at him now, there was a light frown on his usually fair face. Small lines formed in the middle of his eyebrows as he slept, giving him a distinct look of distress. Papyrus wondered for a moment what the cause of it was. Was he having a bad dream? Papyrus wanted to alleviate it, wanted to make him feel safe. Slowly he traced his finger over the concerned lines in contemplation before returning to stroking his hair. _Aha! That did it!_ Papyrus thought, _he isn’t frowning anymore!_ But then his eyes fluttered open, Papyrus had only awoken him.

He smiled up at him softly, “Hey, Pappy,” He whispered. 

Mettaton looked down at their entangled bodies in confusion, laughing lightly. “What’s happened here?” Mettaton took his arms out of his ribs and pulled his legs away. He inspected the charger suspiciously, “How does it always end up like this?” He unplugged himself and began to disentangle Papyrus, looping it methodically around him. Somehow it had even managed to get through the hole in his hip bone, Mettaton wasn’t even sure how that was possible.

“You toss and turn a lot in your sleep! -It’s okay, though!” Papyrus added, seeing Mettaton’s look of shock, “I’m a pretty heavy sleeper- I just wake up early!”

“That would explain why I wake up all tangled every morning,” Mettaton laughed, being too happy waking up next to Papyrus to get annoyed with his charger, “Maybe I could get Alphys to make me a wireless one...” 

Somehow Mettaton still felt tired, they hadn’t got in until late- and even then they’d been _busy_ for a while before sleeping. But, he should be charged by now, shouldn’t he? What time was it? He turned, searching for the alarm clock on his bedside table- 6am?! Mettaton gasped; no wonder he still felt tired. He hastily plugged himself back in.

“Pappy, darling. I’m going to have to go back to sleep for a while-” But he was cut off by Papyrus’ look of disappointment, he’d wanted to talk to him a little, or at least have a _conscious_ snuggle for a while. “Actually, I think I can stay awake for a bit- as long as you play with my hair,” Mettaton added jokingly, but Papyrus was more than willing. Mettaton could stay awake and charge, it just took longer. It’s not like he had to be anywhere in particular this morning.

Mettaton lay himself back down on Papyrus’ chest, and Papyrus’ hand returned to his head, combing through his locks lazily. Papyrus’ ribs were a surprisingly comfortable place to rest your head. Mettaton wouldn’t have expected it, lying on bones doesn’t exactly sound like the most perfect place to relax, but somehow it just made him feel safe. He guessed it was just another perk of being a ‘magical skeleton’.

Now that he could see him more clearly in the morning light, his bones weren’t as perfect as they appeared last night. They had small flaws and imperfections, his ribs had a couple of minuscule chips and cracks in them. There was even a long indented line which ran up the third rib down. They were all completely unnoticeable until you really looked, but then you couldn’t help noticing more and more. 

Papyrus held his breath when he spotted Mettaton looking at them. Mettaton was built for perfection, there were no flaws on his body, he was immaculate. What would he think to these small scars? Would he be disgusted? 

Mettaton, however, thought no such thing. He ran his index finger up the line on his third rib curiously, tracing the shape of it. Papyrus narrowed his eyes in confusion, why was he so intrigued by his flaws? 

“How did you get this?” Mettaton asked, noticing how deep the split went when he felt it underneath his finger. 

“Erm, I think that one was when me and Undyne decided to skate down the side of the cliff back in Snowdin- on a table. Needless to say, it didn’t end well.”

Mettaton guffawed suddenly, in that genuine tone only Papyrus knew. “Why did you think that would be a good idea?” 

“It looked cool for around 30 seconds! Then it was just painful.” 

“Was this Undyne’s idea?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so,” Mettaton shook his head, “Did she try it too?”

“Yes! She told me that she was going to do it better than me!”

“Wait. She did it _after_ you injured yourself? Did she get injured too?”

“Yes, how do you think she lost her eye?”

Mettaton laughed suddenly, in shock more than anything. “ _That’s_ how she lost her eye? I thought she said it was in some fight?”

Papyrus covered his mouth, realising suddenly that he’d given her away. “That’s what she tells people- wait don’t tell this to anyone, it’s meant to be a secret!”

Mettaton smiled smugly, he knew deep down she’d been bullshitting. “You’re secret safe with me, Pappy.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, Mettaton tracing the small patterns on Papyrus’ ribs with his finger, Papyrus playing with his luscious strands of hair. Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder what Mettaton thought when he saw his body, studying the minor faults with such precision, almost as if he was in awe with them.

At long last he spoke up, he always found it difficult to keep his thoughts to himself. “Don’t you find them unattractive? I try not to look at them when I can, I’m just glad I can cover them with a shirt.”

Mettaton drew back to look him in the eye, feeling slightly uneasy by Papyrus’ sudden show of self-consciousness. He’d always been so positive before. Where had that gone?

“No, baby. They’re beautiful. They’re a part of you. They tell a story.” Mettaton caressed his jaw, worrying himself that he’d done this to him. He was sure it wasn’t easy, having to be around someone so perfect all the time. And that wasn’t just Mettaton being vain, Alphys had spent years working on this body, making sure it looked exquisite. That was a lot for Papyrus to live up to. “Papyrus, your body is perfect, don’t ever forget that.”

Papyrus looked unconvinced but smiled anyway, just wanting to drop the subject for now. Under all that confidence was a lot of insecurity. He didn’t want to burden Mettaton with it. He’d kept it so well hidden for years. 

But Mettaton had a plan. He wasn’t going to settle for Papyrus feeling bad about himself. He didn’t deserve it.

Mettaton reached for his phone on the bed-side table. He wanted to prove something for a moment. 

“Papyrus come here, take a picture with me.” Mettaton held the phone up, kissed Papyrus on the side of the head and hit the button. The picture was cute, Papyrus was blushing, Mettaton looked hot. There was the natural aesthetics of ‘just woken up’. It was perfect for social media. 

Quickly, Mettaton uploaded it, and within moments the comments came streaming in. They were mostly along the lines of, ‘You guys are adorable’, ‘Oh my God, how can a skeleton be this cute?’, and ‘I’m gonna explode, this is too much.’. There were a few bad comments too, but Mettaton hurriedly scrolled past them, they weren’t proving the point he was trying to make. 

Mettaton nudged him gently and smiled, “See- they love you now, because you’re beautiful. They like you because you’re kind and nice, and so now they find you attractive.” Mettaton was relieved things had gone in this direction, he was beginning to worry they’d never see him for the sweet guy he was underneath.

“Well, of course they do! I am great, after all!” 

Mettaton sighed, relieved. That was the Papyrus he knew. The Papyrus who knew how to love himself. And if Papyrus felt sometimes like he was struggling, well Mettaton was just going to have to love him for him.

~~~

“Mettaton, we’ve received some... complaints.” 

Mettaton was in the producer’s office ‘Mr Bertram’ he was called, he’d been summoned in, to have ‘a talk’. Mettaton knew straight away that this couldn’t be good. 

“About?” 

“About...” Mr Bertram tread carefully with his words, Mettaton was very valuable to have on your side, you definitely did not want to get on the wrong side of Mettaton. “About your boyfriend, the amount you talk about him on your show, I mean- on the news report. Some say a suitable headline isn’t ‘what my cute boyfriend said today’.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, he’d been expecting this. “Look, darling, that time slot has been given to me. I take it and I make it my own, who wants to hear about actual news? It’s boring and depressing. And anyway, I’m an entertainer and I prefer to keep my show humorous.” Mettaton was well aware that talking about his personal life wasn’t news, but it was fun, and he knew that his fans found it entertaining.

“I know Mettaton, I’m on your side here. I just have to inform you on these complaints we’re receiving.”

“...Go on.”

“Well,” He breathed in sharply, not wanting to say anymore but having to, “The other complaints are still about your boyfriend I’m afraid.” Mettaton’s expression was neutral, unable to read anything from it. He continued, “There have been complaints that Papyrus- scares children. That he isn’t suitable for daytime TV.”

Mettaton only looked confused, “But surely they should get used to it. Monsters live on the surface now. If those children grow up being sheltered from monster kind, well they’re going to grow into racist adults.” Mettaton wasn’t sure whether ‘racist’ was the right term for it. Speciesist? Oh well, he’d said it now. “Papyrus isn’t scary.”

“I’m sure he isn’t, but we’re going to have to find some way to address these complaints.” He shook his head, he didn’t know where to start, you can’t just hide someone because of their appearance. That was cruel. “There were also some complaints about you both being male but we’re not going to dignify them with a response.”

“Good.” Mettaton nodded in agreement. Why did humans have to be so cynical? Cynical to things as precious as love? Who cares about their gender? It’s still love. “I’m starting to think humans aren’t as brilliant as I’d built them up to be in the underground. No offence to you, sir. There are many great humans, but there are so many morons out there.” 

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Mr Bertram looked to Mettaton in astonishment. Behind that superstar act he put on, was quite a wise man. Good with words and very persuasive. “Don’t worry, don’t let these complaints hinder your performance. Carry on with what you’re doing. We’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about how acting works. What does a producer do? Is it something like this? Just roll with it.
> 
> I felt like we needed something a bit more relaxed after the last chapter so here we are.
> 
> I like to think that Mettaton likes to heal people. He likes to think he's making a difference. So that's what he's going to do.


	15. The hardest job of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is given a task so large that even he, the one and only Mettaton, struggles.

After a month of being busy, Mettaton was finally free. The past few weeks had been non-stop. He had to perform with the band, report the ‘news’, be both a guest and occasional host on various talk-shows, attend dance and singing lessons, spend time with Alphys, attend the grand opening of his new hotel, spend time with Napstablook, bring out a new fashion line and go on dates with Papyrus. At last, he’d cleared out a week just to recuperate, to relax. If he could. Mettaton always struggled to stay still for too long.

He still planned to see Papyrus, though, this week was for them. With such a busy job, they always found it difficult to find time for each other, sometimes meeting up late into the evening to spend the night with each other, as the night usually was the only time they had free. But not always, Mettaton quite often have a late-night show to put on.

Mettaton sighed as he crawled out of the bed at half-past nine. Today was for him. He was going to go shopping. If anything was a stress reliever it was shopping. 

He got up, stretched, showered, dressed, caked his face in make-up and was all ready to go. Just before leaving, though, he took a small wooden flower press he kept hidden away in his drawer, checking inside to see how the small plants were getting along. Inside, he kept flower heads from all the bouquets of flowers Papyrus had ever given him, even a couple of the rose petals that he’d scattered on the bed from when they first had sex. He didn’t know what he’d do with the flowers once they were pressed. Maybe he’d make something for Papyrus. 

As Mettaton mused on this, his phone vibrated. On the screen showed a single ominous text from his make-up artist, Celia, stating only that she would ‘be around your house in a minute’.

Mettaton stared at the text bizarrely, he hadn’t arranged anything with his make-up artist, did he? They’d become quite good friends over the past few weeks, but he hadn’t told her to come over today. He wouldn’t, he’d been looking forward to this week off for days. Before he could reply to the text there was a knock on the door. The knock was so urgent it sounded as though the door might torn off its hinges if he left it any longer.

Hurriedly he threw the flower press back into his drawer and made for the door. Behind it, he was indeed greeted by Celia, looking out of breath and weary, large bags were under her eyes. In her hand, however, was something Mettaton was not expecting. A child.

“Mettaton!” She yelped, looking relieved that he was at home. “Thank God! I need you to do me a big favour.”

Mettaton looked at her worriedly, by the way she looked right now he wouldn’t be surprised if she was on the run from the police and she needed him to hide her. Then he looked at the kid holding her hand and his worries increased. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Do you... want to come inside?” Mettaton offered, she looked as though she was about to faint.

“No, no I can’t stop. I have a _brilliant_ job opportunity but it’s over 20 miles away and- I was only offered it this morning- and I can’t find a babysitter- and I know you have the day off- and please-” She gestured to her son pleadingly. “Please, will you look after him?”

Mettaton’s eyes widened. Adults, he could deal with. Adults, he could control and manipulate with a few simple words and get everything he could possibly want. Children, however, frightened him. They were too unpredictable and he didn’t have the slightest clue how to look after them.

“Oh, I don’t know...” Mettaton looked at the kid. It had short, wavy, black hair and grey eyes. He didn’t look too happy about the situation either, looking up at Mettaton as though he was intimidated. 

“Mettaton, I don’t know who else to ask, it shouldn’t be for long- just a few hours! I-I’ll pay you!” 

“Look, Celia, I don’t know how to look after kids-”

“It’s fine! He’s eight, just feed him when he’s hungry and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself! Mettaton I trust you.” 

That pleading look in her eyes made Mettaton do something he never thought he would. He accepted.

“Fine, as long as he behaves-”

“Oh, thank you! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” 

Before Mettaton could say anything else, she was gone, zooming back down the road in her car, leaving him with the child on his doorstep.

Mettaton looked at them, feeling his breath increasing. Almost nothing unnerved Mettaton, but this, this was on a different level.

“Well, you best come inside then.” Mettaton stood aside to let the kid in, closing the door behind them. 

The kid quickly found interest in his television. “Wooo-ooah...” He ran up to it looking at it from all sides, “Your TV’s _huge_!” He exclaimed, jumping onto the sofa and kicking his shoes off. 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Mettaton looked at it as though he’d never seen it before. His mind was swimming, how did he get here? Why was he looking after a kid when he was supposed to be throwing his cash out the window on expensive clothes.

“Can we watch TV?”

Mettaton had decided then, that he wasn’t going to let this change anything. So it was a slight hitch in the plans? He could still go shopping.

“Actually, no. Put your shoes back on, we’re going shopping.” Mettaton began putting his coat on. A large one with black fur and came down past his knees. 

He pulled on a pair of leather gloves and looked down at the kid, who wasn’t moving from his spot, let alone putting his shoes on.

Mettaton sighed, “Okay, so here’s the deal, darling. Either you come shopping with me or...” Mettaton trailed off, he couldn’t exactly threaten a kid he’d only just met. But he really wanted to go out.

“Or?” The kid replied testingly, obviously trying to see how far he could push him.

Mettaton groaned internally, he knew there was a reason he disliked kids. At least Frisk was never like this. 

“Or you... won't get any ice-cream.” 

Great, bribery. 

The kid’s face lit up. Bingo. Maybe manipulating kids isn’t as difficult as he thought. Wait- that sounded bad.

Whilst they hastily put their shoes back on and fastened their coat up tighter, Mettaton waited patiently, suddenly realising something.

“Hey, what’s your name, sweetheart?” 

“Charlie.” The kid stood up, announcing his name proudly.

“Alright, Charlie, let’s go shopping.”

“I thought we were going for ice-cream.”

“Yes, yes. We’ll get to that.”

~~~

Charlie’s mood improved exponentially when he saw the ride they were taking. Mettaton chuckled to himself, seeing his reaction. Limos were just commonplace transport for Mettaton at this point, but for a young boy, it was like a dream come true.

“You’re like, an actual celebrity!” He observed, stepping into the limo and looking around in awe.

Mettaton’s brow furrowed, “I _am_ a real celebrity,” He said, slipping into the seat next to him and fastening both of their seatbelts.

But Charlie just looked at him like he was making it up. 

“Celebrities don’t live in tiny houses in the middle of a town.”

Mettaton didn’t really have an answer for that. He lived with Alphys, and for the longest time, he didn’t really question it. He could easily afford a mansion. But he knew that Alphys wouldn’t want that and so he never even bothered contemplating it. Until now. 

“Are we gonna see Papyrus?” The kid asked excitedly, as though Papyrus was a close friend of his. Of course, he must know him from Mettaton’s shows, but it still took Mettaton by surprise.

“No. Not today, honey, he’s working.” 

He always worked when Frisk was at school, filling in for them, making sure Frisk knew of anything new that came up. Wait, school?

“Shouldn’t you be in school? It’s Monday isn’t it?” Mettaton questioned.

Charlie looked sheepish, ducking his head to avoid Mettaton’s gaze. “I got suspended for a week.” 

_Brilliant_ Mettaton thought, _I’m looking after a miscreant_.

“What did you do?” Mettaton felt as though he had a right to know if he was going to be stuck with him for the next few hours. God, he hoped it would only be a few hours.

“I... punched a boy in the face because he said my girlfriend was ugly.” 

Mettaton had to stifle a laugh. That was a lot of drama for an eight-year-old. 

“Well, if _you_ think your girlfriend is pretty, then that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” 

Charlie shrugged. “Well, Papyrus is your... boyfriend, right? Wouldn’t you feel sad if someone called him names?” 

This hit Mettaton in a way he didn’t know how to reply. This is exactly why he couldn’t handle kids. They knew too much and too little at the same time.

“I suppose, I’d be pretty upset. But it doesn’t mean I’d hit them.” This was a lie. If someone outright insulted Papyrus in front of Mettaton he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

The kid sighed. Why was Mettaton being so boring? He sounded like his mother. On his shows he was always so cool. The Mettaton on his shows wouldn’t throw away an excuse for being violent.

“Do you _loooooove_ Papyrus?” Charlie asked, hoping to talk about something more fun.

Mettaton was dying inside. Were they nearly in town? “Yes, I love Papyrus-”

“Papyrus and Mettaton, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” He sang mockingly, like the idea of kissing was so disgusting to him, he couldn’t quite believe adults did it for fun.

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “You’re not getting to me-”

“First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage,” Charlie continued, still singing in that mocking tone.

“I don’t know about that-” Now it was getting to him. Why was this childish song riling him up so much?

“It’s true, the song says so, you love him. Now you have to get married.” Charlie nodded. Of course, to a kid, something being in a song was enough evidence you needed for anything.

“Maybe i-in the future,” Mettaton choked out, his voice glitching at the mere thought of marriage.

“And then you have to have a baby. The stork comes on your wedding day and gives it to you.” Charlie looked adamant. He was sure this was the absolute truth.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s true.” Mettaton looked out the window. Oh thank the lord, he could see the town on the horizon.

“You have to kiss him on your wedding day, you know. I’ve seen it on the TV.” 

Mettaton creased his brow as he stared out the window. What was the kid implying here? That kissing someone was disgusting and you were forced to do so on your wedding day? Or that weddings were good because you could kiss someone?

“I could never imagine kissing _anyone_. Yuck!” Charlie fake shivered, grimacing.

Ah, so it was the first one.

“Well, it’s a good job you only have to on your wedding day then, isn’t it?” Mettaton replied, playing along. He wasn’t sure whether he should be lying to the kid or not. But that’s his mother’s fault for making him look after him. He didn’t know how he should talk to kids.

~~~

When they arrived in town and they’d slipped out of the limo, Mettaton held out his gloved hand for the kid to take.

But Charlie just looked at it as though he’d just been offered a pile of dirt.

Mettaton huffed, “It’s busy in town, I don’t want to lose you, I’ll never hear the end of it from your mother.”

Charlie sighed and took his hand, though his grip was loose like he might make to break free at any moment. Mettaton just held on tighter. He’d been given a job to do and he wasn’t going mess it up.

It wasn’t long before he started acting up, as Mettaton passed down the 100th aisle of clothes, scrutinising each piece with such precision he felt his eyes start to ache. This was a very serious matter to Mettaton.

A large sigh erupted from Charlie’s mouth, obviously exaggerated to get Mettaton’s attention. Mettaton looked up at him slowly, tearing his eyes away from a pair of purple knee-length boots.

“I’m _bored_ ,” He sulked, pouting his lip.

“Yes well, this was a supposed to be a ‘me’ day. We don’t always get what we want.” 

He returned his gaze to the boots. Yes, he decided he was definitely going to buy them. Just look at the heel on them.

“I want ice-cream now, you promised!” 

Mettaton was beginning to regret his bribe, he didn’t know anywhere that sold ice-cream at this time of year. The only place he could think of getting ice-cream is from his own fridge. But that was _his_.

Charlie, having received no answer, threw himself down onto the floor and refused to move. His face was stubborn.

“What’re you-”

“I’m not moving until I get ice-cream!”

“For God’s sake...”

“You can’t say that. That’s a bad word.” Charlie looked up at him from his place on the floor, shocked and appalled.

“Sweetheart, I’m an adult, I say what I like. Now get up.” Mettaton was noticing people giving them funny looks, he tried his best not to draw attention to themselves. That was the last thing he needed. Bad publicity. “Fine, we’ll get ice-cream now. _Now. Get. Up_.”

His patience had worn thin. He’d get him ice-cream. No problem. No problem at a- Why isn’t he standing up yet?

“You promise we’ll get ice-cream?” 

“Yes.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Wha- oh, alright then.”

Charlie jumped up, a smile on his face like nothing had just happened. He held out his pinky finger for Mettaton to take. Mettaton complied reluctantly. He wasn’t the one manipulating the kid here. The kid was manipulating him.

And he’d forgotten to buy those cute boots.

They headed out of the shop, Mettaton clutching onto his hand with renewed intensity. He wouldn’t put it past this kid to try and run away.

“You know, I bet people think you’re my dad.” Charlie looked up at him earnestly.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m way too young to have an eight-year-old child.” Mettaton creased his brow. That was an outright lie.

“Really? How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” He lied, smiling to himself. It had been a while since he was eighteen, but he’d already lied to this kid so much today, another wouldn’t hurt.

“Woaaah. That’s like _ancient_.”

“No, it’s not- ah, never mind.”

He just couldn’t win. 

If only Papyrus was here. He’d know what to do, he was good with kids. What time is it anyway? Mettaton checked his phone, which showed 4:30 on the screen. _Finally_ Mettaton exhaled, Papyrus would be finished with work now. 

He rang him at once, still holding onto Charlie with an iron grip.

“Papyrus! Can we meet up? I’m already in town and-” Mettaton explained the situation to him, how the kid had been dropped off out of nowhere, how he was driving him mad, how he needed Papyrus to come and save him.

“Don’t fear, MTT! Children are easy to look after. I’ll be right there.” Papyrus hung up and was at Mettaton’s side in record time. 

“Cool! Papyrus is _awesome_!” Charlie bellowed, looking up at Papyrus like he was the best thing he’d ever seen.

Papyrus blushed, getting praise from someone other than himself was still something he wasn’t used to. 

Mettaton greeted him by giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek, and immediately realised his mistake.

“ _Eeeeewwwww_.” Charlie covered his eyes with his free hand, looking as though he was about to retch.

Mettaton shrugged, watching Papyrus’ eyes narrow in confusion, and took Papyrus’ hand with his free hand. Mettaton realised that they looked like a family now more than ever, making the feeling of unease return.

“Pappy, do you know anywhere that serves ice-cream? I promised I’d get him some.”

Papyrus thought for a moment, scratching his jaw in contemplation. “Aha! I know- at the park! It’s nice-cream though, but Frisk says it tastes just like human ice-cream!”

Mettaton turned to the kid, waiting for his approval. 

“I guess...” 

“Good enough for me.” 

They made for the park together, hand in hand. Mettaton felt increasingly self-conscious. What if people thought he’d adopted a kid? And even after he puts the rumours out- they’d still be talking about the possibility. That was something Mettaton really wasn’t ready to think about.

Especially after this day. The kid had been a nightmare, and he’d only looked after him for a few hours so far. Having a permanent kid sounded awful.

Once they’d reached the park, Mettaton directed them towards the nice-cream stall, taking out his purse.

“I don’t want ice-cream anymore.”

“What?” Mettaton couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I’m not hungry. I want to play on the swings.”

“You. Don’t. Want. Ice-cream? After all this?” Mettaton let go of his hand and he ran towards the swings, jumping on gleefully.

“Mettaton, it’s okay...” Papyrus soothed, patting him on the back.

“He’s driving me _insane_.”

Papyrus chuckled, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Mettaton fake cried, hugging Papyrus back. In the distance he heard a loud _Eeeeewwwwww_ coming from the swings.

~~~

They spent around an hour at the park. If Papyrus hadn’t have been there Mettaton would have lost interest a lot sooner. 

Papyrus was brilliant with the kid. He pushed him on the swings, helped him across the monkey bars- just carrying him across when he struggled, he cheered him on whenever he went down the slide. Mettaton felt a warmth grow inside his chest when he watched them. Why was the fact that Papyrus was good with kids so appealing to him? Mettaton didn’t want children... did he? He shook his head, striking the thought from his head. Too early. Way too early. But now Papyrus was carrying the kid around on his shoulders, both of them laughing and having fun. Mettaton almost squealed, why did Papyrus always have this effect on him?

When Celia didn’t call to say when she was coming back, Mettaton took them all back to his house. He hadn’t wanted to, he might make a mess. _Oh well,_ Mettaton sighed to himself _it’s no different from living with Alphys._.

Inside, Charlie was quickly drawn back to the TV, jumping on the sofa excitedly. 

“Don’t jump on the sofa.” Mettaton was trying to be authoritative. But Charlie wasn’t paying him any attention, still jumping defiantly.

“You shouldn’t jump on the sofa- you might hurt yourself!” Papyrus added, trying his best to support Mettaton.

To Mettaton’s disbelief, Charlie listened to him, sitting down on the sofa calmly. 

“You’re like, magic or something. Pappy, how did you do that?” Mettaton looked at him with stars in his eyes.

Papyrus just shrugged, sitting next to Charlie and patting the seat next to him, inviting Mettaton to sit. Mettaton did, though warily. This was moving way past the ‘just a few hours’, the kid had been with him for the majority of the day. 

As though his thoughts were being answered, his phone rang and he slapped it to the side of his face in a heartbeat.

“Please tell me you’re nearly finished.”

“I’m so sorry, Mettaton, I’ve been so busy. I should be back in around four hours.”

Mettaton closed his eyes and groaned. “Four hours?”

“I’m sorry, I-I’ve really got to go now. I’ll see you later.”

“Be quick.”

She hung up, leaving Mettaton festering with a bad taste in his mouth. 

“I think we should play a game!” Papyrus suggested, but Mettaton just looked more upset at this idea. 

“Fine,” He huffed, “What do you want to play?”

Papyrus grimaced at his tone. It was rare Mettaton ever spoke to him like that. Only ever when he was having a particularly bad day. But then a few compliments and kisses from Papyrus always seemed to bring him around. He couldn’t exactly do that now, though. 

“Let’s play hide-and-seek!” Charlie suggested loudly, leaping out of his seat and covering his eyes with his hands. 

“One! Two! Three!” He began. Papyrus and Mettaton looked at each other with a sudden shock, the game was starting already.

Papyrus got up and Mettaton looked at him as though he’d gone mad.

“You can’t be serious-”

“Five! Six!”

Papyrus made for the stairs, racing up them with bold energy. He was determined not to lose. He couldn’t lose! He was the reigning hide-and-seek champion! Sans always hid in the worst places when they were younger.

Mettaton was left alone on the sofa. Sighing, he got up and hid in the kitchen, climbing onto the counter closest to the door. If he curled up, he wouldn’t be seen as soon as the kid walked in. Mettaton pulled his legs tighter to his chest. _Wait_ , Mettaton thought, _why am I taking this so seriously_?

“Ready or not! Here I come!” Charlie yelled from the living room. Mettaton could hear the tip-tapping of little feet running up the stairs. He worried then, he hadn’t thought of the fact that the kid might go in his bedroom. He barely even let Alphys in there, never mind some child he’d only just met. 

“Found you!” Charlie exclaimed, having found Papyrus curled behind a large potted plant in the upstairs hallway, his long legs giving him away. “Now you have to help me find Mettaton!”

Papyrus smiled. He was glad Mettaton was playing along, if he just tried to enjoy himself- looking after the kid might not be so bad!

Charlie head towards Mettaton’s bedroom, peeking his head in curiously. Papyrus quickly ushered him in the other direction, knowing Mettaton wouldn’t want Charlie in there.

“Why don’t we try downstairs?” Papyrus suggested, taking Charlie’s hand and leading him away from the bedroom.

Mettaton wasn’t hard to find, sat in clear sight on a kitchen counter, but Charlie was just overjoyed that he was playing.

“I found you! I win!”

Mettaton chuckled, seeing the look of joy on the child’s face. “Oh no! I’ve been beat! How could I be so easily defeated?” Mettaton mocked a swoon, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and throwing his head back.

Charlie laughed, clapping excitedly at Mettaton’s performance. Mettaton, surprisingly, was starting to have fun.

They played hide-and-seek for another half-hour, before giving in. There just weren’t enough places to conceal yourself in this house. After that, they played charades. Mettaton, of course, was the best at this, being a professional actor and all. Yet the other two still struggled to work out what he was trying to convey.

The word was ‘Ghostbusters’ and they’d already established it was a movie and that there were two words involved. Mettaton wiggled his fingers in a floaty fashion and his mouth formed an ‘O’ to suggest he was saying ‘oooooh’. Might as well stick to the stereotypes.

“Balloon?” Papyrus asked, scratching his chin in thought.

Mettaton shook his head, emphasising the wiggly fingers, now moving his arms too. 

“Cloud?” Charlie asked. 

Mettaton shook his head again. Okay, different approach. Hopefully, at least Papyrus would get it. He pointed to himself. _Ghost_.

“Mettaton?” Papyrus’ eyes lit up, “Oh! Is it one of your movies?”

Mettaton shook his head no yet again, pointing towards himself more forcefully.

“Robot?” Charlie suggested and Mettaton pinched his fingers together to show they were close. Mettaton pointed his thumb over his shoulder, urging Papyrus to think back. Back to what he was _before_ he was a robot.

Papyrus looked to him, to the wiggling fingers and the ‘O’-like expression. Oh! He had it!

“Ghost!” Papyrus shouted, looking pleased with himself. Charlie just looked confused and Mettaton hoped he wouldn’t question it too much. Last thing he needed was his secret to be out through a game of charades.

Alright, on to the second word. Mettaton put his hands together to form the shape of a gun. He pointed it towards them and pretended to shoot. _Come on_ , he thought, _this one’s easy_.

“Ghostgun?”

“Ghostshoot?”

“Ghostkill?”

Mettaton sighed, “Those aren’t even real movies.”

“You’re not allowed to talk!” Papyrus scolded, shaking his head at him disapprovingly.

Mettaton rolled his eyes at him, and continued pointing his ‘gun’ around the room cinematically, it wasn’t needed for him to be so dramatic. But in Mettaton’s eyes drama was always needed.

Charlie widened his eyes then, a look of realisation hit him. 

“Ghostbusters! I love Ghostbusters!” He threw his arms into the air in celebration.

“Yes! Finally, darling. I was beginning to think I’d be here all day.” Mettaton sat back on the sofa, realising they’d been playing games for around two hours now. He briefly checked his battery life, finding that he was beginning to run low. Emotional exhaustion worked on his power as well, it seemed.

“I’m going to have to sit out for a while, sweetheart. I need to charge.” He slipped his charger under his shirt to plug himself in and settle back into the sofa to get comfy. 

Papyrus now knew from experience that Mettaton preferred to rest while he was charging. In theory, he could do anything that the limited amount of wire allowed him to, but he didn’t always want to. Mettaton lay his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes for a few moments. He didn’t need to go into sleep mode, but it was always preferred. The low buzz of electricity trickling into him made him feel so tired.

“Why don’t we watch a movie? Whilst you’re charging?” Papyrus asked, knowing this is what he’d prefer.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Pappy-darling.”

So they watched a movie. Deciding to watch Ghostbusters after the game. Papyrus worried Mettaton would find it offensive but Mettaton just laughed through the majority of it. The incorrect portrayal of ghosts had him in hysterics in some points, thinking to himself that _he’d_ be a ‘ghostbuster’ too if ghosts actually looked like that.

Charlie didn’t actually stay awake until the end. Yawning, he curled up on the edge of the sofa, eyes drooping until he finally drifted off. Papyrus nudged Mettaton when he saw it happen, pointing towards the slumbering kid happily. Mettaton smiled warmly. Okay, he was kinda cute when he wanted to be. 

It was past ten o’clock when Celia finally got back, looking worried and sorry. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mettaton let Celia into the house, pointing her in the direction of her sleeping son. She waved happily to Papyrus when she saw him.

“Thank you so much,” She said to both of them, “I hope he wasn’t too much of a pain. I know he can be sometimes,” She said as she started to pick the boy up in her arms.

Mettaton was about to complain, to say he’d been trouble when they’d been shopping, but stopped himself. “He was an angel. Good as gold, right Pappy?”

Papyrus looked at him with confusion for a moment before smiling, “He was very well behaved!”

A look of relief washed over her “Are you sure we’re talking about the same kid?” She joked, holding her son close to her, beginning to make for the door. “I’ll have to pay you- when I can.”

“Forget about that. Just think of this as a favour.” Mettaton offered, waving away her looks of protest. “No, really. It’s not a problem.” Mettaton didn’t need any money.

“Thank you again. Both of you.” She smiled brightly at them both and left for her car with her child in her arms.

Mettaton sat himself back down on the sofa and sighed in relief. He snuggled into Papyrus, being able to do so for the first time that day without a kid making retching noises. 

Mettaton had done difficult jobs before. This one was one was definitely in the top ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids are a pain. I know. I based 'Charlie' loosely on my eight-year-old niece because she drives me mad. But that's just how kids are! I just wanted to see how Mettaton would react in this situation. With bribery and manipulation of course!
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments! I appreciate it all!
> 
> Oh- and if you missed it before, my Tumblr is @mtt-metal-crusher , in case you want to follow me for whatever reason.


	16. Inner bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go to a bar. That's all I'm telling.

An important part of Mettaton’s week off was date night, which was most nights. Even if they just stayed in and watched television they still made it fancy, lighting candles and dressing up.

But tonight they were going out to a bar. If it was left up to either Mettaton or Papyrus they’d have chosen a posh restaurant in a heartbeat, but this date-night was significantly different. They were being joined by Alphys and Undyne.

Neither Mettaton or Undyne were happy about this, but Papyrus and Alphys were, so they put up with it for their sake. They all still worried, though. Putting Mettaton and Undyne together was just asking for trouble and yet Papyrus was adamant they’d get along eventually. Papyrus was sure of it. They both had a common interest and that was Papyrus, surely that was enough to make them get along.

“I’m thinking of wearing shorts... wait- people don’t wear shorts in the winter, do they?” Mettaton chuckled as he searched through his wardrobe, throwing various items of clothing onto the bed to try on.

“I wear shorts in the winter. It helps that I don’t have skin, though.”

“I suppose it does, darling.” 

Mettaton thought about it for a moment. Papyrus wore shorts quite often, claiming that the cold didn’t bother him. Then why was it he could feel heat?

“Can you... feel temperature?” Mettaton asked, looking back at Papyrus, who was lounging on the bed, watching Mettaton choose his outfit.

“I can! Kind of... it just doesn’t bother me?”

“Oh.” Mettaton turned back to the wardrobe, deep in thought. “So, do you have a preference? When it comes to temperature?”

“Hmm... I guess... I like warmth!” Papyrus announced, like it was the first time he’d really given it any thought. Then he added sheepishly, “Your body heats up when you’re charging. It’s really quite soothing!”

Mettaton laughed, hiding his face in the wardrobe. _Why did he have to be so cute?_

“So what do you think I should wear? I trust your fashion sense, Pappy.” 

“Well, I think Undyne’s just wearing jeans- like usual,” Papyrus sighed, “I’m not sure what Alphys is wearing-”

“She’s wearing a skirt, I think, and a cute top I picked out for her.” 

Mettaton twisted his mouth in thought. If Alphys was wearing a skirt, he could wear shorts, right? 

“I do look really cute in shorts...”

“You do! But I don’t want you to be cold.” 

Before Mettaton even heard him get up, he felt Papyrus’ arms wrap around his waist from behind. Mettaton closed his eyes, leaning back into him gently.

“Do we have to go out? We could just have some _fun_ here instead,” Mettaton whispered suggestively, turning in Papyrus’ arms so he was facing him.

Papyrus considered it, before his morals returned, “No! I’m afraid that will have to wait. Our friends have invited us out and we can’t just abandon them!”

“Shame.” Mettaton joked, popping a tiny kiss on Papyrus’ skull, “I’m sure Undyne wouldn’t have minded if I didn’t turn up...”

“I think she likes you really!”

“Ha. Yeah, if you say so, Pappy. Some people are just allergic to my charm!” Mettaton nuzzled into Papyrus’ neck, still trying to get him to change his mind about going out.

“No, I don’t think so. Undyne even said the other day that she admires you!” 

Mettaton lifted his head, jaw agape in disbelief. “She said that?”

“She’s always said that about you. That she doesn’t really get along with you, but she admires you as a person! -Don’t tell her I told you that!” 

“Admires me!” Mettaton let the words set in. He’d heard these word many times before, of course, but from Undyne it was like a momentous achievement. 

Papyrus smiled at the look of happiness on Mettaton’s face, glad that he was the one who put it there. Well, partly Undyne, but mostly Papyrus. He cocked his head up, kissing his beautiful smile, unable to hold himself back. 

He’d taken Mettaton by surprise, eliciting a small “Oh!” to come from his mouth before kissing him back. 

They finally pulled away from each other when an alarm rang out from Mettaton’s phone.

“Oh! Oh no- that means we only have ten minutes left! Papyrus, I need to choose an outfit! This is your fault for distracting me with your cute face. Ugh.” Mettaton rushed back to the wardrobe, looking with more intensity than before.

“I think you’re thinking too much about it! You look gorgeous in anything!” Papyrus cooed, leaning into the wardrobe himself to take a look. “We’ll find something for you to wear!”

Mettaton eventually put together a casual outfit, comprising of a silky white shirt, black skinny jeans and a short leather jacket that was cut off around his middle. Papyrus didn’t mind jeans when they were on Mettaton, actually he’d say he was quite the fan. 

“Pappy darling, let me test this lipstick,” Mettaton called out, once he was finished with his make-up. He approached Papyrus, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his skull. He stood back, checking the colour of the purple lipstick stain against the white of his skull. 

“Wow, that’s actually a really good colour. Thank you, honey.” He wiped the mark off with his hand, patting him on the head afterwards. “ Your skull’s a good way to test that.”

“Glad to be of assistance!” Papyrus beamed, he was happy his face could be so handy!

~~~

When they’d finally arrived at the bar, Undyne and Alphys had already been there for half an hour waiting for them. Alphys spent a lot of her time at Undyne’s house after the engagement, as it would be expected, but Mettaton couldn’t help but miss her. He missed coming in from work and venting to her about everyone who’d annoyed him that day, and everything that had excited him. Sometimes he missed having someone to pester, too, he’d become quite fond of complaining about her irresponsible attitude and her obsession with cartoons. He’d never admit it, though.

“Alphys! Darling, I’m so glad to see you! You haven’t been at the house for a while.” Mettaton observed as they took their seats across from them in the booth.

“Yeah. S-sorry about that, MTT. We’ve been kinda busy lately.” She looked shyly at Undyne.

Mettaton didn’t question what that meant.

“Oh well, you’re here now.”

“Undyne! Are we still training tomorrow? Or are you too _busy_?” Papyrus teased, a telling smile on his face. Mettaton turned to her expectantly, eyebrows raised.

She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with him, “Oh, um. Yeah! Sure we are, I wouldn’t cancel training!” 

Mettaton couldn’t help feel a pang of disappointment. He knew was probably being clingy, but he was hoping Papyrus was going to come over to his tomorrow, but training with Undyne would make Papyrus busy for the majority of the day, as he had to work in the morning as well. 

Mettaton sighed softly. 

“Oh, but I’ll still see you in the morning, right?” Papyrus reassured, taking Mettaton’s hand.

“In the morning?” Mettaton questioned. Why would he see him in the morning?

“Because...” He looked around at Undyne and Alphys, not wanting to have this conversation in front of them, “You said earlier- I thought we were going to-” He stopped and composed himself, “because, I’ll be staying at your place tonight?”

Undyne saw that as her cue to stand, “How about I buy the drinks?” But Mettaton just ignored her as realisation set in. 

“ _Oh_! You meant tonight we’re gonna...” He trailed off, embarrassed with how long it took him to realise.

“Ahem, drinks?” Undyne asked, looking both impatient and flustered. 

“I’ll just have coke, Undyne,” Papyrus requested, looking resigned at his choice.

“You’re not drinking?” Undyne raised an eyebrow, “Why’d we come to a bar?”

“Nope, not drinking. You know best of all why I don’t drink Undyne!”

“Aww, c’mon. You’re fun when you’re drunk,” Undyne nudged, but Papyrus was resolute. “Alright... Alphys, you want another of the same?” 

“Yes, please, Undy.”

“MTT?” She said before she could stop herself. That was a nickname only his closest friends called him and she’d used it so freely.

He smirked, remembering what Papyrus had told him earlier. “Something expensive, some sort of wine, if you would, honey. Don’t worry I’ll pay.”

“Nah, keep your money. It’s my round, I’ll see what I can get.”

And with that, Undyne left for the bar, leaving Alphys with the most loved-up couple of the century. She looked worriedly over to where Undyne was stood, counting down the moments until she came back. Being the third wheel, if only for a few seconds, was enough to make her panic.

“So, why don’t you drink? Any naughty stories to tell?” Mettaton asked, elbowing Papyrus gently. 

“No! No stories at all. I just, erm, don’t like the taste!” Papyrus was doing his lying voice again. Mettaton could always see right through it. It was shrill and fast, like he was trying to throw the words out of his mouth quicker than he could think of them.

“Alright, we’ll just see if Undyne says the same thing when she comes back.” 

“She will! There are absolutely no stories to tell!”

Alphys and Mettaton laughed. Papyrus’ voice was growing higher with every syllable, giving him away entirely.

As soon as Undyne came back with the drinks, Mettaton virtually leapt on her, “Okay, spill, what’s Papyrus like when he’s drunk?”

Papyrus gave her a pleading look.

Which she completely disregarded.

“He once ran out to the street-”

“Undyne, no,” Papyrus interrupted, shaking his head vigorously.

“And went up to this sweet old lady-”

“ _Undyne_.”

“And told her that he was a ‘fine, young, hunk of a skeleton and he’d love to rattle her inner bones one day’.”

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus shrieked, turning heads towards them all around the bar. 

Undyne was howling with laughter, Alphys was trying to suppress giggles but Mettaton was in a state of shock. His hands covered his mouth, not knowing whether he should laugh or comfort Papyrus.

“I-inner bones?” He whispered incredulously, looking at Papyrus through unbelieving eyes.

Papyrus looked like he was about to weep before suddenly turning on Undyne. “Well! I told Mettaton about the real reason you lost your eye!”

Undyne stopped laughing and gasped, looking sheepishly towards Alphys.

“The r-real reason?” Alphys questioned, still only knowing the ‘lost it in a valiant battle’ tale.

“You didn’t tell her? Your fiancée? Wow...” Mettaton leant back in his seat. Revelations were coming out tonight.

Papyrus was avoiding eye contact, but could still feel Undyne’s yellow eye piercing through his skull.

“I’ll tell you later...” Undyne muttered to Alphys, feeling grumpy that her secret was out.

Mettaton felt the tension grow and decided to change the subject, “So, Alphys what have you been doing at work recently? Anything fun?” 

“Hmm? Oh, oh! Well, I’ve been teaching science more than anything at the moment. Magic science in p-particular. You see, because the humans don’t really use magic any more... I’ve been- showing them how it works!” 

“That’s wonderful! So it’s like a promotion?”

“No, not really...”

“I’m going to count it as a promotion.”

“Okay,” She grinned and rolled her eyes. Mettaton was going to be supportive of her no matter what she did.

Undyne was leaning on her hand and looking away, as if lost in thought. Papyrus was sulking in the corner, _if she didn’t want me to tell, then she shouldn’t have said anything about the old lady_ , he thought to himself before thinking, _even if I did tell Mettaton before she even said anything..._

Mettaton looked at him. He was kinda cute when he was grumpy. Mettaton poked his cheekbone softly, murmuring a quiet “boop” in an attempt to cheer him up.

Papyrus looked away to hide his smile, the corners of his cheeks turning up involuntarily. He could never resist the urge to smile after a hearty boop. He gave in, sighing, his sullen mood over with.

Mettaton’s phone rang suddenly, playing out his iconic theme tune. 

“Who could that be?” He asked, mostly to himself as he plucked the phone from his pocket. He warned most people not to bother him during his week off, so it better be important.

Upon looking at the screen, he found that it was Celia calling. Mettaton prayed that she didn’t want him to babysit again as he held the phone up to his ear. He would babysit if she needed it, but he still preferred not to. Especially after what he planned to do with Papyrus later.

“Hello, darling. Is everything okay?”

“Hi, MTT! Sorry, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” 

Mettaton looked around at the others on the table, listening closely to try and find out who he was talking to.

Mettaton held the phone away slightly and whispered, “It’s Celia,” before returning it to his ear, “Yeah, no you’re not interrupting anything, go ahead.”

“I just wanted to thank you for the other day, Charlie really enjoyed his time with you. He says he wants to be an actor when he’s older now,” She laughed and Mettaton chuckled with her. 

“If he ever needs any guidance you know who he can come to.”

“That’s so sweet MTT. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks! Oh and tell Papyrus thanks too, Charlie was telling me all about the fun he had with you two. You must be pretty good with kids!”

“Thank you, I’ll tell him. See you later, Celia.” 

“Bye, Mettaton.”

Mettaton slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to Papyrus, “Celia just said thanks for looking after Charlie. That he really enjoyed his stay!”

“That’s nice! I’m glad he was happy!” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you guys looked after a kid the other day.” Undyne chimed up, finally working out what the conversation was about. “How’d that go?”

“It actually... wasn’t that bad?” Mettaton admitted, finally realising that looking after a kid might not be as terrible as he first thought.

“Y-you enjoyed it? But you hate kids.” 

“I thought I did. But, I guess they’re not as bad as I made out...”

“Ooo, careful Papyrus, he’s thinking about children already,” Undyne jabbed, a wide grin pasted across her face.

Papyrus felt his soul leap. Was he? Because he, honestly, couldn’t think of anything better.

“I can assure you I’m not. Looking after one kid isn’t the same as having one of your own. Not until far, _far_ in the future. We’ve only been dating a few months!” Mettaton shook his head in disbelief.

Papyrus sighed, which the others saw as relief, but was actually disappointment. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _far in the future still means it’s a possibility_. And besides, what he has with Mettaton right now he wouldn’t trade for the world. Sometimes he had to remind himself that there’s no need to rush, just be happy for the moment, because Mettaton was here for him right now. 

And that’s all he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is NSFW! Just a warning.
> 
> I like to write Papyrus now quite as oblivious and innocent as he seems. I feel like we have to explore drunk Papyrus sometime in the future.
> 
> Sorry this one was a little short. But there is more to come!!!
> 
> Thank you for spending your time reading!


	17. Cacophony *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here we go again. Back at it again with the smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mettaton chuckled as Papyrus straddled his lap on the sofa, leaning down to nibble on his neck tenderly. Papyrus had grown exponentially in confidence since the first time they’d had sex, no longer shaking and worrying. Now, he only had enthusiasm. And that enthusiasm was all directed towards pleasuring his robotic boyfriend with everything he had.

Papyrus’ hands searched Mettaton’s body, lifting up his shirt to feel the sensitive synthetics underneath. Mettaton purred, leaving himself open to Papyrus’ soft touches. 

“Papyrus, I want you...” Mettaton moaned, closing his eyes as he felt the skeleton’s hands drift from under his shirt to his hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss him easier. 

“I want you too...” Papyrus whispered between kisses which slowly grew in desperation. 

“Then maybe we should move to the bedroom,” Mettaton suggested, stroking Papyrus’ vertebrae gently under his shirt, just the way he liked it. Papyrus shuddered and nodded, making to get off of Mettaton. But before he could move, Mettaton stood up with him, lifting him in his arms effortlessly. Papyrus twisted his legs around his waist and returned to his mouth eagerly, forcing Mettaton to walk half-blind to the bedroom. 

He forced himself to pull away when Mettaton reached the stairs, nuzzling into his neck instead so Mettaton could see. 

In the bedroom, as a thick smell of perfume and scented candles hit them, Mettaton lowered Papyrus onto the bed, kissing him slowly as he went. 

“I love you, Pappy,” He whispered, grasping at his ribs and making him whine quietly.

“I-I love you, too...” Papyrus returned, breathlessly.

“Let’s take your clothes off,” Mettaton began to pull his top over his head before Papyrus stopped him, “Oh?”

“I want to do something, just- lie on the bed?” Papyrus stood up, leaving Mettaton confused. He followed his request, though, lying on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows to watch him.

Papyrus moved to the foot of the bed, looking Mettaton in the eye as he began to lift his own top off. Mettaton bit his lip, _a strip tease? How naughty_. Papyrus dragged his top over his head, leaving his chest bare and so deliciously vulnerable. Mettaton moaned in appreciation, wanting to just grab the sensitive bones and make him scream his name. He loved the way Papyrus reacted when he stroked his ribs. He was sure, with enough patience, he’d be able to get him to climax that way. He’d have to try it one day. As if he knew what he was thinking, Papyrus dragged his own hands over the ribs, tensing his jaw in reaction to his self-inflicted pleasure. Mettaton was taken aback, Papyrus wasn’t usually such a tease, but today he was being so tantalisingly irresistible. Mettaton watched with bated breath as Papyrus brought his hands down to his shorts, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and looking up at Mettaton.

“Take them off,” Mettaton begged, feeling the pressure in his groin grow.

Papyrus smirked, removing the shorts slowly, revealing his naked pelvis to Mettaton, showing he was already fully erect. Skeleton magic really was wonderful.

Mettaton, through lidded eyes, beckoned Papyrus onto the bed with his finger, spreading his legs for him.

Papyrus crawled on top of him, wanting nothing more than to just rip his clothes off like an animal- but he decided against it. Mettaton probably wouldn’t appreciate his clothes being ruined. “I want to take your clothes off...”

Mettaton could only nod weakly in agreement. He wasn’t sure where this dominant Papyrus had come from all of a sudden, all the times they’d made love up until this point he’d been nervous and shaky. And now he was on top of him, hurriedly pulling off his clothes.

Papyrus pulled Mettaton’s top over his head, flinging it to the floor carelessly. “You’re so beautiful,” He remarked as he looked down at him, observing the way Mettaton’s body lit up in places, the way his soul glowed within its tank. Papyrus pulled back and undid Mettaton’s belt, tugging down his jeans so he was left in just his lacy black underwear, straining at the pressure of his erection.

“Look what you do to me, Papyrus,” He motioned towards his silky pants, “I’m so desperate for you to fuck me.”

Papyrus wavered slightly, Mettaton’s vulgar tongue always caught him off guard. But he quickly composed himself again, slipping down Mettaton’s pants just enough to reveal his eager cock. He breathed heavier, looking up at Mettaton and back down to the erection, deciding what to do with it. There wasn’t much choice, however, as he didn’t have lips or a tongue to pleasure him with. He’d have to use his hands, which was still a problem, being that his hands were so dry and rough. 

Mettaton saw his predicament and took Papyrus’ hand, pulling it to his mouth and dragging his tongue across his palm slowly, before returning it to his cock. Papyrus delighted in the way his problem had been subverted so easily, grasping Mettaton and making him jolt at the suddenness. He moved his hand up and down his erection hesitantly, testing the waters before going any further. Once he was more accustomed to the feel of it, he pumped at his cock the way he’d touch himself when he was alone. He’d always think of Mettaton, imagining his cool fingers on his body and his hot breath on his neck. But now he didn’t have to imagine, he was living it. 

Papyrus was rewarded for his administrations by Mettaton’s light moans and quick breaths. It was rare Mettaton was seen in any state other than cool and composed, but when Papyrus touched him he was like a different person, his control and dignity was thrown out of the window.

“Ooh, Papyrus. Do you w-want to-” His voice glitched, causing him to have to pause and recollect himself, “Lie down, baby.”

Papyrus stopped his actions reluctantly and lay back on the bed. Though, his excitement increased again as Mettaton flashed him a provocative smile and positioned his head in between his legs. Papyrus braced himself, waiting for the feeling of Mettaton’s cold tongue on his dick. But he didn’t get it. Instead, Mettaton lay feather-light kisses up his inner thighs, using his hands to stroke his pelvis, pointedly avoiding his erection. Payback for the teasing Papyrus had put him through.

“M-Mettaton...” Papyrus didn’t want to resort to begging, but the teasing was becoming unbearable. Mettaton was so close to his groin, yet that just made it worse. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Mettaton asked, mocking innocence. He slipped his tongue across his hip, only briefly, but it was enough to make the skeleton cry out. He gripped the sheets underneath him, his brow knit in with tension. He’d have to resort to begging. There wasn’t a choice.

“Please, Mettaton...” 

Mettaton’s eyes widened, he hadn’t quite realised how much he’d affected him. Now looking at him, there was a bead of sweat on his forehead, his knuckles were tightly gripped to the sheets below him and his forehead was creased with distress.

Mettaton decided then, that it was time to give him what he wanted. He wasn’t cruel. Mettaton wrapped his cool metal hand around his cock, eliciting a relieved sigh to fall from Papyrus’ mouth. Slowly, half-teasingly, he moved his hand to the tip and back down again, looking him in the eye as he did so. Papyrus rolled his hips, urging Mettaton to move faster. But Mettaton ignored him, still moving his hand at that excruciating pace.

“Oh, baby. You get worked up so easily. Don’t worry, I’ll stop teasing now,” Mettaton lowered his head to the tip, not breaking eye contact once, and brought his lips down and gave his erection a light kiss. 

Papyrus groaned, it wasn’t enough, “You said y-you’d stop teasi-AH!”

Mettaton had enveloped his cock with his mouth, using his hand to rub it as he bobbed his head, rapidly making up for the slow pace before.

“Oh, God. You’re so g-good. Ah...” Papyrus was beginning to find speech difficult, it all felt so amazing. Mettaton looked so disgustingly sexy as he sucked, his cheeks burning, his hair a mess, his mouth occupied. All of Papyrus’ senses were taken over and coherent thoughts were banished, all he could think of was how amazing he felt, how he could feel Mettaton’s hair tickle his thighs every time he lowered his head, how his hand wasn’t cold anymore but warm and clammy from all the friction. Papyrus let go of the sheets and pushed back Mettaton’s hair from his face so it wouldn’t hinder him, seeing Mettaton’s beautiful face in full. Papyrus threw his head back and whimpered. It was _too_ good, it couldn’t feel this good yet, he had to stop him somehow. “Mettaton, I-I’m gonna...”

Mettaton, as soon as he heard Papyrus’ warning, took the cock from his mouth and sat back. He shook his head, biting his lip in thought.

“I went a little too far there, didn’t I, darling?”

Papyrus nodded weakly, wishing he hadn’t said anything. He’d been so close and now he was left hanging on the edge, wanting nothing more than to bring Mettaton’s heavenly mouth back down on him.

After a few moments, Mettaton slipped off his lacy pants and made to position himself on top of him, like usual. That was, until Papyrus stopped him.

“What is it, honey?”

“Could I...” He bridged his fingers, beginning to regret his request before he’d even said it. But he’d wanted this for a while now. “Could I go on top this time?”

Mettaton smiled devilishly, “Of course you can,” He lay down on the bed and spread his legs, sprawling his arms behind his head, “How do you want me?”

Papyrus felt his breath hitch. It was easier letting Mettaton go on top because he knew he was good at it. He didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“Erm, just... like that.” Papyrus climbed on top of him, so they were face to face. And crotch to crotch. _Oh God, this is happening, I’m on top,_ Papyrus’ head was swimming, _don’t screw up, don’t screw up, don’t-_

“Papyrus, if you’re nervous, don’t worry about it. Just take it at your own pace.” He lifted his head up to kiss him on the skull, “You’ll be great, I know you will.”

Papyrus smiled, his worries drifting away to the sound of Mettaton’s encouragement. Mettaton lay back, waiting patiently for Papyrus to enter him. Papyrus gulped and lined his cock up to Mettaton’s entrance, pushing himself in hesitantly, whimpering as he as he went.

“You feel so-” Papyrus cut himself off, unable to find a word good enough to describe the feeling. Mettaton’s body was a masterpiece, and it certainly felt like one too.

Papyrus paced his thrusts slow to begin with as he lowered his head to Mettaton’s, dragging his teeth across his lips in small facsimiles of kisses. Mettaton wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him close as he thrust into him. Mettaton was overwhelmed. The way Papyrus was so soft and tender, so eager make him feel loved, so intent on making him happy. It was a feeling Mettaton didn’t know he craved, and now he never wanted this moment to end.

“I’m so,” Mettaton closed his eyes, grunting each time Papyrus pushed into him, “-so in love with you.” 

Papyrus whined, those magic words unfurling that carnal desire that always seemed to hit him like a brick wall during sex. 

“Papyrus, I-” He moaned, feeling Papyrus’ speed pick up, his teeth digging into his neck. Not enough to pierce the synthetics but he could still feel their desperation. “Papyrus, I love you-” 

Those words, in any other situation, would make Papyrus overcome with happiness, but this wasn’t one of those situations. They just spurred him on. Papyrus was panting, all forms of sentiment had been thrown to the wind. He wanted Mettaton more than anything and he would chase that orgasm with all the intensity he could muster. Picking up his pace a step further, he found that this position was no longer quite satisfactory enough for the speed he craved. And he was too far into the frenzy to be shy of asking.

“Can you- hnng.” Papyrus kept thrusting, which hindered his speech immensely, “Can you flip over?” The wording didn’t sound like a request. It sounded urgent, as though he might explode if he didn’t.

Mettaton’s eyes rolled back in his head. _Oh God,_ This Papyrus was so sexy, so commanding, he’d have to tell him he loved him more often. 

Papyrus pulled out of him, but before Mettaton could turn himself over, Papyrus took hold of his legs and flipped him onto his front. Mettaton scrabbled onto his hands and knees, head spinning with giddiness and excitement, Papyrus really was going all out tonight. Papyrus took hold of his hips and sank back into him, feeling the fire of desperation blazing through his body. He wrapped his bony arms around his chest and began to push into him from behind, building back up to that same profound speed in just a few seconds.

“Oh, oh, oh! Pappy!” Mettaton was wide-eyed with his jaw hung open, his arms straining to stay upright from the Papyrus’ force. 

“A-are. You. O-okay?” Papyrus asked between thrusts, “Is it. Too. Hard?” Papyrus’ grace had been lost to passion a while back but he’d stop of he had to. If Mettaton wanted him to.

“No. It’s-Ah!” He closed his eyes in bliss, Papyrus was hitting just the right spot, with just the right power, “Please. Don’t. Stop!”

Papyrus continued with increased effort, eliciting pleasured moans to escape Mettaton. Papyrus was so strong and agile, Mettaton was always aware of that, but he’d never imagined Papyrus being capable of this. He threw his head back, wanting to beg for more but not knowing how much more he could take before breaking. Papyrus leant up, taking hold of his hips and pulling him back onto himself, his own hips meeting him halfway. 

“Ah. You’re. So. Good...” Mettaton bit his lip, warning himself not to ask, but ignored himself completely, “Harder!”

Papyrus could have laughed. Mettaton was amazing, how could he possibly take any more? He was already going at a pace that could potentially wear _Papyrus_ out. And that was impressive.

“Are you. Sure?” Papyrus’ fingers were digging into his hips, sweat was dripping from his bones, he wasn’t sure how much longer this was going to last...

“ _Please..._ ” Mettaton whined, knowing he’d probably regret this tomorrow.

Papyrus pushed harder and forced the pace faster, slipping a hand into Mettaton’s hair and pulling his head back. Mettaton whimpered, thoroughly enjoying Papyrus’ rough side. Sweet, innocent Papyrus. Everyone had made a very wrong judgement about him. Mettaton was guilty of it, too. He was still kind and loving, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be absolutely wild in bed.

Papyrus had one hand firmly gripped in Mettaton’s hair, and the other clutched onto his hip, keeping him in place. Mettaton had lost all control of the situation, something that would usually drive him to paranoia, but now he never wanted Papyrus to stop. Papyrus grunted with each push, hissing through his teeth at the intense feeling. He felt Mettaton’s legs shake under him, aching from his relentless fucking.

Mettaton felt like he was floating. He could feel every bump and ridge of Papyrus’ dick as he pushed in and out, in and out, with such speed the bed-springs were no longer making a rhythmic squeak. The room was just filled with an ongoing cacophony of springs and moans that intertwined and melded together.

“Oh. My God!” Papyrus called out, that familiar feeling hitting him suddenly, unfurling inside him. “I’m close!”

Mettaton pushed back onto him, meeting every thrust as well as he could. His hands bound into fists and his toes curled. Mettaton realised then, that he was closer to finishing than he’d thought.

“Oohhh yess...” Mettaton came, scrunching his eyes closed as he felt the wave of satisfaction wash over him, Papyrus still pushing into him without breaking his rhythm.

All at once, Papyrus felt the desperate fire turn into pure, euphoric pleasure. “Ahhh! M-Mettaton...” He climaxed, gripping his hips almost painfully, cumming into him and slowly juddering to an exhausted stop.

He pulled out of him with a shudder, allowing Mettaton to fall, sated, to the bed. Papyrus curled up behind him, twisting his arms around his waist, trying to catch his breath as he panted. He was sure he’d never calm down after that.

Mettaton laughed breathlessly, not quite believing what had just happened.

“ _Papyrus_!” He exclaimed, as though the name belonged to someone else. He turned over, allowing Papyrus to snuggle into his chest. “That was _amazing_ ,” He remarked incredulously.

Papyrus chuckled, the praise making him giddy. 

“Like, _wow_... you’re going on top more often, baby.” Mettaton didn’t want to know what damage that had done. He’d hoped he didn’t have to go to Alphys to get his ass fixed, that would be the worst conversation of his life. Worth it, though. At the very least he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk in a straight line for the next few days. He’d have to convince Papyrus to carry him everywhere, and he’s sure he would.

“Oh? My excellent love-making skills have taken you by surprise? I, quite frankly, am offended!” Papyrus teased, grinning up at Mettaton.

“Haha, well, honey. You’re right, of course. I shouldn’t be so shocked. You’re brilliant at anything!”

“Ready to go again?”

“ _No._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a bit less embarrassed now. I kinda hope this is better than the first one? Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> These chapters are still the most difficult to write...


	18. Old lady, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, baby! Time for celebrations!

Papyrus’ eyes opened slowly, the darkness of the room making him question what time of day it was. He looked down at his chest, where the slumbering robot was clinging firmly to his bones, like he usually was. Mettaton was a very clingy sleeper. Whenever Papyrus moved in sleep, Mettaton moved with him. If Papyrus moved onto his side, Mettaton curled up behind him. If he moved onto his back, Mettaton sprawled on top of him, tucking his arms under his ribcage. Their legs always seemed to end up wrapped around each other, and their hands often clasped together, like they’d fall away from each other if they let go.

Papyrus reached for his phone on the bedside table.

6:00am

 _Huh,_ he thought to himself, _how incredibly late! I can’t believe I allowed myself to sleep for so long!_ But then he cuddled back into Mettaton, not wanting to wake him up. Mettaton needed his sleep! He was a very busy man with a lot to do! Papyrus didn’t want to disturb his sleeping schedule when he stopped with him.

Nevertheless, Mettaton had been stirred by Papyrus’ accidental fidgeting, opening his eyes groggily.

“Pappy? Are you awake?” He whispered- he was sure he just felt him move. He looked up at Papyrus’ face, seeing him smiling back down at him.

“Mettaton! You’re awake! Good, now we can start the day-”

“Pappy, I’m nowhere near charged yet, hold on for a while.” He turned over, still laying on Papyrus’ chest.

Papyrus sighed, but not unpleasantly. He wanted to get up and begin the day but holding Mettaton was just as good. He stroked his hair, nuzzling little skeleton kisses into the black locks. At least he could talk to him now, once Mettaton was awake he tended to stay that way, just resting his body to encourage his battery power to increase.

“Are you planning anything for Christmas? I see you haven’t put any decorations up yet...”

Papyrus’ house was covered top to bottom in decorations, it made his eyes sore if he looked around too often. Papyrus knew that if the decorations were hurting your eyes, they’re done well. Sans had to nap twice as much just to stop seeing them.

“Oh yeah, I don’t know- I don’t really have time, darling. And I don’t really see the point when I’m here, all by myself...”

“Oh,” Papyrus’ eyes narrowed. “I could help you put the decorations up- if that’s what you’re worried about. There’s no-one better at the expert art that is, Christmas Decor.” He raised his hands dramatically, as though it was the art of masters.

“Thank you, Pappy. But I mean- what’s the point when I’m just going to be sat around by myself, surrounded by Christmas decorations. Only me to enjoy them...” 

There was a silence between them, where both were caught up in thinking of a solution to Mettaton’s problem. Papyrus would invite him to live with him. Then he wouldn’t be so lonely! But... he knew Mettaton wouldn’t want that. He’d say they hadn’t been dating long enough. That it was too soon. So Papyrus didn’t say anything, he just stayed silent, drawing small lines into the top of Mettaton’s head with his fingertips.

After a couple of hours, when the sun had finally made a hazy appearance through the curtains, and Mettaton had been sufficiently charged, they got up. Papyrus had a busy day ahead of him, going to work, having to settle plans for a new monster restaurant in the next town over. It was difficult for the monsters to spread out when there were still so few places that served monster food. And after that, he had training with Undyne, which was always a high-energy task. Even Papyrus would be tired after today.

He ate breakfast with Mettaton before heading out, smiling at him whenever their eyes met. Mettaton noticed he did that a lot, just smiled at him without reason, as if just being with him was reason enough. And it wasn’t just because he was a skeleton with a constant smile; he smiled with his whole face. His eye sockets scrunched, and the corners of his mouth curved up. His whole countenance seemed to beam when he looked at him. Papyrus was so loving, so kind, Mettaton sometimes had to stop himself from crying when he thought about him. He was just too precious. His skeleton. His precious, precious skeleton. He was so lucky to have him.

When it was time to go, Mettaton walked him to the door, standing on the doorstep with him in his silky dressing gown. He felt the chill, wintry breeze bite at his bare legs.

“I’ll see you...” He stopped, counting the days in his head, “In three days? Is that right? Or is it four?”

Papyrus sighed, that sounded too long. “I think it’s four.” His eyes were narrowed, a small frown drew across his forehead.

Mettaton held his breath, urging himself to ask Papyrus something his brain was telling him not to, “Papyrus, do you want to-”

“Oh, Mettaton! Mettaton! How are you this morning, dear?”

Mettaton turned towards the sound slowly, with a disgruntled expression from being interrupted. The source of the noise was his neighbour, Ms Ramsey, an old woman who always insisted on talking to Mettaton for what felt like hours whenever she saw him. He wouldn’t mind, chatting was something he tended to enjoy, but she was always a little forward, always calling him ‘such a pretty boy’ and saying things he were sure were innuendos, all with that sweet old smile. It was a little unnerving, if he were to be completely honest.

“Hello, darling. Are you alright?” Mettaton replied, he wasn’t just going to be rude to her, though. He might just be making assumptions. She was probably just a sweet old lady. 

“I’m alright, I’m sure you are too! In fact, I know you are.”

Mettaton’s brow creased. “Excuse me?”

She turned her head to the skeleton next to him, “You’re Papyrus aren’t you, dear?”

Mettaton looked at her bewildered. How did she know that? She said quite often that she prided herself on never watching the television, saying it was for mindless drones who didn’t know how to spend their time wisely. Mettaton just shook the comment off when she said it, deciding not remind her that he dominated nearly every channel on the television. But how could she possibly know Papyrus’ name when she didn’t watch tv?

“I am! Are you a fan of mine?” Papyrus asked, starstruck.

“Sorry, but, how do you know that?” Mettaton questioned, beginning to lose his patience.

“Oh, how rude of me! I just couldn’t help overhearing your name... last night- you two seemed to be _enjoying_ yourselves,” She chuckled, seemingly innocently.

Mettaton froze as her words sunk in, like ice sliding down his back, he shuddered. Papyrus looked at her, baffled for a moment, before he realised what she meant. He blushed, looking at Mettaton and seeing his face twisted in disgust.

“Anyway, I’m heading off to the shop now. You boys have fun!” She waved at them, laughing brashly. Neither of the two could muster up the desire to wave back, grimacing at what she had said.

“We have _got_ to get some sound-proofing in that bedroom...” Mettaton thought allowed, to which Papyrus nodded vigorously. “I always knew there was something strange about her.”

Papyrus shrugged, trying his best to shake away that unpleasant feeling that crept up his spine. “I’m... sure she’s harmless!”

“Yeah, but I wish she’d go be harmless somewhere else.” He shivered, realising just how cold it was outside in just his dressing gown and underwear.

“I should probably get going now! I don’t want to keep Frisk waiting!”

“Wait, Pappy. I was going to ask you something.”

Papyrus stopped, waiting for him to carry on.

“See, the thing is...” Mettaton paused, mistakenly letting his mind tell him that it was a bad idea again. But he ignored it, his mind couldn’t tell him what to do. He closed his eyes and breathed in. “Move in with me?”

Papyrus’ eye sockets widened, not believing his own hearing. “You want me to... live with you?”

“Look, I know it’s early, baby. But the more I think of it, the more I think- why not? We’re going to be living together eventually! We might as well enjoy Christmas together.”

Papyrus’ jaw hung loose, but he quickly corrected himself, smiling brightly. “Of course! That’s a brilliant idea! I’d love to move in with you!” He pulled Mettaton into a crushing hug which shocked the robot before he wrapped his own arms around him. “Oh, but wait...” Papyrus pulled back, a concerned look crossed his face.

“What is it, darling?”

“My brother... I can’t just leave him! Especially not during the holidays! That’s just cruel. He needs his cool brother to look after him.”

“Bring him with you!” Mettaton offered, smiling at the excitement of it all.

“R-really?”

“Sure, he can sleep on the couch- it _is_ a very expensive couch. It’s probably more comfortable than the bed he’s got now.”

Papyrus thought about it, Sans’ bed didn’t even have sheets on it and he found a way to sleep on it. Mettaton’s couch would be a huge upgrade.

“And you’d be okay with that?”

“It’s perfectly fine, sweetheart.”

Papyrus beamed, “Okay! Let’s do it! Let’s move in together!” 

~~~

“no way,” Sans shook his head at Papyrus’ offer. He’d come charging in the door, late into the night, raving about how he was moving in with Mettaton, and how he was coming with him. “i’m not living with you and your boyfriend. you should go by yourself. you don’t gotta to babysit me.”

Papyrus looked crestfallen, he’d been so excited to spend Christmas with Mettaton and Sans, but now Sans didn’t want to? All because he didn’t want to be a burden?

“It wouldn’t be ‘babysitting’! I want you to come with me. And Mettaton didn’t mind- he was the one who suggested it!” Papyrus felt as though he was fighting a losing battle, Sans didn’t often change his mind once he’d made it.

“bro, go live your life. i’m happy for you. you and mtt seem very happy. and that makes me happy. you can’t stick around forever- just for my sake.”

Papyrus frowned, Sans always had to make things more complicated than they were. “Hmm...” Papyrus hummed in thought, suddenly an idea unravelled in his mind. “Why don’t you just... move in for Christmas? Then you can do what you like. I just...” He looked down at his hands, realising he’d been wringing them together, “I don’t want to celebrate Christmas without you.”

Sans was silent, regretting what he was about to say, he just couldn’t stand Papyrus’ disappointed face, “...fine.”

Papyrus lightened up at once, sitting up straighter. “Really?! Wowie, I’m a profoundly good persuader-er! I should take up public speaking!”

Sans couldn’t help but smile at his excitement, Papyrus’ happiness was infectious. “sure bro. i think you’d be a great public speaker...” Sans yawned, glancing at the time warily. It was past eleven, way past his favoured time of the day. Sleep.

~~~

Papyrus had packed up all his things the next morning. He didn’t possess much, still having just a small amount after the move from the underground. Usually, he’d not see Mettaton until the weekend, but now he could see him every morning before work, and every evening when he got back, as long as Mettaton wasn’t performing, of course. When he and his brother turned up at Mettaton’s door, the robot immediately dragged them both inside, taking their bags from them and setting them aside. Inside, it soon became apparent that Mettaton had been preparing for ultimate Christmas decorating session. There were decorations strewn everywhere, tinsel, baubles, fairy-lights and so much more. He seemed to have all the decorations you could possibly think of, all in some shade of pink or purple.

“Now that you’re both here, you can help me out. Sans, your small stature would be perfect for glitter duty. Pappy-”

“glitter duty?” Sans looked around at the pandemonium of Christmas decorations half amused, half distressed. He was hoping that moving away from their house meant he at least didn’t have to look at those eye-burning decorations anymore. He could spot the similarities in Mettaton and Papyrus already.

“Yes, glitter duty. Sansy, I want you to take this-” He shoved a pot of pink and gold glitter into Sans’ hands. “And I want you to go over every surface and smother it in the stuff.”

“smother it?”

“If you can still see the surface underneath it’s not enough.”

Sans chuckled, Mettaton was appearing more and more like his brother every minute. He could see why they liked each other.

“Pappy, honey. With your _beautiful_ long legs, you’re going to help with the ceiling decorations. We’ll work on those together.” He looked around for the paper decorations he’d left somewhere amongst the chaos. “Alphys and Undyne are coming over later- and Frisk too I think, if they can make it. I thought we could decorate the tree together!”

Mettaton stood with his hands clasped, stars in his eyes. It was the kind of look he had when a plan he’d been devising was finally coming together. He was finally settling in with Papyrus, like a normal, committed couple. And he wasn’t as worried as he’d anticipated, he was actually just excited.

Mettaton and Papyrus spent the next half an hour covering the ceiling with sparkly paper snowflakes as Sans went around the house, pouring copious amounts of glitter onto any flat surface he could find. He knew that it was probably a bad idea, the stuff would get everywhere, but it was all in the Christmas spirit. He couldn’t deny the Christmas spirit! That was blasphemous!

“So, what do you think?” 

Mettaton, Papyrus and Sans were stood in the centre of the living room, looking around at their work. It was actually quite... tasteful. The pink and purple colour scheme actually helped soothe the eyes. There were also hints of gold which Mettaton insisted ‘added a touch of class, darling’. They still had the tree to go, saving it for when the others came over. 

“Ooh! I should invite Blooky! I know we don’t need that many people just for the tree, but-”

“I think that’s great idea!” Papyrus stopped him before he tried to explain himself any further. If Papyrus had his family with him, Mettaton deserved his own.

~~~

A couple of hours later, a boisterous knock was heard at the door and Mettaton opened it to Undyne and Alphys, with Frisk perched perilously on Undyne’s shoulders. They were getting a little tall to be carried by Undyne, but she didn’t let it stop her. She let Frisk swing down and jump to the ground excitedly. This was the first time they’d spent Christmas with such a loving family. They’d already decorated Toriel’s house, and Asgore’s. Now it was time for Mettaton’s.

“Hello, darling! How’s my favourite human?” Mettaton threw his arms around them and embraced them gently, ruffling their hair.

“Hey MTT! Have you already finished?” Frisk peered around his tall body at the room behind him.

“Not yet, sweetheart. I’ve left the tree for all of us. The most important part!” Mettaton let Frisk past, where they ran into Papyrus’ arms and patted Sans on the head. Mettaton turned to Undyne and Alphys, “You two doing okay? How’s life living together?”

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other sheepishly and back at him.

“A-actually, there’s something we need to ask you!”

“Yeah, can we- come inside first?” Undyne asked, getting cold from standing in the doorway.

Mettaton furrowed his brow and let them past. What could possibly be wrong? They weren’t breaking up were they?

All three of them sat down on the sofa, and Papyrus soon joined, curious about what they were all gathered for. There were no more seats available, though, so he placed himself casually on Mettaton’s lap draping an arm around his shoulders.

“So our house...” Undyne looked toward Alphys who looked away, as though she was angry with her. Mettaton felt his breath stop. He didn’t get along with Undyne, but he didn’t want them to split up. “Our house is kinda... unlivable at the moment.”

Papyrus frowned, “What did you do?”

Undyne pursed her lips, though it was unclear whether she was upset or trying to hold in a laugh. “I...”

Alphys elbowed her in the ribs, urging her to carry on.

“I blew a hole in the ceiling with my spears.”

“Why would you-”

“Undyne! That’s why you were acting so weird at training yesterday! Why you wouldn’t let me in the house!” Papyrus crossed his arms, looking disgruntled.

Undyne couldn’t hold in the laugh any longer, she threw her head back and let out a howl of laughter, shocking everyone in the room. Sans and Frisk, who were stood at the window chatting, looked around suddenly, wondering what was happening. They came over, sitting on the floor next to the sofa, waiting for an explanation to all the noise.

Undyne kept laughing until she looked over at Alphys, who was frowning at her.

“I-it’s not funny Undyne! We don’t have a place to sleep!”

“But you’ve gotta admit, it was pretty awesome!” She covered her mouth trying to hide her toothy smile.

Alphys shook her head, trying not to give in her sincerity. She wanted to laugh as well, but this was a serious situation!

Alphys saw Frisk and Sans’ confused expressions and decided to clue them in “Undyne broke our house with her magic spears. I told you not to use spears in the house!”

“I was using them to impress you, though!” Undyne started laughing again, “Were-weren’t you-”She threw her head back, struggling to get the words out through the laughter, “Weren’t you impressed?”

Alphys shook her head solemnly. She _was_ impressed for a moment, though she’d never admit it. She’d always found Undyne’s magic hot.

“Wait, you two don’t want to... move in, do you?” Mettaton asked, suddenly concerned. He now realised why they’d come to him with their problem.

“oh god.”

“Wowie! That would be a lot of people in one house!”

Mettaton looked at them worriedly, living with Undyne would be chaos.

“Why? Alphys’ room is still available, right? It’d just be me who’s extra.” Undyne looked between them, wishing someone would explain why everybody looked so distressed.

“Me and Sans are moving in here, too.” Papyrus informed her and Alphys’ eyes widened.

“You two are moving in together?” Alphys clutched onto Undyne’s hand, jaw agape.

“Yes, and Sans,” Papyrus explained, slipping his arms around Mettaton and pulling him close. Mettaton smiled, nuzzling into him.

“i’m just staying for the holidays. then i’m leaving them to it.” Sans was still adamant about letting Papyrus grow up. He should be allowed to live with his boyfriend in peace.

Undyne held her chin in thought, “So if you two are moving in, and us two are moving in-”

“I haven’t said you can yet, honey.”

“Then that means all five of us will be living under the same roof,” She smiled then, looking around at them all excitedly, “Frisk, you should move in too!”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Mettaton waved his hands dismissively. “The only people I have allowed to live here are Pappy and Sans. You guys aren’t invited. Actually, I trust Frisk. You can move in if you want, darling.”

Frisk laughed at his offer, shaking their head. “Sorry, MTT. I don’t think Toriel would be too happy about that.”

“You c-can trust us? Half of my stuff is still in that room!” Alphys began to sweat, not knowing where they would go if not back here.

Of course, Mettaton was just teasing, he wouldn’t let any of his friends go homeless, not even Undyne. But he liked to see the look on her face first.

“What if you blow a hole in my ceiling?” 

Papyrus agreed with him, nodding his head and absent-mindedly running his fingers through Mettaton’s hair.

“We’ll pay rent! Come on, MTT,” Undyne said, slipping in his nickname in an attempt to sound friendly. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, waiting for Mettaton’s verdict. He sat with his finger on his lip, pretending to give it careful thought. He finally gave in his game, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, you can move in. But no spears!”

“Okay no spears,” Undyne nodded, accepting his rules.

“And no fire.” 

“...okay.”

“And no dangerous weapons.”

“Are we allowed any fun in this house?” Undyne asked, exasperated. What was she supposed to do with her huge sword collection?

Mettaton gave her a stern look.

“Okay, okay. It’s your house...”

“Good,” Mettaton was happy when he got his way. He didn’t even mind weapons in the house. He kept a chainsaw under the sink. He wondered how she’d react when she found that out.

When she found out that his rules applied to her only.

~~~

Once Napstablook arrived, they began to decorate the tree. Frisk, Sans and Alphys decorated the lower branches. Mettaton, Papyrus, Undyne and Napstablook decorated the higher branches. Mettaton and Papyrus often found themselves rearranging other people’s baubles after they’d put them in the ‘wrong’ position. No two of the same colour could be next to each other, neither could colours that clashed. All baubles had to be evenly spaced, if two looked too close to each other then they’d have to be moved. Alphys and Sans were used to this, though, being used to decorating the tree with a perfectionist in the past.

Undyne wasn’t as accepting, huffing loudly when either one of them switched a bauble she’d just hung. “Look, can’t you guys just stick to your own section?”

“My house, my rules. This tree has to look perfect.” Mettaton stood back, examining the distance between two suspicious blue and purple baubles.

“What about Papyrus? He doesn’t own this house. He can’t rearrange my baubles!”

Mettaton chuckled, “Well, that’s where you’re wrong, honey. You see, I trust Papyrus’ judgement. And plus, Pappy’s allowed to do whatever he likes in this house. He’s been given special permission.”

He nodded towards Papyrus, who smiled gleefully. 

Undyne rolled her eye. She wondered how much Mettaton would use the ‘my house, my rules’ line whilst she was here. She hoped that she’d be able to find a new place to live soon.

Once they finished the tree, they all stood back, marvelling at how good it looked. It was mostly down to Mettaton and Papyrus, who had rearranged almost every bauble on the tree until it was perfect.

“Okay, time to put the star on the top of the tree!” Mettaton took a small robot figurine from a bag and gave it to Frisk, “Would you do the honours?”

“Is that...” Undyne squinted, looking at the figurine, “Is that you?”

“Of course it is. What better star could there be?” Mettaton picked Frisk up and raised them so they could reach the top of the tree. Frisk giggled, they were thirteen but everyone was always so insistent on picking them up. They placed the Mettaton figurine on top of the tree, it’s plastic legs wrapped around the upright branch, keeping it attached.

“There we go. Let’s turn the lights on,” Mettaton stepped over to the switch connected to the tree lights and flicked it on. The bright, luminous lights elicited an appreciative ‘ooh’ from the rest of the group. 

Papyrus went to flick the room light off, so to see the tree better. The room was lit up by the soft colours.

“And now for the fairy lights...” Mettaton flicked on another switch, causing the whole room to fill with a warm, pink glow. 

“Wowie, it’s beautiful, it looks like the colour your soul glows...” Papyrus observed, and then realised how sappy he sounded, blushing. 

Mettaton looked over at him softly, and smiled. Papyrus really was precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to find a way to get them all in the same house for a while. This will have to suffice! Sans doesn't want to be a burden but Mettaton doesn't care, he just wants Papyrus around more.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading. I really appreciate it. This fic really helps me destress from my college work.


	19. Toe-swindler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas. More Undyne. More PDA. 
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone.

“You can’t go in there, honey.” Mettaton had appeared suddenly in the hallway, looking over Undyne’s shoulder and began to pull her away from the closet she was peering into. “That’s private.”

“You say that about everything.”

“Yes, well. My house, m-”

“My rules. Yeah, yeah I get it,” She said, rolling her eyes. Mettaton really was restricting everything she did, she wasn’t allowed to put her feet on the table, practise her piano in the living room and now she couldn’t even look into the hallway closet. She wouldn’t mind as much, it _was_ his house after all, but these rules only ever seemed to apply to her. If Papyrus wanted to put his feet on the table, not that he would ever stoop so low, he’d be allowed to, she knew it. Mettaton let Papyrus get away with anything, which she guessed was understandable as they did seem rather infatuated with each other, but the favouritism in the house was beginning to get on her nerves. 

She relocated herself back into the living room, spreading out on the couch and sighing. Alphys and Papyrus were at work, Sans was no doubt slacking off somewhere, and so she was left at home with Mettaton. She’d go out but the winter weather had driven her back inside again. She never did like the cold. 

A few moments later Mettaton appeared at the top of the stairs, scrutinising her as he walked down. 

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” Undyne questioned, without looking up at him, eyes glued to the television screen.

“What? And leave you to destroy my house while I’m gone? I don’t think so, darling.” Mettaton sat next to her, crossing his arms and staring at the television screen without really watching it.

Undyne laughed, “Tsk, if I wanted to destroy your house I’d do it whether you were here or not.”

Mettaton huffed.

“Look, dude. You can trust me- I’m not that reckless, I’m not gonna destroy your house!” 

Mettaton looked at her as though she’d lost her mind.

“What’s that look for?” Undyne was beginning to get frustrated with all the unneeded drama.

“ _What’s that look for?_ ” He repeated incredulously, “You’re not that reckless? Honey, I’m not being funny, but didn’t you _just_ become homeless because you blew a hole in your ceiling?”

“...Yes, but-”

“And you’ve lost a previous house to inferno when you tried to cook pasta? With a child?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And you lost your eye because you attempted to slide down the side of the underground cavern and landed in a tree...”

“Hey, in my defence, that one has nothing to do with houses,” Undyne smirked, Mettaton’s list of reckless behaviour really did make her sound badass. “And, anyway- Papyrus was involved in that too, so he’s just as likely to destroy your house as I am!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, as though this should be obvious, “Pappy is allowed to destroy my house. I’d just buy another.”

Undyne looked over at him, her eyebrows narrowed, he wasn’t even trying to hide his obvious privilege-giving anymore. 

“Why can’t you just buy a new house if I destroy it- not that I would,” She added, she could control herself when the threat of going homeless was looming. That’s what she told herself, anyway.

“I _would_ buy another house, but you’d be paying for it.” 

Undyne shrugged and turned her attentions back to the television. In her opinion, Mettaton was just being a jackass for no reason.

~~~

When Papyrus eventually returned home, he came with a bunch of roses in his hands. He often brought flowers for Mettaton when he came home from work as he passed the florists on his way. They were always some shade pink, knowing Mettaton’s particular fondness for the colour.

“Hello, my beautiful, shining star. I hope you’ve had a wonderful day!” Papyrus chimed as he walked in. Mettaton immediately came to meet him at the door, slipping his hands around the skeleton’s waist.

“The day’s all the better now that you’re here, my darling.” 

He gasped softly as Papyrus presented him with the bouquet of flowers, like it was the first time he’d ever done so. “They’re beautiful, baby. You spoil me.”

Papyrus beamed, “You deserve it! Beautiful flowers for a beautiful man.” 

Mettaton chuckled, kissing Papyrus’ forehead softly. He took the flowers from him and placed them aside, slipping his arms back around his waist. It had only been a few hours but he’d really missed Papyrus while he was at work.

“Can you guys quit it? I can’t pay attention to the TV whilst I’m trying to hold back vomit,” Undyne yelled from the couch, turning up the volume to drown out the sound of their sickening romantic words.

They both ignored her, their foreheads pressed together as they whispered sweet compliments to each other.

Suddenly, Mettaton remembered something he’d set up earlier in the day, “Pappy, look up,” He whispered. Papyrus complied, moving his gaze upwards towards the ceiling.

“...Why is there greenery hanging from our ceiling?” Papyrus asked, half-bemused.

Undyne guffawed from her place on the couch, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Pappy, that’s mistletoe. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of mistletoe.” 

Papyrus panicked suddenly, “Of course I’ve heard of mistletoe! The finest of hanging plants! Master of mistle! Swindler of toes! Grows slyly on unsuspecting ceilings during the holiday season!” Papyrus proclaimed, nodding his head as though agreeing with himself.

Mettaton chuckled, “You have no idea, do you?”

“Absolutely none.”

Mettaton smiled at him. Good, that meant he’d have to give him an example.

“It’s tradition, around Christmas-time, that if you stand under the mistletoe, you’re supposed to kiss under it. Care to carry out the tradition, baby?” Mettaton puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Papyrus laughed giddily. What an amazing tradition! Why’d he never heard of it before? _Probably because I’ve only ever lived with my brother before,_ he thought to himself, _there’d never been anyone to kiss in the past!_

Papyrus placed his hands on either side of Mettaton’s awaiting face and pressed his teeth lightly to his lips. Mettaton hummed joyfully, wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling him closer.

“oh god, maybe i should just go back to work,” Sans’ voice appeared behind the two. Having just walked in the door himself.

Papyrus broke away from Mettaton, though reluctantly, and turned around to look at Sans. 

“Sans! We were just testing out the mistletoe!” Mettaton curled his arms around Papyrus from behind as he spoke, leaning his head on his shoulder. “It seems to be working well!”

Mettaton laughed softly, kissing the side of his head and squeezing him gently in his arms. Sans shuddered, going over to the couch next to Undyne, sharing a look of disgust with her. No matter what, though, Sans couldn’t help feel content to see his brother so in love. That look of captivation he had when he looked at Mettaton told him everything he needed to know. Papyrus was happy. And he could tell Mettaton felt the same way. Even if it had taken him a while to admit it. They were in love. Sans couldn’t complain about that. He still didn’t want to see it, though.

“When does the kissing stop? If we just stay under the mistletoe does that mean we have to stay kissing forever and ever? Like some sort of merry curse? Or the positive equivalent of a curse?”

“An enchantment?” Mettaton suggested.

“Exactly! The best kind of enchantment!” Papyrus turned back around and pressed his teeth back to Mettaton’s face. 

“I can’t hear the TV over the sound of you two smooching!” Undyne complained, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at them, hitting Mettaton on the back of the head, who paused and turned to her slowly.

“Did you... Just throw... Something at me?” 

Undyne laughed, grabbing another cushion from the sofa and throwing it at him. He had too many damn cushions in her opinion, anyway. 

“Throw one more and I swear-” Another cushion hit him, directly in the face, cutting his sentence short. Undyne threw her head back in laughter, unable to contain herself. “That’s it, darling. Prepare for war.” Mettaton picked up one of the cushions from the floor and threw it back at her.

Undyne jumped up, arming more cushions as Mettaton approached, taking some for himself. Undyne threw another cushion at him and he blocked, sending it flying in the opposite direction. He took the edge of one in his hand and slapped her across the face with it, rather powerfully, releasing all that anger he’d been storing for her throughout the day. God, that felt good.

Undyne just laughed, taking a cushion herself and smacking Mettaton with it, making sure to mess his hair up along the way. 

“Ooh, you’ve done it now. Don’t expect any mercy from me.” Mettaton began throwing the cushions at her with an increased pace, picking them back up from the floor as soon as they fell.

“I wouldn’t accept mercy from a toaster, anyway!” Undyne declared, copying Mettaton and throwing the cushions at him like her life depended on it. 

They carried on like this for a few moments, until a cushion hit the two from a different angle.

“Who threw that?” They both asked in unison, looking around. 

Sans held his hands up, “look, this is actually a pretty good tv show, and you two are making the most noi-” A cushion hit Sans in the face, but it didn’t come from either of them.

They looked around, Papyrus was gathering cushions in his arms, a disgruntled look on his face, “Don’t be such a spoilsport Sans!” He threw a cushion at Undyne, and she laughed, throwing one back at him. “Cushion warfare is a serious business, it can’t be interrupted by your complaints of ‘noise’, Sans.” Papyrus threw another cushion at Undyne, and it hit her in the stomach, before she caught it and sent it hurtling back towards him.

“Papyrus! Why aren’t you on my side? C’mon, we’ve been friends for years!” Undyne pleaded, dodging the cushions that were sent towards her.

“If I remember correctly, Undyne,” Papyrus began, both he and Mettaton were throwing cushions at her now, “You were the one that started this cushion war, and you threw it at both of us, therefore we are enemies,” Papyrus concluded, chucking two at her at once. He called that his special attack.

After a few minutes, they’d both retreated to what they liked to call, ‘forts’. These forts were actually just Undyne ducked behind the sofa and Mettaton and Papyrus crouched behind a cupboard they’d pulled forward so they could fit behind it. They each had a stash of cushions at their disposal, sending them across at each other. Sans was caught in the middle of it all, deciding that the best place for a nap was in the middle of cushion conflict and any cushions that landed near him would be taken and stored underneath him, for extra comfort. 

They continued, only getting more passionate as they carried on, until Alphys came in through the door, and was immediately caught in the combat as a cushion hit her around the face. 

“Wh-what’s happening in here?” She asked looking around at the disarray, taking it all in slowly.

“Alphys! Psst Alphys!” Mettaton hissed over at her from behind the cupboard, as if it was a top secret spot and Undyne had no idea where they were. “Join our team, we’re winning!”

“Ha! You wish! Alphys- my fiancée, join the REAL winning team!” Undyne called over to her, getting pelted with cushions as she spoke. “Hey, this is a time out! I’m recruiting new members!”

Papyrus threw another, “There are no ‘time-outs’ in war, Undyne!” 

Undyne huffed, lowering herself back behind the sofa. Alphys thought about her decision for a moment. It should be obvious, really, Undyne _was_ her fiancée, and she was a team member down from the others... But she did make them homeless the other day. This would be the perfect time for revenge.

Alphys scuttled behind the cupboard, joining the other two as they both smiled to greet her.

“Good choice, darling,” Mettaton commented, throwing her an approving glance.

Undyne peered over the sofa, to look where Alphys had gotten to, only to see her tail poking out from behind the enemy fort. 

“Alphys! How could you?” She yelled across at her, a hand clutching her heart dramatically. “We are engaged!”

Alphys giggled, taking a cushion from Mettaton and throwing it at her, but it missed, landing on Sans. He grabbed it and pulled it under him, sighing gently.

Mettaton rolled his eyes, Alphys had never been very good at sport, “Alphys, I have a new role for you.”

Alphys looked at him worriedly, “What is it?”

“You see those cushions over there-” He pointed at the ones scattered in the gap between the two forts, the ones that had been lost due to bad throws. “Your job can be to retrieve those and bring them back to us.”

“You’re sacrificing me b-because I can’t throw!” Alphys observed, jaw agape.

“No! Not sacrificing, just finding a better position! Your job is important!” Mettaton assured her, patting her on the shoulder.

“Fine,” She replied gravely. She stepped out from behind the cupboard as Mettaton and Papyrus distracted Undyne with an assault of cushions. Alphys began collecting stray cushions, gathering as many as she could in her hands, and then, without looking back, she walked over to Undyne’s fort, joining her instead.

“Alphys!” Mettaton shouted, shaking his head at her terrible choice.

Undyne sniggered, taking Alphys in her arms, “Welcome to the best side, Alph.” 

“Oh my God, that’s cute,” Mettaton observed under his breath, looking at them from around the side of the cupboard. “They’re hugging and being cute to distract us- don’t pay them any attention Papyrus!”

Papyrus followed his order, averting his eyes, before realising something, “Wait- they’re trying to use public displays of affection to defeat us? But that’s _our_ move!” Papyrus looked over at them defiantly, Undyne had let go of Alphys by now, but Papyrus had a plan in mind.

Mettaton was following his train of thought, “Two can play at that game! Or... four, if you’re speaking literally-” Papyrus nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, they both immediately got hit by an onslaught of cushions but they ignored them, pulling each other into a passionate kiss, groping at each other desperately. The heat from the fight had really worked up a fervour, it seemed.

“They’re using PDA to gross us out so we’ll give up!” Undyne inspected, slamming her fist on the ground, “But I won't give up!” She picked up a large, fluffy cushion in her hands, marching over to them determined. They hadn’t even realised her approach them, forgetting about her entirely. “You can’t win that easily!” She yelled, smacking them both with the cushion, and then again, and again, until they finally broke apart. 

“Concede or we’ll carry on,” Mettaton threatened, getting ready to pull Papyrus back to his face.

“I’ll NEVER let you win!” Undyne roared, hitting them again. 

Papyrus shrugged, “He did warn you,” And he kissed Mettaton again, feeling Mettaton’s tongue run across his teeth, just to nauseate Undyne even further. 

Undyne recoiled at the sight, knowing that she’d let things get too far now, “Alright, alright. You guys win. If only I never have to see that again,” Undyne sighed, walking wearily back to the sofa and dropping herself onto it. 

“Oh, you mean this?” Mettaton dragged his tongue across Papyrus’ teeth and then drew him in to kiss them with his lips. 

Undyne shuddered, covering her mouth as though she was trying to keep from retching. Sans wasn’t sure what was happening, with his eyes closed, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to open them to find out. The sound of lips smacking was enough to keep his eyes clenched shut.

Mettaton and Papyrus laughed, they’d used their best weapon to succeed. Their ability to make others feel sick by how easily intimate they were.

Alphys joined Undyne and Sans in front of the television, curling up on the armchair, being worn out just from the few moments she’d been involved.

Undyne looked around. Only one seat left. Oh no, she knew what that meant. When Mettaton and Papyrus came over, one of them would be on the other’s lap. Oh no, she wouldn’t have it. She leapt up, and Alphys looked at her like she’d gone mad. 

“Are y-you alright, Undyne?” She asked, wondering what was wrong now, Undyne was always so jumpy when she was around Mettaton and Papyrus. As though she always had to compete with them. 

Undyne looked at the space available now. They would still be next to each other, and that would mean that they’d probably end up making out again. She couldn’t watch it anymore. She just couldn’t.

“Alphys, sit here,” She pointed at a space on the sofa. If there were only two spaces available, one on the sofa and one on the armchair- then they’d have to split up! She was a genius! Though that meant there was nowhere for her to sit, but she would sacrifice that for her plan. 

Alphys looked at her, confused, but then followed her order and sat where she pointed. Undyne always turned everything into a competition around Mettaton. Alphys began to get the sneaking suspicion that she enjoyed it.

When Mettaton and Papyrus came to the sofa, Mettaton looked around at the seats momentarily and then shrugged, leading himself and Papyrus over to the armchair. Undyne watched her plan unravel as Mettaton pushed Papyrus down onto the armchair and placed himself on top of him. Of course, they’d just sit together anyway. Of course, why didn’t Undyne see this fatal flaw in her plan?

“Will you two get a room?” Undyne sat tiredly next to Alphys, trying to focus on the television with the sound of lips smacking and quiet gasps coming from the two next to them.

“Why don’t you get a house?” Mettaton replied between kisses and Papyrus chuckled, running his hand through his hair like he usually would.

Undyne huffed, but couldn’t help but wonder how he made it look so easy to make out with a skeleton. He didn’t even have lips! She drew her eyes away, it didn’t matter anyway, she didn’t want to see it.

Papyrus chuckled again, though lower this time, “Maybe getting a room isn’t such a bad idea,” He suggested, nibbling on Mettaton’s bottom lip softly.

Sans felt like he was about to die hearing that incredibly suggestive line come from his brother’s mouth. He was beginning to regret moving in with these two.

Mettaton hummed, “Yes, you’re right, Pappy. Let’s go.” Mettaton stood, taking Papyrus’ hand, and led him to his bedroom as the others watched in despair. 

Alphys just laughed at the irony of the situation, “That’s your fault for suggesting it, Undyne.” 

“...I’ll never forgive myself,” Undyne whispered, resigned. 

~~~

In Mettaton’s bedroom, the two sat in a fit of laughter on Mettaton’s bed. 

“Did you see the look on her face when she thought we were gonna-” Mettaton stopped, clutching his stomach in laughter. 

Papyrus followed him, covering his mouth to keep in the cackles. “Did they really think we were going to make love, right now? And with them in the house?” He rested his head on Mettaton’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. This was actually quite fun, living with so many people. It was fun for them at least.

“We can still make out, though,” Mettaton suggested, not wanting this alone-time-in-the-bedroom to go by wasted. 

Before Mettaton could say anything else, Papyrus was at his mouth, nibbling at his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mettaton closed his eyes and kissed him back, entwining his own arms around Papyrus’ neck.

“I love you, Papp-”

There was a knock at the window that startled them both. Turning to see what the cause was, they saw Ms Ramsey, the old next door neighbour, peering in through the window at them both.

“What the- Ms Ramsey, what are you doing?” Mettaton questioned, standing up and walking to the window, arms crossed.

Ms Ramsey held up a bucket and sponge. “Oh, don’t mind me, dears. Carry on with what you were doing. I just thought your windows needed cleaning!” 

Mettaton looked at her absurdly, why was this old lady, over eighty years old, stood on a ladder and attempting to clean their windows?

“It’s okay, Ms Ramsey, we can clean our own windows,” Mettaton wondered if anyone was holding the ladder at the bottom. He doubted it.

“Oh, are you sure?” She asked as if cleaning the windows was no bother. Like helping someone with their bags or holding the door open.

“I’m sure, ma’am. Do you...” Mettaton looked over at Papyrus, who looked back at him with that same confused look. “Do you need help getting down?”

Ms Ramsey thought about it for a moment, and then looked down at the ground. “That’d be lovely,”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, leaving the bedroom, heading back down the stairs, passing through the living room and into the garden, followed by Papyrus. 

“Where are you two going now?” Undyne questioned as they walked passed, relieved that they weren’t actually having sex up there.

“We’re going to go save the old lady whose stuck peering into our window,” Mettaton sighed as he went passed.

Undyne guffawed, following them. She had to see this for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is chaos when you live with Undyne, Mettaton and a nosy old lady next door. The question is, what is the real reason she was looking into Mettaton's bedroom? Let's be real, though, if Mettaton lived next to me I'd be exactly the same.
> 
> More Christmas chapters to come! One more I think, I have a lot of coursework to complete this week. I hope you don't mind if the actual Christmas-day chapter comes out after Christmas. I'm not sure whether I can complete it in time. I'll try, though!
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Please don't go toe-swindling during the holidays, I'm not even sure what it is but I don't like the sound of it)


	20. Santa's dodgy cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas! And even though this is a day late, I got it finished! And... it's like, three times as long as my other chapters so...
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, I hope you all had a great time!

“Mettaton, my arm’s starting to ache and I’m growing impatient. Will you wake up already?” 

Papyrus was sat in his boxers on Mettaton’s waist, holding mistletoe above them both. Mettaton’s eyes fluttered open gently, taking in the skeleton looming on top of him. Ooh, what a stunning sight to wake up to.

“Hey, baby. Merry Christmas- wait, how long have you been sat there?” Mettaton blinked, looking up at the mistletoe he was holding.

Papyrus shrugged, “Never mind about that, it’s time for your Christmas kiss!” Papyrus swooped down, pecking a small kiss on to Mettaton’s lips. “How very festive!”

Mettaton chuckled, pulling him down onto him by his ribs and nuzzling his with his nose. “Nothing more festive than a Christmas kiss,” He yawned, pushing Papyrus off of him and onto the bed. Mettaton rolled on top of him, pinning him down onto the mattress, “So... what did you get me? For Christmas-” He bit his lip in thought, “I know I’m supposed to act like I don’t care about the presents but, I do care. A lot.”

Papyrus laughed, “Lucky for you, it’s Christmas day! So you can find out right...” Papyrus leant over the side of the bed, grabbing a small gift bag from underneath, “Now!”

Mettaton gasped in glee, he was like a child receiving toys on Christmas morning, Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. Mettaton took the bag, peering inside, revealing a smaller wrapped present. Mettaton tore open the paper like an animal, his eyes manic with curiosity. 

“Oh Papyrus, it’s... it’s beautiful.” Mettaton was holding a necklace with a pink diamond heart hanging from the chain.

“I bought it because it reminded me of your soul, I always thought the colour was gorgeous, like you...” Papyrus stopped, making even himself blush. “Oh! And it doubles as a locket too!” Papyrus took the necklace and opened a latch on the side, revealing a small picture inside of the two of them with their heads pressed together smiling happily into the camera. “If you don’t like the picture you can change it. Though I don’t know why you would, why would you not want a picture of your sexy boyfriend with you at all times?”

Mettaton chuckled, at a loss for words, he was so thoughtful, “Here, put it on me.” Mettaton turned around, pushing the hair at the nape of his neck up with his hand. Papyrus draped the chain around his neck and connected the clasp. Mettaton turned around for him to look, posing with his arms above his head like he was in a photo shoot. In all honesty, the necklace didn’t really match Mettaton’s pyjamas, but somehow he made it look good. In Papyrus’ opinion, he made everything look good.

“You're so sweet, I think you deserve a _special_ present.” Mettaton wiggled his eyebrows, and began kissing Papyrus’ ribs, and moved his head down, placing small pecks on his vertebrae.

Papyrus chuckled but then stopped, feeling concerned all of a sudden, “You did... get me an actual present didn’t you? You didn’t just plan... this?” He gestured towards Mettaton moving dangerously close to his hips.

Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Do you just want your actual present now?” 

Papyrus thought about it, he _did_ really want to know what his present was... but what Mettaton was about to offer was exciting enough... but they could do that later...

“Oi! Nerds! Wake up! I’ve got presents!” Undyne’s booming voice called from outside. 

Mettaton frowned at the door where the noise had come from, they’d just have to skip straight to presents then. He sat up, pulling on his silky dressing gown.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re coming,” he called out to her, sighing. Papyrus squeezed his hand, trying to get that excited smile to return. It was Christmas! You can’t sigh on Christmas! It’s just plain wrong.

Once they were downstairs, Undyne and Alphys were already sat on the sofa in their pyjamas. Alphys had a cup of coffee, obviously this was too early for her.

“Where’s Sans?” Papyrus asked, looking around in confusion. Hadn’t he slept on the sofa? 

Mettaton sat down on the sofa next to Alphys, a bag of gifts in his hand, “I think I heard him go out last night- Oooh, do you think he’s got a secret lover? How scandalous!”

“No way, if my brother had a...” Papyrus stopped himself, not wanting to think of his brother having a ‘lover’, “Well, I’d know about it! He’d tell me.” 

Just then, the door opened and a cold, slightly tipsy Sans stumbled in. “oh, you’re all up, i didn’t miss the present giving, did i?” 

Papyrus lit up at his arrival, “Sans! You’re just on time!” But then his eyes narrowed, “Where have you been?”

“i’ve been...” Sans looked around, as though something in the room would give him an answer to Papyrus’ question, “out.”

“Well I know that, Sans,” Papyrus huffed, squishing himself onto the sofa next to Mettaton.

“I tell you. He’s got a secret lover, that’s where he’s been all night,” Mettaton smiled devilishly, watching as Sans settled onto the arm chair. Sans frowned at him but didn’t deny it- and was that... a blush?

“Oh my God! Sans! I can’t believe-”

“He totally has!”

“Wh-who is it?”

Sans rolled his eyes at all their questions, “it’s nobody, alright? can we just get to the present opening already?”

Papyrus was still not sure. Why did he have to keep it from him? His own brother? Was it someone he was ashamed of? Was it someone they knew? Papyrus’ eyes opened wide, it wasn’t... Ms Ramsey, was it? Papyrus looked at him warily, hoping it wasn’t. He’d just have to find out later when he pestered him enough.

They began to swap gifts, and Mettaton bounced and clapped in his seat with each present he gave and received. Most of the group had never seen him like this before, so carefree and happy. Christmas really was a happy time for this robot.

“Papyrus, are you ready for your present?” Mettaton turned to him. Papyrus sighed in relief, he was beginning to think he’d forgotten about him. “Close your eyes, sweetie.”

Papyrus closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation. Mettaton pecked a small kiss onto his forehead.

“Was that the present?” Papyrus asked, as much as he enjoyed the kiss, he’d been expecting more.

“No, Pappy,” Mettaton chuckled, “I just couldn’t resist. Here,” He placed a small parcel into his hands. Papyrus opened his eyes and looked at the present. Everyone else in the room watched them expectantly, all equally as curious. 

Papyrus tore open the paper, revealing a heart-shaped picture frame with pressed flowers adorning the outer edge, the same picture of the two he’d used in the locket was behind the glass.

Mettaton chuckled, “It _is_ a nice picture!” Mettaton took the picture frame from him, pointing out the flowers around the edge, “I spent hours sticking down all the individual petals, do you recognise some of them?” 

Papyrus took a closer look, they couldn’t be... from the bouquets flowers he’d given him before? There were the lilies he’d given him when he felt down, the rose petals from the bed the first time they- oh! and there were the crumpled petals he’d given to him on their first date, after he had to wrestle them off of a dog. Papyrus chuckled at the memory, he’d been so nervous, thinking Mettaton wouldn’t like him. If only he’d known how wrong he was.

“pap are you... crying?” Sans asked concerned yet amused at the same time.

“Aw, jeez Papyrus, his present isn’t that bad,” Undyne jabbed, chuckling.

“No! It’s not bad at all! I love it, thank you, Mettaton.” 

Mettaton hugged him, cooing at him soothingly, “Baby, you’re such a softy. Well, maybe I am, too, for keeping all those flowers...” Papyrus couldn’t help but imagine him sat crossed legged in his bed, sticking little petals to a picture frame, humming to himself softly, thinking about how much he loved him. Papyrus laughed sweetly, his boyfriend was so cute.

Papyrus pulled away, drying his eyes as quickly as possible. How embarrassing! To be brought to tears by a gift! He shook his head at his lack of composure.

Mettaton turned suddenly to Undyne, an excited look on his face which just made her nervous. “Don’t think I’ve left you out fishy-pops.” He threw a small present at her and she caught it in her hands, looking at it curiously. What could he have possibly bought her?

“Uh, thanks!” She opened the paper slowly, half expecting it to be a part of some terrible joke and explode at any moment. But, to her pleasant surprise, it was an eye-patch! A pretty damn cool eye-patch too! It was black but had studs in the shape of a skull on the eye-piece. “Hey! This is actually pretty cool! Thanks, MTT!”

Mettaton smirked, he knew she’d like it, he had it specially commissioned for her. He even had to sneak into her room one night and measure the size of her head to get it perfect. That was a dangerous task, like trying to pet a shark. Accidentally waking up a sleeping Undyne was a death sentence. He’d carried out the procedure with shaky hands and a prayer to God that he wouldn’t be fish meat by the end. It’s a good job she liked it.

“Ah, well this is... kinda awkward now. I didn’t know you were getting me anything-” Undyne began but was cut off by Mettaton.

“Don’t worry about it, Undyne.” He’d been expecting that, she’d never really liked him, had she?

“Nah, just kidding! Of course I’ve got you something!” She took a long present from under her feet, handing it to him forcefully.

“Really! For me?” Mettaton bounced in his seat as he took the gift in his hands, “Thanks, Undyne!”

“Are you gonna open it or what?” Undyne prodded, nodding at the present.

“Okay, okay.” Mettaton began to rip open the paper, looking inside excitedly. When the paper was removed, it was revealed that Undyne had gotten him a sword. But not just any sword! A pink, glittery sword. The most beautiful sword Mettaton had ever laid eyes on. “Oh my God, Undyne! It’s so pretty!”

“Alright, don’t get all mushy on me. I just thought you’d appreciate it. Just don’t plan on taking it into battle, the enemy will see you coming with that thing a mile away.” 

Mettaton laughed, looking at it intently. This would go perfectly with his pink chainsaw! Maybe he could even find somewhere on the wall to erect them...

Papyrus looked between them intently. They were getting along! It was a Christmas miracle! Though he couldn’t help but wonder how long it would last...

“Alright, now that everyone’s opened their presents, I’m gonna go shower and get dressed.” Mettaton got up and almost skipped to the bathroom, making Papyrus feel like his soul was going to explode. He thought he was supposed to be the cute one in this relationship.

The others made to do the same, grumbling that Mettaton had got to the bathroom first, as he always took hours in there. Papyrus just laughed and snuck in with him when no-one was looking, much to Mettaton’s delight.

When they’d all gotten ready, Mettaton was still the last to come down, getting his make-up finished to perfection. In the meantime, Papyrus was set on making the room as Christmassy as possible, lighting scented candles even though it was still morning, switching on all the Christmas lights, turning off the heating and turning on the electric fire and finally (and most importantly) he put on the Christmas music. 

Sans had curled himself up under a fluffy blanket his brother had gotten him as a gift, telling him that it was wrong for him to encourage his lazy life-style but it was Christmas and so the encouraging of bad habits was necessary. Undyne and Alphys cuddled up on the other side of the sofa, watching the Christmas films on the television, though Papyrus had told them that they had to watch it on silent because the morning was the time for Christmas music. Sans just told them to go along with it. To the skeletons, it was like a tradition to listen to Christmas music in the morning and Papyrus didn’t like to go around breaking the Christmas tradition.

“Ahem!” Mettaton coughed at the top of the stairs, intending to make a dramatic entrance, or at least provoke a round of applause. He was wearing a super-short sexy Santa dress which came down just past his hips. He had a Santa hat and black thigh-length heeled boots to match, Papyrus felt like he was going to have a heart attack- if he had one. 

“Oh! My God! You look amazing!” Papyrus’ eyes widened as Mettaton descended the stairs, biting his lip and smirking.

“M-Mettaton! Frisk will be here later, they can’t see you wearing that!” Alphys exclaimed, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“What? You can’t see anything. Most of my legs are covered by these boots- and plus, Santa clause is a family-friendly guy.” Mettaton lounged on the armchair, reminding himself to cross his legs when he did so.

“Santa is a family-friendly guy, sure- but you look more like his slutty cousin the family’s ashamed of,” Undyne remarked, trying her best to tear her eyes away.

Mettaton ignored her completely, knowing the best way to stop their pestering. He lidded his eyes, turning towards Papyrus, “Oh, Pappy. Why don’t you come and sit on Santa’s knee?” Mettaton offered in a sultry tone, beckoning him with his finger.

“Here we go again.” Undyne got up, deciding now was a good time to making another batch of coffee.

“I’ll help you in th-there!” Alphys offered, getting up to follow her.

“sure you need all the help you can get.” Sans went into the kitchen after them, knowing it was probably one of the worst decisions he’d ever make to stay in this room after Mettaton had just made that suggestion.

Mettaton’s plan had worked like magic.

Papyrus blushed, smiling, and went over to sit on Mettaton’s knee, hanging his arms around his shoulders. “Ignore them, I think you look stunning.”

Mettaton laughed, “Of course I do, but thanks for saying so,” Mettaton nuzzled his jaw with his nose, delighting in the way Papyrus giggled when he did so. He straightened suddenly, putting on his best Santa impression, that still had a hint of seduction in the tone, “So, Papyrus, what do you want for Christmas?”

Papyrus put his finger to his chin in mock thought, “Hmm, I would like... one sexy robot please!”

Mettaton threw his head back in laughter, unable to control himself, “Well... haha, you’re in luck, baby!”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, “Baby? You can’t call me that, Santa! I’m taken!” 

“Oh, right!” Mettaton removed his Santa hat, raising his arms in a ‘ta-da’ style, “Your sexy robot has arrived!”

Papyrus eyed him suspiciously, “Hmm.” He scratched his chin in fake thought as he scrutinised him, “You’re exactly what I wished for! I couldn’t ask for a better present!”

Mettaton started laughing again, patting Papyrus’ ribs gently, “You’re so cute, darling.” 

Papyrus smiled earnestly, caressing Mettaton’s face as he laughed. He loved his genuine laugh, so honest and uncontrolled.

“Is it safe to come back out now?” Undyne called from the kitchen, peering around the door.

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “Yes, Undyne. We’re just talking. I don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

Undyne and the rest came out of the kitchen, settling back down on the sofa, though they still had unsure looks on their faces. “Would you like it if me and Alph made out all the time in front of you?”

Mettaton scrunched his face up in disgust, “Ew, no.”

Undyne raised her hands up at the injustice. Why was it was alright for him and not for her?

“But if you had your own house, darling, you’d be able to make out all you liked.”

Ah. That’s why.

~~~

Around 11am the others started filing in. Frisk and Toriel came with the food, bringing an entire feast with them in the back of her car. Frisk had helped, or tried to, but the only cooking training they’d received in the past had been quite _explosive_ , and so Toriel spent the most of the session trying to make sure Frisk didn’t set anything on fire. 

Undyne was proud, to say the least. 

Undyne picked up Asgore at 12pm, making sure to stop by the shop on the way back and buy enough alcohol to keep an army hydrated. 

Mettaton had fetched Napstablook and Shyren earlier on in the morning, wanting to spend as much time with them as possible on Christmas. And plus he’d been set on starting the wine early, and so the sooner his driving duties were over, the better. 

~~~

“Pappy, I’m not drunk, I’m just,” He shrugged, looking down at himself, “Filled with Christmas spirit.” 

Papyrus chuckled, “Well, just go easy! We haven’t even eaten yet! It’s still morning!” And with that, he returned to the kitchen to talk to Undyne.

Mettaton picked up Shyren in his arms, smiling down at her. “I’m glad we could all spend Christmas together, Shyren. And Blooky, too!” He looked over to where Napstablook was floating, chatting to Frisk and Sans, but with a rather gloomy look on their face. Mettaton sighed, Napstablook always seemed rather gloomy, but they’d cheered up so much since Mettaton came back to them, Mettaton could only hope they’d feel better about them self eventually. With enough love and support, Mettaton knew they could get there. Mettaton would try his hardest anyway.

Mettaton let Shyren go, letting her chat with Napstablook and the others while he checked on Toriel and the food.

He found her in the dining room, setting the table, “Is all the food ready? Do you need any help, honey?” he offered, watching her as she busied herself around the dinner table.

“No no, you’re alright. Everything’s coming along smoothly, you go and relax. You must have a very busy life, you can let me take care of this.” Toriel shooed him back into the living room, but not before he could grab himself another glass of wine from the kitchen. If he was going to celebrate Christmas he was going to do it properly.

Once the dinner was ready, everybody was called into the dining room to eat, being greeted by the smell of wholesome food that made you feel full just from the scent. Mettaton took his place beside Papyrus and called Napstablook to sit on his other side. 

“Blooky, don’t worry, I made you up a ghost version of the meal earlier on today, it should taste just as good. I mean, I was the chef, it will taste beautiful,” Mettaton told him, not wanting him to feel left out just because he was a ghost. He’d been in that position before and he knew how it felt to be the only one who couldn’t eat the same food as everyone else. He remembered eating at school, or trying to anyway, and being humiliated because he had to request special ghost food just for himself, feeling like such a burden when the school had to employ a ghost chef just to provide for him. Mettaton shuddered, his mind wandering to a place he usually tried to keep shut. He’d hated his ghost form. He didn’t quite understand why Napstablook was so comfortable with staying that way, but he’d accept it. Napstablook didn’t have to change who they were just to please him. 

“Thank you, Mettaton!” Napstablook looked as though they were about to weep, though perhaps from happiness this time.

The meal was beautifully cooked, most of the time the table was silent except for a few appreciative hums of enjoyment. Mettaton was almost sure his ghost version of the meal he’d made for Napstablook was nowhere near as good, but he hoped they enjoyed it anyway. Toriel was a cook rivalled by none.

When the meal was over and the plates were cleared away, the most important part of Christmas dinner came; Christmas crackers! Mettaton took one eagerly, aiming it at Papyrus with a determined look in his eyes. 

“Pull the cracker if you dare, Pappy. I never lose these,” Mettaton stated proudly, flicking his hair back from his face dramatically.

Papyrus took the cracker and pulled, not really trying too hard, as he wanted to see Mettaton’s cute reaction when he won. However, Papyrus won, splitting the cracker and getting the long end. Mettaton shrugged, peering over to see what he got. 

“A paper crown! And it’s pink!” Papyrus took it in his hands and opened it up, looking at it as though he was thinking most intensely. And then, making his decision, he smoothed it onto Mettaton’s head who let out a surprised ‘oh!’ and smiled.

“Thank you, honey. How do I look?” Mettaton pouted seductively, a look that didn’t typically suit a paper crown. 

“You look like someone who’s celebrating Christmas! An incredibly attractive someone, I might add.”

Mettaton chuckled. “What else did you get in there?” Mettaton felt like taking the cracker off of him and looking for himself, the anticipation was just too much. 

“It’s... a piece of thin plastic... in the shape of a fish? And here’s a piece of paper to go with it! It reads: fortune telling fish!” He gasped, thinking that this tiny slip of cellophane he’d won in a Christmas cracker might actually tell his fortune.

“You’ve never had a fortune telling fish before?” Mettaton took the plastic from him, placing it on his palm for a demonstration, “You see- it’s all curled up, that means...” He scanned the piece of paper hurriedly, “Ooh! It means I’m passionate. And I do agree!” Mettaton urged Papyrus to hold out his hand as he placed the fish onto it. 

But, it seems the fish didn’t know what to do when encountering a skeleton, on account of him having no skin or body heat to make it move. 

“Oh no! Motionless... that means.” He looked at the little paper, gasping when he saw his result, “Dead? Oh no! I can’t die at Christmas! What an awful fortune! How dare such an impotent piece of plastic give me word of such a terrible fate!” Papyrus slammed the fish onto the table forcefully, like it had deeply insulted him.

“Papyrus, darling, I think that’s because you’re a skeleton. It can’t move because you don’t have skin- I don’t think they’re entirely truthful, anyway,” Mettaton assured him, patting his arm.

Undyne chuckled, “Come on then, Pap. What joke did’ya get?”

Papyrus sighed, not wanting to know the joke himself, never mind read it out to the others. He cleared his throat, squinting at the tiny writing on the piece of paper, “What do you call a man with a spade on the head?” He waited for anticipation, watching everyone’s eyes on him, urging him to give the answer. Papyrus groaned, “Doug.”

Toriel and Sans laughed, but the rest just groaned in turn with Papyrus.

“God, that was awful,” Mettaton remarked, “Is there any more?”

~~~

After dinner, they retreated to the living room, some curling up on the sofa, others being left to perch on the emergency chairs that had been dragged in from around the house. 

“Does anybody want another drink?” Undyne asked, carrying a fresh bottle of wine in her hands.

Frisk smiled devilishly, “I’ll have one!” 

Toriel narrowed her eyes, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, my child. You are not yet old enough for alcohol."

Frisk shrugged and laughed, “Worth a shot.”

Mettaton stood up suddenly, looking a little wobbly on his feet, “I’ll have another, here-” He pointed his glass towards Undyne, encouraging her to fill it.

Alphys spoke up then, deciding it was time for an intervention, “Mettaton, it’s only five! I think maybe you should have something... non-alcoholic for a while?” she urged, looking at him sincerely.

He almost shrugged her off and ignored her, getting another drink for himself, before deciding to listen to her. He knew he always regretted it when he drank too much too early, and maybe it _was_ a good idea to limit himself whilst he still had the sense to do so. He sighed and sat back down on top of Papyrus, sticking his lip out in a pout.

Papyrus chuckled, poking at the pouty lip with his finger. “Cheer up, MTT! It’s Christmas, remember! All looks of upset or disappointment are banned.”

Mettaton smiled and kissed his jaw, “Okay, baby. No more sulking-”

He was stopped by a knock on the door, and everyone looked around at it, wondering who it could possibly be.

“Y-you didn’t invite anyone else, did you, MTT?” Alphys asked, looking at the door in fear.

Mettaton sighed and stood up, guess he’ll just have to get the door then, “No I didn’t, I’ll go see who it is.”

He opened the door, and a cold looking Ms Ramsey was stood in her coat, looking in at the party behind him with avid interest.

“Hello, Ms Ramsey... Was there something you wanted?” Mettaton asked, starting to worry about why she was here. 

“Hello, my dear, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!” She was looking at his Santa outfit with an intensified interest. Mettaton was beginning to regret his choice of dress for the first time that evening. 

He pulled down the hem subconsciously. “Thank you, Ms Ramsey! Merry Christmas to you, too!” He went to close the door but she started talking again.

“Only- I don’t really celebrate Christmas any more,” Mettaton widened the door again, faking an interested look, “Not since I don’t really have anyone to have around any more...”

“Oh, that’s sad- well good night Ms Ramsey!” Mettaton went to close the door again but Papyrus had appeared suddenly by his side, opening it again.

“Do you want to spend Christmas with us, Ms Ramsey? We have a spare seat!” Papyrus offered, smiling warmly at her, slipping an arm around Mettaton’s waist.

“What are you-” Mettaton whispered, but Papyrus just shushed him.

“Oh I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude...” Ms Ramsey frowned, looking over at the room behind them longingly.

“See, Pappy. She doesn’t want to-”

“Sure! I’d love to spend Christmas here! Thank you for inviting me, boys.” She let herself in, wandering past Mettaton and taking in the rest of the monsters in the room with interest.

“ _Papyrus_ ,” Mettaton whined, “You know she creeps me out...” 

“I couldn’t just let her celebrate Christmas by herself. I think she’s just attracted to you- it’s understandable really.”

Mettaton found himself agreeing before realising that Papyrus was probably complimenting him so that he’d get his way. _Cheeky_ , he thought, _I wonder how many times I’ve fallen for that_.

“She was watching us make out through my bedroom window-”

“Well, yes, that was a little strange-”

“I’m pretty sure she listened to us while we were having-”

“Mettaton! My dear, what a lovely home you have!” Ms Ramsey went to sit next to Undyne, before looking at her fearfully and deciding against it. She recognised Undyne from a few days ago, when she had to be helped down from Mettaton’s window- Undyne was the one yelling and warning her not to come near their house again. Ms Ramsey was sure it was just friendly talk.

Toriel smiled at her. “Are you a friend of Mettaton’s?”

“No- she’s my neighbour,” Mettaton interjected before Ms Ramsey got any idea of considering herself a friend. She’d be at their house all the time if she was.

“Oh, don’t be so coy, Mettaton. Of course we’re friends!”

 _Great!_ Mettaton thought, _brilliant, we’re considered friends! I’m going to have to move house!_

Papyrus jabbed him in the side discreetly, silently reminding him that he was sulking on Christmas again. 

“Mettaton- can we talk in the kitchen?” Papyrus requested, pulling Mettaton away.

Once they were in the kitchen, Papyrus brushed a strand of hair from his face. “If you’re really uncomfortable with her being here I’ll ask her to leave-”

“No, I’m sorry Pappy. She’s just a silly old woman, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Mettaton crossed his arms, looking back out through the door, “I think she’s loitering around the mistletoe on purpose out there,” Mettaton observed, making a mental note not to approach her.

“She’s waiting for her Christmas kiss, MTT, aren’t you going to give it to her?” Papyrus teased, prodding him gently,

“ _No,_ only one person is getting a Christmas kiss tonight- and that will be...” Mettaton put his finger to his lip, “Oh! It’s you!” Mettaton kissed his forehead, eliciting a cute giggle to escape his mouth. “Oh! Unless you wanted to kiss her, don’t you have a thing for old women?”

Papyrus gasped in shock. “I must assure you, I do not- I don’t even know where you got that idea.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to ‘rattle her inner bones’ then? Maybe after a few more drinks...” Mettaton chuckled, patting him on the head as the look of memories flooding back filled his eyes.

Mettaton went back into the room followed by Papyrus, noticing that Ms Ramsey had given up standing under the Mistletoe and was stood chatting to Asgore instead. Mettaton couldn’t help but feel relieved, hoping that she’d develop a crush on Asgore instead of him. God, she was like an old Alphys.

Around 7pm Mettaton had started the wine again, unable to keep himself away any longer. And much to everyone’s surprise, Papyrus joined him, deciding that if there was any night to allow yourself a glass of wine, it was Christmas.

“Ey, Papyrus is drinking?” Undyne boomed when she saw the glass in his hand, “Lock up your grandmas, Papyrus is out to seduce them.”

Papyrus was screaming inside. “I do wish you wouldn’t tell that story so often, Undyne!”

“What story?” Shyren asked, looking curiously at Undyne.

“Papyrus likes to flirt with old people when he’s drunk-”

“Oh. My God! Undyne, that was one time!” Papyrus threw his arms up in despair, almost spilling his drink.

“Oh, you like an older woman do you, dear?” Ms Ramsey asked, her eyes lighting up. 

“No! I’m sorry Ms Ramsey, I do not. I’m not even sure I like women at all so I don’t think that one drunken mishap was very indicative of my attraction to anyone.” Papyrus was getting riled up so Undyne decided to lay off for a while. It wasn’t fun if her teasing was actually upsetting him.

“the only person he’s ever been interested in is that robot. i remember once, back in the underground-”

“Sans, don’t you dare.”

“he once painted the microwave to look like-”

“SANS!”

“to look like mtt. i saw him hug it once, and call it hot?”

“SANS, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DISOWN YOU NOW! IT WAS NICE HAVING YOU AS MY BROTHER BUT NOW I CAN NO LONGER CALL YOU ONE.” Papyrus hid his face in his hands, unable to look at Mettaton.

Mettaton pulled Papyrus’ hands away from his face, looking him in the eye. “Don’t be embarrassed, honey. I had a microwave that looked like me too,” Mettaton laughed, thinking about it. “Sometimes I even make out with my own reflection in the mirror when no one's looking- Oops wait- I’m not supposed to admit that.” Mettaton put his hand over his mouth and tittered, looking at the glass of wine in his hand judgingly, “I think I’ve had too much of this.”

Papyrus calmed down again, but still looked at Sans with distaste. Undyne was going to be telling that story for years now. 

“Nobody can escape my natural charm. It’s normal to fall head over heels for me. Everyone does, even myself!” Mettaton looked at his own face in the reflection of his wine glass, winking at it provocatively.

“I can escape it. Quite easily, actually,” Undyne offered, having to point out that not everyone was as easily swayed by his looks.

“That’s because you have a lesbian forcefield protecting you. You should be happy about that, I’m sure it’s not easy falling for me and having to go about your life, only ever thinking of me. Constantly,” Mettaton mused, feeling sorry for those he’d affected. What a terrible life it must be to be anyone but Papyrus. How awful!

“...Lesbian forcefield?” Undyne drew out slowly, letting the words sit with her before suddenly howling with laughter, “Oh my- MTT, that’s hilarious!” 

~~~

At around 10pm, Toriel left with Frisk, deciding it was time to go home, especially as many of the members of the house were all slowly passing the point of tipsy and heading into the land of plastered. Before they left, Mettaton gave Frisk a hearty hug, weepily telling them how much they meant to him and how grateful he was that they’d broken the barrier. Frisk just patted his back figuring it was the drink talking, but accepting the praise anyway.

When Frisk and Toriel were gone, Mettaton sat on the sofa- well on Papyrus on the sofa- and planted a small smooch on the side of his face. “Love you~”

Papyrus was sure Mettaton was just drunk and emotional but enjoyed the attention anyway, hugging his waist close to him.

Sans was already asleep. Papyrus had to commend his effort for staying awake this long, he’d expected him to be asleep by 7pm. 

Undyne frowned at the loved-up couple, but for once in her life, -and maybe it was the influence of the alcohol, but she didn’t feel angry at them. Actually, they were kinda cute. Look at Mettaton’s sweet smile, the way Papyrus giggled when Mettaton gave him a compliment, the way Mettaton nuzzled him with his nose. _Oh my God what’s wrong with me?_ Undyne thought to herself _I’m growing weak, I’m never touching alcohol again!_ But then she couldn’t help but wonder what her problem with the two actually was. Was it just the PDA? Or was it something else? Mettaton was making Papyrus happy and that’s all she should care about, right? Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to thank him. To tell him that he was a good person for being so nice to Papyrus. Papyrus was such a good person. He deserved all the love he got.

“Mettaton!” Undyne yelled, startling him. He was expecting her to be angry at him, but on the contrary, it was quite the opposite, “You’re... you’re alright. You know that? I didn’t really like you before, but you’re... you’re alright!” she repeated, pointing at him with a shaky finger.

Mettaton stared at her like she’d gone mad. “Really? You think so?”

Undyne stood abruptly, knocking the table as she did so. “Come here, you big pile of metal.” She opened her arms, inviting him for a hug. Alphys held her hands over her mouth, feeling like she was about to collapse.

If Mettaton had been sober, he’d have been sure she’d lost her mind, but he wasn’t sober. Far from it. He stood and hugged her, feeling the tears welling in his eyes again. He and Undyne had one thing in common it seemed. They were both emotional drunks.

“I knew everyone fell for my charms eventually...” Mettaton reflected in between sobs.

“But not in _that_ way. Because, you know,” Undyne smiled, pulling away from him, “My lesbian forcefield.” 

Mettaton laughed, wiping his tears away. 

Papyrus had sat silently through the whole thing, watching with intensity. “It really is a Christmas miracle,” he whispered.

The whole room fell into laughter, bringing the night to a close on a happy note. 

Christmas really was magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any traditions here seem a little off... it's probably because they're British- like me! I know not everyone has Christmas crackers, but it's easier writing from what I know. And hey! What's Christmas without a fortune telling fish? I like to headcanon Mt Ebott somewhere in Britain... simply because it's easier for me to write.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I may be taking a teeny tiny break now, just to write some King MTT stuff and... well focus a little more on my coursework. 
> 
> Have a great December everyone! See you in the next chapter!


	21. Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back and we're rolling in the papyton. Time for the fluff. Time for this. I'm not good with summaries. Please enjoy!

“How long did you say it will take to finish this?” Papyrus asked, looking up at Undyne on his side of the roof, a hammer in one hand and a roof-tile in the other.

They were fixing Undyne’s roof, finally getting around it after Christmas had passed and the New Year came. Undyne had enough of Mettaton’s sass and forced herself out into the cold air of January to fix her roof herself, bringing her loyal skeleton friend with her too, of course.

“You’re not getting tired, are you?” Undyne jabbed, taking another tile and fitting it into place. 

Papyrus laughed effortlessly, “Of course not, Undyne. Though...” He looked down at the gaping hole that was left on the top of the house, you could see into her bedroom through it, “When you said you blew a whole through your roof, I didn’t think it would be quite so large.”

Undyne laughed loudly, shocking a young woman passing by on the street into dropping all of her shopping. 

“Are you alright down there?” Papyrus yelled down to her, moving to go and help.

It was unnecessary, though, as at that very moment Mettaton crossed the street and spotted her, pulling his earphones out hurriedly and helping her pick her shopping bags back up.

“Thank you very much-” She stopped, going wide-eyed when she saw who her helper was, “Oh! You’re the guy!”

Mettaton quirked his eyebrow up and smiled, “I’m the guy,” He repeated brightly.

She laughed, “You’re Mettaton! Oh my God, you’re him!” She looked like she was going to drop her shopping again.

Mettaton laughed charmingly, “The one and only, beautiful.”

Undyne smirked, listening to their conversation while she worked, “Your boyfriend is flirting with some woman on the street, aren’t you gonna do something about it, Pap?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, “He’s not flirting with her, he talks like that to everyone,” Papyrus watched Mettaton as he took the woman’s phone and held it up to take a selfie with her. 

“He doesn’t talk to me like that,” Undyne informed him.

Papyrus chuckled, “That’s because you’re mean to him, so he doesn’t bother being nice to you anymore.” 

They could hear Mettaton and the woman parting ways now, cheerful ‘goodbyes’ passing between the two. 

“I’m not _mean_ to him. If anything, it’s him who starts all the arguments,” Undyne started but before Papyrus had a chance to reply, Mettaton’s voice could be heard from below, bellowing up at them.

“Pappy, darling! I’m back from shopping- I’ve brought you a new top! It’ll look lovely on you, I’m sure. Oh- and my new show is about to start in around...” He checked his watch quickly, “Ten minutes! You promised you’d watch it with me!” He looked up at them, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun. “Oh, Pappy~” His voice fell seductively, “You look so hot up there, my hard-working man.”

Undyne guffawed “Hey! MTT! What about me?” She lay down on her side, propping her head up on one hand and putting the other on her hip.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time around me,” He yelled back up to her, laughing at her good-naturedly. “Are you guys coming down now? My show’s nearly on!”

They looked at each other and Undyne shrugged, letting Papyrus off the hook for a while, he was doing this as a favour after all. 

“Are you going to hold the ladder, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, moving to the edge of the roof, “I don’t want to fall tragically to my doom like a bird born without wings. A very boney bird,”

The robot laughed gently, placing a hand either side of the ladder, holding it in place, “You can come down now, darling.”

Papyrus descended the ladder joyfully, knowing that when he reached the bottom he was sure to be showered in adoration by his loving boyfriend. They hadn’t even seen each other this morning as Mettaton had woken up earlier than him. Just those few hours seemed like days to these two.

Once he reached the last few steps, Mettaton scooped him up in his arms and held him bridal style, nuzzling a kiss onto his teeth. Papyrus laughed, “Mettaton, you don’t have to carry me, I’m perfectly capable of walking.”

“Nonsense! My hard-working boyfriend deserves to be carried, now let’s go inside, my show is starting any time now,” He carried him through the door, leaving Undyne on the roof, exasperated.

“Do I not exist?” She grumbled to herself, figuring she’d just have to get down the dangerous (and in her opinion, fun) way. She jumped from the roof and landed on her two feet with a loud thump. “That’ll hurt later,” She muttered as she hopped inside.

Door locked, roof abandoned, TV on. Undyne leapt into the living room and found, surprisingly, Mettaton was curled up with Alphys instead of Papyrus, his arms wrapped around her under a blanket. Papyrus wasn’t even in the room, though she could hear him humming somewhere in the kitchen, probably helping himself to snacks.

“Stole my girlfriend,” She pointed out to him, sitting on the sofa beside them.

Alphys giggled, “Sorry ‘Dyne, Mettaton hasn’t seen me in a while, he’s making up for it.” Alphys liked it when Mettaton was nice like this, it made her feel like she was appreciated.

Papyrus returned to the living room with bowls of snacks in his arms. “Has it started yet?” He asked, setting the snacks on the table and squeezing between Undyne and the Mettaton-Alphys cuddle lump.

“Not yet, darling,” Mettaton replied from his huddle, only his head peering over the edge of the blanket to see the television. Papyrus shuffled up to the huddle slowly on the sofa as Undyne eyed him suspiciously.

When Papyrus had successfully shifted himself so he was as close to Mettaton as he could be, he casually (as casually as he could manage) draped his arm across the back of the sofa, over the snuggled up duo.

Mettaton watched him with amusement, “Pappy, honey. Do you want to join?”

The skeleton put his hand to his chest in apparent shock, “I have no idea where you might have got that idea from, Mettaton! I can assure you that I want no such-” 

He was stopped by Mettaton pulling him under the blanket, snuggling up to the two inside.

Undyne watched them from her side of the sofa, a frown creasing her forehead. “So you’re both gonna steal my girlfriend?” She questioned incredulously.

Mettaton spoke up from somewhere within the pile, “You were too late to cuddle her now we’ve taken her, you lose this time, dear.”

“LOSE?!” Undyne yelled suddenly, slamming her fist on the arm of the sofa, making the rest jump at her violence, “I NEVER LOSE!” With swift agility, she leapt onto the cuddle huddle with all the ferocity she could muster, “LET ME INTO YOUR CUDDLE FORT AT ONCE!”

Alphys giggled and pulled back the blankets to let her in. She squished forcefully between Alphys and Mettaton, while he sighed, shuffling up to let her join. 

They sat huddled up together throughout Mettaton’s new show, though Undyne slapped him back whenever tried to slip his arms around her. She would cuddle Alphys, which was more affection she would usually show with company around, but she wouldn’t snuggle up with Mettaton. Oh no, not today.

Mettaton figured it would probably be best to stick to his cuddly skeleton for now. Less angry. She was fun to rile up, though.

When the credits rolled up they all showered him with praise as he sat back with a smug grin plastered across his face. Even Undyne said it was ‘pretty good’, which was a five-star review in Mettaton’s eyes. 

“You know, I got a lot of hassle about filming this episode,” Mettaton began, sitting up straight and causing the rest to follow, stretching their limbs after being cramped up together for half an hour.

“Why is that?” Papyrus asked, not liking the sound of people giving him ‘hassle’, “I hope they weren’t too mean.” He felt a protective wave wash over his soul. Who was upsetting his boyfriend?

Mettaton laughed softly, “Don’t worry, sweetie. They just told me that I couldn’t wear a dress in that last scene. You know, because I was playing a male role. Apparently, it would ‘confuse’ people,” He scoffed, “The only thing confusing about that episode was the decision to put Steve and Mary together, I have never known two characters less compatible.” He rolled his eyes, not being the scriptwriter was frustrating.

Though Papyrus was still thinking about what Mettaton had said about the dress. He hated people saying stuff like that. He wanted Mettaton to be comfortable wearing whatever he wanted. Not that it would stop him, Mettaton never let anyone’s comments get to him, always doing whatever he wanted regardless. That was just one of the qualities Papyrus admired about him. 

After a while, Papyrus and Undyne set back to work on the roof and Mettaton and Alphys watched television together, huddled back up again on the sofa. 

On the roof, Undyne wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked up, Papyrus still looked as energetic as when he started. Undyne always did respect his seemingly never-ending stamina.

“Hey, Pap? You wanna call it a night?” Undyne asked, feeling her own energy begin to drain, “We could continue this another time.”

Papyrus stopped what he was doing and put down the equipment in his hands, “Sure, Undyne. I forget sometimes how easily you tire.” He sent a teasing glance her way and she chuckled in response.

Papyrus sat next to her, just wanting to sit with her for a moment. They barely ever got the chance to just sit and chat anymore.

“You okay, Papyrus? You’ve been kinda quiet tonight,” She inquired as he sat with her, “Well, quiet for you.”

Papyrus nodded, “Yes, I’m alright, Undyne. It’s Mettaton I’m thinking about.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Undyne laughed, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

“About what he said earlier- about the dress,” He explained, putting his finger to his jaw in thought and looked out over the rooftops as he spoke. “I feel like I should do something about it.”

A helicopter passed far over-head and stopped both of their trains of thought in their tracks. Seeing something so large and flying across the sky was something to behold after spending so long underground.

“I know what you mean, Pap. How can humans, with so much technology and so much understanding of the world not understand a guy in a dress?” Undyne was just as confused as Papyrus was, “I mean, they got pretty close to making robots themselves _without_ magic! Can you imagine how much time and patience that would have taken them?”

Papyrus nodded, “It’s incredible to think about!”

A silence passed between the two, but not an unwelcome one. Papyrus was left with his thoughts as he wracked his brain for what to do. He would be there to support Mettaton no matter what.

He just had to think of a plan.

~~~

The next morning, Papyrus woke at 4am, his eyes cracking open with a sudden realisation. He knew what to do.

At 6am, when he was sure his sleepy boyfriend must be fully charged, Papyrus stood at the side of the bed, one hand on his hip as he spoke softly,

“Mettaton! Wake up and bask in my glorious new look! Though, I do warn you, you might just swoon yourself back to sleep again.” 

Mettaton chuckled, his eyes still closed. He was already awake then, just lazing in bed for the fun of it. What everyone found so fun about sleeping Papyrus would never know. 

The robot opened his eyes slowly, turning towards of the sound of Papyrus’ voice. “Oh my God, Pappy!” He exclaimed as he sat up, immediately energised from his sleep, “You look, _adorable_.”

Papyrus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

He was wearing a dress.

Mettaton had to commend him on his choice, out of all of Mettaton’s dresses, this one fit his figure exceptionally well. It was a yellow sundress, and it came down to just above his knees and pinched in at the waist.

“I tried some heels too but... they weren’t so much elegant as they were accident inducing,” He laughed nervously, looking down at his flat shoes, “I do hope you don’t mind me wearing your clothes but I’m trying to make a point.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, my darling... What’s your point?” Mettaton was sure it had something to do with what he’d said yesterday, but he wasn’t entirely sure why Papyrus was doing this. It wasn’t that big of a deal, was it?

“My point is that wearing dresses is for everyone, even me.” He struck a pose, putting his fists on his hips and looking dramatically into the distance, “Even if I’m not bothered about wearing dresses myself, I know you like them and I’m here to support you.”

Mettaton laughed, “Oh God, you’re lovely. I’m so glad I’ve got you.” The sentiment of Papyrus’ actions resonated in him, making his soul flutter.

Papyrus blushed, trying not to let his words fluster him, “Thank you.” He shook his head, “Now! Get up and get a dress on, we’re going out.”

“Wha- out? Where?” Mettaton questioned, jumping out of bed.

“Yes, obviously out, we’re making a statement and we can’t make a statement indoors.” Papyrus thought for a moment, “And I don’t know where, maybe- just out?”

“Out?”

“OUT!”

~~~

It took Mettaton around two hours to get showered, dressed and made up. Longer than it usually took him. If he was going to make a statement he was going to do it properly. He wore a black dress, one that complimented Papyrus’ but didn’t overthrow it. It was similar in design but darker in colour. He threw on some glitter for good measure.

8am.

Perfect time to go outside in _January_ , he’d have to put some tights on. It’s good that Papyrus wasn’t bothered by the cold, otherwise his cute sundress would be useless in this frosty weather. 

“So... any plans for where we’re going yet, honey?” Mettaton asked as they stepped through the door, pulling his coat further around him but leaving it unbuttoned to keep his dress on show.

“I told you, _out_ ,” Papyrus told him as he locked the door behind them.

Mettaton rolled his eyes and laughed, “Alright then, baby. We’re just going wandering, then?” 

“Exactly! Wandering! Like a scantily-clad adventure,” Papyrus informed him, holding out his arm for Mettaton to take.

“What a gentlemen,” Mettaton observed as he took it, setting off down the road.

They walked down the streets arm in arm proudly, but found the streets incredibly bare. 

“Maybe there’s more people at the park? I know that when Undyne and I go jogging in the morning there’s always people there,” Papyrus suggested, “It’s only a five minute walk from here.”

Mettaton nodded enthusiastically, “Sure, baby. Wherever you want.”

As they walked to the park Mettaton couldn’t help but find the whole situation incredibly amusing. Papyrus was doing this for him. All because he was worried about some little complaint he’d made. When he’d spoken about getting a bit of trouble over filming a show he’d expected rolled eyes and a comforting pat on the back. This really showed just how much Papyrus cared.

When they reached the park they immediately saw a change in the amount of people around. 

“You there!” Papyrus shouted suddenly at a heavily muscled man jogging passed, pointing at him dramatically. He was sure he gave him a funny look. That would have to be addressed!

“Papyrus, maybe we should leave him alone-” Mettaton began but stopped when the man came towards them, plastering on his TV smile.

The man took his earphones out and walked up to them, “Yeah?” He spoke gruffly.

Papyrus beamed, “I just wanted to tell you to have a nice day!” 

The man looked at him quizzically, but then his mouth broke into a friendly, though half-toothless, smile, “Nice day you, too. And nice dress, you both look very nice.” He put his earphones back in and went back to his jog, leaving both Mettaton and Papyrus pleasantly surprised.

“He was nice!” Papyrus said cheerfully, grabbing Mettaton’s hand and pulling him to walk with him again, “Let’s keep going, I think the Nice-cream Guy is working at this time.”

Mettaton followed, still hand in hand, wondering how much money the Nice-cream Guy could possibly make during the winter but didn’t question it. It wasn’t actually a bad day, cold, but the weather was relatively mild and heat from his soul was enough to keep him warm.

They did, in fact, buy nice-cream and sat down on a park bench to eat it. Mettaton realised that this was the first time in a long while he’d just sat down and relaxed. Their bench overlooked the lake, at the little ducks paddling around and the murky water that was home to who knows how many fish. When they finished their nice-cream, Mettaton scooted over to Papyrus and lay his head on his shoulder.

“It really is a nice morning,” Mettaton commented, closing his eyes momentarily and breathing in. “Even if it _is_ in the middle of winter.”

“Oh! You are not cold, are you, Mettaton? I forget sometimes, having no skin, it’s not something I tend to think about,” Papyrus fussed, wrapping his arms around him.

Mettaton smiled, shuffling closer into Papyrus’ arms. “I’m fine, sweetheart.” And it was true, his soul seemed to be on fire at the moment and his fans were spinning into overdrive.

Papyrus went to move his arms away before Mettaton stopped him, pulling them back around him. “I’m not cold but I still want your arms around me, Pappy,” He scolded, cuddling into him more.

They sat there for the next few minutes, enjoying the rare quiet they were given. Usually, going out with Mettaton involved crowds of people flooding him for an autograph or pictures. Though not many people had spotted them yet and those who had were in a small amount. Coming out at this time certainly had its benefits.

Though, it wasn’t long before their silence was broken by a couple of teenage girls who looked like they were close to fainting at the sight of the snuggled up duo.

A shrill shriek followed by “Oh! My God! Alice! It’s-” 

Another shriek was heard by a different voice, probably Alice and before they could question it the girls were in front of them, holding their hands in front of their face, seemingly close to tears. 

“Oh, my God! Anna, they’re here- _cuddling_ ,” Alice screeched, grabbing Anna’s arm and shaking her violently, “Can you believe it?”

Mettaton and Papyrus broke apart, feeling their intimacy slightly uncomfortable now that they had company.

Alice leant over to the other, looking like she was about to tell her the most important information that there had ever been, “They’re both wearing dresses, Anna.”

They cried out again, clapping their hands and hopping in place.

Papyrus leant over to Mettaton and whispered “Are they actually going to come up to us or-”

Mettaton whispered back, “Darling, I’ve seen this all before. They’ll talk about me as though I can’t hear them because they’ve only ever seen me on screen before. Classic fan behaviour.”

Before long, on trembling legs, the two girls approached them, giggling intensely.

“Hello! Mettaton and Papyrus!” The taller one, Alice said and then whispered to the other, “I can’t believe I actually said that, this is actually happening.”

Mettaton chuckled a deep television-style laugh and stood, encouraging Papyrus to do the same. 

“Would you two beauties like a photo? Or an autograph? Don’t worry, I’ll give it free _this time_.” He shot them a dazzling smile which showed off his perfect white teeth, making Anna clutch her friend’s arm.

Anna nodded, finding herself lost for words all of a sudden. Mettaton was so beautiful. So perfect. How could he be so perfect? Didn’t someone say once ‘don’t meet your idols’ because you’ll only be disappointed? There was _nothing_ disappointing about Mettaton.

“A-actually,” Began Alice, plucking up the courage to speak to him, “Can we have a photo with both of you? We love both of you so much- when you talk about your boyfriend on the show we just think it’s so adorable.” She stopped herself, hoping she wasn’t sounding too crazy. 

Mettaton smiled warmly. He always liked it when people said they were fans of Papyrus too, he knew Papyrus would like it too.

“Sure you can, darlings. As long as Pappy is okay with that.” The girls squealed at the use of his pet-name and Papyrus nodded happily.

They took the photos, being sure to show off Mettaton and Papyrus’ outfits on the shot. 

_Damn, we look good,_ Mettaton thought, looking at the photos after they were taken, _well, Papyrus and I look good in anything, it’s not surprising he rocks a dress too._

“Thank you so much!” The girls said in unison. 

“You’re both so cool, we _love_ your new show by the way!” Alice said to Mettaton jumping on the spot.

“Yeah! You were so amazing in it, I can’t wait for the next episode!” Anna added, grabbing her friend’s arm and beginning to pull her away, “Bye! We love you! Both of you!”

“Toodles, darlings!” Mettaton wiggled his fingers at them in a small wave.

And with that, they left, giggling and squealing, arm in arm as they staggered around the corner.

Mettaton turned to Papyrus and bit his lip, “How long do you think it will take before those photos are on social media.”

Papyrus nearly replied, but was stopped by his phone ringing. He answered quickly and on the other side was the unmistakable hollering voice of Undyne.

“Papyrus- I’ve seen some photos on the internet. You look so cool! This is ‘cause of what Mettaton said, right? You wanted to support him and- dude, you’re such a good guy,” Undyne enthused, he could feel her overwhelming passion through the phone.

Papyrus frowned, rolling his eyes, “Undyne, it’s only a dress. It’s not like I donated an organ to save someone’s life, which, if you hadn’t noticed, would be impossible for me to do.” Papyrus didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. 

“You’re right! But you know people are already going insane about it on the internet? Alph said people were already posting fanart of you in your dress!”

Mettaton, who couldn’t help overhear Undyne’s loud voice through the phone, scoffed, “Oh, please. It’s been, like, five seconds since the photos were taken. Alphys is exaggerating.” She always had a tendency to twist the truth when she was passionate about something. ‘This is the best thing I’ve ever laid eyes on’ is something she said about every anime she watched. 

“Well, whatever,” Undyne countered, “People love you and your dress. If you were trying to make a point it worked.”

Papyrus beamed, his plan had come together. Though, like most things involved with Mettaton’s fame, Papyrus was sure there would be some people who were less easy to please. He hardly knew why. He’d seen himself in the mirror. He looked great.

“So does this mean we can head home now and warm up?” Mettaton asked, slipping his arm through Papyrus’.

“Of course, MTT-honey.”

~~~

As soon as they stepped foot within the door Mettaton was practically thrown onto the sofa and drowned in blankets.

“I hope you didn’t get too cold outside, I shouldn’t have been so thoughtless!” Papyrus fussed, pulling more blankets out of the cupboards.

Mettaton chuckled, sitting upright and pushing the blankets off, “Baby, I’m fine, honestly. Come and sit with me,” He invited, petting the sofa next to him enticingly.

Well, that was just something Papyrus couldn’t resist.

He dropped the blankets he had in his hands back into the cupboard and sauntered over to Mettaton, making sure to swish his dress as he walked. When he sat, he straightened his skirts out in front of him and patted them down. Even in a dress he liked to look neat.

“You’re so cute, but I’m afraid you might get ruffled up again in a moment,” Mettaton informed him, seemingly sorry about the fact.

“Why’s that?”

He could barely get the words from his mouth before Mettaton had taken his hands and clamped them to his hips, smushing his lips to his teeth.

Papyrus chuckled, “Oh! That’s why!” He turned his body to face Mettaton better, running his hands up and down his thighs, slipping them up his skirt slightly before moving back down again.

Mettaton hummed with delight, trailing his finger across Papyrus’ ribs and listening to his muffled whines he tried to hide.

“Baby,” He whispered between kisses, “I’ve found a problem with this dress,” He told him, still caressing his ribs.

“Really?” Papyrus asked breathlessly, Mettaton’s hands were making his soul thump in his chest, his mind turning dizzy.

Mettaton moved his hands around the back of his ribs and back around to the front again expertly, “I can’t slip my hands under you shirt while we make-out,” He breathed, pecking kisses down his jaw and to his neck, “And if I slip them under your dress, well, it might not be just ribs I get my hands on.”

Papyrus almost choked, “That’s disgusting,” He told him, though there was a hint of humour in his tone.

“That’s why you love me, I make dirty jokes and you get flustered. It’s like, our signature thing.” 

Suddenly, a familiar sound of clomping boots were heard charging down the stairs, Undyne’s voice was heard within moments, “Do you guys ever just... talk?”

Mettaton chuckled, still planting kisses along his boyrfriend’s jaw, “We _are_ talking.”

Undyne quirked her brow, walking past them and striding into the kitchen, though she left the door open to call back to them, “With your faces glued together?”

“We have non-smoochy conversations too! Though they do always end up like this,” Papyrus called out as Mettaton focused on his collar bone and stroked his ribs from the back.

Undyne walked back to the doorway joining the living room and the kitchen, “You really have no shame, do you? You’re just gonna make-out in front of me.” 

Mettaton rolled his eyes, not that Undyne could see when his face was buried in Papyrus’ neck, “Until you’re grossed out enough to leave, yes.”

Undyne shook her head but smiled regardless. She was getting used to this situation anyway. It was normal to see them together like this, it would be strange to her now if she saw them apart.

She returned to the kitchen and pulled out a packet of chips and went to return to her bedroom. That was, until Papyrus stopped her.

“Hey! Undyne,” He pushed Mettaton back, though reluctantly, “Do you know where Sans is? I don’t think he has work today. That lazybones isn’t still in bed is he?”

Mettaton smirked, “He’s with his new secret lover again, isn’t he?” 

Papyrus cringed. He wished Mettaton would stop calling it his ‘lover’, that was just too gross to think about.

Undyne shrugged, “You might not be far off there, I saw him this morning. He was kinda, evasive about where he was going.” 

Papyrus frowned, Sans was often evasive about things. Not telling him all the facts. Why couldn’t he just tell him who he was dating? If he was dating someone, that is. Maybe Mettaton’s just jumping to conclusions.

Stopping his trail of thoughts, the door opened to reveal a cheerful skeleton who seemed to radiate happiness. Was he... humming? 

_Oh God, my brother has a secret lover._

“Sans!” Papyrus jumped up from his seat to confront him. He was going to have no more of this secrecy, “Tell me right now where you have been. Who was you with? Why won’t you tell me? If it’s Ms Ramsey, I will be confused but I will forgive you. But mostly confused.”

Sans held his hands up in innocence, “hey, hey. can i at least come in the house before you start accusin’ me of things? i ain’t going out with ms ramsey.”

Papyrus crossed his arms, that still wasn’t an answer, “Then who is it?”

Sans locked the door and moved passed him, flopping onto the sofa, sighing. He’d been out of the house for almost _two hours_. That called for a nap.

Papyrus could have throttled him, “Sans! If you don’t tell me right now I will have to-” He paused, trying to think up an appropriate punishment, “I will throw away your sock collection.”

Sans opened his eyes again, staring wide, “you wouldn’t- not to your own bro.”

“Tell me, Sans! I will be supportive no matter who it is.” Then he pouted with his eyes, “It hurts me that you wouldn’t trust me.”

Sans groaned, “don’t say stuff like that, bro. that’s not why. it’s just difficult to say.”

Mettaton scoffed, “Come on, Sans. We’re all waiting.” 

Undyne leant in and Alphys’ steps could be heard tiptoeing to the top of the stairs to listen.

Papyrus sat down next to him, looking at him sincerely, “You can tell me, Sans.”

“it’s...” He glanced nervously at Mettaton who was listening intently, “it’s...”

“Get on with it Sansy-boy.”

“napstablook.”

The table flipped, Mettaton was on his feet.

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh. _That's_ why he didn't want to say. He wasn't worried about Papyrus' opinion. He was worried about his protective boyfriend.
> 
> Is that what you were expecting? I wanted to go with something a little more unique. And this calls for all sorts of fun interactions. 
> 
> And Pappy in a dress is something the world needs more of. The ultimate precious skele-roll.


	22. Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, in Mettaton's Skeleton: shock and chaos! And now? Well you're just going to have to read it to find out.

The table was sincerely flipped and Mettaton looked like he was ready to flip the sofa too, if it wasn’t for his precious Papyrus sat on it.

“welp, it looks like it’s my time to leave!” Sans announced hastily, slipping off of the sofa and heading towards the door.

“Sans- don’t you dare! Come back here!”

He held up his arms and shrugged, unlocking the door, “ya know how it is, places to go, people to see-”

“Sans! Don’t you dare leave that door.” Mettaton chased after him and Sans skidded through the door to outside, hurriedly pulling it closed behind him.

“SANS!” Mettaton leapt there himself, wrenching the door open again but Sans already was missing. Completely gone from sight, Mettaton looked left and right down the street but it was utterly deserted. 

Damn, that skeleton was fast when he wanted to be.

The sound of Undyne’s howling laughter was heard from behind him as he closed the door again with a thud. He turned and stared her down, only making her laugh harder.

Tiny taps of footsteps scurried down the stairs as Alphys sprinted to the bottom, holding her cheeks in her hands.

“Th-this is perfect!” She commented, awe-struck. 

Mettaton snapped his head towards her, his eyes were intense, full of fire.

“Well... not for you, I suppose.” She twiddled her thumbs and shrugged. Angry Mettaton was not someone you wanted to aggravate further.

“I can’t believe... your cousin!” Undyne spoke breathlessly between laughs, “Of course it is! That’s... ha! That’s hilarious.”

Alphys was about to nudge her to stop, but it seems Mettaton had already resigned, sinking into the sofa with a resolute frown haunting his soft features. He was sulking.

Papyrus, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole scandal, drew his legs up to his chest. 

“Well, I for one don’t know what the problem is. I think it’s nice!” Papyrus commented plainly, looking straight ahead.

“Baby, I...” Mettaton was about to complain again but stopped himself, “I’m sorry.”

Out of anything he didn’t want to upset Papyrus. Sans was his brother... but he was dating _his cousin_.

Alphys settled herself onto the armchair, unashamedly listening to their conversation. 

“But he was dating my cousin behind my back! In my house!” Mettaton held his hand to his forehead and scrunched his eyes closed, “Even Blooky didn’t tell me. What kind of cousin does that make me?”

Undyne sighed, finally coming down from her laughing fit, “You gotta admit. It’s pretty awesome. Of all the people...” She was about to start laughing again, Mettaton could sense it.

“Yes, we get it... hilarious, darling.” He rolled his eyes, “But you’re right, of all the people, it had to be Blooky.”

Papyrus looked around at him, a look of confusion adorning his eyes, “I’m not sure what you have against my brother but I can assure you, he isn’t a terrible person, even if he is incredibly lazy...”

Mettaton didn’t want to fight with Papyrus, but he didn’t know why he didn’t understand where he was coming from. 

“Papyrus,” He began, and Undyne decided that it was time to leave them to it. Mettaton calling Papyrus by his full name and not ‘Pappy’ wasn’t something to take lightly.

She’d had her fun, she didn’t want to be a party to an argument, though. That was just uncomfortable. Scooping up Alphys, she headed back towards the bedroom, forgetting the chips she’d come down for in the first place. 

When they left Mettaton furrowed his brow. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Then don’t.” Papyrus shrugged, not able to look him in the eye.

Mettaton groaned, “I just don’t understand why he felt like keeping it from me. I love Blooky, their happiness means so much to me.”

“Why wouldn’t they be happy with Sans?”

This made Mettaton stop, his thoughts racing. He didn’t have an answer. He’d been so caught up in the shock he’d forgotten why he was angry.

“If he breaks Blooky’s heart...”

“Then you have a right to be angry,” Papyrus countered, pulling his knees closer towards him. He looked so small and innocent when he did that, Mettaton couldn’t cope with carrying the conversation any further. It didn’t help that he was still wearing a dress either. He just looked twice as precious.

“Pappy,” He sighed softly, “Alright. I’ll give him a chance, I’m sorry- again.” He leant his head on Papyrus’ shoulder, breathing in slowly. He wasn’t sure if Papyrus would forgive him straight away. If anyone had insulted Napstablook like he had insulted Sans he’d be livid. 

But this _was_ Papyrus, so he simply wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back forgivingly.

“It’s okay! I understand! You were just shocked!” Papyrus deduced, his voice turning back to happy, relieving Mettaton.

“Yes, incredibly shocked. Blooky is my cousin and I just want the best for them.”

“And Sans is my brother and I want the best for him! I guess we’re both in the same position here, MTT-honey.”

Mettaton chuckled, nuzzling into him. It was the shortest argument in existence but he hated every moment of it. 

“And anyway, how do I know Napstablook won’t break Sans’ short, boney heart?”

“ _Don’t_.”

~~~

That afternoon, Mettaton had to go to band practice with Napstablook, a predicament which was sure to encourage many awkward moments. Mettaton had never known his cousin to have a partner before, as Mettaton had learnt for himself, ghosts aren’t exactly the most popular of monsters. He wanted to know why he kept it from him. If he’d have heard it from his cousin he was sure to be more understanding. Maybe even see it as amusing, it _was_ quite funny how he’d got together with his boyfriend’s brother. But now all he could feel was worry.

Napstablook didn’t even know that he knew yet.

When Mettaton sauntered into the recording studio, the other two were already there, Shyren was practising her singing as Napstablook listened with an encouraging smile.

“What’s up, beauties? Any saucy gossip you want to share? Anything new you want to tell me?” Mettaton interrupted, dropping his bag heftily onto the table.

They gave him a disgruntled look and went back to practising. Shyren was coming to a high note, one she always worried about.

“You see, I actually heard something earlier that made me... let’s say... shocked?” Mettaton interrupted again, placing a hand on his hip. 

Shyren stopped singing and looked at him. They knew well enough that it was best to talk to him when he had _that_ tone of voice. A tone of voice that called for attention or it wouldn’t stop.

Napstablook frowned, “What is it, Mettaton?”

“OH! I’m so glad you asked!” He said, in the most forced voice he could muster. Every syllable sounded like it was being stretched through a strainer.

Shyren grimaced, looking warily at Napstablook. Whatever was wrong with Mettaton, it would have to be addressed straight away. Or else he’d be pouting for the rest of the session.

He huffed, pushing his hands through his hair, “It’s about you, actually, Blooky.” As soon as the stressed words fell from his mouth Napstablook looked down, knowing exactly what he’d found out, “Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”

Napstablook didn’t raise their gaze from the ground, “I’m sorry, Mettaton.”

Mettaton wavered. Why did everyone have to make him feel so guilty? Was he the one in the wrong here?

“Hey, I’m not here to yell at you, Blooky. I wouldn’t- I’m just confused.” Mettaton stepped closer to them before settling himself on a stool next to his floating cousin.

Napstablook looked at him, “I wanted to tell you, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while... and we weren’t exactly going out to begin with... just hanging out... and then...” They shrugged, and Mettaton gave him an encouraging smile, “Then we decided to date...”

Shyren gasped, “Oh! You’re talking about Sans?”

Mettaton’s eyes widened, “You knew!?” He looked between the two of them with exasperation, “I see there’s an obvious favouritism in this band. Everyone talks to each other except for poor Mettaton, he knows nothing!”

“I found out an hour ago, when Alphys messaged me.”

“Oh,” Mettaton sighed, he was making a fool of himself again, “...Sorry, darlings. I’m just a little on edge, do you wanna... get on with practice?”

Napstablook smiled, “Sure.”

~~~

Papyrus had been worrying about him all day. It wasn’t like Mettaton to get so stressed out about something so seemingly trivial. He’d usually laugh it off and throw on a smile. His precious Blooky really did mean a lot to him.

When Papyrus heard the door open he jumped up, seeing Mettaton enter with a smile on his face and a song in his head, as shown by his bobbing head and shaking hips.

“You’re in a good mood!” Papyrus observed, helping him with his coat.

Mettaton nodded, “Yes, sweetheart. We’ve started a couple of new songs and so far they are coming along _fabulously_. Shyren has a bigger part in these ones,” He took his gloves off and followed Papyrus to the sofa where he slumped onto his lap, “We’re even discussing that she makes a song where she sings the lead vocals, though she’s hesitant about it... She really should have more confidence in herself.”

Papyrus smiled as he spoke, listening intently to every word. He loved listening to Mettaton talk about his day, he was always so passionate about everything he said. And Papyrus cared ever so deeply about what Mettaton had to say.

“Oh and,” He lowered his voice, “I confronted them about Sans and I’ve decided to just drop the subject altogether. It’s too much energy wasted on something I can’t change. Look at me, I wouldn’t be surprised if I look drained to the endoskeleton after today.”

Papyrus shook his head, smiling pleasantly, “You look ravishing as usual, Mettaton!” 

“Oh, you~” Mettaton leant in to kiss his jaw but was interrupted by a small cough behind him.

“Ahem, erm... Mettaton? Can I ask you something?” Alphys said, going to sit next to the intimate couple on the couch.

Mettaton quirked his brow and turned around to look at her, still sat on Papyrus’ lap, “Yes? What is it, honey?”

“A-actually, Undyne should be here, too.” She checked her phone for the time and then peered impatiently at the door, “She should be here any second now.”

Mettaton and Papyrus looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders in shared confusion. 

After around five minutes of awkward silence and failed conversation attempts with Alphys, Undyne burst through the door, as was customary with any entrance she made. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here? You’re not still arguing, are you? Because I will just turn around and leave again.” Undyne gestured back to the door with her thumb. She then proceeded to shrug her coat off and sling it to the coat rack, missing miserably and then pretending it never happened by leaving it on the floor.

Alphys smiled at her from over the top of the sofa, “You know what this is about, I messaged you about it earlier.”

“Yeah, and we’re not arguing anymore. It wasn’t really a proper argument before anyway, so you can sit your butt down. I want to know what’s happening,” Mettaton ordered, pointing at the armchair.

Undyne rolled her eyes and threw herself across the chair, slinging her legs casually over the side, “Oh, yeah. I remember, Alph,” She sat up again and looked at Papyrus and Mettaton, then back to Alphys “Do you wanna say it or-”

“Please, just tell us already,” Mettaton pushed impatiently.

Alphys smiled, “Well, y-you know how there’s the tradition of having a bridesmaid and a-a best man at a wedding?”

Mettaton covered his mouth, he knew what was coming. He could feel Papyrus’ breath stop beside him. Both of them were still with anticipation.

Undyne stretched a large smile over her teeth, “Well, we don’t really know who we’d have as a bridesmaid, so we decided to have two best men instead.”

Mettaton squealed and Papyrus’ grip around him tightened.

“It’s Sans and Asgo-”

Before Undyne could even get the goat-king’s name out of her throat, she was stopped by a cushion hitting her face. Mettaton chuckled, seeing her disgruntled expression as the cushion bounced off of her.

“Don’t start that again,” She warned, laughing good-heartedly.

Alphys laughed too, “Of course it’s you two, I mean, if you want to...”

Mettaton threw a cushion at her next, “Of course we want to. Seriously, Alphys what kind of question is that?” Then he jumped up, pulling her into a crushing hug.

“This is gonna be so much fun, the dress shopping, the decorations, the performers, the-”

“Me-mettaton! We haven’t even picked a date yet!” Alphys laughed happily from inside his arms.

“Paps? You okay?” Undyne asked, looking over at Papyrus at the sofa. He was oddly quiet, he hadn’t moved since their announcement. Then, slowly and almost movie-like, a single tear rolled down his face. “Papyrus! Ya big softy, c’mere.” 

Undyne stood up sat on the arm of the sofa next to him, wrapping a firm arm around his shoulders, which honestly made him feel more squashed than comforted. He appreciated the gesture, though.

“Oh, baby,” Mettaton chuckled, taking out a tissue to quickly wipe away his tears.

Papyrus shook his head, “I’m not crying,” He laughed happily, “Of course you’d ask me! I’d make the bestest best man! I- I knew you’d ask me eventually.”

A look of realisation hit Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys all at once. Papyrus wasn’t expecting to be asked. He really wasn’t used to this kind of friendship, even after all this time, he still didn’t quite believe how much Undyne liked him.

Mettaton wrapped his arms around him as well, and Undyne hugged him harder, though not quite enough to break bones, thankfully. Alphys gave him a warm smile and offered to make some tea, to which everyone accepted. 

Papyrus deserved to know just how much he was loved in this house.

It wasn’t long before his brother came back, too. Though, he stepped through the door hesitantly, just in case Mettaton was waiting on the other side with a chainsaw. When he saw the intimate scene between Undyne, Mettaton and Papyrus, his thoughts were only occupied on what had happened.

“heya, what’s going on? you guys look all mushy squished up on the sofa like that.”

“Sans! You’re back, didn’t you get my text?” Papyrus asked from the middle of the three, their arms still firmly in place.

Sans shook his head, “no- i, er, left here in kind of a hurry earlier.” He shot a brisk glance at Mettaton who seemed to be ignoring him completely, not even looking at him, “i forgot to take my phone.”

“Oh! Well, that just means I get to tell you myself! Undyne and Alphys have courteously asked Mettaton and I to be the best men at their wedding!” He announced excitedly, waving his arms in excitement.

“oh, hey! that’s great, bro. really!” He smiled at him a little wider than usual and sank onto the armchair. It still didn’t explain why they were all huddled up, though. He decided to leave it. Maybe Mettaton and Papyrus’ PDA had finally infected Undyne too.

A silence passed between them as their attention turned towards the television. Alphys came back in after a moment, three cups of tea in her hands. 

“Oh! Sans, did you want some tea? I don’t mind making some more,” She offered, making to head back into the kitchen.

“nah, you’re alright, i’m just gonna watch the tv for a while.” He put his feet up on the table and a loud ‘hmmph’ could be heard from Mettaton over on the sofa. “you alright?”

Mettaton ignored him. Staring at the television as though it was the most important thing he’d ever seen.

_oh, so he’s just gonna pretend i’m not here?_

“so, er, you’ll never guess what happened at work today,” Sans started, trying to see if he could rouse Mettaton’s attention. He usually couldn’t resist some gossip, “that woman who always has the crazy hair came back and she wanted to buy, get this, she wanted to buy another engagement ring. she’s got a new fella apparently.”

Undyne laughed, “Don’t you work at a bargain store?” 

“yeah, but we sell these cheap rings that kids usually buy, ya know, as friendship rings for their friends. this woman always buys ‘em for her never-ending new guys.”

Papyrus smiled, “I think it’s romantic. Maybe she’s found her true love this time!” He mused, his eyes going all gooey.

“heh, yeah maybe, paps,” Sans narrowed his eyes, Mettaton hadn’t reacted to his gossip at all. Very uncharacteristic of him. He’d have to try a different tactic. “and, i spoke to napstablook a moment ago, they said they had fun at band practice today.”

He was treading on dangerous ground here but he saw Mettaton’s eye twitch when he said the ghost’s name. He was getting somewhere, whether it was in a good way or not, he wasn’t so sure yet.

“they said you were making a new album, that’s pretty cool,” Sans smirked when he saw Mettaton’s face turn into a grimace. He was talking about him and how cool he was and he couldn’t agree with him. It was tearing him up inside.

Mettaton closed his eyes and sighed, he had to give in, “Yes we are, the new album is going to be more focused on the vocals this time, provided by moi, of course. Though Shyren is playing a larger role in it,” He let out, he was always dying to talk about himself and his career. And when someone directly brings it up in conversation it is practically impossible to let it go.

Sans tittered, “that’s good. anyway, i’m going out.” He got up from his place on the armchair and to the door casually.

“Wait, where are you going? You only just got back!” Papyrus questioned, looking over the back of the sofa to where Sans was at the door.

“heh, yeah. i’m going to back to napstablook’s.” 

Mettaton squinted but didn’t react, reverting to ignoring him again.

“they said they had some old diaries of mtt’s that they wanted to show me.” 

Well, he couldn’t just ignore that. Mettaton turned, a glare strong enough to bring the dead back to life and kill them again gracing his face. But Sans was already gone.

“Your brother is lucky he’s still living here,” Mettaton commented, snuggling back into Papyrus.

“I know,” Papyrus sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter this time. Just to fit in some stuff before more stuff happens. You know, stuff! Fun stuff. Good stuff. Funny stuff? I try. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed petty Mettaton. I did.


	23. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. 
> 
> Did you want fluff on this day? Well, you're getting it. This will be the fluffiest thing you have ever laid eyes on.
> 
> Also, as a teeny word of warning, there are many suggestive references in this chapter. I don't know why I'm warning you this time, there's suggestive parts in nearly every chapter but this one felt like there was a lot so...
> 
> You've been warned!

“Pappy, honey... Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Mettaton chimed as he drifted down the stairs, his long, thin coat flowing behind him, “And you know what that means.”

Papyrus, who was ironing in the living room at the time, making sure all of the creases were one-hundred percent gone, looked up and smiled, “Hello, Mettaton! Hmm... Valentine’s day? Does that mean we go on a date?”

Mettaton chuckled, “It surely does. A special date,” He said as he slipped his gloves on, “Somewhere fancy.”

Papyrus frowned at the shirt he was ironing, that kink just wasn’t straightening. “The fanciest of fancy dates,” He said without looking up at him. This shirt was really giving him some hassle.

Mettaton took his keys out of his purse and went to unlock the door but stopped, looking back at Papyrus, “Is something troubling you, baby?”

Papyrus blinked, put the iron to the side and scratched his chin. “This shirt is completely un-ironable,” He declared, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Mettaton gave a sympathetic smile, “Are you sure that’s all on your mind?” 

Papyrus raised a brow at him questioningly. “Yes, what else would be the problem?” He smiled at him then, opening his arms, “Don’t I get a good-bye hug, Mettaton?”

Mettaton nodded, “Of course you do.” 

They embraced and Papyrus breathed in, inhaling Mettaton’s floral perfume, letting it fill his senses and make him light-headed. 

“I’m going to be late if I’m any longer,” Mettaton mumbled into Papyrus’ neck, “It’s a very long day for me.”

Papyrus whined playfully and gave him one last squeeze, letting him go.

“Have fun today!” He told him, which sounded more like a command than a wish.

Mettaton pecked a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll try my best, Sweet-heart.”

Once Mettaton had left the house, Papyrus’ attentions were brought back to the ironing. He took one glance at the shirt and groaned. It was only Sans’ anyway. It would be creased again as soon as it returned to his bedroom and went straight to his floor-drobe.

~~~

“Like I said before, I don’t like being told how to portray a character, darling. Surely I have more expertise than this ‘Richard’ guy anyway?” 

Mettaton was on the phone. Ranting.

“Mettaton, you’re on in five,” A man told him, poking his head around the corner.

He waved him away, turning around, “Yeah, I told him that,” He spoke down the phone. Celia, his make-up artist was listening to him patiently on the other side, she was his go-to person for rants now. She was one of his only friends who would actually put up with it.

“Okay, Celia- I’ve got to go, but I’ll talk to you later, okay? Okay, bye honey.” He hung up, sighing. At least he could control what happened on his own show. His daily news report, a time in the day where he could basically just talk about whatever interests him and nobody bats an eyelid. Any story can be sensational with a good enough spin. And a plot twist- that was always necessary.

After he’d spent half an hour raving about his new album, what his boyfriend was wearing that day and a new show that was up-and-coming (also containing himself), he returned to his dressing room for a break. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes so, of course, that meant that fifteen minutes break would be spent wisely. Ranting to Celia.

Before he could reach for his phone on the desk it started ringing and, assuming it was Celia, he slapped it straight to his ear.

“Celia! You’ll never guess what I just had to put up wi-”

“Celia? That’s a strange name to give your boyfriend but I’ll accept it,” Papyrus’ voice called down the phone.

Mettaton went wide-eyed and laughed, “Oh, honey. I thought you were someone else.” 

Papyrus chuckled, “I thought it was just a new pet name. Isn’t Celia your make-up artist?” He questioned, “And she’s the one with the kid you had to look after that time?”

Mettaton nodded even though Papyrus couldn’t see him, “Yeah, that’s her. So, what’s up, baby? Something you wanted to tell me?” He sat down, waiting for Papyrus’ response patiently.

Papyrus would also be at work at this time and he hardly ever called him at work. He thought it was incredibly unprofessional to do so. Whatever Papyrus wanted must be important.

“Yes! Well, I’ve realised what’s been troubling me.”

“Not that shirt you were ironing?” Mettaton teased, remembering the frustration it was causing him.

“No, not the shirt. Though, that _was_ annoying. It was about my brother. I realised that I know nothing about his new relationship with Napstablook,” Papyrus sighed, “When I started dating you I told Sans everything about our dates but he doesn’t tell me anything.”

Mettaton leant back in his chair, “Maybe he’s just a little more... reserved? Maybe they haven’t even been dating all that much?”

Papyrus wasn’t taking it, “No, he should have told me _something_. I’m his brother! We don’t keep secrets from each other. I think that my poor brother is scared.”

“Scared?” Mettaton asked disbelievingly. 

“Yes! Scared. Too scared to talk to me because he’s afraid of what you’re going to say,” Papyrus said. If Mettaton didn’t know any better, he’d think Papyrus was blaming him. “But you’re okay with them going out now, so I don’t understand the problem.”

Mettaton frowned but caught himself doing so in the mirror and straightened his face again, “What do you want me to do? Throw them a party? Look, darling, if you’re so worried maybe you should just talk to your brother.”

“I’ve tried that! He just evades the subject. And, anyway, I’ve thought of a better idea.”

Mettaton lifted his brow, “Oh? What is it, baby?” 

“A double date!”

“No,” Mettaton answered in short, shaking his head subconsciously. 

Papyrus sounded disappointed, “Come on, Mettaton, it will be fun!”

Mettaton stood up without realising why, “No, it won’t. It will be awkward, I don’t want to be sat around a table, avoiding eye contact and pretending I’m okay with everything.”

“Oh, well we don’t have to be around a table. We could go out somewhere. Just to show that you don’t have a problem with them dating!” The hurt could be heard in Papyrus’ voice as he tried to persuade him.

Mettaton sighed. Papyrus was going to win this battle with that kind of voice, “Okay, fine. We’ll go somewhere. But I’m just doing this for you, okay?”

Papyrus’ voice returned to enthusiastic, “Okay, Mettaton! I’m going to invite Undyne and Alphys too. Goodbye, love you!”

Before Mettaton could interject, Papyrus had hung up, leaving him alone in his dressing room, his head sinking into his hands. Alphys and Undyne too? A triple date? Oh God, Mettaton could just see the flames now. 

~~~

Papyrus was humming, bouncing around the kitchen like a spring on a sugar high. He was rummaging. For what in particular, even he wasn’t sure. He’d got back from work early and Mettaton was returning from work in just under an hour and so he wanted to make him something. He hoped he wasn’t making Mettaton feel too uncomfortable with the double, no, triple date. Papyrus just wanted to make everyone happy, but it was often so hard to make everyone happy at the same time. He hardly knew why. Surely just being near his greatness was enough to solve anyone’s problems.

Papyrus shut the cupboard a little too forcefully and shrugged. He’d find a way to make them all happy eventually and he was sure this date would have something to do with it. Planning it was the biggest issue. They’d have to find a day where they were all off of work at the same time. Such a day proved... non-existent. That was something to talk about with Mettaton when he returned. Papyrus glanced at the clock excitedly, Mettaton would be back soon!

With a titter, he went back to the living room. He could always cook something _with_ Mettaton when he came back, though that always ended in feeding each other the ingredients and then... the meal never really gets finished, getting themselves _distracted_ before the end.

Papyrus straightened the blanket on the couch, puffed up the cushions and dusted the table. There, everything looked perfect- for now. Living in a house with a bunch of destructive and lazy people meant Papyrus’ perfectionist nature was often broken. He sighed, rigidly sitting himself on the couch and straightening out the cushions around him before standing again, tapping the tips of his fingers together as he tried to figure out what to do with himself until Mettaton got back. He had been too organised recently, doing all of his chores as soon as he woke up, working extra hard at work so he could be let home early as there was nothing else for him to do, he’d even scrubbed the roof of the house once, just to keep himself busy. 

Now, he finally let himself have some time to himself. He could perhaps, complete a puzzle? No, he’d already filled out all of the junior jumble puzzles Sans had got him for Christmas. He could go rummaging in the kitchen again to find something to cook but now he had his heart set on cooking with Mettaton. Watching television was ruled out, he’d just see Mettaton there and miss him even more. God, where was Undyne when you needed her? She was always good at keeping Papyrus entertained.

 _Maybe I need to take up a more carefree lifestyle_ Papyrus mused to himself, entertained by this ridiculous thought, _I’d rather start a saddening sock collection._ He chuckled to himself, the mere thought of that ludicrous idea making him laugh.

“PAPYRUS!” Mettaton shouted longingly, storming into the house suddenly, making Papyrus jump out of his thoughts.

“METTATON!” He yelled back, nearly standing before he was pinned back down to the sofa, Mettaton tackling him with a hug and a peck on the jaw. Mettaton sat on him, throwing his gloves onto the table carelessly and shrugging his coat off and dropping it to the floor, quickly ruining Papyrus’ perfectly aligned room. Papyrus didn’t mind, though. If anyone was allowed to make a mess it was Mettaton.

“My beautiful skeleton, my handsome, sexy, gorgeous skele-man you,” Mettaton cooed, pressing lipstick covered kisses across his skull.

Papyrus giggled adorably and immediately tried to pretend like he hadn’t, “So!” He began, in between Mettaton’s assault of kisses, “Have you warmed up to the date idea yet?”

Mettaton’s kisses stopped and he sighed, “Oh yeah, _that_.” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you upset, Mettaton,” Papyrus fretted, “Quite the opposite really, I just want to make everyone happy.”

“I know, honey,” Mettaton nodded, shifting on his lap so he could rest his head on his chest, “I know that’s what you want but I just don’t want to think about it for now. Can we just leave it for a while?”

Papyrus thought about it and then curled his arms around Mettaton tighter, “I don’t see why not, if that un-upsets you happier again.”

Mettaton chuckled at his phrasing and stroked one of the boney arms wrapped around him, “Thank you, baby.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just listening to the other’s breaths, the small rise and fall of their chests in unison, feeling the mild warmth of their souls glowing for each other. They could stay like that forever if allowed, just enjoying each other’s company without even speaking. They didn’t need to speak, they could feel each other’s thoughts through their relaxed body language.

At long last, Mettaton broke the quiet, but stayed still in his cozy position, “Oh, I just remembered,” He spoke softly, almost feeling guilty for breaking the calm atmosphere.

Papyrus nuzzled the top of his head, “Yes? What is it, Mettaton?”

“We still need to plan what we’re doing for Valentine’s Day, I promised a fancy date and we’re going to get one,” He thought for a moment, “I’ve picked out a place, if you’re interested.”

“Of course I’m interested, where is it?” He inquired, a date with Mettaton would always be something he would be excited about.

Mettaton smiled, “Well, there’s this nice restaurant, around three miles away. It only opened a few weeks ago but I’ve heard that the food there is beautiful. They have live music, the rooms are all dimly lit and it’s all so romantic. They do a Valentine’s Day special too, so that should be fun,” His voice was low but filled with excitement, he’d been planning this for longer than he let on it seems.

Papyrus rubbed the robot’s shoulder encouragingly, “That sounds wonderful, Mettaton! Will we be able to book a place on Valentine’s Day, though? Won’t it be busy?”

Mettaton smiled mischievously, “Oh Pappy, I’m sure they’ll make an exception for me.”

~~~

The days came and went, and before they knew it, Valentine’s Day had made its arrival. For both of them, it was their first year spending it with someone else, which only added to the excitement.

“Oh Pappy~” Mettaton uttered seductively on the bed, actually being the first to wake up for once and taking hold of the opportunity with both hands.

Papyrus stirred, opened his eyes slowly and blinked, looking over to Mettaton.

Mettaton was wearing his short, silky red nightgown, which was especially intriguing to Papyrus, as he only wore it on _special_ occasions. He also had a rose in his mouth, which he took out and used to caress Papyrus’ surprised face.

“Do you remember what day it is?” Mettaton asked, his voice still alluringly low.

Papyrus smiled and raised his boney brow-bone, enjoying where this was going, “Erm, yes! It’s Valentine’s Day!”

Mettaton nodded, “Correct, honey. And the romance is starting already.”

 _Oh!_ Papyrus thought, feeling his breath increase. _Wowie!_

Mettaton chuckled and pinned Papyrus to the bed suddenly, “Let’s get this day started, shall we?”

~~~

The house was empty for the whole day except the two of them. Undyne had taken Alphys out to a theme park for the day. Mettaton thought this was incredibly un-romantic and told them as much, not that they took any notice, their idea of romance was much different to his apparently.

Sans, who must have felt like opening up for once, told Papyrus that he was spending the day with Napstablook, Mettaton had overheard but pretended like he hadn’t, deciding to just leave them to it. He had to learn to just be happy for Napstablook, and told himself that often, though he still couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about it. He couldn’t control their relationship, but that fact itself made him even more worried. He didn’t want his cousin heart-broken, after all that they had been through, a break-up would be the last thing they needed.

At around 6pm, the couple started to dress for the date, both wearing complimentary suits that Mettaton had picked out. He always had a thing for his skeleton in a suit, he just looked so handsome.

“Stand back, honey. Let’s take a look at you,” Mettaton ordered once they were both dressed.

Papyrus complied, stepping back and posing, his hands on his hips, lifting his chin up proudly.

“Oh, very handsome. I’m lucky to have such a sexy date,” Mettaton stepped up to him and took his hand, immediately feeling how warm and clammy it was. He just put that down to nerves. “Tonight’s going to be absolutely amazing, I wouldn’t worry, darling.”

Papyrus nodded, “I know! Why would I worry, Mettaton?”

Huh. He didn’t _sound_ nervous. Mettaton placed a hand on his head curiously, feeling his temperature.

“Mettaton? What are you-”

“You’re burning up,” Mettaton commented, frowning at him, “It’s freezing in here, why are you so hot?”

Papyrus laughed, “Why, thank you! I am quite a hot skeleton in this suit.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Mettaton teased, though his tone was serious, “Are you unwell?”

“No!” He shook his head, “I’m fine, let’s just go on this date!”

“Papyrus, let me see your soul.”

Papyrus looked away for a moment, “That won’t be necessary! I am perfectly well. I haven’t been ill in my whole life.”

Mettaton questioned the truth in every word of that sentence and looked at him sympathetically, “If you just let me see your soul I’ll be able to tell if you’re well or not. Please? Papyrus?”

Papyrus sighed and shrugged, sitting down on the bed. Mettaton followed and tugged off Papyrus’ tie, unbuttoning his shirt carefully. 

He opened his shirt and made Papyrus shudder as he passed his fingers across the ribs, peering at the delicate soul within. He could see it was glowing a peculiar colour, not the usual white soul with a blue glow. It had a hint of sickly yellow in the mix, a very telling sign.

“Oh, Pappy! You’re sick. We can’t go on the date,” Mettaton told him, not allowing any argument. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, baby?”

Papyrus twiddled his thumbs, “I really wanted to go on the date. I’m fine, Mettaton, really! We can still go!”

Mettaton shook his head, “Darling, you’re burning up a fever, and looking at you now, you do look kinda sick.” He stroked his skull soothingly, “Did you feel ill this morning? When we-”

Papyrus shook his head, “No, I was alright this morning, but around lunch time I started to feel off- I _am_ a little shivery at the moment,” He admitted, pulling his shirt back around him.

They couldn’t help but feel disappointment, they’d been looking forward to this date for days. With a new plan in mind, Mettaton stood, heading to the dressing table and pulling out Papyrus’ pyjamas.

Papyrus sighed, “I don’t want to lie in bed,” He complained, folding his arms, “I’m perfectly fine! I think I’m even well enough to go out!”

Papyrus stood suddenly, making to head to the door before stopping and frowning.

“Excuse me,” He said, before rushing past Mettaton to the bathroom.

“Pappy?” Mettaton called after him, following him inside.

Papyrus leant over the toilet, throwing up magic waste that was being ejected from his soul. He coughed, his bones shaking slightly. 

Mettaton rushed to his side and stroked his back, cooing at him, “Oh, baby. My poor baby.” 

When it seemed Papyrus had stopped chucking his metaphorical guts up, Mettaton got some tissue and wet it, cleaning up Papyrus’ face with a soft expression. Papyrus had expected him to be disgusted, but Mettaton didn’t seem to care, only worrying about Papyrus’ health. 

“Let’s get you in bed, honey,” Mettaton offered, threading his arms under Papyrus’ shoulders and helping him to his feet. 

He led him to the bed and lay him down, sitting beside him with a concerned expression on his face, “You’ve turned ill ever so quickly, I’m actually glad I caught it sooner, or else we’d be on our way to the restaurant right now.” Mettaton smiled compassionately, beginning to pull off Papyrus’ shirt as carefully as he could. “I’m going to go get you a bucket in a moment. Just in case you feel like throwing up again. First thing’s first, though, to get you comfortable.” 

Mettaton stood up and pulled Papyrus’ shoes off and then his socks, throwing them to the floor. Making a mess was the least of Mettaton’s concerns at the moment. He then undid Papyrus’ belt, an action that would usually have much different consequences, and then pulled down his trousers causing a light titter to escape Papyrus' mouth. He was ill but he could still find this action enjoyable.

“Behave,” Mettaton warned, chuckling lightly. He picked up Papyrus’ cute black and white striped pyjamas and helped him into them, pulling the shirt over his head and the shorts up his legs. 

“There, now- get under the covers, sweetheart. I’ll go get you that bucket so you don’t stain the bed.” He pecked a little kiss onto his forehead and tucked the bed sheets around him before leaving, seeming to recall having a bucket that they kept under the sink.

Papyrus waited for him, feeling incredibly guilty that he’d ruined the night. They were going to spend a romantic night together, full of love and passion. Not cleaning up sick.

Mettaton was only away for a few seconds, rushing back as soon as he found the bucket, “Here you go, baby. I’m just going to set it here beside you, so you can grab it if you need it.” He placed it on the floor beside the bed and bit his lip, “Is there anything else you need? I could cook you something- we haven’t eaten yet, I could make soup? Or something else?”

Papyrus shook his head. “I’m fine. If you want to eat something, I don’t mind. But I don’t really feel like eating now.” He frowned, slithering into the sheets further.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t after throwing up,” Mettaton nodded, feeling his skull for his temperature again, “You’re still hot, should I go turn the heating down?” He offered, to which Papyrus shook his head.

“You don’t have to worry so much, Mettaton. I think I’ll be okay just lying here for a while.” 

_Woah_ , Mettaton thought to himself, _Papyrus just wants to lie down? He must be more ill than I thought._

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything? Nothing to make you more comfortable?”

Papyrus shook his head again.

“Can I try healing you?”

Papyrus quirked his brow, “Would that work? We’re completely different monsters.”

Mettaton shrugged, “Yeah, but you’ve heard of monsters being able to heal each other after bonding, right? It might work,” He offered, hopefully. He just wanted to make his happy skeleton... happy again.

The truth was, that healing was something that was strongest with monsters of the same type or monsters in the same family. Though there were times when this rule changed. Like how Alphys could heal Mettaton when he was ill because of how much of her magic was put into creating his body, his soul responded exceptionally well to her magic at this point. And plus, they had known each other for years now, which was another way healing magic could be improved. It is known that monsters that spend their lives together are sometimes able to heal each other due to the way their souls have bonded over the years. 

But Papyrus and Mettaton hadn’t even been dating for one year yet, never mind many. The idea was surely hopeless, but Mettaton still wanted to try. He couldn’t stand seeing Papyrus ill, his sweet skeleton boyfriend deserved to be happy and healthy at every moment of every day and, as long as Mettaton could help, he’d make sure that was the case.

“Okay, I’m going to give it a try. But it’s probably best if I get in bed with you, right? For maximum closeness?” Mettaton asked, getting up to change into his own pyjamas.

They both knew that was unnecessary. All you needed to heal someone was to hold their hand or to just have _some_ small form of physical contact. Papyrus wouldn’t object, though. 

He watched as Mettaton got changed, pretending like he wasn’t enjoying it as much as he was. Mettaton slipped his boots off, then his jacket, throwing them to the floor, making Papyrus grimace. He understood that he was ill and Mettaton was only thinking of him, but must he make such a mess? He kept quiet about his discontent, knowing that Mettaton was doing this all for him. He wasn’t about to be rude.

Mettaton tugged off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, looking up to see Papyrus watching him with deep interest and then look away quickly like he wasn’t. Mettaton smirked, even when Papyrus was ill he still found ways to make Mettaton laugh, even if it wasn’t on purpose. Mettaton looked away again as he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and disposed of it on the floor, he could see in the corner of his eye that Papyrus had gone back to watching him. He undid his belt and tugged his trousers down, leaving himself in just his lacy underpants that he’d put on in anticipation of any events occurring later in the evening.

He then pulled on his own pyjamas, a blue tank top and small black shorts which honestly just looked like more underpants with how short they were. Hey, it was only Papyrus that would see them.

“Alright, honey. Let me in there with you,” Mettaton ordered gently, crawling over him in the bed and snuggling under the sheets next to him. “Is it alright for me to cuddle you? Not too uncomfortable for you?”

Papyrus smiled, “I always want you to cuddle me, Mettaton,” He told him, and Mettaton immediately pulled him into his arms. He lay his skull on the robot’s chest and felt his arms curl around his ribs, holding him tenderly.

“Okay, let’s try this,” Mettaton spoke, closing his eyes. He had to focus, healing magic wasn’t something you had to do very often, especially when you’re a ghost as they couldn’t get hurt. He’d practised his healing magic on Napstablook when they were younger, just to see how powerful it was. It was always hard to tell when there was nothing to heal.

He let the magic swirl and build up in his soul for a moment, focusing to fill it with positivity and healing energy before it overwhelmed him and let it flood out past his soul and to the rest of his body. It washed away before it could reach Papyrus, disappointing Mettaton, if he couldn’t even get his healing magic to him then how could he know if it works. He’d have to try again. This time, Mettaton built up the energy slowly, so to not have it escape too quickly, he scrunched his eyes up and concentrated, the magic pooling in his soul once again and filling with what Mettaton hoped was the correct kind of energy and carefully, once he’d gathered enough, let it leak up through his chest and into his arms that were wrapped around Papyrus. 

He now had a steady stream of magic passing from his soul all the way to the tips of his fingers and back round to his soul again. Mettaton congratulated himself, he’d done it correctly this time. Now it wouldn’t out peter out unless he broke concentration. Now it was only a case of whether it was actually doing Papyrus any good. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying not to lose focus as he did so. He looked down at Papyrus snuggled up in his arms, and to the arms wrapped around him. It was factually hopeless, they hadn’t known each other long enough, their bond couldn’t possibly be strong enough to work. Surely it couldn’t. Then why was Mettaton’s magic quite obviously feeding into Papyrus? He watched it as it dropped down from Mettaton’s arms and into Papyrus’ ribs and then further down into his soul, which he could see glowing through his shirt. 

“I can feel it working, Mettaton,” Papyrus commented quietly, knowing the concentration needed to heal someone and trying not to break it, “How could it possibly be working?”

Mettaton laughed weakly with disbelief, “I-I don’t know!” He watched the pink magic mix with the blue glow of Papyrus’ soul, making the room fill with a very light purple. He didn’t need as much concentration now, it was almost like the magic was working by itself, like it was just second nature to him. “We must have bonded quicker than most.”

The blue of Papyrus’ soul glowed brighter with this comment and Mettaton knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I love you, Papyrus,” He told him, also explaining why the magic was working so well, “It’s obvious why it works when I love you so dearly.”

Papyrus’ soul glowed brighter than ever, and Mettaton felt his breathing hitch. “I love you too, Mettaton. So, so much.”

Mettaton held him tighter and placed a little kiss on the top of his head, “Get better, Papyrus. Heal for me.”

It would take hours for him to be completely healed, and afterwards, Mettaton would be completely drained of energy. Yet if they just kept it up for a while, he would at least feel a little better. That was all Mettaton could hope for.

“Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, his voice tentative.

“Yes, my dear?” Mettaton inquired, his voice softened by the overwhelming feeling of love he was experiencing, only intensified by the way they were connected by the soul through something as special as their raw magic.

“Could I ask you a favour?”

“Anything.”

“...Sing to me?”

Mettaton smiled softly, not that Papyrus could see it from his position on his chest, “Okay, darling. Anything for you.”

He cleared his throat gently and, taking a deep breath, he began a song that he knew Papyrus liked;

“My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind,  
My love, you have found peace,  
You were searching for relief.”

He sang slowly, his voice low and full of care, the magic still pooling into Papyrus. He was healing him in both body and soul.

“You gave it all,  
Gave into the call.  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us,”

Papyrus shifted in his arms ever so slightly, wrapping his legs around him as well as his arms. Mettaton continued, happy now that Papyrus was at his most comfortable.

“You came thoughtfully,  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honour,  
You did it for me.”

He could feel Papyrus’ body still, every fibre of his being was so intent on listening to Mettaton’s voice. 

“Now I am strong.  
You gave me all.  
You gave all you had,  
And now I am whole.”

The intimate moment between the two of them made Mettaton’s magic even stronger, the healing speeding up exponentially. Papyrus still wouldn’t be fully cured for a long while but at least he wouldn’t be in pain. Mettaton’s song carried on and Papyrus listened to every syllable with awe, wondering wistfully whether the words were about him or not. He knew that Mettaton hadn’t written the song, it was one he’d heard before. Mettaton knew how much he liked this song, Papyrus always was quite the romantic.

“...My love,  
Leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me,  
I’ll be with you.”

The song came to an end, leaving a deafening silence that filled the air around them. Unwillingly, Mettaton felt his magic decline as he grew too exhausted to keep it up.

“I feel much better now, Mettaton!” Papyrus commented enthusiastically, “Though, I feel a little sleepy, your song was so beautiful.”

Mettaton stroked Papyrus’ spine, making him shiver. He sometimes forgot how sensitive Papyrus’ bones were, especially the ones surrounding his soul, “I’m tired, too. That sort of magic is difficult to prolong.”

Papyrus nodded, “Well, regardless. You did good. I actually think I’m able to get up now.”

“It’s a shame it’s too late to go to the restaurant,” Mettaton reflected, realising that if Papyrus had only told him sooner then they may have been able to go. This is why you don’t keep secrets.

“Well,” Papyrus started, breaking free of Mettaton’s hold and leaning up on one elbow, “We could perhaps... spend the night doing something else?” Papyrus suggested, drawing circles into Mettaton’s waist with the tip of his finger.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, “Something else? What- like, watching television?”

Papyrus looked at him and smirked, “Actually, I had something else in mind,” He looked at Mettaton, to his body and then to the bed they were in and back to Mettaton who suddenly widened his eyes.

“Ooh!” Mettaton laughed, why did it take him so long to catch on? “Sure we can. If you’re well enough.”

Papyrus pushed Mettaton back onto the bed and hopped on top of him, “I think after that, I’ve never been more healthy in my life.”

Mettaton smiled provocatively, “Well how can I say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill recently so I decided to make a fictional character join me in the suffering. I need a Mettaton to heal me asap. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this it means you didn't die from the fluff so that's good. The song he was singing is "My Love" by Sia. He'd sing it differently to her, of course, because his voice is much different. The lyrics just seemed to fit them and I'm a romantic who likes sappy songs so whatever. 
> 
> Also, it's a little early for Valentine's but I'm too impatient to wait so... 
> 
> let's hope Mettaton has been successfully 'un-upsetted happier'.


	24. Let's chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mettaton, busy, busy Mettaton just needs a chat.
> 
> Someone please give him a good talking to.

“ALPHYS!” Mettaton’s booming yell could be heard from the other side of the house. It was a yell that you didn’t want to ignore. A yell of conviction. Mettaton wanted something. 

And Alphys was at the fore-front. 

“W-what is it?” Alphys called back, she was still in bed at 9 am. A time many members of this household considered ‘late’ or ‘lazy’ to still be in bed by. Sans was not one of these members.

“Alphys~” He called again, now right outside her door. His voice was softer this time now that he’d found her. Alphys couldn’t help but worry what he wanted, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t another addition to his body.

Without asking whether she was decent or even whether he could come inside at all, he charged through the door like he owned the place. Well, he did.

“Alphys!” He said one final time when he spotted her, burrowed under the covers with her tail wrapped around her stomach. “Undyne isn’t around, is she? She’s not gonna jump out at any sudden moment and tackle me?”

Alphys shook her head groggily, “N-no. Why would she do that?”

Mettaton looked like he’d just been asked why robots need legs, “It just sounds like something she’d do.”

Alphys chuckled, though still sounding half-asleep, “Yeah, I guess it k-kinda does.”

Mettaton crawled onto the bed next to her, kicked off his heels and shuffled under the covers.

“What’re you doing?” Alphys asked, wondering whether he’d gone mad.

“Calm down, Alphys. I just want a sit and have a good talk. A proper talk. I feel like we haven’t had one of those in a long time. Too long.” He slid closer to her, laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her, “I might as well get comfortable.”

Alphys smiled and snuggled back into him, “I-is that all you wanted? To talk?”

Mettaton nodded, “I’ve missed our silly chats, Alph,” He smiled, thinking back, “You remember when we just used to sit and talk about boys for hours? Back in the underground? Ha, well girls too, but that was more your thing.”

Alphys laughed, “Yeah! I remember, those were fun times. Before... everything happened...” She trailed off, trying her best not to think about the events that took place in the underground. The lab, the amalgamates, when she pushed her and Mettaton’s friendship too far and almost lost him...

Mettaton sighed, noticing her worried silence, “Well, you can forget about all that,” He traced a finger over some of the scales on her arm sub-consciously, “Think about how great life is now. You have a great job and a fiancée! Alphys, you’re doing so well now!”

“Yeah, I g-guess you’re right,” She took her mind away from the shadows in her past and thought about what Mettaton had said for a moment. Life _was_ going well for her. And for Mettaton, too! His career was all he’d ever dreamed of. And Papyrus was the boy he’d always been secretly hoping for. 

Thinking of Papyrus, Alphys wanted to know how Valentine’s Day had gone for him. Not that she wanted all the gory details, though.

“H-hey, Mettaton?” Alphys asked, gathering his attention.

“What is it, honey?” Mettaton replied, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, too.

“How did Valentine’s Day go? You went to a fancy restaurant, right?” She asked. She hadn’t spoken properly to him since then.

Mettaton gasped, realising just how long it had been since they last spoke. He was glad to be rectifying that now.

“Oh, no. We didn’t end up going to the restaurant. Papyrus was sick.” 

“Oh!” Alphys exclaimed softly. She hadn’t thought someone as healthy as Papyrus had the ability to get sick. Sickness was rare in monsters and even rarer in monsters as fit as Papyrus. Though, she had noticed that he was seeming less energetic as usual. “I noticed he didn’t look his usual self. He didn’t seem that bad, though.”

Mettaton nodded, knowing the reason behind that, “That’s because... I healed him.”

There was a silence that spread out around the two as Alphys tried to understand what Mettaton had just told her.

“You mean... you c-called his brother to heal him?”

“No, I mean _I_ healed him. Myself,” Mettaton told her defiantly. What was so hard to understand?

“B-but... that’s impossible! You’re not even the same type! A-and you’ve been dating under a year!” Alphys’ voice was growing with disbelief the more she spoke.

Mettaton narrowed his eyebrows, “Well, it’s obviously not impossible because I did it!” He sat up, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

“A-are you sure he didn’t just get better by himself? Like, he is pretty healthy, maybe the illness just w-went away naturally.”

“Alphys! I healed him and I know I did! I felt it! It was... it was the most connected to him I’ve ever felt. It was... God! It was one of the loveliest moments of my life.” His voice was huffy but melted into goo by the end of that sentence. Though, there was one thing that was ever evident in his voice when he spoke about Papyrus. Passion.

Alphys’ eyes softened as she realised how much this meant to him. Whether she believed it happened or not, he really was in love.

“And, it couldn’t have been an illness _that_ quick. I mean, one moment he was throwing up the next we were... ha. Do I really have to spell it out?” He smirked, returning to his normal self.

Alphys grimaced. No, he didn’t have to spell it out. She knew perfectly well what he was alluding to. 

She rolled her eyes, glad he wasn’t upset with her.

He turned back to her, settling back into his comfy position on her arm. “Well, enough about my love life. I could happily talk about it until the end of time but... how about you? I’m interested to know, have you been wedding planning yet?”

Information about the wedding had been kept top-secret so far, but Mettaton was starting to get a feeling that this was because Alphys and Undyne hadn’t actually got any ideas together yet. Mettaton craved so dearly to take the planning responsibility off of them and do it himself but knew that wasn’t allowed. It wasn’t what friends did, apparently. He hardly knew why. He’d be doing them a favour! If he planned it, in his most noble opinion, it would be the best wedding ever planned in the history of planned weddings.

Alphys shifted nervously as he asked this, only confirming his suspicions. “W-well, actually we’ve seen a venue that seems nice. We-we’re still not sure, though.” 

Mettaton looked up at her excitedly from his place on her arm, “You’ve seen a place? Where? What’s it like?” 

“Oh!” She smiled, happy to see how interested he was, “Well, we were thinking to have an outdoor wedding, there’s this n-nice place that’s i-in the middle of a forest. But it’s pretty! And there’s a castle nearby too that overlooks it a-and a lake to take pictures by!” Alphys stopped herself before she started gushing too much.

Mettaton chuckled at her enthusiasm. He was thrilled for her.

“Darling, that sounds wonderful, you’ll have to show me some pictures of it. Can you show me on your laptop?”

She nodded, “I can! I haven’t actually been to look at it yet in person but from what I’ve seen online, i-it looks great! But...” She hesitated, “I-it’s kinda, well i-it’s a bit-”

Mettaton, losing his patience with her stuttering, stopped her, “Alph, what is it?”

“It’s expensive!”

“Oh.” 

They were silent for a moment as both of them tried to figure out what the other was thinking. For Mettaton it was obvious, he’d help pay for it. He was her friend and still had a lot of apologising to do for his actions in the past. A wedding would cost barely anything to him. A small notch in his grand amount of money. For Alphys, however, it wasn’t as simple. She still had her pride and, in her opinion, she had more apologising to do than he did. She didn’t want to have to get her best friend to pay for her wedding and there was someone else who had even more pride than her. Undyne. Undyne would hate to take Mettaton’s money to pay for her wedding. She would be determined to make the money to pay for it herself.

But Alphys did _really_ like that venue.

“Let me pay for it,” Mettaton stated simply, almost begging.

Alphys shook her head, “Y-you can’t! I can’t take your money, Mettaton!”

He stopped silent again, trying to find a way to make her give up her pride and just let him help. He wanted to give her the wedding she deserved and why shouldn’t she when her best friend is a world famous celebrity.

Then an idea hit him, “Actually, I’ve just thought of something.”

She waited, patiently listening for him to explain himself.

“Work for me!”

“What?”

His voice was growing excited now, a plan forming in his mind, “Work for me! That way it won’t seem like I’m just giving you money, you’ll be earning it! And helping me with my shows will get you a splendid amount of money.”

Alphys wasn’t so sure. The thought of working for Mettaton was a daunting idea. She loved Mettaton, but God, he was enough hassle just living with him. Now she had to spend her working hours with him too?

“I-I’m not sure, Mettaton... I already have a job. I can’t just stop working to work for you.”

But Mettaton had already thought of that, “Oh no, darling. It would incorporate your job. You help teach humans about science magic, right? Well, wouldn’t it do your job wonders if you did like, a short TV show about it? Humans would eat it up! They love learning about monster magic!” He went silent for a moment, thinking deeply about something whilst Alphys desperately tried to think of a way out of this, “We’d have to something about your terrible acting, though.”

“Aha!” She declared once he said this, startling him, “I-I can’t do it b-because I can’t- hey! I’m not that bad.”

“Darling, I’ve seen rocks with more prowess,” He chuckled to show he was teasing her, though he was mostly honest. He’d never known a worse actor. “Though, I suppose you don’t really have to be the one acting. You just have to provide the science info behind the scenes. _I’ll_ do the acting, honey. I do look rather dashing in a lab coat, but then again, I look good in anything.”

Alphys considered this. Giving the scientific details wasn’t that bad and, just maybe, actually planning a show with Mettaton would be fun. As long as it doesn’t end up like the little ‘show’ they put on in the underground.

“O-okay!” Alphys said before she could talk herself out of it, “I’ll do it!”

~~~

Mettaton had the rest of the day off. It was one of those rare days where he could spend his time doing absolutely nothing and he enjoyed every moment. He couldn’t live his life being so lazy, he was an energetic man, but when he did finally catch a break he wouldn’t stop himself from making the most of it. 

And for Mettaton, ‘making the most of it’ meant making out with Papyrus on the sofa.

“Isn’t it nice that we’ve got the same day off, darling,” He murmured between kisses. “We should have probably used that opportunity to go on a date or something,” Papyrus moved to nibble on his neck as he spoke, “But who cares, I’d much rather do this.”

Papyrus hummed in agreement as he dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh of Mettaton’s neck, not really hearing Mettaton’s words.

Before Mettaton could let his lips return to Papyrus’ face, there was an abrupt knock at the door which startled them both out of their tender state.

Mettaton huffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to correct any errant lipstick stains. Papyrus did the same, realising he must be covered in Mettaton’s lipstick now. 

“Who could that be?” Mettaton asked, mostly to himself as he got up, walking to the door. 

When he opened the door he nearly closed it again immediately.

It was Celia and her son Charlie.

On his day off.

Mettaton could have wept.

“What is it, Celia?” He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

She looked desperate again and Mettaton knew exactly what she was about to ask.

“Celiaaa,” He complained, not being able to stop himself from whining, “It’s my day off!” 

She put her hands together into a begging position almost instinctively, “I know. I know, Mettaton. But there’s some very, very important business I need to get to and you were _so_ good with him last time. Please, it won’t be for long.”

Before Mettaton could tell her that she said that it wouldn’t be long last time, Papyrus was at his side, smiling at them both.

“Oh! Hello Charlie! And Celia! I hope you’re okay.”

Celia looked at him like he was her key to winning this battle. Papyrus would surely accept. Mettaton saw her looking at him and frowned, wishing he could usher him away.

“Not really, Papyrus. I have some business I have to tend to but I don’t have a babysitter,” She explained, her voice soft and dejected. God, she was good at getting people to do what she wanted. Mettaton knew there was a reason he liked her.

“Fine!” Mettaton huffed before she could beg Papyrus any further, “Charlie can stay but only if he’s good. I’m relaxing today.” 

She sighed with relief, letting go of Charlie’s hand and letting him run past Mettaton into the house, “Mettaton, I promise, I _will_ make it up to you. I _promise_.”

Mettaton nodded, hearing the springs of the sofa squeaking behind him as Charlie jumped on it.

“This is incredibly unprofessional, you know?” He called after her as she retreated to her car, “Getting a celebrity who you _work_ for to look after your kid.” 

She waved at him from her car, yelling “I’m sorry!” out of the window.

He rolled his eyes. Was he really such a push-over? He didn’t feel like he came across that way. Most people were intimidated by him. Celia, though, wasn’t scared of him in the slightest. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Mettaton didn’t know how he felt about that.

Papyrus had been able to convince Charlie to stop jumping on the sofa by turning on the television and switching to the kids channels. He soon settled and began to dissolve into a TV-based coma. The bright colours and energetic characters attracting his full attention. It reminded Mettaton of the time he’d considered filming a children’s show, yet had later decided against the idea. He’d been reminded that you can’t have bloodshed or dirty jokes in children’s shows. Then what was the point?

Mettaton sat on the sofa by Charlie, kept apart from Papyrus who was on the other side of the kid. It was probably for the best. If they were sat next to each other, the torture of staying apart would just be too much.

It was good and all that the kid was behaving but now Mettaton was bored. He’d planned to have a much longer make-out session than he’d received and now he was watching kids shows. 

Like his thoughts had been answered, Alphys appeared at the top of the stairs, still in her pyjamas. Once she spotted their small visitor, she looked startled and tried to retreat to her room before Mettaton called out to her. 

“Alphys!”

He had to have something to entertain him and now he planned to have entertainment brought to him through his lizard friend. “You were going to show me that place you were wanting to have your wedding!” He reminded her, pointing to the laptop on the coffee table.

She smiled nervously and nodded, “Y-yeah, I was.” She came down the stairs hesitantly, looking at the kid every now and then. “I-I didn’t know we were having visitors today.”

Mettaton pursed his lips, “Me neither, Alph. But he seems to be behaving himself so far.” He looked at the kid next to him and saw his eyes hadn’t moved from the television since it turned on. Then he looked to Papyrus and saw he was exactly the same. At least that zoned-out look was cute on Papyrus.

They hadn’t even noticed Alphys arrive.

She pulled up the armchair so it was closer to Mettaton and opened her laptop, a very suspicious anime popping up on the screen which she hurried to turn off before it played.

Mettaton creased his brow, not wanting to know what that was about.

With a few clicks and button presses, Alphys loaded up the website for the venue. It truly was beautiful. Somewhere in the countryside, sweeping landscapes and wild flowers covering the slopes. The area the ceremony took place looked like a place of fantasy. It was magical.

“Alphys, darling, if you don’t get married here, I would consider myself a terrible friend. If you won’t take the money directly from me, I promise to make this ‘working for me’ thing go well.” He looked her in the eye with sincerity, “You _will_ get married here.”

She chuckled, “Thank you, Mettaton,” she replied earnestly. She really did appreciate what he was trying to do.

The adverts came up on the television, releasing Papyrus and the kid from their trance. Charlie looked around, seeing Alphys for the first time. His eyes lit up. More cool monsters!

Charlie scrabbled on the couch to get closer to her, practically sitting on Mettaton’s lap so he could see her more clearly and what she was looking at on her laptop. Mettaton’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything. The kid wanted to sit on his lap? That’s what kids did, right? Hell if Mettaton knew.

“What’s your name?” He asked, looking at Alphys with an eager grin.

Flattered, the lizard blushed, “O-oh! I’m Alphys!” 

Charlie was looking at her with intrigue. Taking in all of her features, the shape of her, the colour, the way she moved. He was entranced, a kid’s innocent curiosity wrapping him as he encountered this new monster.

“You’re so cool!” He commented at last, “I think you’re cute!” He amended after further contemplation. 

Alphys blushed, “Th-thank you!” She squeaked, she’d been scared that when the kid saw her he’d be frightened or repulsed. She was glad to know that wasn’t the case. 

“What’re you looking at?” Charlie questioned, peering onto the laptop screen and seeing a wedding site. He gasped, “ARE YOU AND PAPRYUS GETTING MARRIED?” He yelled excitedly.

Papyrus shot his head around, shocked and fleetingly excited before he realised the kid’s mistake. 

Mettaton shook his head vigorously, “No! No, Alphys is getting married. Not me.” Mettaton felt his breath hitch, “Not me,” He repeated, his head reeling.

Papyrus noticed Mettaton’s worried appearance and knew what he was thinking. He didn’t mind, he knew Mettaton had a problem with thinking about things like that. He’d learnt by now that he needn’t take it personally. He knew Mettaton loved him and that was all he could ask for.

“Charlie!” Papyrus announced suddenly, “Why don’t we go and play a game? I can assure you, I know all the best games! How about...”

“Hide-and-seek!” Charlie chose for him, closing his eyes and beginning to count. Papyrus laughed at his enthusiasm and began to leave the room, hiding from the kid jovially.

Papyrus’ actions were out of good intent. He saw Charlie and his innocent questions were making Mettaton uncomfortable so he distracted him. But for Mettaton, this just made matters worse. Papyrus was always so good with the kid. He was good with any kid, in fact. He’d make a tremendous parent and Mettaton knew for sure Papyrus would like to become one. 

And the way Papyrus looked when Charlie suggested marriage, so excited and happy. And now he was playing with the kid so pleasantly, like he was born with the ability to look after children. A thought crossed his mind that Mettaton immediately pushed away, deeming it selfish.

He wished Papyrus wasn’t good with kids, that way he would never want them.

As Mettaton’s mind was racing, he stood, telling Alphys that he needed some fresh air, and managed to find his way through the front door.

Outside, Mettaton sank to the ground on the front step, holding his head in his hands. 

He felt suffocated. The emptiness around him seemed to full as it enclosed on him. Coherent thought was thrown out of the window as the ideas of weddings and kids crashed down upon him. 

“Oh, hello Mettaton-dear!” An old croaky voice greeted, Mettaton instantly recognised it as Ms Ramsey and groaned. Now wasn’t the time.

He looked up, he was little disorientated but could still make out her prying figure looking over at him from her yard.

“Hello, Ms Ramsey...” He groaned, not able to keep up the cheery facade this time.

She leant over the tiny fence keeping their front gardens apart, looking at him closer, “Are you crying, my dear? You don’t look very happy down there...”

Mettaton shook his head, looking away from her, “No, I’m not crying, I’m perfectly fine.” The latter was a lie. Though, he wasn’t in tears just yet.

“Would you like a hug? I can give you a hug, if you like,” She offered, to which Mettaton hastily shook his head, his eyes widening.

“That won’t be necessary!” He chimed, forcing himself to sound happier. He faked a smile and looked at her, his skills in acting coming in handy.

She nodded, still looking at him intently.

“I’m _fine_ ,” He insisted, hinting for her to leave him. It was always a struggle to be subtle around Ms Ramsey. “Can I just have some time to myself?” He finally requested when she didn’t move.

She nodded again, “Of course!” But she stopped where she was. Did she really still not understand?

“You know... on my own.” 

She gasped, what Mettaton was asking finally clicking in her mind. She smiled at him again and waved, returning back to her house. Mettaton wondered why she was outside anyway and whether she often stood around just in case he or Papyrus came out. The thought made his skin crawl.

“MTT?” A new voice was heard, very familiar but strangely new all at the same time. He looked up to see Undyne peering down at him, having returned from the shop. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. “Are you okay?”

He sighed, not wanting to lie anymore, “...No. I’m not.”

She hesitated, almost stepping past him to get inside but stopped herself. No matter what she thought of Mettaton, she didn’t like to see him like this, especially when he was often so loud and care-free.

Placing her bag of shopping on the ground near the door, she sat on the doorstep next to him, looking straight ahead.

“What’re you doing?” He asked, completely dumbfounded by the idea that she was concerned about him. No, surely she was just here to make fun of him. 

She didn’t look at him for a while, looking out at the street ahead of them with a troubled look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked at last, turning her head to look at him, seeing the miserable look he had.

Mettaton looked at her in disbelief, not quite sure if he’d heard her right. When she just stared back, her eyes searching his features for any telling signs, he closed his eyes slowly, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m surprised you care,” He stated softly, a small tone of bitterness creeping into his voice.

Undyne rolled her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her, “Look, I may not be too good at talking about mushy stuff and all that- but I know you are. I can just listen. If that’s what you need.”

Mettaton still wasn’t sure why she was doing this, but decided not to question it any further.

He still felt as though he couldn’t really confide in her. She was Papyrus’ best friend. Whatever he said to her, Papyrus would soon find out, wouldn’t he? Well, he supposed Papyrus already knew about his stance on commitment. This wasn’t really anything new. And he supposed it would be easier talking to someone who he wasn’t really as close with.

Taking a deep breath, Mettaton began to speak, “It’s Papyrus.”

He expected Undyne to snap her head around and begin harassing him as soon as he said this, but she didn’t. She kept her eyes on the stretch of road in front of them, waiting for him to elaborate.

“He’s in there looking after a kid. You remember, don’t you? The kid we had to look after before- he’s back. And well, Papyrus is so good with kids.” The more Mettaton spoke the more pathetic he felt. He was beginning to think his reaction was too dramatic. Like he was acting like an idiot for no reason.

He shook his head, “Oh, I don’t know. The more I think of it, the more stupid it sounds.”

Undyne lay her head back on the door, “I’m sure it isn’t ‘stupid’. If it’s got you acting like this, there must be a reason.”

Mettaton nodded, pulling his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

“I just feel like everything is moving too fast. I got overwhelmed. Alphys is planning your wedding and Papyrus is playing with kids...”

Undyne stayed silent, either trying to piece together what Mettaton’s problem was or waiting for him to continue. Mettaton wasn’t sure which.

“So... you don’t like kids?” Undyne asked.

_Ah, the former, then_

“No, I don’t but that’s not the problem is.”

“Well, what is it, then? Because you two aren’t getting married are you?” Undyne questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

“Well no, but-”

“And you’re not pregnant, are you?” Her eyes widened then, darting to his stomach as if she’d see a baby bump when she looked.

Mettaton shook his head and huffed, “No, Undyne. I’m not pregnant.”

There was a silence between them, only the sound of cars drawing slowly passed the house to fill in the gaps of noise.

“I don’t get it,” Undyne shrugged, picking up a pebble and inspecting it before tossing it away.

Mettaton watched her for a moment, “I just feel like everything is moving too fast sometimes. And then not fast enough at others.”

She narrowed her brow, “But it’s not your kid.”

“Well, no.”

“And it’s not your wedding.”

“No, it’s not but-”

“You’re just dating the guy. Has he even brought up marriage?”

“No, but you’re not listening to me,” Mettaton complained, reminding her of the reason she was sat with him in the first place. To listen. “This is all what Papyrus wants. He wants the wedding and the family. He wants to be like every other couple that sticks with a person forever until the love dies out and they’re stuck with each other.”

“Dude, why would you think that’d happen. You love Paps, don’t you?”

Mettaton scoffed, “Of course I love Papyrus. He’s everything to me.”

“Then why would marriage change that?”

This question dumb-founded him for a moment. He’d never really questioned the logistics. It was like he knew he wanted to stay with Papyrus and never be with anyone else ever. But at the same time, the idea of staying in the same place for the rest of his life terrified him. Not because he didn’t want to but because he was scared of his own foolish choices.

There’d been a time when he’d promised to stay with Napstablook forever, too. That didn’t go to plan either.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“I think you’re thinking too much of it. But don’t let me tell you how you should be feeling. All that passion and emotion is admirable!” She looked away from him, her cheeks flushed. ‘Mushy stuff’ really wasn’t her forte. 

Mettaton couldn’t help but smirk, “Thank you, Undyne. Who knew you actually had emotions?”

Undyne looked around at him, offended. “Tch, I have plenty of emotions!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot, angry and more angry.”

“Ha, well at least my two emotions aren’t horny and sad.”

Mettaton gasped, “I’m only ever sad on special occasions, darling. Like this one.” He smirked again, shaking his head slightly.

Undyne chuckled, rolling her eyes, “Just, talk to Papyrus, won’t you? I won’t say anything if you don’t want but- he thinks the world of you. I’m sure he’d be able to talk about whatever’s troubling you.”

Mettaton straightened up, “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know... I feel better now.” 

Before Undyne could stop him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She nearly pushed him away before giving in and letting him. It’s not like anyone could see.

“WHERE’S METTATON GONE?” A loud child’s voice yelled from inside.

A few moments later, the door opened and Charlie was stood, shocked and appalled on the other side.

Mettaton slowly released Undyne from his grip and she jumped up, smiling down at the kid.

“I’m gonna tell Papyrus,” The kid threatened, obviously thinking that he’d caught Mettaton do something heinous with someone else.

“Go ahead, darling. Me and Undyne are just friends.”

Undyne shook her head, “No, don’t tell him. Wait- friends?”

Mettaton shrugged, standing up himself. 

Undyne decided not to question it any further. Mettaton was being very emotional today.

“Hey Kid! Wanna hear about the many times I kicked butt?!” Undyne asked, ushering him inside. She didn’t want anyone to know about hugging Mettaton. Not even Papyrus. She’d never live it down.

Mettaton followed inside behind her, closing the door.

“Mettaton!” Papyrus said brightly when he saw him, “I was wondering where you’d disappeared to!”

Mettaton smiled at him, “Oh, nowhere, honey. I just had to get some air.”

“Oh, well, okay then,” He smiled back softly.

Mettaton took a deep breath, “Pappy-baby? Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

Papyrus nodded, “Of course!”

Mettaton took his hand, then. Leading him to the privacy of their bedroom. He didn’t want an audience to his talk.

When they were safely hidden from sight and hearing. Mettaton sat Papyrus down on the bed but found he couldn’t quite sit down as well. He stood, pacing slightly.

“I have been feeling kinda... overwhelmed recently. And it’s not to do with you! I just feel so worried about something and I think you deserve to know why.” Mettaton stopped, looking the sweet skeleton in the eye.

He wanted to tell him that he wasn’t comfortable with the thought of marriage. Or kids. He wanted to tell him that he wasn’t sure if he ever would be. And that he understood if Papyrus was upset by this. He just wanted Papyrus to be happy. Because Mettaton really did think everything of him and if he couldn’t make him happy then he’d be okay... if... he... didn’t want to stay with him...

Oh God, he couldn’t say that.

“I’m sorry, Pappy. I’m just feeling very all over the place with work recently.” He sat down next to him in defeat, annoyed with himself. “I love you, baby.”

Papyrus put his hands on Mettaton’s shoulder’s and massaged, his hands doing wonders for the stress he didn’t realise he had.

“I love you too, sexy,” Papyrus said back, his voice a little lower than usual.

_Oh_

Mettaton let out a low chuckle, “I think I just thought of a way to relieve that stress. But it’ll have to wait until the kid’s left.”

Papyrus’ hands pressed into his shoulder blades and made Mettaton’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Hmm?” Papyrus asked, pretending like he didn’t know what he was talking about, “We’ll just have to put that idea to the test, then. I can’t have you feeling stressed.”

Mettaton smiled, his lip curling up at the corner lustfully.

_God, I really do only have two emotions..._

Papyrus moved his hands from his shoulders and lower down his back, rubbing circles in the synthetic flesh underneath.

_But hey, it looks like I share one of those emotions with my boyfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little talky but we had to bring this theme back. He's scared! He loves Papyrus but, wowie, he's scared.
> 
> We got things to look forward to, the triple-date, Alphys working for Mettaton and, eventually, the wedding.
> 
> We've got our work cut out.


	25. Cornobbling Quabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time. Time for stuff. Dating stuff, to be precise!

It was a day that Mettaton had always dreaded. 

A day that would test his ambition, as well as everything he had worked for up until this point in his life.

He had to leave Papyrus before the sweet skeleton had even woken up.

He knew the day would come eventually, but Papyrus was often awake so early, he could usually catch him before going to work. That way they could tell each other goodbye (with a few kisses, of course) before parting. But this was a big day for Mettaton, he had to travel far to get to the set of his new show and that meant waking up at obscene hours, even before _Papyrus_ deemed it a reasonable time to wake up.

Mettaton didn’t want to wake him, it was incredibly early and Papyrus needed the small amount of sleep he got. Though, he didn’t want to leave him alone altogether either. 

He figured he should do something. Something to show that he loves him and will miss him while he’s gone.

That’s when he came up with an idea he was sure would make up for the lack of goodbyes that morning.

Once he showered and dressed, Mettaton applied the brightest shade of red lipstick he could find to his lips and tiptoed over to his snoozing skeleton.

Carefully, without waking him, he placed a very soft kiss on his skull with just enough pressure to leave a lipstick stain. Mettaton nearly turned and left him then, but realised that one kiss surely wasn’t enough. His handsome boyfriend deserved his face covered in a shower of kisses every morning.

He turned back to him, lowering himself over his face and pressed small kisses on almost every part of his face he could see. On his cheekbones, on his jaw, all across his skull and upon his teeth. Mettaton was surprised he hadn’t woken up by this point. He just guessed that when Papyrus was actually asleep, he was asleep thoroughly.

Smiling down at him, Mettaton sighed, counting this as a job well-done. He finally had to tear himself away because sleeping Papyrus was just so cute to look at. He wanted to stick around to see what his reaction to the kisses would be, but that would defeat the point of them.

He finally left, having solace in the fact that Papyrus wasn’t going to wake up feeling alone. Well, he was, but not completely. Mettaton was still there with him in a way.

Now his attentions were on the day to come. It was going to be difficult but that never stopped him before. Filming a new show was an exciting time that he always enjoyed but it always came with a nervousness that he couldn’t quite quell. It wasn’t that he doubted his own ability. He doubted others’.

Back at the house, it wasn’t very long before Papyrus started to stir. He didn’t tend to sleep much on a normal day. He didn’t feel the need to, he had enough energy to keep him going with just a measly amount of rest. But he did need _some_ sleep, which was a fact that always haunted him. At least recently he had a good reason to be in bed. He would happily cuddle Mettaton until noon, or even longer for that matter.

When his eyes drifted open, however, he reached out, expecting the feel the warm body of his lover in the bed next to him. He could curl up around him and drift off again for a few minutes more. That was always enjoyable. Though, when Papyrus looked at the bed next to him, and his reaching hand couldn’t find Mettaton’s body, he found that he was alone. Then, like a painful light had been turned on in Papyrus’ mind, he remembered Mettaton had to leave early that day. 

Sighing, Papyrus got out of bed, not seeing the point in staying now that he couldn’t cuddle with his favourite robot. It’s not like it was the sleep he was looking forward to anyway.

He walked out into the hallway, hoping that Undyne wasn’t already in the bathroom. She always took hours in there. Papyrus was beginning to wonder what took her so long. Maybe she just liked the water. 

To his luck, Undyne wasn’t in the bathroom, but he passed her on the way there, to which she gave him a very curious look.

“Good morning, Undyne!” He chimed, smiling at her. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t reply for a second, before smiling back at him and saying, “Hey, Paps, have a good morning?”

Actually, that smile looked more like a smirk now, Papyrus found it all rather odd.

He shrugged, “Well, I’ve only just woken up.” He walked passed her, not entirely sure why she was asking, “I’m just going to the bathroom! Won’t be long!”

“Sure thing, Paps. You wanna train later?”

“Yes! Okay, Undyne!”

Papyrus walked into the bathroom still a little unsure of Undyne’s weird attitude but shrugged it off. Undyne was always a little weird.

He flicked the bathroom light on. The energy saving bulbs in there always took a while to come on. He moved to the sink, picked up his toothbrush and looked into the mirror as the lights blinked on and- _AH!_

He was red? His skull had changed colour? Why hadn’t Undyne told him? He was surely infected with some sort of disease, he- 

This was lipstick.

Papyrus peered into the mirror closer and saw many, many kiss marks all over his skull. So many, in fact, that at a distance it seemed like there was more red than white on his skull. Of course, he knew where these had come from.

He smiled as he looked at his kiss-covered face, touching in places as though he could imagine how the kiss would have felt, had he been conscious at the time.

He felt a warmth in his chest grow and the glow from his soul was starting to become visible through his shirt. 

“Wowie,” He said softly to his own reflection, “He still finds new ways to make me love him, even when he’s not here.” He paused, feeling the way his soul radiated with that familiar soft warmth that flowed in calming waves and seemed to flood all of his senses soothingly, “I love him so much.”

~~~

“It wasn’t Janet that planted the bomb, stole your husband and subsequently ruined your life, Olivia.” Mettaton turned to the camera, looking just above it, a single tear rolling down his eye, “It was I.” 

With one flick of his hair and a subtle straightening of posture, he let out his final line, “And I don’t regret a thing.”

“And cut!” 

Mettaton brushed the tear away and chuckled, “How _good_ was that, hmm?” He sauntered towards the director, “I don’t think that could have gone better.”

“Mettaton, you’re the best hope we have for this show. This plot twist is going to go down brilliantly and you portrayed it _beautifully_.”

Mettaton laughed appreciatively. He knew he was good already, but it was always nice to hear it.

“Flirting won’t work with me, honey. I’m a taken man,” He jabbed, winking at him playfully.

The director laughed and patted him on the back, “Oh, I know that. You talk about him at any given moment.”

Mettaton realised something then. He hadn’t spoken to Papyrus since the day before. Oh no, that wouldn’t do. 

“Hey, can I take a break? The major scenes are all done for today, right?”

“Sure! Just don’t go sneaking your boyfriend into your dressing-room during your break. You need to be on top-form today.”

Mettaton chuckled, “Now _there’s_ an idea.”

The director shook his head, “We’ll be keeping an eye on you, Mettaton.”

“Well, of course you are, darling. Everyone’s eyes are always on me.” 

And he wasn’t wrong, everyone watched him as he walked away. His perfect features, perfect body, a personality that made you want to listen to him talk for hours. A couple of people sighed. Why did he have to have a boyfriend already?

~~~

“Hello, my beautiful, sexy... handsome skeleton,” He drawled over the phone, leaning back into his chair as he spoke.

“Mettaton!” Papyrus announced on the other side, “I missed you this morning! But I got your... message.”

Mettaton laughed, “The kisses? Hmm yeah, I didn’t want to leave without giving you a day’s supply of smooches, honey.”

“Yes, well it was appreciated! It took a long while before I could get my soul to stop glowing.”

Mettaton’s cheeks flushed at the mere thought of that, “Aww, baby, that’s so cute.”

Now Papyrus was blushing too, “Y-yeah... I liked the sentiment.” 

They were both silent for a moment before Papyrus cleared his throat and chimed, “Oh! Mettaton, when are you next free? I want to plan this triple date sometime soon, but it’s incredibly difficult to find a time where we’re all free.”

Mettaton, not wanting to argue against the idea anymore, just went along with it, “Well, honey, my next day off is...” Mettaton thought for a moment, squinting, “Next... Friday?”

He pulled a diary out of his bag, flicking through the pages, “Hmm, I actually have something to do on Friday morning, but I should be free all afternoon!”

“That’s brilliant! I was hoping you would be free on Friday! I have Friday afternoons off, as you know... and I’m sure I can get Undyne to get that time off. And Alphys too, of course! Hmm... Sans barely works anyway, so he should be fine.” Papyrus went quiet for a moment, “Do you know when Napstablook will be working?”

Mettaton thought about it, “Oh, they should be free. I have to visit Blooky that morning to go over some band stuff, so they should be free in the afternoon- where are we going anyway?”

Papyrus’ smile could almost be felt down the phone, “Oh, I actually found something that would be fun for Friday!” He hesitated momentarily, “I-it’s a pub quiz!”

Mettaton raised a brow, “I thought I said I didn’t want to be sat around a table, feeling awkward and-”

“That’s where the quiz part comes in! You see, I’ve thought about this thoroughly and we’ll all be so focused on the quiz that it won’t be awkward at all! No awkward moments necessary!” Papyrus’ distinctive, triumphant laugh sounded and Mettaton knew he had to let him have it.

“Well, okay, darling.”

 _It might not be that bad?_ Mettaton told himself, _if I just forget the fact that Undyne and Sans are there I will be completely fine!_

_Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be that simple._

~~~

It wasn’t long before dreaded Friday arrived. Yet Papyrus had enough enthusiasm and excitement for the both of them.

“MTT-honey, what do you think I should wear?” Papyrus was hopping around the bedroom with excitement. He was peering in the wardrobe, moving looking at clothes in the mirror and then rushing back again to the wardrobe again.

“Hmm, well I’d prefer you wearing nothing,” Mettaton appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and leaning down to his ear, “But I doubt that would be appropriate,” He hummed, a small chuckle escaping him when he felt Papyrus heat up in his arms.

But Papyrus wasn’t having any of it, he turned around and looked Mettaton in the eyes, “Naughty!” He scolded, “I can’t go nude to a pub quiz, they’d deem me ungentlemanly!”

Mettaton raised a brow, “Who said anything about a pub quiz? You could just be nude here... with me. I’d know about your shocking nudity but I promise not to judge...”

Papyrus broke from his hold, “You’re terrible,” He shook his head, tittering as he returned to looking in the wardrobe.

“You were tempted, though” Mettaton teased, his lips stretching into a smirk.

Papyrus was silent for a moment, “That’s against the point!” He huffed, “I have to find something to wear, and you’re not helping with your provocative suggestions!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “Oh okay, darling,” He said, joining him at the wardrobe. “Why don’t you wear what you usually wear? You always look cute in those little shorts...”

“Why, thank you, MTT! I do, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you- Oh!” Mettaton spotted something in the wardrobe that caught his attention, “Is that a leather jacket? When did you get this?”

Mettaton pulled it out, looking at it with awe, “It’s sexy! I thought it was mine for a moment.”

Papyrus shook his head, “I’ve had that jacket for years! Undyne usually steals it...”

“Why’ve I never seen you wearing it? Here, put it on, let me see you in it.” Mettaton gave him the jacket and ushered him to wear it.

Papyrus shrugged the jacket onto his shoulders, “I never wear it because it’s for _special occasions_ , when I want to look exceptionally cool and great! I suppose... this is one of those occasions!”

Mettaton nodded, “You have to look cool when you know all the answers to the quiz! Then you’ll look double-cool. Trust me, darling, I’m an expert on this stuff.”

Papyrus nodded, “Of course!”

After much debate, they’d finally figured out what they were wearing. Papyrus had a grey t-shirt with a skull (one Papyrus had picked out, thinking nothing could be cooler than a shirt with something that resembled his own face on it) as well as black jeans and the leather jacket. Mettaton had never seen him looking so casual and he surprised himself with how attractive he was. Papyrus usually looked handsome, but now he was sexily handsome.

Deciding to follow in the same fashion, Mettaton wore a t-shirt and jeans, figuring that if Papyrus looked casual, he might as well do the same. They did pull off the look well, after all!

Mettaton swooped downstairs and spotted Undyne and Alphys on the sofa waiting for them.

“Hey! You guys have been taking ages! Get your glittery-asses down here!” Undyne yelled at them, “We’re gonna be late!”

Papyrus, who was following Mettaton down the stairs, started at this comment, “Late!?” He held his hand to his forehead in despair, “Oh _no_ , I’m never late for any reason! This isn’t good! I knew there was a price to pay for looking good and yet I wasn’t prepared to enter the world of tardiness!”

“Calm down, sweetheart. It’s good to be fashionably late!” Mettaton soothed, slipping an arm around him.

Papyrus shook his head in disagreement but decided not to take the argument any further. They had to get there soon! They couldn’t miss the important event that was, a pub quiz!

Papyrus was driving them. He liked to drive because it meant that he knew that they were safe _and_ able to get to their destination at a reasonable time. The same couldn’t be said for Mettaton and Undyne’s driving. Riding in a car with Undyne as the driver was like being on a rollercoaster. A very unsafe and unchecked rollercoaster. Papyrus remembered having to cling onto the seat and yell at her for being incredibly unlawful when she had given him a lift one time. She always assured him otherwise, though, telling him that she never broke the law. She just “takes the laws and twists them to make them more fun”, whatever that means. 

Mettaton never got them to the place on time. He liked being late. It made him feel important having people wait for him. It once took him an hour just to drive two miles because he got distracted by a bunch of clothes shops he passed. He was the only one who seemed to think ‘there was a sale’ was an appropriate excuse.

Alphys was a safe driver along with Papyrus and the skeleton had commended her for this fact. She was probably safe because she worried about every decision she made at the wheel. One-hundred percent of her concentration was on the road. Who knew when a car would come zooming around the corner and hit you? Alphys didn’t know. And she didn’t want to be careless enough to find out either.

Papyrus still wanted to drive tonight, though. It gave him an excuse not to get drunk and embarrass himself.

Sans had agreed to pick up Napstablook and meet them there. He said it was for convenience but everyone knew it was just to spare the awkward car journey with Mettaton. 

When they arrived, Sans and Napstablook were already there, saving them a large table, big enough for the six of them. Napstablook simply hovered over their seat, having been convinced by Sans that they deserved a seat like everyone else, regardless of whether they needed it or not.

“heya. i was startin’ to think you guys weren’t showing up,” Sans pointed out as they sat down.

“Don’t be silly, Sans! Of course, we’re ‘showing up’! I’m the one who got us all here!” Papyrus scoffed, taking a place across from his brother. 

Mettaton sat next to his boyfriend, which was also across from his cousin. He gave them a warm smile and waved, showing that he wasn’t going to be hostile tonight. In a way, Mettaton had regretted the way he’d reacted to their relationship before, worrying that, if he’d been nicer about it, his cousin might have felt more comfortable talking about it with him. This was his chance to show that he accepted of them. Even if he was still wary.

Alphys and Undyne sat down too. Alphys quickly took the seat next to Mettaton, forcing Undyne to sit next to Napstablook. Not that Undyne minded, just that Alphys didn’t really know them and would prefer it if Undyne and Mettaton weren’t sat together. They all knew how that would go.

“Okay, losers, step aside because I’m gonna win,” Undyne announced, leaning back in her chair and grinning with pride.

“Undyne, w-we’re all on the same team,” Alphys told her, chuckling lightly.

“Oh!” She looked around the pub, glaring slightly at the other tables, “I’m still going to win,” She muttered.

“Darling, I’m not entirely sure how these work. Do we have to say the answers aloud?” Mettaton asked, looking at Papyrus questioningly.

Papyrus smiled at him pleasantly in turn, “You should have said you didn’t know about pub quizzes! I have been researching them all week just to be prepared. They should give us a sheet that we have to write the answers on!”

“Ohh... I don’t really know much about human stuff... I don’t think I’ll be much help...” Napstablook worried, looking as though they might just disappear at any moment.

Mettaton opened his mouth to dismiss their comment and reassure them but Sans beat him to it.

“hey, it’ll be fine! i don’t really know much ‘bout humans either.” Sans grinned at them, shrugging his shoulders.

Mettaton raised a brow. Now he’s stealing his role of reassuring his cousin? Mettaton shook himself out of it. Was he feeling... jealous?

“Don’t worry, Blooky. I have enough human knowledge for all of us,” Mettaton boasted, looking at Alphys knowingly.

Sans saw an opportunity to bring up his ‘human fanclub’ that Napstablook had told him about but decided against it. He didn’t want Mettaton to be any more against him than he already was.

A few moments later, when Papyrus had bought the drinks for them all and more people turned up for the quiz, a woman approached them with a sheet of paper in her hand.

“Are you all participating in the quiz?” She asked, before spotting Mettaton and her movements froze in place for a moment.

Mettaton noticed, plastering on his showbiz smile.

“You’re Mettaton!” She told him, as if he didn’t know.

He chuckled, “I am.”

“I- oh God, I love your shows so much! And your music I-” She looked around the table and saw Napstablook, “You’re in the band too! Naps-book!”

Mettaton flinched at her pronunciation of Napstablook’s name but the ghost was happy enough that she recognised them.

“Ohh... hello!” They said, smiling at her appreciatively.

Mettaton was satisfied with this. He always liked it when Napstablook got some recognition.

Suddenly realising she had a job to do, the woman gasped, “Do you guys want a sheet for the quiz?”

“yep, we’re taking part,” Sans told her.

“Yes, please!” Papyrus said after him, holding his hand out to receive the quiz sheet.

The woman gave it to him and went to the next table, looking a little star-struck. Mettaton used to that reaction by now. It still pleased him, though.

“Okay!” Papyrus spoke, taking a pen he’d brought with him from his pocket, disregarding the pencil provided for them on the table. If he was going to be the quiz victor, he was going to do so professionally. With a pen that said skele-quizzer down the side and a doodle of his face stuck to the top with sellotape. “I made this in preparation,” He told the others with pride. This would surely help them win. 

When a few more tables were filled and the pub began to get a little more crowded, the quiz began. A woman’s voice could be heard, the same woman who had given them the sheet, speaking over a microphone, announcing that the questions were about to begin and that there were to be no cheating, meaning that anyone looking at phones during the quiz would be disqualified. Mettaton and Alphys groaned audibly, not looking at a phone for all that time would be difficult. What if something exciting was happening on the internet? How would they know?

“And you will want to keep your voices down because if the other teams hear you, it’s your own fault for giving the answers away,” She chuckled light-heartedly, obviously enjoying her time as quiz-master. Everyone looked at Undyne as she said this.

“Wh-what?” She countered, raising her hands up, “I won’t shout the answers out!” She shouted, eyebrows furrowed. That yell alone gave the rest of the team's hope.

“Of course, you won’t, darling,” Mettaton smirked, and for a moment, Undyne thought he was actually sticking up for her, “Because if you do, you’ll be sent to join another team.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed, shifting his attentions to look over to the sheet Papyrus had. It was blank except for numbers running down the side. Numbers one to fifty, to be exact. Memories of school flashed to Mettaton’s mind and he had to look away. He suddenly realised he was out doing a quiz for fun on a Friday night. It wasn’t exactly what he’d always expected celebrity life to be like.

“Okay, the first round is music!” The woman announced, her voice brimming with excitement.

Mettaton’s eyes widened. He knew about music! He knew _a lot_ about music! And so did Napstablook, surely this would be simple.

“Question number one! In 2016, who won the grammy award for record of the year?”

Papyrus looked around the table to see if anyone had any ideas, the pen hovering over the paper, waiting to scribble down any answers as soon as he heard them.

 _Crap, I don’t know,_ Mettaton thought to himself. Turns out that maybe he only knew about his _own_ music.

“It’s me,” He announced in a hurry when the table seemed to be silently judging him for his lack of knowledge.

“No, it wasn’t,” Undyne replied, incredulously.

“Wouldn’t I have heard about it if you had, honey?” Papyrus questioned, having been very close to writing ‘Mettaton’ on the sheet before thinking twice about it.

“Well, it _should_ have been me. I won in everyone’s minds,” Mettaton argued, hoping they’d just move on to the next question already. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. None of them knew about this stuff.

“hey uh, i think naps knows the answer,” Sans told them, gathering their attention.

They all looked to Naptsablook with hope in their eyes. 

“Ohhh... isn’t it Bruno Mars? With... Uptown Funk...?” Napstablook offered, with so much uncertainty in their voice that they seemed to regret every word they spoke as soon as it was said.

Everyone’s eye’s widened around the table with recollection. Papyrus was already writing it down without needing confirmation.

“Of course, it is!” Mettaton rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness, pretending that he knew the answer all along, “I can relate to that song on a spiritual level.”

“A-a spiritual level?” Alphys asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, the lyrics speak to me. ‘Too hot, hot damn’ is my life motto,” He laughed and the others followed, shaking their head at him slightly. They were having fun. Laughing at Mettaton’s never-ending narcissism was always entertaining. Until it got annoying. 

A few questions into the quiz and Mettaton was beginning to become a little more relaxed. He noticed that Napstablook got more upbeat the more the quiz progressed too. Napstablook had quite an extensive knowledge on this stuff it seemed.

Mettaton noticed something else about Napstablook too. Not necessarily about Napstablook themselves, but about the way Sans acted towards them. He was beginning to wonder what he had been so worried about. Sans had been nothing but sweet to them all evening. 

He recognised the way Sans looked at them too. It made the resemblance between him and Papyrus stronger than ever. It was the same look Papyrus gave to Mettaton. 

A look of pure adoration.

“Question 23! A bit of a fun fact for you, but let’s see if anyone knows the answer. What is the term for beating someone with a fish?”

The whole pub went quiet with confusion. Had they heard her right? 

“I’ll repeat that one because I can see the lost looks on all of ya faces. What is the term for beating someone with a fish?”

Blank faces surrounded them. Who knew that?

“O-oh! I know this one! I know this one!” Alphys bounced in her chair excitedly, looking over at Papyrus so he can write the answer down, “It’s!” She lowered her voice so the other tables wouldn’t hear, “Cornobbling.”

Papyrus’ expression lit up and wrote the answer down. His friends sure were clever people.

Mettaton was still confused, though, “Where the hell did you learn that?” 

Alphys shrugged, smiling nervously, “I like to look up weird facts on the internet...”

“Is this when you’re supposed to be working?”

She was quiet for a moment, “It m-might be...”

Undyne laughed, looking over at Mettaton with a look that worried him slightly, “Hey Mettaton-”

He furrowed his brow in concern. He didn’t want to know what she was about to say.

“Want to volunteer for some cornobbling?” Undyne wiggled her eyebrows, waiting for Mettaton to work out what she was saying.

He frowned at her, “What are you talking about?”

“The act of beating someone with a fish- cornobbling. I’m a fish. I need a volunteer for the beating.”

Papyrus looked up then, staring at her with unease, “Please don’t cornobble my robot, Undyne,” He requested, wrapping an arm around Mettaton’s shoulders, pulling him towards him protectively.

“Oh, honey,” Mettaton chuckled, kissing him on the cheek just to annoy Undyne even more.

When he knew Papyrus wasn’t looking, he turned back to Undyne with a smug look, still in his snuggled into Papyrus’ side, and stuck his middle finger up at her briefly. So brief, in fact, that only she saw it.

“That’s it! Get ready for the cornobbling of a lifetime!” She yelled. 

Little did she realise at the time, she had just given the answer away to the whole pub.

“Oh well done, Undyne,” Mettaton shook his head, “I have _no_ idea what inspired that outburst, but I’m sure it was uncalled for.”

The urge to burst out laughing was eating away at Mettaton. The look of Undyne’s burning anger as she pointed at him disbelievingly, exasperated sounds sputtering from her lips made him want to cry with laughter.

“MTT-honey?” Papyrus spoke, a slightly bemused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, sweetie?” Mettaton returned, still snuggled into his side under his arm.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to Undyne but I think she’s about to break something so I’d highly recommend you stop,” His voice was sweet but had a hint of fear at its base. Papyrus knew all too well how Undyne got when she was annoyed. A number of times he’d had to let her sleep over because she’d destroyed her house was uncountable.

“Question 24! Who is the current Prime Minister of Britain?”

Papyrus gasped, “I already know this one!” He wrote down the name ‘Theresa May’ on the sheet and looked up at them, “I’ve been revising politics ready for the quiz!”

Mettaton looked at him, impressed. Papyrus was quite attractive when he said smart stuff like that. But, to Mettaton, Papyrus was attractive when he said anything.

“theresa may? ain’t that a shampoo?” Sans asked, chuckling at his own pun before the others had even worked it out.

Mettaton sighed and rolled his eyes, “As in, tresemmé?” _God, that was a terrible joke._

The others around the table groaned but, to everyone’s surprise, Napstablook chuckled. It wasn’t a huge laugh, merely a slight titter, but it was enough to make everyone’s eyes widen with surprise. Napstablook barely ever laughed. Mettaton smiled at them. And then he smiled at Sans. If Sans could make his cousin laugh with his terrible jokes, then what more could he ask for? He hadn’t seen Napstablook so happy in a long while. Not since... before he left.

The quiz continued, and with Mettaton’s dubious knowledge of humans, Alphys’ collection of weird facts, Papyrus’ revision he’d done on politics and other trivia, Naptsablook’s actual knowledge of the media and Undyne’s... enthusiasm, they weren’t doing too bad. Sans was just there for a laugh but for once, Mettaton didn’t mind. It was relieving really, knowing that he could count on Sans to keep his cousin happy when he couldn’t be around.

“Question 50! The final question- and it’s multiple choice! On average, how many hairs are there on a human head? Is it, A- 50 thousand? B- 100 thousand? Or C- 300 thousand?” 

Alphys sighed, “100 thousand,” She stated simply and Mettaton looked at her sympathetically.

Undyne guffawed, “Is that another fact you looked up at work?”

“I wish it w-was!” She looked at Mettaton, “I had to attach every hair on Mettaton’s head. Believe me, I know how many there is.”

Undyne’s jaw hung, looking at Mettaton’s hair, “Holy sh-”

“And you did a good job! It looks completely natural. In fact, I sometimes forget it’s not,” He looked at Papyrus, “Pappy likes it too, don’t you, honey?”

“Very much!” He said, scrawling the answer onto the sheet and smiling. “Okay!” Papyrus announced as he finished. “Surely this will get us first place!” He said, checking over all the answers closely.

The woman came back around to collect the sheets and took them back behind the bar, ready to count up the points. 

Mettaton and Undyne, feeling a little competitive, found themselves looking around the pub and eyeing the other tables smugly. 

“Good luck next time, beauties,” Mettaton called over to a group who looked like they took part every week, judging by their t-shirts claiming to be ‘No.1 Quizzers’. 

They took no notice of him, obviously too serious about winning to joke around. Mettaton shrugged and turned back to his own table. He had no time for people who he couldn’t annoy or impress.

A short while later, the woman came back and spoke into the microphone, “And we have a clear winner!”

The pub quietened down again, listening intently.

She narrowed her eyes at the sheet she was holding, trying to work out the team name that was written, “Skeletal Extraordinaires!”

Papyrus gasped, having been the only one who knew about the team name, as he’d scribbled it hastily at the top of the page at the start. 

“That’s us!” He told them, grabbing Mettaton by the shoulder and shaking him slightly.

They all clapped and celebrated and the rest of the pub applauded out of polite respect. All except the ‘No.1 Quizzers’ table. They looked like a family member had just died. One of them was even crying. The other holding them comfortingly.

“What do we win?” Mettaton asked, his eyes filling with greed.

The woman approached them with a handful of papers and Mettaton was praying for a cheque. 

“Congratulations!” She beamed, “Now for your prize.”

They all looked at her with anticipation.

“Two vouchers for a free meal and drink for each of you! Please, come again.”

“I-is that it?”

The woman pretended like she hadn’t heard the deflated robot and passed the vouchers out. Surely Mettaton, the international superstar celebrity, had enough money anyway.

“Thank you!” Papyrus said, receiving his voucher happily. This was as good as any other prize to him. It meant he and his friends got to come here again. “Cheer up, Mettaton! We won!”

Mettaton lit up at his boyfriend’s wishes. He could never stay grumpy around Papyrus for too long. It was too difficult. His happiness was infectious.

They left after that, the night soon drawing to a close. All the excitement of the night had drained Mettaton’s battery more than he’d expected. He still wanted a portable charger.

When they got outside, Mettaton slipped next to Sans, keeping his voice low as they walked side-by-side to the car.

After they were silent for a moment and Sans was beginning to wonder what he wanted, Mettaton spoke. 

“I want to say sorry,” He choked out. Apologising was never his strongest ability.

“hey, don’t bother. i know how you were feeling. you think i wasn’t worried when you started dating my bro?”

Mettaton shook his head, “You didn’t act like I did. I was being petty and I should have just given you a chance... You really do care for Blooky, don’t you?”

Sans had a look of softness in his eyes that Mettaton had never noticed before, “yeah.”

Mettaton smiled, comforted by this fact.

“Oh, and Sans?”

“mm-hmm?”

“Hurt my cousin and I hurt you.”

“noted.”

~~~

Papyrus had to leave early for the work the following day. It was rare he worked at the weekend but Frisk needed him for some errands and he’d been happy to oblige.

However, that meant one terrifying thing, Mettaton would be alone when he woke up. And this fact broke Papyrus’ metaphorical heart.

True to this, Mettaton woke up and stretched, wanting to curl up with his cute skeleton and spend the rest of the day like that. But when he found that the bed was empty a wave of disappointment washed over him. He sighed, sitting up grumpily. 

He was about to leave the bed when something on his pillow caught his eye. A neatly folded piece of paper sat there, addressed ‘For my dearest Mettaton’.

He opened it excitedly, wondering what Papyrus could possibly be writing for him. It sounded lovely already.

He gasped when he saw the words inside, raising one hand to his mouth in shock. It was a poem. 

And it read:

When I woke upon this gorgeous morning,  
And saw your face in the soothing daylight,  
I fell in love again without warning,  
I was left awestruck by such a fair sight,

If I could put my feelings into words,  
And explain how deep my love is for you,  
I’d tell you how I felt ‘til my speech slurred,  
Even when I know you already knew,

It is a shame I have to work today,  
I will surely miss the way you smile,  
But fear not! I won’t take my love away,  
I have left it for you to keep for awhile,

Now I’m gone I’ll ever keep my thoughts on thee,  
Think of me always, my sweet MTT,

Mettaton had to steel himself from squealing as he read the words again and again. _Oh lord, he’s so adorable_. 

From his basic knowledge of poems, this was a sonnet. The epitome of romantic poetry. Mettaton knew for a fact that Papyrus had put all his thought into making this poem perfect. Perfect just for him.

Mettaton laid back down on the bed, hugging the poem to his chest. giddily. Papyrus was going to be rewarded for this later. If Papyrus couldn’t put his feelings into words, maybe he’d be able to put them into actions...

And Mettaton knew just the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't ya just love it when ya get hit with the ol' writer's block? Well I'm back, baby)
> 
> If you see ANY grammatical mistakes, please tell me. I'm, what you would call, a perfectionist, but if I wanna get these chapters out at a reasonable time, I can't look out for _every_ mistake. I'm only one person! It would take years!
> 
> Thank you for commenting and kudosing! I appreciated all of ya!


	26. Reckless Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is angry. Papyrus is lovely. Sans is chill. Mettaton is... Mettaton! What's new?

To say Spring was just settling in, the weather didn’t seem to take any notice. The breeze was still cool and the rain still wanted to catch people unexpectedly when they had chosen to go outside without a jacket. 

It didn’t matter as much to Mettaton and Papyrus, though. When they shared a bed at night they just used it as an excuse to stay closer and cuddle more. Disregarding the fact that Papyrus wasn’t affected by weather and Mettaton was basically a living heater.

They’d take any opportunity they got to cuddle and be close.

On Saturday, they both, fortunately, had the morning off so they could stay with each other and snuggle for a while longer. Though Mettaton had not yet woken up, laying on top of Papyrus’ chest with his legs wrapped around him. Papyrus just cuddled him, waiting patiently for him to wake up and playing with his hair in the meantime.

At long last, Mettaton’s eyes drifted open and looked up at the skeleton, smiling sleepily. He rested his chin on his ribs, waiting for the drowsy effects of sleep to wear off.

“Morning, baby,” He whispered, reaching up to stroke his skull lightly with his thumb.

Papyrus smiled “Good morning, Mettaton!” He replied at a much louder volume to him, excited to see him awake.

Mettaton just chuckled. He always thought Papyrus’ loud voice was cute. He was so passionate about everything he said. 

Smiling at him, he brushed his hand through his hair but stopped when it felt... unusual. It had been adorned with many small plaits. There was only one way they had gotten there. He looked at Papyrus with a knowing grin on his face and Papyrus looked away, blushing.

“Did you plait my hair, sweetie?”

“No!” He answered immediately.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know why you’re denying it. I think it’s cute.”

“Well... yes, then. I did,” Papyrus admitted, still blushing deeply.

Mettaton couldn’t help but kiss him, then. He leant up and pecked a kiss onto his blushing cheekbone, just making him blush harder.

“I love you, Pappy,” He said, feeling the sudden urge to inform him of the fact.

Papyrus smiled, “I love you too, Mettaton! Very much.” 

They smiled at each other, still entangled by the legs and not intending to move anytime soon.

Until they were rudely interrupted.

“NGAHHH”

Mettaton blinked, “Is that?”

“That’s Undyne.”

Mettaton’s eyes widened. Oh, God. He knew what was wrong. Alphys must have told her about the plan to work for him. She knew he was gonna help pay for the wedding. And, by the sound of it, she wasn’t taking it well.

Pounding footsteps approached their door, rattling the house as they went.

“Quick, make-out with me,” Mettaton said urgently, not waiting for an answer. He pressed his lips to Papyrus’ teeth before the skeleton even had a chance to question it.

“I’M COMING IN.”

Mettaton kissed Papyrus passionately, feeling his skeletal arms travel around his waist and pull him closer.

The door crashed open, an enraged Undyne on the other side.

“METTATON I-oh,” She grimaced, looking at the two stuck together at the mouth, grabbing onto each other desperately. She turned around instinctively, “WHY?” is all she could think to say, “Every time I want to yell at you, you’re making out.”

That wasn’t a coincidence.

They were still kissing. Papyrus was still a little confused but wasn’t arguing against it. 

“FINE, YOU WIN!” Undyne slammed the door closed again, “But I’m going to sit out here, and as soon as you leave this door I want to talk!” 

Mettaton broke away from Papyrus’ mouth and lay on his back, a little breathless.

“Sorry honey, I just knew that would get rid of her,” He said in a whisper, worrying that she was outside listening.

Papyrus laughed, “No need to apologise, you can do that all you like,” He sat up, crossing his legs and looking down at his boyfriend on the bed curiously, “Why did you want to get rid of her anyway? What does she want?”

Mettaton groaned, laying his head in Papyrus’ lap, grabbing his hands and placing them on his hair- encouraging him to play with it.

Papyrus did so, stroking his hair and waiting for an answer.

“Look, I’m not even sure why she’s angry- she obviously didn’t listen to Alphys properly.”

“Why? What did Alphys tell her?”

Mettaton took a deep breath and explained. How Alphys wants a certain venue for her wedding but can’t afford it. How Mettaton _can_ afford it but she won’t accept his money. How Undyne definitely wouldn’t accept his money. And how he and Alphys had come to the agreement that she’d work for him on a couple of shows and he’d pay her enough to afford the wedding.

“That sounds reasonable!”

“Exactly! And I’m betting she didn’t let Alphys explain it all. She heard ‘Mettaton’s gonna help’ and went mad.”

Papyrus scratched his chin, “That does sound like her... If you just talk to her- oh, are you going?”

Mettaton got up, though he wasn’t walking to the door- he was walking to the window, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he went, quickly slipping on a pair of heels he found on the floor.

“Oh no, darling. I’m not talking to her.”

He opened the window and looked out. Scrutinising the distance to the ground carefully.

“Mettaton? What are you doing?”

Mettaton stuck his leg out of the window, “I’m going out this way.”

Papyrus jumped up out of the bed, “What? Why?”

“Because Undyne’s still out there and I don’t feel like dealing with her. Trust me, darling, it’s much easier this way.”

Now, Papyrus wasn’t one to judge window jumping. It was an impressive and skilful sport that required much precision. But- from a second story window? That was just plain dangerous.

“Mettaton! Won’t you just talk to her? She’s not _that_ bad.”

Mettaton shook his head, already halfway out of the window, “No can do, darling. I’m already going.” He slipped down from the window and Papyrus rushed to it, looking out to see if he was okay. Luckily, he hadn’t been as reckless as Papyrus originally thought. He landed on his feet, somehow being able to make it without any damage. Papyrus blinked, thinking he’d seen wrong. Mettaton looked up at him and waved, seemingly unharmed.

Huh, that was something Papyrus didn’t know he could do.

“Where are you going now?” Papyrus called down.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m staying right here- throw me a jacket, it’s cold out here!” 

Papyrus looked at him in confusion, then looked around the room for the first jacket he could see and tossed it down to him.

“Now, darling. Go and talk to Undyne for me. I’ll be waiting down here.”

“What?! Why do I have to talk to her? And why are you down there? Why can’t you wait up here in the bedroom?”

Mettaton smiled up at him, “First of all, you have to talk to her because she’s your friend and she would never yell at you. And I can’t be up there because that’s where she is.”

“ _Mettaton_ ” Papyrus whined, looking back at the door, “I’m not normally one to question when someone’s... over-reacting but-”

“Honey, I’m not over-reacting. I’m just standing in my garden for a while. Nothing dramatic about that.”

“You jumped out of the window to avoid talking to someone.”

“Oh, like you’ve never done that before,” Mettaton crossed his arms.

“Well, yes I have- but not like this!”

Mettaton ignored him. He went to sit on the grass, immediately realised it was wet and stood up again, “You might wanna hurry up with talking to Undyne, it’s kind of horrible down here.”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, “Well, if you just come back up-”

“PAPYRUS? WHY ARE YOU YELLING IN THERE? WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Mettaton shook his head at him, “I’m out! Tell her I’ve gone shopping!”

“Then who do I tell her I was talking to?” 

Mettaton shrugged.

“THAT’S IT, I’M COMING IN.”

Papyrus closed the window hurriedly and turned around, smiling brightly as Undyne came in with a manic expression.

“Hi, Undyne! Where’s Alphys?” Papyrus asked, hoping that changing the subject to her girlfriend would distract her from robot throttling.

“She’s at work- but she called me a moment ago and told me something interesting.” She was looking around the room like a predator trying to sniff out the scent of glamorous robot.

“Oh? What is it?” Papyrus asked, acting like he didn’t know exactly why she was here.

“Where is he?” Undyne asked, realising that Mettaton wasn’t just hiding somewhere in the room.

Papyrus fidgeted on the spot, trying to come up with a reasonable lie for how he’d just disappeared. He sighed and decided to just go with Mettaton’s story.

“He... went shopping!”

Undyne scowled, “Shopping? How? Can he teleport? I’ve been outside this room the whole time.” 

“He’s a man of many talents!” Papyrus said, glancing at the window. Including window jumping, apparently.

“He must be somewhere in the house- I’m gonna go find him.” She returned to the door turning the handle aggressively.

Only to find it locked.

“Is the door jammed or something? I can’t open it...” Undyne muttered, looking back at Papyrus.

A smug voice was heard on the other side, coming from the no other than the robot himself, “Yes, that would be because I just locked you inside. Sorry to do this to you, Pappy, but this shouldn’t take long.”

“Why the hell have you locked us in here?” Undyne growled, banging on the door as she did so.

“Because I find it easier to talk to you when I can’t see you seething. Pappy, darling, I can’t see her- is she seething?”

“With rage!” Papyrus said, watching her shoulders rise and fall along with her deep breaths.

“I AM HERE, YOU KNOW,” She yelled, though not at Papyrus. 

Undyne never yelled at Papyrus.

“Yes, I hadn’t forgotten,” Mettaton called through the door, chuckling, “I was originally just going to let Papyrus talk to you, but then I felt bad for making him deal with my problems. So here we are, plan B.”

She looked at Papyrus, then back at the door, “When you open this door, you’re a dead robot.”

Mettaton huffed, “Oh, will you stop with the threats already and listen to me? The quicker we get this over with, the quicker you can leave.”

A silence passed between them as Undyne contemplated this. At long last she took a deep breath, trying to steady her temper.

“Fine,” She grumbled, leaning on the door huffily.

“Good! Now, before you start yelling again, just what is it that Alphys has told you?” Mettaton asked, his voice a little muffled through the door.

Undyne frowned, “That you told her that you were going to pay for the wedding.”

Mettaton was silent for a moment before he spoke up again, “And that’s it?”

“Well I didn’t really stick around on the phone to hear anything else.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Mettaton said. Papyrus and Undyne could sense his eyes rolling from the other side of the door. “If you’d have listened to her a little longer, you’d know that I’d offered her a job, not just money.”

Undyne paused, a confused expression addressing her face, “A job? Like what?”

“Not a long term job, she’s just going to help me out on a couple of shows I’m going to bring out about monster magic, science, etcetera. As she’s an expert in that stuff and also my best friend, it’s obvious I’d ask her to help.” Mettaton said.

Undyne looked at Papyrus, who beamed at her. Papyrus certainly thought the plan was a good one. But then again, Papyrus worshipped the ground Mettaton walked on. He’d agree with anything he said.

“Then why did Alphys talk about you paying for the wedding?” Undyne asked, still not fully satisfied with his answer.

“Because, in theory, that’s what I’ll be doing- the job will be very well paid. So well, in fact, that it will help her afford that beautiful wedding venue she’s had her heart set on.” 

Undyne’s eyebrows narrowed, huffing as she was finally lost for a counter argument, “That sounds... nice,” She choked out, hating to admit that Mettaton’s plan didn’t _actually_ sound that bad.

“So, if I open this door right now, you aren’t going to start getting angry again?” Mettaton asked, jingling the keys so she could hear them, like he was tempting a dog craving to go on a walk.

“...No, just open it,” Undyne said at long last. She wondered why the bedrooms had outside locks anyway but decided not to question it. She just wanted to be let out. She was like a caged animal in there and Papyrus thought it would be a good idea let her out too. It was only so long before she blew a hole in their roof.

“Tell me you love me and I’ll let you out,” Mettaton requested, a smirk evident just by his tone.

“METTATON!” Undyne yelled, banging on the door with her fist, “JUST OPEN THE DOOR.”

Mettaton laughed, “Okay okay, darling, I was just kidding.” The sound of keys rattling in the lock relieved both Undyne and Papyrus, “It’s not my fault you’re so easy to wind up.”

He opened the door, looking at them both with a smug smile that only said ‘my plan went well’. Undyne sneered at him.

“Oh, Pappy-baby, I’m so sorry for locking you in here with her, but it had to be done!” Mettaton apologised, walking passed Undyne dismissively and hugging his skeleton.

Papyrus shrugged, returning the hug, “That’s okay, Mettaton! You won an argument with Undyne without causing her to break something. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that happen before.” 

Undyne wanted to argue some more after that statement but saw them hugging and quickly decided against it. She’d seen enough of them canoodling for one day.

She left them to it then, deciding to head out and see how many humans she could scare by just looking cool and intimidating. Human-scaring was quickly becoming one of her favourite hobbies. She didn’t actually do anything to them, just walked around and looked frightening. 

She thought the worried looks she got were hilarious. 

Once she’d exited through the front door, Mettaton looked at Papyrus, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, that smug look still plastered across his face.

“That, my dear, is how you get rid of an angry fish,” He said boastfully.

“By jumping out of a window and then locking her in a room?” Papyrus asked, tittering, “Wowie, I’ll have to remember that one.”

Mettataton stroked his skull, “I hope I didn’t scare you when I jumped out of the window. This body is pretty strong- I do all my own stunts.” 

“I know that! It’s very impressive,” Papyrus said, leaning into Mettaton’s hand like a cat being pet.

Mettaton chuckled, “Anyway, how long is it going to be until Undyne gets her house fixed? It’s been months now.”

A memory of Undyne and Papyrus working on the roof of her house passed through Papyrus’ mind. They were nearly finished with fixing it when Undyne thought it was a good idea to test the strength of the roof by seeing how many spears it could withstand. Turns out, roofs aren’t very spear-proof. 

“It might be a while yet,” Papyrus admitted. Undyne was always a little reckless. He’d be surprised if she would ever be able to keep a house. At least when she was under Mettaton’s roof, she tried to be a little more sensible. She may be unreliable when it came to being safe, but she knew when blowing up a house would make them homeless. 

Also, getting on the wrong side of Mettaton was never a good idea, even for Undyne. 

Mettaton groaned, “Maybe I should just buy a bigger house and then we’d at least be less cramped.”

Papyrus lit up at the idea, “And we’d still all live together?!”

Mettaton smiled, “You really like living with everyone, don’t you?”

Papyrus nodded, “It’s fun!” 

“I guess it can be,” Mettaton said, trying his best to forget how annoying Undyne is but failing miserably. 

“But, it _would_ be nice if it was just us two some time in the future,” Papyrus said, smiling. 

“hey, i wanted to chat about that actually,” Sans said, appearing out of nowhere and leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Hello, Sans! I didn’t know you were home!” Papyrus chimed as they broke from their embrace. Mettaton slipped his arm around Papyrus’ back as they turned to the short skeleton.

“yeah- i just got back,” He explained, shrugging, “sorry if i’m interrupting a moment or somethin’.”

“Oh, that’s okay!” Papyrus smiled, “We were just talking.”

“What is it Sansy?” Mettaton asked, watching Sans raise an eyebrow at his nickname. Once Mettaton had come up with a name for someone- it stuck forever.

“i just wanted to point out that i’ve probably outstayed my welcome here.” 

Papyrus went to argue but Sans didn’t let him.

“look, i was supposed to stay for christmas only, but i’m still here. you guys must want your privacy,” Sans said, looking mostly at Mettaton. He knew Papyrus wouldn’t have a problem with him sticking around but he wasn’t sure about Mettaton. He knew he probably wanted to spend time with his boyfriend alone and Sans understood that. He had to let him go eventually. Papyrus was an adult living with his partner, he didn’t want to get in the way of his freedom.

Sans was satisfied now that he knew Mettaton would keep him happy.

Mettaton looked back at him, thinking about it, “There’s no need for you to move out straight away, darling. I mean, how much privacy can we get with Undyne and Alphys here anyway- you might as well stay for a while. At least until you’re comfortable enough in your relationship to move in with Blooky.”

Sans’ eyes widened, “i don’t think we’re quite there yet.”

“That’s fine! Then stay as long as you need- I don’t even mind if it takes a long while.” Mettaton smiled at him, “You know, I appreciate how happy you’ve been making Blooky recently. They’ve cheered up a whole lot since you’ve been dating...” 

Sans looked at the robot with astonishment. He’d never thought Mettaton would become so accepting. 

“i could say the same to you,” Sans admitted, looking at his brother and how happy he was just to be next to Mettaton. “you two- you’re good together. i’m glad you can make my bro happy.”

Papyrus shook his head, “Sans, you’re talking about me as if I’m not here.” And saying mushy brotherly stuff at that. How embarrassing. 

“sorry, bro,” Sans chuckled, lifting his hands up, “you know i’m happy if you’re happy,” He stated, as though it was a simple fact. Papyrus just sighed and agreed. “anyway, thanks for letting me stay- you’re a good guy.”

“Thank you,” Mettaton said, looking at Papyrus, “I try to be.”

Sans nodded and left them again. He was another one who’d seen enough of their canoodling for the day. Not that he minded as much as Undyne. She found it it gross. Sans felt he was invading something private. Even when they kissed in front of him, he knew he was the one living in their house and they could kiss when and where they liked. He was mostly happy that his brother had found someone who could give him all the attention and love he deserved- and that someone was a celebrity of all people. The celebrity Papyrus had a crush on for years. He was one lucky skeleton. 

And Sans couldn’t be happier for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a little shorter than normal but the next chapter will have the shows Alphys and Mettaton are doing together so that's a thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And I appreciate everyone's comments even if I don't get around to answering all of them! They make me smile :D


	27. Intelligently sexy, of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you take a lizard and make her answer science questions? You get this, I guess.

Today was the day. 

The day Alphys had been dreading. Which, in all honesty, was every day for Alphys but this day was one she dreaded in particular.

It was the day she was going to work for Mettaton.

Again and again he had promised her that everything was going to be fine. That television was his forte and everything would run smoothly, whether she messed up or not. It didn’t instil her with confidence. Unlike television, comforting _wasn’t_ Mettaton’s forte, especially if it was anything more than assuring people how good he was. He could do that easily.

“Darling, _relax_ , it’s not you they’ll be focusing on, it’s me. You won’t even be on screen! You’re behind the scenes so I don’t know what you’re panicking about.”

Alphys shook her head, “Yes b-but the show’s live! Why did it have to be live? Now I h-have to think up the answers and then tell to you without messing anything up- and when thinking about stuff like science, th-that’s difficult!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “Well if you mess up I’ll just improvise.”

She looked at him with disbelief, “Improvise? How will you be able to answer science questions? You’ve never taken an interest in science!”

“I did science in school,” Mettaton nodded defiantly, “I’m sure the questions won’t be much more difficult than child-level, Alphys. All you have to do is tell me the basic answers over the ear piece and I’ll say them- with a bit of pizzazz, of course.”

Alphys’ panicking slowed, “...Okay, go over the show once more.”

“Alright, I’ll be on the show with a glamorous monster assistant- and if anyone asks about souls... I can do a demonstration!”

Alphys gave him a _look_.

“Not anything sordid, Alph,” He scolded, knowing she was teasing, “Then people will call in with their monster science questions. The team will tell you the questions before me so you have a few seconds to think about them and then you tell me the answers over the earpiece so I can say them. Simple!”

Alphys narrowed her eyes, “I-I’m sure there are easier ways of doing this... like actually having a scientist present the show.”

“Well I’m sorry, but all the monster scientists I know have terrible anxiety and an unwillingness to go on TV so I don’t have a better idea.”

Alphys sighed, “Fine, okay! Let’s go."

~~~

Arriving at the building was terrifying for Alphys. She’d enjoyed the car ride very much. In fact, she’d like to stay in the car for a while longer. Anything to prolong the daunting day she had ahead of her. Mettaton, on the other hand, was full to the brim with excitement. He’d been looking forward to showing Alphys where he worked, often pointing out famous people to her who she didn’t recognise and explaining things about recording she had no idea about. Now she knew what it felt like when she tried to explain something scientific to Mettaton or Undyne and all she got back was a blank look. 

~~~

“This is the glamorous assistant?” Mettaton asked, exasperated, gesturing to a blonde, human woman in a lab coat and many, many layers of make-up. She wore a low-cut top that was barely safe for day-time television. He turned to a member of the crew, “She isn’t even a monster! How can I demonstrate anything monster-related on a human?”

“The creative director thought it would be more interesting if we had an attractive model on the show, seen as she has no spoken words-”

Mettaton gasped in shock, not believing his ears, “Oh, and by attractive you mean, not monster.”

“N-no that’s not-”

“Oh, I’ll show you attractive.” He turned to the woman, “Sorry, honey, I’m the guy in charge around here, my show- my rules, you’re fired.”

“What!?” She cried, looking around for the creative director that had employed her.

Mettaton dismissed her, “Oh hush, you’re still getting paid.”

She lightened up at this, smiling, “Oh, sweet!” She picked up her bag and left, not looking back once.

Alphys looked at him. She’d have been intimidated if it wasn’t Mettaton, her best friend.

“What are you going to do now? You don’t have an assistant!” She told him as if it was news to him. “Do you think you’ll have to cancel the show?” She asked, secretly hoping this was the case.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that- we still have a while before it starts. We just have to get a monster to fill her place.” And then he smiled as realisation hit him, “And I know just the person... the most attractive person I know.”

He turned, pulling his phone from his bag and with just a few taps he was calling someone. Alphys wished she had his confidence when it came to talking to someone on the phone. She still struggled when calling _Undyne_.

“Hello, Pappy! Yes, the show will start soon, I just have a favour to ask of you, you see, I had to fire someone today and I need someone to fill in...”

Alphys looked at him, a little shocked. He was inviting Papyrus onto the show? Another person with zero experience in acting? This was fated to end in destruction.

~~~

“PAPYRUS!” Mettaton shouted as soon as he saw his skeleton walk onto the set, “Baby, I’m so glad to see you! Can you believe they cast a human? In a show about monsters?”

Papyrus, who was still a little overwhelmed from Mettaton’s sudden attention, shook his head, “You think I could be a good replacement? Weren’t they more qualified and experienced?”

Mettaton raised a brow at him “This is not the time to be unsure of yourself! You’ll be great! All you have to do is sit and look pretty which, in all honesty, you’d be much better at than the previous woman.”

Alphys’ brows narrowed in a grimace. She thought that when Mettaton left the house, he’d have left the flirting there too. Turns out he’d even found a way to bring the PDA to work with him today. Of course, it would be the one day that Alphys was with him.

“Do I get to wear a lab coat?” Papyrus asked, hoping that he’d get to look good for his first television experience.

Mettaton winced, “About that-”

“Oh my God! You haven’t told him?” Alphys asked, not quite believing that this was how Mettaton worked, so unorganised and spontaneous. No wonder he always looked so tired when he was at home.

Papyrus looked at Alphys with surprise. What didn’t he know? Surely it couldn’t be anything _that_ important.

“You’ll be shirtless.”

 _Oh_.

“Sh-shirtless? On TV?” Papyrus asked, feeling a little overwhelmed but not completely against the idea.

Mettaton immediately started doubting himself. He shouldn’t have assumed Papyrus would be alright with it. He knew how self-conscious Papyrus got about his ribs.

Papyrus looked a little apprehensive, feeling a rare surge of nerves hit him, so Mettaton took his hand and led him to the side where the others wouldn’t hear them.

“Darling, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’ll find someone else to do the demonstration,” Mettaton said in a soft tone, holding his hands to assure him that it was his choice, “I just thought you’d be the best person for the job. You’re rarely self-conscious.” 

Papyrus nodded, “It’s okay! You just need someone to demonstrate how monster souls work and I’m happy to help! Just a little nervous.”

Mettaton smiled, “You’ll do great! Just imagine you’re on vacation with your shirt off.”

“But I’ve never been on vacation with my shirt off before!”

“Then you’ll have to use your imagination,” Mettaton said, reaching to stroke Papyrus’ skull, “Plus, it will probably be easier to get your soul to show all of the effects if it’s me you’re with.”

Papyrus blushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said, soul glowing as he spoke, proving Mettaton right.

“See, you’re perfect for the job- a beautifully healthy monster with a very strong soul full of happiness and kindness.”

Papyrus’ soul glowed brighter, “Stop!” He tittered happily, trying to get a hold of himself. 

“Okay, baby,” Mettaton said, kissing him on the skull quickly and returning to Alphys, knowing too well the effects of that small kiss would just make his soul glow even brighter.

Mettaton always was a tease and Papyrus loved it.

~~~

It only seemed like a second before the show was beginning, the time passing by like a steam train in Alphys’ mind. The team all seemed very friendly and it was like Mettaton said; there was little to no pressure on her to get the answers correct all the time. The fact that humans knew next to nothing about monster science and monsters all looked to Alphys as being the most intelligent in that field gave her hope. Hope that if she said anything incorrect, nobody would realise anyway. And also, if she did get it wrong, it would look like it was Mettaton who made the mistake, which he didn’t mind. 

She was still nervous.

“You’ll do fabulously, darling,” Mettaton said, squeezing her shoulder, “You’re more capable than you give yourself credit for.” And with that, he turned and left, making his way to the set. Alphys thought about his words for a moment. Was she more capable than she thought she was? She wasn’t too sure. Everything she did in the past always seemed to end in disaster. But then she thought of all the accomplishments she’d made since then. Her career had been going so incredibly well on the surface that she often found herself questioning what she had done to make her life so much easier. And of course, how could she forget her greatest achievement of all?

Mettaton. 

She’d made his dreams come true. That small ghost she met years ago was so miserable. So unhappy with themselves that she couldn’t help but do something. Sure, it was partially to impress Asgore, but she never regretted it. 

Well, when Mettaton woke her up by banging on her door at six that morning, she regretted making him a robot just a little.

Just a little!

When Mettaton made it back to the set where the finishing touches were being put into place, he saw Papyrus with his shirt unbuttoned and open, showing just a slither of his chest down the middle. His sleeves were rolled up, sat on a lab table with his ankles crossed. Just to tease him, Mettaton wolf-whistled, laughing when he looked around quickly to see where it had come from.

“Hey, sweetie! We’re nearly ready to go! How’re you feeling?” Mettaton asked, hopping up onto the table next to him.

“I’m fine, Mettaton! The director said I can keep my shirt on, as long as it’s open enough for my soul to be seen,” Papyrus chimed, “I think he could see I was nervous.”

“That’s a shame,” Mettaton laughed, “But I’m glad you feel more comfortable.”

“You really wanted me to do this shirtless, didn’t you?” Papyrus asked, knowing Mettaton too well.

“Well, I suppose we have to save some things for our private life,” Mettaton said, looking at his ribs through the opening of his shirt. “You look great by the way,” Mettaton looked at him closer, “Have you got make-up on?”

Papyrus smiled bright, “You can tell! Yes, I got Celia to do it- she just highlighted my cheekbones.” 

Mettaton chuckled, “It works! How do I look? Make-up all intact?” 

“You look exquisite as always!”

“Thank you, baby,” He said, taking hold of his hand for a moment before remembering something, “Oh! I forgot-” He took a pair of thick-rimmed glasses from his pocket and slipped them onto his face, “How do these look? Intelligent? Sexy? Intelligently sexy?”

“Wowie." was all Papyrus could say. Mettaton took that as a compliment. 

“And... if I add the lab-coat,” He said, jumping off the table and walking around the back of the set to grab his lab-coat, returning a few seconds later to show it off to Papyrus. “How’s the full look?”

Papyrus, who seemed to be mesmerised, answered, “Intelligently sexy, of course.”

Mettaton laughed, “Thank you, Pappy,” Seeing the affect this outfit was having on Papyrus, Mettaton wondered briefly whether he’d be able to sneak it home. And then he remembered that he was Mettaton and could get away with whatever he wanted. Oh yes, he’d be wearing this again later.

When he was informed that they were starting soon, and he was all hooked up with the earpiece (able to hear Alphys’ nervous voice clearly), Mettaton took his position in front of the camera. Papyrus was still sat on the table. Mettaton liked how casual it looked and so got him to stay there. And plus, it made the skeleton look much less intimidating when was he sat there swinging his legs gently and smiling. Mettaton was always trying to find ways to get humans to see how cute his boyfriend was.

“Welcome Beauties and Gentlebeauties!” He began, smiling charmingly as he read out his usual greetings and introduced the show. He said the words like he was ready to say them since birth, rolling off of his tongue like it was second nature. And it _was_ second nature to him by now! Papyrus could tell how skilled he was at his job even more so now that he was actually there with him. His talented boyfriend made him so proud.

“...And here is my glamorous assistant and beautiful boyfriend, Papyrus!” Mettaton said, gesturing grandly to him, the studio audience applauding and whistling.

Papyrus smiled and waved. Mettaton could tell he was getting a little self-conscious again and so moved the attention back to himself.

“In a moment, we will be accepting calls from you at home all about monster magic and how it works, so don’t be shy! Have a question? Ask it! Oh and, don’t just call in to tell me how much you love me- I already know you do,” He winked, looking around at Papyrus, seeing an opportunity for a joke, “Perhaps I should stop flirting with you guys in front of my boyfriend.”

Papyrus laughed and so did the studio audience. Mettaton revelled in the way Papyrus seemed to relax after this. Making teasing jokes were what they did all the time. If he just imagined that they were at home, having a nice talk... in front of a lot of people... he’d be fine!

After Mettaton had stopped flirting with the audience and had run out of witty things to say, the calls began flooding in. They went to Alphys and the team first so they could pick one that worked best for the show.

“And now, my beautiful audience, we have our first question!” Mettaton announced when someone in his headset told him so. “And the first question is by Jane! Jane- what is your question?”

A voice of an apparently frail woman was heard as she was played for all to hear. 

“Oh, h-hello Mettaton...” Jane began, drawing her words out painfully slow.

“Hello, Jane!” Mettaton smiled, hoping her question would be said quicker than her greeting.

“My question is...” She stopped and Mettaton wondered whether she’d fallen asleep until she suddenly started speaking again, “How do certain monsters live... if they don’t have any skin? Like that handsome boy over there.”

Mettaton was beginning to like Jane a lot more. He also thought he might be able to explain this one without Alphys’ help but heard her babbling in his ear already and felt it rude to ignore her.

“That’s simple!” Mettaton smiled, stepping over to Papyrus and placing a hand on his shoulder, “Monsters don’t necessarily need organs such as skin to live because we run on soul power.” He pointed at the soul in Papyrus’ chest, opening his shirt a little. “If I just do this-” He waved his hand over Papyrus’ chest fleetingly and pulled it back, watching as the floating soul came forward too, moving passed his ribs and coming into full view.

Papyrus looked down, he didn’t see his soul like this very often, not having a use for taking it out. 

“You see this upside-down heart? That’s Papyrus’ soul. They’re different to human souls because, like I mentioned previously, they’re upside-down and white,” He looked at the camera, hearing Alphys say something about determination and how humans have more of it and how it was dangerous to monsters. That was when Mettaton decided to give up listening to her for that question. She may know a lot about human souls but it wasn’t needed here. This was about monsters. And, more importantly, his boyfriend.

“Now, the soul controls everything in a monster body, it’s what keeps them alive.” Mettaton pointed at Papyrus’ soul, very close to touching but not quite, making Papyrus shiver slightly. Touching a person’s soul was incredibly intimate. “When we eat, the food converts to magical energy which helps fuel our soul. That probably answers another question on how skeletons can eat- believe it or not, it doesn’t just fall through his ribcage.” The studio audience laughed, “And, being a robot, it doesn’t just clog up my internal system- the energy goes straight to our souls which keeps us living!”

Mettaton smiled, feeling like he’d answered the question thoroughly enough. He felt slightly bad for Alphys, who’s job had become redundant halfway through. Though he supposed she’d feel somewhat relieved because of it.

“Okay! It’s time for our next question!” Mettaton smiled, glancing at Papyrus briefly and seeing that he was much less worried looking. Mettaton was glad, all he ever wanted was for his boyfriend to be happy.

They went through several more questions. Some were more difficult than others, allowing Alphys to put her science knowledge to the test. Simplified slightly by Mettaton, of course. And then questions like “how do skeleton’s bones stay held together?” and “how do ghost monsters open doors?” were easy enough for Mettaton to answer by himself.

However, there was one question that made Alphys go silent. Not because it was too difficult. Not because the question didn’t make sense. But because, in Mettaton’s humble opinion, she was being a big child.

“Yeah, my question is, how are monster babies made?” A genuinely curious voice asked, and Mettaton could instantly hear panicked lizard noises in his ear. He decided that he didn’t need Alphys for this question. It seems she would be no help.

He smiled, “Simple!” He turned to Papyrus, realising he was about to demonstrate this on _Papyrus_. Not fully, of course, this was a daytime show. But what if Papyrus started getting ideas about children? It was a topic Mettaton often avoided like the plague and here he was, explaining how it would work.

He pointed at Papyrus’ soul, watching slightly worriedly as he saw it start to let out a soft glow, “When two monsters want a child, they have soul sex.” He could tell Papyrus was blushing without even looking at his face, “That involves pressing the two monster souls together in a sort of...” Mettaton tried to think of the best way to describe it for a daytime show. “Sexual embrace.” He said finally. That would do.

Papyrus watched him as he described it, wondering whether that was an option for them in the future. His thoughts were always primarily on Mettaton, and if he never wanted kids, he wouldn’t mind much. He loved Mettaton and wouldn’t trade him for anyone, kids or not.

Mettaton moved speedily past the sexual part of his answer, “Then, once the monsters have sex- the soul might become incubated with a new soul which will eventually form a body around it. After around nine months, around the same time as a human pregnancy, it’s ejected from the parent soul- that’s the birth.” He leant into the camera, “It’s not a pretty process.”

The audience ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ when he explained this to them, as though they were finally getting answers to questions they’d been thinking about for a long time. 

Mettaton narrowed his eyebrows slightly, “Though, the birth is slightly different with monsters that have souls that are less accessible. You see, if Papyrus and I were to have kids...” Mettaton was beginning to regret this example already, “And I carried the baby, I could open the soul tank located at my stomach and the birth would happen that way- or, as you can see, Papyrus’ soul is already easily accessible.” 

And, as they could also see, Papyrus’ soul was glowing brighter with every word Mettaton spoke. He was definitely enjoying this hypothetical child-birthing situation Mettaton had just made up.

“With other monsters... well, it’s a bit more complicated.” Mettaton decided to leave it at that, knowing that Alphys wasn’t intending to help him explain anytime soon and he really wanted to move onto the next question before Papyrus started thinking up baby names.

“And! I think it is time for our final question!” Mettaton announced, smiling brightly, “And, our final caller is... Trevor! Hello there Trevor, what is your question?”

“Hello, Mettaton! I’ve loved your show so far!” Trevor’s chipper voice spoke, and Mettaton smiled gratefully, “My question is, what does it mean when a monster’s soul glows? Like your boyfriend’s is doing now?”

Mettaton stopped for a moment, knowing that people would be curious about that, but not sure why the team had let this question go through. It was a little too... intimate? Though, he guessed it was for the best. People would only be coming up with their own wild ideas and that would probably be much worse that what it actually was.

Instead, he smiled at Papyrus warmly and he smiled back.

“When a monster’s soul glows, it can mean a number of things. It tends to signal a strong, positive emotion is being felt, either extreme happiness, or contentedness... maybe even arousal. Papyrus’ soul glows a lot because, well, he’s often very happy. It’s quite the compliment when Papyrus’ soul glows as a result of something I’ve said or done.” Mettaton had an idea then, thinking of the best way to demonstrate the way a monster’s soul glows. He leant over and kissed Papyrus on the side of his skull lightly. Just a sweet kiss, nothing too risqué for daytime television, and it certainly showed how soul glowing worked too. Papyrus was a very good assistant. _If only all science involved kissing_ , Mettaton thought. He might be more interested in it, then.

Mettaton was glad that was the last question because he knew that there would be a million calls right now, asking how it’s possible that a skeleton can blush.

They wrapped up the show, Mettaton saying his goodbyes and Papyrus putting his soul back where it belonged. The camera’s turned off and they all rejoiced in a show successfully done. Mettaton’s attention was immediately on Papyrus, and whether he felt things had gone well.

Papyrus smiled brightly, “That was so good! I can’t believe I was actually on one of _Mettaton’s_ shows-”

“Honey, we’ve been dating for months.”

“Yes, but... TV Mettaton and boyfriend Mettaton still felt like different people in my head... this just put together the Mettaton’s,” He explained.

Mettaton chuckled, “I’m glad it helped you believe that you are, in fact, dating ‘that guy on the TV’.”

Papyrus nodded, shrugging, “You did a great job, too! I’m sure people will be happy to learn more about monsters.”

“Yes, I think so,” He thought for a moment, “They’ll be loving that on-screen kiss, too. Very saucy.”

“Ah yes, light pecks, the sauciest of all kisses,” Papyrus said, smiling slyly.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, “Are you... being sarcastic? Wow, I’ve really been rubbing off on you.” 

Papyrus, seeing an opportunity, replied before he could stop himself, “Oh, I wish you would rub off on me.”

Mettaton almost choked on his own laughter.

~~~

“Alphys! See? Didn’t I tell you there was nothing to worry about?” Mettaton said once he’d found her, followed by Papyrus.

She smiled when she saw him, shrugging, “Yeah, I suppose you did. It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“You did great!” Mettaton hugged her, knowing how relieved she must be feeling now that it was over. She hugged him back gratefully.

“Were there many questions you had to ignore?” He asked, purely out of curiosity.

Alphys pulled away from his hug, looking at him with an expression that showed she’d heard things she never wanted to.

“Ah, that bad?” 

“Yep. It got worse after you mentioned soul sex,” Alphys said, looking at him like he was to blame.

Mettaton squinted, “Why? What did they want to know?”

“Most of the questions were ‘if there’s soul sex, then what other types of sex are there?’” 

Mettaton snorted, “Wouldn’t they like to know?”

Alphys laughed, “Obviously they’d love to know, judging by how many people asked.”

“ALPH!” Undyne’s distinguishably loud voice yelled suddenly.

Mettaton, Papyrus and Alphys turned and saw the fish woman approaching, barging forward and scooping Alphys up into her arms. 

“You did so good! I’m so proud! Did you answer all of those questions?!” Undyne asked, hugging Alphys to her chest.

“W-well, most of them. Mettaton answered some by himself,” Alphys admitted, being lovingly crushed in Undyne’s arms.

“I don’t care about what the robot’s done!”

“Charming,” Mettaton said, hand on hip.

“I care that _you_ did so well, Alph! I love you so much,” Undyne gushed, kissing the top of Alphys’ head.

Alphys blushed, “Well, I d-did this for us, Undyne. Now we can afford that wedding venue.”

Undyne nodded, “Yeah!” She turned to Mettaton, releasing Alphys from her grasp slowly, “Thanks for that, by the way. I-erm, don’t really know how to repay you.”

Mettaton shook his head, “You repay me by enjoying your wedding. That’s payment enough.”

Undyne laughed, “God, you’re mushy.”

~~~

Mettaton’s thoughts that night were ever on Papyrus. The way he’d seemed so happy when children were discussed. He knew well that Papyrus would never rush him into anything or pressure him into doing something he didn’t want to do. But, if Papyrus wanted kids so badly, wouldn’t he be disappointed a few years down the line, when Mettaton still didn’t want them? The thought kept Mettaton up at night. He just wanted Papyrus to be happy.

If only he’d spoke to him about it. If he had, Papyrus might have been able to explain that most of the soul glowing wasn’t because of the idea of children.

But because he was talking about soul sex whilst wearing that incredibly attractive scientist outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, won't he just talk about his concerns? Of course the skeleman seems interested in kids, doesn't mean he's all too fussed if Mettaton doesn't want them- he's more interested in Mettaton's outfit, in all honesty. 
> 
> It's a good job it's only his soul that responded to how sexy he looked.


	28. Old-lady Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's got Mettaton in a bad mood and it's driving Papyrus crazy. If only he'd open up to him...

As soon as he saw him that morning, Papyrus could tell Mettaton wasn’t in a good mood. Not by anything he had said or done, but he could just sense a difference. An undeniably sour vibe was coming from his robot and he wouldn’t stand for it. 

He walked into the kitchen tentatively, watching for a moment as Mettaton washed the dishes in silence. That, in itself, was odd. He was carrying out a task without any flamboyance, without a show or even any theatrics. He was just stood there. This was a very alarming sign.

Papyrus crept up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body under the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“Oh!” Mettaton started, Papyrus’ embrace taking him by surprise, “Hey Pappy,” He spoke softly, once he realised who was hugging him. 

Papyrus wasn’t reassured by his voice. It was subdued and lacking its usual bravado.

“What’s wrong, Mettaton?” He asked, the concern in his voice making Mettaton’s soul ache.

He shook his head, “Nothing, baby. Just a little tired...”

“Well, I know that’s not true,” Papyrus pressed, tightening his hold on him.

Mettaton shrugged, concentrating on the dishes in front of him. His silence rang through the room louder than his voice would have. Papyrus could stand it. He didn’t want to force Mettaton to tell him what was wrong with him, and he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to anyway. Mettaton was very stubborn. Once he’d decided he was going to do something, he wouldn’t very easily change his mind. Papyrus usually found that aspect of him admirable. Though, he wished he wasn’t quite so stubborn when it came to opening up about his feelings. He should know that Papyrus wouldn’t see it as burdensome if he told him how he was felt more often. But Mettaton had decided to keep it to himself, so he would.

Papyrus just shook the thought away for the moment. He’d have to try and talk to him again later- but right now, he was focused on making his boyfriend feel better. And he knew the one thing that never failed to make him happy, was attention.

Papyrus bent his head over Mettaton’s shoulder and nibbled on his neck tenderly, a skeleton’s adaptation of a kiss. Mettaton chuckled lightly and placed his own arms upon the ones that were holding him. 

“Don’t you have work soon?” Mettaton asked, stroking Papyrus’ hand with his thumb.

Papyrus grumbled something, laying his chin on his shoulder.

Mettaton laughed quietly, “Was that a yes?”

“Yes,” Papyrus confirmed, “But I don’t like leaving you like this, Mettaton! Isn’t there anything I can do for you?”

Papyrus braced himself. Surely Mettaton was going to suggest something dirty or sordid. Surely he’d find a way to make Papyrus’ offer saucy.

“Just hurry home quick so we can cuddle, okay?” Mettaton said, leaning into Papyrus’ hold.

 _Wow, there really is something wrong,_ Papyrus thought.

~~~ 

Since they weren’t doing any particularly important work that day, Papyrus and Frisk both decided to dress less formally. Though, this didn’t mean there was anything casual about Papyrus’ outfit. He liked to dress loudly, and this often included a wardrobe full of neon coloured crop tops and shorts that stung the eyes if you looked at them directly. Today, he was wearing a black crop top and hot pink denim shorts. They were originally Mettaton’s but he’d been allowed to take anything from his half of the wardrobe and often found himself doing so. Papyrus couldn’t help himself. Mettaton’s clothes made him even more dashing than usual (something he hadn’t known was possible). Though, he often had to find a belt because they were a little more loose around the hip than he’d like. Which, being a skeleton with a curvy boyfriend, wasn’t surprising.

He set to work on foot, deciding to leave his car for the day. The walk wasn’t a long one and they could still make it on time if he arrived at Frisk’s house early enough. He’d been informed by some friendly-sounding human on the radio that using public transport and travelling on foot was the best way to save the planet. He hadn’t listened to the radio carefully enough to find out why, but he liked the sound of saving the planet a lot and so decided that was what he was going to do. And plus, it was a nice day out, it wouldn’t hurt to make the most of it. 

Like he’d predicted, it didn’t take him long to get to work, and when he did, he wasn’t surprised to find that Mettaton was on his mind. Well, Mettaton was usually on his mind but today he was more worried about him than normal. He hoped it was just a bad day and that he’d be okay soon. And if not, well, he’d be there for him. What were boyfriends for, after all?

It didn’t help that they didn’t have a whole lot of work to do today. Just a lot of sitting around and waiting, which meant his worried mind often returned to his boyfriend and fretted about him. He had to do something to make him feel happy, though doing so without knowing what was wrong was difficult. It didn’t mean he couldn’t try, though.

When his workday was over, he suddenly saw the flaw in his walking-to-save-the-planet plan. He’d have to walk back again. And that meant it would take him longer to get back to Mettaton. Oh no! That was terrible! That was it, he’d have to walk Frisk home and then take the bus back. He couldn’t stand being away from him for too long. 

When he parted with Frisk, he headed towards the nearest bus stop, remembering there was one nearby from when he had passed it that morning. But before he went straight there, he made a detour to the florists and bought a bouquet for Mettaton. He didn’t stop to look at what kind of flowers they were, but knew they were something Mettaton would like by the bright pink colour. Though, Papyrus had the sneaking suspicion that he could bring him a handful of weeds and he’d still tell him they were beautiful. Mettaton was sweet like that.

Upon stepping onto the bus, he immediately saw some astonished faces. It wasn’t every day a skeleton just shambled onto the bus. And when it was the preferred mode of transport for the elderly, his sudden appearance might have just been fatal to their health. He smiled sheepishly when some of them gasped in horror and quickly took his seat. It was quite busy on the bus at that time, being lucky to actually have a place to sit. He sat close to the front, flowers clutched tightly in his hand and looked out of the window curiously at the passing streets, counting down the minutes until he was back with Mettaton.

The bus came to a slow halt and an elderly woman shuffled on, wearing a big beige coat and woollen hat. Her outfit looked as though she was ready for December in the middle of June. Papyrus noticed a big orange knitted flower pinned to her front and admired it. This woman had style. She looked around the bus, searching carefully for a place to sit.

Papyrus noticed, “Ah! Would you like to take a seat here? I can stand up-”

She smiled, “Nonsense, just scoot up. I don’t bite.”

He did so, shifting over to let her sit down. He’d been more concerned that she would be unwilling to sit with him, being a skeleton and all. Though she didn’t even flinch when she saw him. Not even a questioning glance. Papyrus wondered whether she was blind. His skeleton appearance was one of his most prominent features, and one he prided himself on. How could she not notice?

She looked at the flowers in his hands, “Are those for your girlfriend?” She asked. She obviously wasn’t blind, then.

Papyrus shook his head. “Oh! No, they’re for my boyfriend,” He smiled, looking at them pleasantly.

“That’s lovely. I’m glad nice boys like you can be in love with who you want nowadays.” 

Papyrus looked at her questioningly. There was a time when people couldn’t love who they wanted? Huh, humans are strange... How can you govern love? The idea was alien to Papyrus.

“My son is like you. But he grew up in a very different time. It was difficult for him for years and he didn’t even tell me to begin with. But lately, since he got a husband, he’d been the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” She smiled at her own words, as though she could see her son in front of her now.

Papyrus, however, wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about. Her son is like him?

“Your son is a skeleton?” He asked, not sure how that would even work.

She laughed, “Of course not! He was gay!”

Realisation hit Papyrus all of a sudden. She was talking about his sexuality. Why didn’t she just say so?

“I’m glad your son is happy now!” He told her earnestly, swinging his legs gently.

They sat silently for a moment, Papyrus’ attentions being drawn back out of the window, watching not to miss his stop. 

“So, what’s he like? Your boyfriend?” The woman asked, looking at him kindly.

Papyrus looked back around at her, delighted that she was asking about one of his favourite topics, Mettaton.

“He’s amazing! We’ve been dating for just over nine months now- but it feels like we’ve been together for years...” Papyrus said, having to stop himself before he started gushing.

“That’s wonderful. Is he a skeleton like you?” She pressed, though Papyrus didn’t mind her questions. He’d merrily chat about Mettaton anytime.

“He’s not a skeleton, no. He’s a robot,” He explained.

“A robot? Oh, I can’t keep up with today’s technology,” She chuckled.

Papyrus shrugged, “Well, it wasn’t like I just bought him. He has a soul like anyone else.” 

“I should hope so!” She laughed again, “What does he look like? Is he a handsome young man like yourself?”

Papyrus beamed, “He is! He’s beautiful.” He took his phone out of his pocket. “Here, I have a picture.”

“Hold on, I haven’t got my glasses on.” She took a pair from her bag and slipped them onto her nose. When she looked down at the picture on Papyrus’ phone, his lockscreen, she smiled with joy. “Oh, he has a nice smile... And he really is handsome!”

Papyrus nodded, “I tell him so all the time. He tells himself too. I catch him talking to himself in the mirror sometimes-” He stopped himself, realising he probably shouldn’t be giving away Mettaton’s secrets to strangers.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong, but he does look a little like that young man on the television. That isn’t him, is it?”

“Oh!” He gasped, “It is! Mettaton is my boyfriend.” Even Papyrus forgot how famous Mettaton was sometimes. 

The woman barely even looked surprised. “How lovely! I’m sure he’s a nice partner. I always like watching his show in the morning. Though, some of the things he says are a little racy.”

“Ah, yes, they are. Believe me, he’s no different at home.” His eyes narrowed for a second, thinking about his Mettaton’s somewhat impressive ability to make anything sound dirty, no matter what he said. “I hope he doesn’t get too much for you.”

“Oh, no! Don’t worry about it, dear. He’s very entertaining,” She nodded to herself, “And he’s a lucky man to have such a sweet boyfriend.”

Papyrus tried to keep hold of himself. He told himself he wasn’t going to blush. But, alas, he was blushing.

“Thank you!” He said, looking out of the window, wondering why he was always so susceptible to compliments. “I’m lucky too. He’s everything I could ever wish for...”

“Well, you know what you have to do?” She asked, looking at him, a hint of wisdom in her eyes that only comes from living to her age.

Papyrus shook his head, waiting for her to explain.

“You have to hold on to him. Make him feel like he’s the most special man in the world and spoil him.” She looked at the flowers in his hands and smiled, “But I think you already know that.”

“Yes! I try. I always like to make him feel special.” Papyrus was over-the-moon to know that he was already following this random lady’s rules. She seemed to know her stuff.

“Good. Then you’ll both be happy,” She said, as if it was that simple. 

“Thank you!” He smiled, his already bright mood heightened even further by this woman’s words. He decided to see how much more wisdom he could get from her, “Actually, I noticed he’s been looking a little down this morning... you don’t have any advice, do you?”

She sat in thought for a moment, “Do you know the reason why he was feeling down?”

Papyrus shook his head, “No, he won’t tell me.”

“Hmm,” She narrowed her eyes, obviously wracking her brain for some useful answer for her new skeleton friend. “All I can say is... be there for him. Give him patience. He’ll tell you eventually, I’m sure.”

“Okay! Thank you bus-lady! I planned on ‘being there for him’ anyway. I suppose that’s all I can do.”

“And always remember to trust and respect him! Those are two things you must never forget!” She looked him in the eye, as though she was telling him the most important information ever told.

“I won’t forget!” Papyrus replied, a tenacious look of purpose in his eyes, “Though, I’d hope to think I already trust and respect him...”

The woman patted him on the knee gently, “Then you’re already succeeding,” She stopped, thinking again, “He respects you, doesn’t he?”

“Oh, most definitely!”

“And he trusts you?”

“I’d certainly hope so!”

She nodded, seemingly deeming their relationship satisfactory.

When the bus pulled up to Papyrus’ stop, he stood, saying his goodbyes to the helpful bus-lady and leaving, feeling a new surge of glee in his step. He was going to make Mettaton happy again!

He walked down the road to their house, the flowers held tightly in his hand. He’d have to travel via the bus more often. Maybe he’d see his new friend again! His chat with her had been fun, and more educational than his dating handbook ever had been. Trust and respect was easy! And something he was already doing, which gave him faith in his own dating skills. 

Bursting through the front door to their house, he yelled, “METTATON!”, alerting him that he was home.

A few moments later, a softer yell, but still a yell all the same, was heard from somewhere upstairs, “PAPYRUS!”

Undyne, walking out of the kitchen, raised an eyebrow, “What’re we all yelling about?”

Mettaton came out of the bathroom, spotted Papyrus downstairs and rushed down to him. They both ignored Undyne, who was looking at them with observant disinterest. 

“Oh, Pappy, I missed you so much today, baby,” He told him as he approached, “I hope you had a good time at work.”

Papyrus shrugged, “Most of the time I spent thinking about you,” He smiled, holding out the flowers, “So I bought these for you on the way back.”

Mettaton held his hand to his chest, flattered. He then took the bouquet from him, looking at the delicate pink petals in awe. “You spoil me, Pappy.”

“Only the best for you, Mettaton.”

Undyne made a motion as though she was about to be sick and the two turned to her with disappointment. 

“Darling, it isn’t a public display of affection when it’s in my own home. I’d suggest you’d keep your retching to your own small, dimwitted mind.”

Undyne blinked, “Ouch, dude, you not in a good mood today?”

“No, Undyne, I’m not actually, so I’d appreciate it if you just- didn’t.”

“Didn’t... what?” She asked. 

He gestured towards all of her, “That annoying crap you usually pull.”

Now, Undyne was used to Mettaton complaining about her. But not quite like this. This wasn’t joking and teasing, it was pure frustration. Truly, he wasn’t in a good mood. 

“Right, I was gonna head out anyway-” Undyne lied, “I’ve got a thing- a very important thing that I gotta attend straight away so, see you guys later... I guess.”

Mettaton didn’t look at her as she went towards the door, a look of irritation on his face.

“Goodbye, Undyne!” Papyrus said, waving at her as she left.

As soon as the door was closed, Papyrus turned to Mettaton with a troubled look, “Will you tell me what’s wrong yet?”

Mettaton sighed, “I’m fine.” He went into the kitchen and took out a vase for the flowers, filling it with water. “I’m sorry if I’ve worried you, Pappy.”

“Saying sorry won’t make me worry any less, Mettaton.”

“Then what will?”

“You, telling me what’s wrong.”

Mettaton paused for a moment as he turned the water off, making the house ring out with silence. “I can’t tell you.”

There were plenty of things that made Papyrus’ mind boggle; crosswords, why Undyne’s cooking always ended in flames and just how Mettaton could possibly exist, being how perfect he was. But, the fact that Mettaton couldn’t tell him why he was feeling sad was amongst the top ten, at least.

“Mettaton... you know you can trust me, don’t you?” Papyrus asked, feeling his soul lurch at the mere question.

Mettaton turned to face him, his expression devastated, “Of course I know that! But it’s not that simple!”

Papyrus was unconvinced. He couldn’t think of a single thing Mettaton couldn’t tell him. Even if he’d murdered someone, granted, he’d be disappointed, but Papyrus would just as quickly help him hide a body. How could there possibly be anything worse than that? Unless...

“You do still love me, don’t you?” He asked, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Mettaton stopped, shocked he’d even think such a thing, and then he walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him tight, “I love you with all my heart, Pappy. I’d never stop loving you.”

Papyrus let out a relieved sigh and hugged him back, “I’m sorry for bringing it up- I just don’t know what else could be troubling you.”

Mettaton shook his head and then settled it into the crook of Papyrus’ neck, “Pappy, it’s nothing you have to worry about. Just some inner troubles only I can deal with... Just promise me one thing.”

Papyrus pulled back from the hug, looking into Mettaton’s eyes expectantly, “Yes? Anything.”

“Keep on loving me.”

Papyrus smiled, pulling him back into the hug, “That’s easy. I was planning on doing that anyway.”

Mettaton’s smiling lips could be felt against Papyrus’ neck, brushing them against him gently. “I’m sorry I’ve made you worry so much today, darling. But it’s fine, honestly. You know me, I’ll be alright again in an hour or so.”

Papyrus chuckled, “I hope so.” 

They stayed there for a while, hugging and healing before Papyrus thought of a new way to make his boyfriend happy, “Why don’t I run you a bath? You deserve it.”

Mettaton thought about it, “Really, it’s me who should be running _you_ a bath... You’ve been at work all day after all.”

“Yes but you’ve been feeling down and I want to make you feel better.”

They were caught in an affectionate standoff. They both wanted to treat the other and thought the other deserved it more.

At long last Mettaton looked at Papyrus with a light in his eyes, “Or, maybe I could run a bath and we both get in.”

Papyrus laughed, Mettaton was back. And with an offer he just couldn’t refuse.

“Sounds delightful.”

~~~

They ran the bath until it was deep and full of bubbles. Mettaton treated it to his seemingly endless supply of rose petals and tipped in a small handful of bath salts. And then a larger handful, just to make sure it was perfect. Mettaton’s bath was big. Big enough for two people to sit side-by-side and snuggle at one end, though up until this point, they hadn’t thought to try it out. 

Once they’d both settled into the scolding water, they sighed, Mettaton’s head laying on Papyrus’ shoulder as they embraced tenderly. They both enjoyed hotter temperatures, as Papyrus had no skin for it to hurt and Mettaton enjoyed any strong sensations, especially heat. They relaxed into each other, wondering why they’d never thought of this before.

“We should go away for a few days, go on vacation, travel to some place warm...” Mettaton mused dreamily, “I feel like I need a break.”

“That’s a great idea! If we both got some time off work we could if you wanted to,” Papyrus said.

“Really? You’d be interested?”

He nodded, “Anything you want, darling.”

Mettaton chuckled, “Did you just call me ‘darling’?”

Papyrus blinked, having used Mettaton’s pet name without realising, and then laughed, “I did!”

“That’s cute.” Mettaton settled back into him, lulled into another wave of calm, “Let’s do it- let’s go on vacation somewhere-”

“WHO’S IN THE BATHROOM, I’VE GOTTA GO-”

Mettaton and Papyrus both jumped up in the bath with surprise, causing a mini tsunami in the water. Undyne had returned, and back to her usual antics already, it seemed.

“Just me, Undyne!” Papyrus called out. He saw Mettaton’s expression of confusion and explained to him in a whisper, “I don’t want her to think we’re in here doing- you know.”

Mettaton shrugged, “Well, it wouldn’t be a lie. I had planned on it,” He said in an equally hushed tone.

Papyrus rolled his eyelights.

“HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA BE? I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!”

“Get rid of her,” Mettaton hissed.

“I might be a while! I’m taking a bath!” Papyrus yelled back, hoping she’d find somewhere else to use the bathroom. Perhaps in her own house.

“COME ON, DUDE, JUST LET ME IN. YOU’RE A SKELETON- WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?”

“MY DIGNITY, UNDYNE.”

“I’M COMING IN, I WON’T LOOK I PROMISE.”

“UNDYNE NO.”

Undyne burst through the door with her eyes scrunched shut, feeling her way to the toilet.

“Undyne, please don’t use the toilet in front of me.”

“Then stand outside for a moment!” For a brief second, her eyes opened and scanned the room, only expecting a bubbly skeleton sat in the bath, but was greeted by a furious nude robot. 

“UNDYNE FOR GOD’S SAKE, GET OUT.” It was Mettaton who yelled this time, pulling the bubbles further around himself. At least the deep bath stopped her from seeing anything indecent. She was mortified none-the-less.

But she still needed to use the toilet.

She looked at the toilet and then back to the soggy pair sat exasperated in the bath.

“I’ve really gotta go.”

“FINE,” Mettaton yelled, “TURN AROUND.”

Undyne did so, turning and closing her eyes as well, just to make sure she saw absolutely nothing. Mettaton and Papyrus reluctantly got out of the cosy bath, wrapped a towel around their waists and stood outside as Undyne relieved herself.

“I can’t believe that just happened- how did she even get in?” Mettaton asked, remembering locking the door vividly.

“This wouldn’t happen if she’d stop buying human food- I wish she wouldn’t either, a number of times I’ve attempted to eat something from the fridge and it’s fallen straight through my ribcage is unbelievable-”

“Okay! You can go back in the bath now,” Undyne said, coming back outside again, “I’ll fix the lock later-”

“You broke the lock?!” Mettaton and Papyrus exclaimed in unison.

Undyne looked sheepish, “I really needed to go.”

Mettaton exhaled in disappointment, pulling Papyrus back into the bathroom by the hand, “Oh and, Undyne?”

“Yeah?”

“Never do that again.”

“Come on! It’s not like I did it on purpose- why would I?”

Mettaton shrugged, “Just another way to pester me?”

“No matter how much I like to ‘pester’ you, MTT, I never, ever wanted to see you... Naked.” She looked horrified with the thought alone.

Mettaton smirked, “Well, regardless, I’m gonna go spend some time with someone who _does_ want to see me naked- let’s go, Pappy,” He said, entering the bathroom with Papyrus, knowing that Undyne had a disgusted look on her face without even looking at her. Papyrus turned around to her before he closed the door and shrugged cheerfully. Hey, it wasn’t like Mettaton was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I should be able to update this more frequently now that I've finished my exams (emphasis on should)... I hope you liked it!
> 
> I like to think that old ladies like Papyrus because he's a nice boy and they all want to be his grandma. Honestly? Same. 
> 
> And what's up with Mettaton? Is it just a bad day? Or something else? We may just find out soon...
> 
> Oh and, don't let Undyne eat human food. Especially not when you want to have a relaxing bath. Is no place safe in this house?


	29. Metal? In my me? It's more likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly long chapter... but that's because things are happening! So sit back, relax, and indulge in some good old fashioned papyton, with a side of friendship and brotherly love. What more could you ask for?

“If I have to spend one more second in this house-” Mettaton hollered, his voice echoing loudly throughout every room, informing everyone in the house that he was not in a good mood. Papyrus couldn’t see him from his position in the kitchen, nor did he know where he was, but he had a sneaking suspicion he was somewhere near Undyne. Unsurprisingly, this wasn’t a rare occurrence.

After a few seconds, his suspicions were proved correct as Mettaton came storming into the kitchen, followed closely by a flabbergasted Undyne. Papyrus, without lifting his eyes from the carrots he was chopping, asked Mettaton what she’d done this time.

“This woman knows _nothing_ about privacy. Nothing. I can’t even take a nap without her storming in and raiding my wardrobe.” He turned to her with an upturned eyebrow, “What were you doing anyway?”

“I was looking for that leather jacket Papyrus lets me borrow- and you weren’t even napping!” She stopped, looking at him with great suspicion, “What were _you_ doing?” 

Mettaton looked as though he’d just been slapped in the face. As though that question was such a large violation of his privacy that he couldn’t even comprehend how she dare ask it. “That’s... That’s none of your business!”

Undyne’s features looked mildly disgusted, but before she could say anything else, Papyrus turned around, “When do I let you borrow my jacket?”

“That one time, remember? You said I could?” She offered, watching as Papyrus’ face turned dubious.

“Yes, I said that one time. But now, whenever I go to wear it- you’ve got it!” Papyrus complained, turning back to his carrots in anger.

Undyne blinked, “Come on, dude, what’s a jacket between friends? It’s my lucky jacket!”

“ _Your_ lucky jacket?” Papyrus repeated incredulously. His carrot chopping was becoming increasingly hectic. Both Mettaton and Undyne took a cautionary step back.

“How did we end up skipping over the fact that Undyne thinks she can just barge into my room whenever she likes? Because I can’t seem to get a moment’s peace in this house! Five people in a two bedroomed house. A very, very small two bedroomed house- I’m going stir crazy!”

“It’s not my fault my roof is broken, believe me, if I had somewhere else to go, I’d go,” Undyne retorted, and then saw her mistake.

Mettaton picked up on it immediately, “Not your fault, huh? Not. Your. Fault?”

While the three of them were arguing heatedly, Sans walked into the living room and sat next to a tired looking Alphys on the sofa. She looked over to the three of them squabbling and sighed.

“’sup?” Sans asked, grabbing the remote and flicking over to the comedy channel, “you weren’t watching that, were you?”

Alphys shook her head, her brow furrowed as she stared at them, “They argue over almost anything now,” She said, “Last week I heard Mettaton shouting about Undyne ‘breathing too loudly’.”

Sans chuckled, “it’s not just them two either. trust me, pap’s just the same. even when it was just us two, he still found something to fuss over,” He looked over at them as well, “i think all three of them are just so...”

“Similar?” 

“exactly.”

“I-I think we’ve got to take a break from each other f-for a while,” She shrugged, “Not permanently... I heard MTT talking about a vacation recently? That might not be a bad idea,”

“so you’re saying you want to get rid of him for a couple of weeks? good luck with suggesting that,” Sans said, laughing dryly. “i’ve never met a man more stubborn than him.”

Alphys laughed too, knowing all too well about Mettaton’s stubbornness, “I-I don’t mean I want to ‘get rid of him’, I just want him to take a small break- I just need to find a way to suggest it to him and make him think it was his idea all along.”

Sans looked at her, a little shocked, “sounds devious.”

“After b-being friends with Mettaton this long, y-you learn how to behave around him,” She laughed, and then she looked back to Mettaton, “I-I’m not being mean... I just want him to be happy- he doesn’t look very h-happy right now.”

“no, i’ve noticed that. you know what’s up with him?” Sans asked. He wasn’t exactly best friends with Mettaton but as he was dating his brother, his happiness was very important to him. He knew that a sad Mettaton meant a sad Papyrus.

Alphys shook her head, “He refuses to tell me. But the worst thing is that... I think Undyne knows.”

“undyne knows what’s bothering him?” Sans asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. Of all the people he expected Mettaton to confide in, Undyne would be his last guess.

Alphys shrugged, “I don’t know, she just avoids the subject whenever I bring it up, like she’s hiding something...” She laughed nervously, “Maybe she just gets bored of talking about him... I just wish one of them would tell me what’s going on.”

“like i said, he’s stubborn. and so is undyne. if they know something but have agreed to not tell anyone- i doubt you’re gonna get it out of them anytime soon.”

It looked like the argument was wrapping up now. Mettaton looked annoyed, Undyne looked angered and Papyrus looked despaired. But now they were beginning to laugh and shake their heads, as though it was all just a silly game to them. They got on each other’s nerves and then forgot what they were yelling about afterwards. Alphys wondered whether they’d argue as often if they weren’t cramped up together so much. 

A break is what they needed. And she knew just how to get Mettaton out of the house.

~~~

After a few hours, when Mettaton had left to meet with Napstablook and Undyne set off to work, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus were left in the house together. Papyrus never seemed to spend a moment sat down when he was at home (unless Mettaton required snuggles- and then Papyrus couldn’t sit down faster). He was currently busying himself with the laundry, sat on the living room floor with his legs crossed, meticulously sorting the ironing into different piles based on who the clothes belonged to and what item of clothing they were, they also seemed to be colour-coordinated. Papyrus was very thorough with his sorting. Alphys had asked him many times if he wanted more help around the house but he assured her that he enjoyed being busy- and he also got a little anxious if things weren’t done the way he liked. He’d organised his and Sans’ house for years, he couldn’t just change his ways now. Alphys didn’t complain, if he wanted to clean the house, she wasn’t going to argue with him.

“Hey Papyrus,” She said, sitting down across from him, amongst the piles of fresh smelling clothes.

He looked up and smiled, placing a pair of Sans’ socks on a large pile next to him. Sans seemed to have a lot of socks. “Hello, Alphys! How are you feeling today?” He said jovially.

“I-I’m okay,” She said, pointing to the basket, “Do you want me to help? I can put things in piles if you-” An odd look crossed Papyrus’ face, as though he was trying his hardest to think of a way to turn down her offer whilst still sounding polite. “Or not, it’s fine, I just wanted to chat.”

Papyrus eyed her curiously, “What about?”

She suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness pass over her. What was it she’d planned to say? She’d completely forgotten. She always sounded so good with words in her head and then when it came to actually speaking, it was as if her mouth was connected to the brain of someone who was illiterate. 

“You know Mettaton?”

Papyrus grinned to himself, her question amusing him, “Yes, I know him.”

Alphys shook her head at her own stupidity, “Oh, o-of course you do. I just wanted to ask whether you know why he’s so... unhappy lately?”

There was a pause of silence as Papyrus kept his eyes on the clothes, keeping them delicately folded, piled neatly, nothing out of place.

“No, I don’t know.” There was a hint of sadness in Papyrus’ voice that made Alphys regret asking him. This subject was obviously something he had put a lot of thought into. “He won’t tell me. And he assures me that he’s alright but... I’m not convinced.”

“Me neither,” She said, looking down at her hands as she clasped them together, trying to look at anything other than Papyrus’ sad face.

“I’m worried about him.” 

Alphys couldn’t believe how quickly his whole demeanour fell as he spoke about Mettaton. His voice quietened and his figure looked much smaller. Alphys had never seen him look so frail, he’d been made so vulnerable just by the thought of his boyfriend being upset.

“Well, I actually came to talk to you to... suggest something,” Alphys said after a moment, suddenly remembering why she wanted to speak with him in the first place.

“You did?” Papyrus asked, his voice returning to its normal volume. He had a hopeful look in his features.

“Yeah, I was just th-thinking that maybe sometime, y-you guys could go on vacation for a little while and relax. M-maybe he’s just a little stressed out. I think it would d-do him some good to get out of the house for a while.”

Papyrus thought about it, “Yes, he said something similar. Actually, he’s always complaining about being here all the time. But I don’t know- we’re both so busy we don’t really have the time to go gallivanting-”

“Make the time!” Alphys said, a surge of confidence hitting her, “Mettaton works so hard but even celebrities get breaks. Tell him you’re taking him somewhere next week a-and that he has to cancel whatever plans he has- you too.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Isn’t that rude?”

She shook her head, “MTT loves stuff like that. He likes spontaneity! It makes him feel special, and believe me, he thinks he’s important enough to just cancel plans at last minute,” She stopped, feeling her sudden confidence coming to an end as Papyrus’ face didn’t move from unconvinced, “It could make him happier again.”

That’s when Papyrus looked up, the concern lifting from his face, “Where would I take him?”

~~~

He called him moments later, telling him about his plan to sweep him off his feet and take him away from his hectic life. Mettaton was immediately on board, which took Papyrus by surprise. Half of the speech he’d planned to win him over had completely gone to waste. It seems Mettaton had been hoping for this for a while.

When Mettaton returned home that evening, they quickly set to work researching places and hotels. Mettaton only had his eyes set on the best. Beautiful resorts situated next to the beach, in the bright sun, with indoor pools and large, gorgeously decorated bedrooms. Mettaton seemed to have a large mental checklist he went by when picking hotels, and if they didn’t tick all the boxes, he disregarded them completely. He asked Papyrus for his opinion occasionally but it turned out that his standards on this were much lower, only needing a nice room he could share with his boyfriend. 

Mettaton then took up the job of finding a hotel and decided to just inform Papyrus when he found the perfect one. This vacation was for the both of them and Mettaton wouldn’t rest until he treated Papyrus to the best two weeks he’d ever experienced. Mettaton figured he deserved it after putting up with his all of his turbulent emotions recently.

It took him until midnight, when he was tapping fervently on his laptop and Papyrus was lying sleepily on his chest, to find a hotel that finally fit his standards.

“That’s it,” He said gently.

Papyrus’ eyes opened slowly and squinted at the bright laptop screen.

“You’ve found it?”

“I’ve found it!” He said, his voice incredulous, “Okay, listen, this resort is right on the beach, they have a bar just next door but they promise you can’t hear the noise from it during the night- though I doubt we’ll be doing too much sleeping at night...” Mettaton said, his voice petering off into suggestion. 

“Why? What else will we be- ohhhh, never mind,” Papyrus said, shaking his head, “You’re terrible.”

“Terribly beautiful, I know,” Mettaton quipped back, “So what do you think?”

Papyrus chuckled, “You haven’t even said where it is yet.” 

Mettaton stopped, blinking, “You’re right. I got a little excited,” He laughed lightly, “It’s in Italy. I’ve never been before but I’ve been informed that it is _beautiful_.” Without even looking up at him, Papyrus could hear the smile in his voice. It was always nice to hear him so excited, especially after the spell of sadness he’d been going through recently. Papyrus was glad this idea had cheered him up so much even before they’d set off.

“That sounds great, Mettaton! Are you going to book a place now or later? Because I think the later we leave it the laterer we’ll be able to go. It’s already getting pretty late in the year...”

“Hmm, I’m going to book it now. Don’t look at the price, though. You don’t want to know. And don’t worry about whether we’ll get a place either- once they know it’s me looking to stay, they’ll probably be begging me to come straight away,” He laughed, “Life’s easy when you’re loved by the world.”

Papyrus looked up at him then, propping his head up on his elbow, “Loved by the world sounds like a huge responsibility! How could you possibly return all that affection? You can’t just give the world smooches until it feels loved.”

Mettaton quirked an eyebrow, “You say weird stuff when you’re tired, darling,” He said as he stroked his skull, “Can’t I just give you all of my affection and be done with it?”

Papyrus mocked thought, scratching his chin, “I don’t see why not!”

“Good. Now go to sleep, I’m just going to book a place and flights and- you have a passport right?”

Papyrus nodded.

“Perfect! This shouldn’t take long.”

~~~

It did, in fact, take Mettaton a long time to book a room at the luxury resort. A place like that was constantly busy, most people who wanted to stay had to book a year in advance, and even then they weren’t guaranteed a place. But Mettaton had the power of persuasion on his side. 

And money, lots of it.

He’d been on the phone until 3am, arguing about how important he was and how it would be a loss for _them_ if they didn’t let them stay. He’d agreed to pay double the normal price, which was high to begin with, and he’d also promised to promote the resort afterwards. Being as famous as he is, a promotion by him would be extremely beneficial. And plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have a celebrity stay with them. It definitely didn’t make them look bad.

So when it was finally settled, Mettaton collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes before opening them again slowly.

He still had to buy flight tickets.

He groaned and turned his laptop back on. This was going to be a long night.

~~~

They weren’t given much time to pack since he’d managed to book to holiday exactly one week from that point. Papyrus had never been away on vacation before and the little time he had to prepare was making him stressed. But then he reminded himself that he was spending two whole weeks with Mettaton and calmed down again. He had to request the time off work from Frisk, but they happily obliged. Very happily, actually. It was rare Papyrus asked for time off, being as hard-working as he was. They were actually glad to see him relax for a while, wishing him all the happiness on his holiday. 

Mettaton’s work wasn’t as easy to put aside, but he didn’t let that stop him. Instead of cancelling the talk shows and news broadcasts he had during the following two weeks, he simply got someone to fill in for him. Sure, it wouldn’t be as good, but they’d have to make do without him for a while. He’d made sure the most high-quality stars were in his place. Hilarious comedians, beautiful actors and charming show hosts all had to fit the role of being Mettaton. It was a big responsibility but he trusted them. And if it all turned out terrible, it would just mean that his fans would appreciate him twice as much when he returned.

Papyrus fussed a little over Sans before they left, worrying that he wouldn’t survive without him. Papyrus had done absolutely everything for him for years. He made up for it by washing two week’s worth of clothes for him and leaving a large supply of pre-made spaghetti for him in the fridge. He figured that if his brother missed him while he was away, what better way to remember him than to eat some of his self-awarded prize-winning spaghetti? He just hoped he knew how to heat it up in the microwave.

“you don’t have to do all that, paps, i’m older than you, ya know? i can survive for two weeks on my own,” Sans said, watching as he filled another container with burnt spaghetti, “what do you think will happen to me?”

“I worry that I’ll return and you’ve been reduced to a skeletal frame of your former self.”

Sans chuckled, “well i hate to break it to you on that skeletal thing but-”

“Oh! My God! It’s already taking place at the mere _thought_ of me leaving! Just look at you!” Papyrus fussed, bending down to look at his brother more closely, “Have you always been this short?”

Sans rolled his eyes, the grin on his face never leaving, “you know i have.”

Papyrus nodded, “You’re right. If you got any shorter you’d be non-existent.”

“ouch, cold bro.”

Papyrus straightened up, “I’m just looking out for you! When was the last time you used the washing machine?”

“uhhh-”

“Or put something in the sink?”

“well-”

“Or even brought your own laundry down the stairs?”

“look, i may be lazy. but that doesn’t mean i’m totally incapable of doing things, watch,” Sans walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picked up a mug. He walked back over to the kitchen and plonked it into the sink. He had a proud grin on his face, like he’d just undergone a great, immeasurable feat.

Papyrus looked at him expectantly.

“what? i did it,” Sans said, looking at the mug in the sink. “s’clean.”

“Are you going to... wash it?” Papyrus asked.

Sans looked at him sceptically.

“With water and soap?” He said, pointing to the faucet. “Have you really never washed anything in the sink before?”

“hey, you always did such a good job of it, i didn’t want to intervene.”

Papyrus sighed, “Well you’ll have to learn if I’m going to be away for two weeks!”

Sans looked desperate now, “but... it’s not like i’ll be alone. undyne and alph’ll be here...”

“You can’t get them to do things for you! You’ll have to learn to look after yourself!” He said, hands on his hips.

“take me with you- sneak me in your suitcase- i’m short enough!” Sans said, mostly joking as he clasped his hands together in a pleading motion.

“You want to come on our romantic, one bedroomed, holiday?”

“well, no, when you put it like that-”

“One day I’m not going to be able to look after you anymore...” He said, his tone a little more serious, “You know... when you move in with your partner and I live with Mettaton alone.” 

Sans looked somber, “i know, bro. i know.” He looked at the mug in the sink, “grab me a stool and i’ll wash the dishes.”

Papyrus smiled, “Of course!”

Once Papyrus had taught his brother to how to look after himself to a reasonable degree (it wasn’t quite up to the standard Papyrus would usually allow, but he let it slip for now), he was happy that he could leave him unattended. It seemed Papyrus had completely forgotten the years Sans had spent looking after him in his youth, doing everything for him. Sans couldn’t blame him, that was years ago. As soon as Papyrus got older and had a passion for keeping things clean and in place, Sans’ default position became lazing around on the couch. He liked to let Papyrus believe that he’d practically raised the both of them. He might as well. He’d done such a good job of keeping the house running all this time, it’s no wonder he’d completely forgotten all that Sans had done for him as a kid. Sans felt like he deserved to take all credit for how well they’d turned out, regardless of how true it was. His brother deserved everything in the world.

~~~

It was the day before they were set to leave and Mettaton was having a very serious discussion with Undyne. Well, it was more like a threatening session.

“If I come back to this house and it is A- on fire, B- broken in any way, or C- even slightly damaged, you will be living on the streets begging for scraps and when I pass you in my expensive heels and bundles of cash in my pocket you won’t be given a single penny because I’ll remember. _I’ll remember_.”

Undyne rolled her eyes, “I’ll miss you too, you stupid sentient toaster.”

Alphys looked like she was going to cry at all the emotion.

“You know, that last part wasn’t necessary,” Mettaton said, trying to hide a smile.

“It really was,” Undyne said, that large grin of hers brightening her face. “Come here, you big idiot.” And then she captured Mettaton in a headlock and noogied his head. 

“Stop that right now!” Mettaton yelled, “STOP!” He thundered and she finally let him go, laughing raucously.

Mettaton’s hair had never been in more devastating disarray in front of people before. He shot her a murderous look that would have made anyone else keel over and beg him for mercy. It just made Undyne laugh harder.

Papyrus shook his head, “You know my ‘don’t noogie the skeleton’ rule?”

Undyne nodded, “Sure! You always talk about it.”

“Well I just thought of a new rule.”

Undyne knew what he was going to say already. She crossed her arms, “Shoot.”

He pulled the disgruntled robot into his arms, stroking his hair back into place tenderly, “Don’t noogie my boyfriend.”

“Or your girlfriend.” Alphys piped up.

“and make sure i’m included in that skeleton rule,” Sans said, doing the finger guns motion before leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

“You guys are such dorks.”

~~~

Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye up until the point they were at the airport. It was only then that Papyrus realised that this was actually happening. He was going to spend two whole weeks with the man he loved so much. Two weeks, just him and Mettaton. Going to the beach, visiting new places, eating in fancy restaurants, kissing and hugging... amongst other things... It was going to be like an adventure! There was just one thing that worried him. Sans. He was now over the fear of him wasting away to nothing without him, but was more concerned about himself.

He’d never been away from Sans for so long in his life. As much as he’d hate to admit it, he’d depended on his brother for his whole life. Sure, he did all the work around the house, but it was his brother who’d always comforted him after a bad day. It was his brother who always had something witty to say to lighten his mood (and be fake angry at). And it was his brother who’d attend every birthday party when nobody else showed up.

He knew he was probably over-reacting. He was only leaving for two weeks and then he’d be back again. But he still felt a pull on his soul that panicked him. 

The whole gang went to the airport with them to see them off. Even Napstablook came to wave goodbye. As Mettaton was chatting with Alphys and his cousin, Papyrus pulled Sans to the side.

Papyrus didn’t even have to say anything before Sans opened his arms for him. Papyrus smiled and bent down, gathering him in a tight, earnest hug.

“hey bro, i’m loving the sincerity but hold me any tighter and i’ll be dust.”

Papyrus chuckled, letting go, “Don’t worry, Sans, I’m a very careful hugger. I pride myself on the fact!”

“yeah, i know,” He said in turn, shoving his hands back into his pockets, “m’ gonna miss you, bro.”

“I’ll miss you too, Sans!”

“not too much, i hope. you can’t spend your whole holiday moping about how much you miss me,” Sans said, gesturing towards Mettaton, “you’ve got yourself a nice boyfriend, go enjoy yourself. you’ll have a great time and, before you know it, i’ll be back with twice the amount of pranks.”

Papyrus raised a brow bone, “Is there any chance you’ll have left the prank-life behind by the time I come back?”

“nah, that life has got me good. there’s no going back for me now.”

“Damn.”

“ah, i think that’s one coin in the swear jar.”

“Damn isn’t a swear!”

“two coins! you get yourself a hot boyfriend and you turn into a serial curser. what happened, bro?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, “Well, you can’t enforce the swear jar right now. I’ll be in Italy in a few hours.”

“oh? we’re not enforcing the swear jar? that mean i can swear?”

“No!”

“fuck, should’a thought about that,” Sans said, a grin creeping across his face.

“Sans!”

“shit, dude, if only there was some sort of... jar put in place that stopped me from swearing all the fucking time. too bad that that’s not a thing right now.”

Papyrus shook his head, his face only displaying pure disappointment, “Goodbye Sans! I’ve come to terms with parting with you! You can go home now!”

“come on, bro, don’t be like that. i won’t swear a fuck-ton, i promise. i’m not a dick, you know that”

Papyrus was walking back to the rest of the group, very glad to see them again. Sans followed, a large grin plastered across his face. His brother was easy to wind up but he knew that they both enjoyed the teasing. It was what brothers did.

It wasn’t long before they had to set off and leave their friends behind. Papyrus embraced his brother once more and was dragged into a crushing hug by Undyne. Mettaton kissed Alphys on the cheek and nuzzled his cousin gently, turning swiftly to Undyne and slapping her round the back of her head.

“OW! What the heck was that for?” She questioned, rubbing the spot he hit irritably.

“Just in case you do anything stupid while I’m away and I can’t do anything about it,” He replied, his face stern.

They stared at each other gravely for two seconds before they broke into laughter and Undyne patted his arm. 

“Get out of my sight, both of you. I’m glad to be rid of you dorks for a while.”

And they did. They all parted, Undyne, Alphys and Sans heading back to the house for some long-awaited peace. Naptsablook, after some deliberation, went along with them, feeling it easier to spend time with Sans when Mettaton wasn’t around ‘keeping an eye on them’. It really took the pressure off.

Overall, they got by throughout their journey without a problem. Sure, there was the odd shocked look or a fan wanting an autograph, but Mettaton was prepared to be swamped by paparazzi and having the experience totally ruined for Papyrus. Luckily, no such thing happened. It was completely trouble-free. All except that time they went through the metal scanners.

Mettaton saw them as he approached and sighed, knowing all too well what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and walked through, listening expectantly for the beep. As the noise was sounded, Mettaton turned to the guard who was situated nearby and gave him a steely look of confidence.

“Oh, don’t worry,” He said, his expression harsh in comparison to reassuring words, “There’s nothing metal on me... Except my whole entire self.”

The guard didn’t look impressed and apprehended them before they could get by. Papyrus looked fleetingly concerned, worrying that they’d broken some sort of law and were about to be thrown in prison for life. He was already preparing his court speech whilst the guard pulled out a smaller metal detector and ran it over Mettaton’s body.

“I don’t know why you’re bothering with that,” Mettaton said, “I’m made of metal. I don’t know what you expect a metal detector to tell you.”

The detector started making manic sounds of metal discovery as it came close to him. It had never picked up so much metal in its life and had now hit the jackpot. Mettaton wasn’t just some wristwatch or hidden pocket knife. A whole man made of metal was something that had never passed through before.

“Standard procedure,” Said the guard in a monotonous tone that made Mettaton want to yawn.

“Do you know when you’ll be finished with your ‘standard procedure’, guard-human? We don’t have anything illegal on us!”

The guard ignored him, obviously trying to figure out what the protocol was for robots. He couldn’t keep scanning him. All it was telling him was that he was made of metal. He’d have to be searched just to make sure he wasn’t carrying anything dangerous.

“Hold your arms out to the side, you’re being searched for contraband.”

Mettaton blinked, “How about I just...” He reached into his pocket and the guard flinched, until he pulled out a wad of cash and held it discreetly by his side, just where the guard could see it, “Perhaps this could sway your decision?”

“Are you trying to bribe me? Because if you’re trying to bribe me, this could turn into a serious court case and end up with years in pri-”

“Put the money back, Mettaton,” Papyrus yelped urgently, “ _Put it back_.”

Mettaton stuffed it back in his pocket and held up his hands, “Nope! No bribery here. No sir.”

The guard nodded, gesturing for Mettaton to hold his arms to the side so he could be searched. When Mettaton still hesitated Papyrus felt like shaking him.

“Don’t I have a right to contest this? What right do you have to search me, just because I’m made of metal?” He asked sharply. Papyrus could feel the frustration in his voice.

The guard took a deep breath, “If you want to board the aircraft you’ll have to be searched. If you don’t want to be searched here, you can be taken to a private room for a strip-search, if that’s what you wish.”

Mettaton gave him a long, bitter stare and then sighed, lifting his arms up to the side.

The guard began to check Mettaton’s body for contraband. Papyrus hoped that it would only take a few moments. That Mettaton wouldn’t be carrying anything and they could just be on their way. Too bad that wasn’t the case. It seemed that every pocket Mettaton had on him had something inside it. The guard seemed to pull out mirror after mirror, placing them onto the table to the side. There were also spare lipsticks, autograph cards, perfume, small tubs of glitter, notebooks, even more wads of money and a lipstick covered picture of himself.

Mettaton’s face didn’t move from unamused as his possessions were emptied onto the table next to him. 

“Are you done now, darling? Because, believe it or not, we have a flight to catch,” He said impatiently.

After a long internal debate, the guard nodded, “Yes, it seems that you have nothing on you that’s violating the rules. You can pick up your stuff and be on your way...” He said, looking at Mettaton more carefully, “Say... you’re not-”

“That guy off the TV? What gave it away? The robot thing?”

The guard laughed incredulously, “My wife loves you! She always says she’d leave me for you if she had the chance.” His face turned sour for a moment, “I’m starting to think she’s serious.”

Mettaton started filling his pockets again and raised an eyebrow, “Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m a taken man.”

The guard nodded, “It’s just as well. You’d have people throwing themselves at you if you weren't.”

“Believe me, I still get that,” Mettaton said as he finished replenishing his pockets with his miscellaneous junk, “But Pappy here is the only man allowed to throw himself at me.” 

Papyrus smiled, taking his hand gently and leading him away, “Keep talking like that,” Papyrus began as soon as they were out of earshot, “And I’ll gladly throw myself at you later tonight.”

“Oho! I’ll keep that in mind~”

~~~

The rest of Mettaton and Papyrus’ journey to Italy seemed to go without a hitch. From their location, the flight didn’t take all that long, only a couple of hours, and that in itself was a fascinating experience for them. Papyrus had never been aboard an aeroplane before and was at first a little hesitant. But after a lot of reassurance from Mettaton (which mostly involved soothing kisses on his skull and squeezing his hand), he decided that he wasn’t going to let any silly flying contraption worry him. It was simply a big metal bird that seemed to consume people and carry them around in its stomach as it flew around the sky- actually this analogy wasn’t helping him at all. He just decided to hold onto Mettaton’s hand and enjoy the view. 

Mettaton had been on several flights in the past. When he got to the surface he immediately decided to go travelling, to visit everywhere the human world had to offer. Admittedly, he didn’t get that far before Alphys ordered him to come back so she could make sure his recently-installed body wasn’t suddenly going to explode or something. It was a good idea too, because if he kept travelling so much, he may have never returned to meet Papyrus. And plus, he'd agreed to start his career with Napstablook and Shyren. He wouldn't have gone back on his word just because he wanted to go traipsing across the world. He'd gained some humility since leaving the underground.

As Mettaton wanted Papyrus to enjoy every moment of this trip, he put him in the window aisle and watched his fascinated features, the view keeping him captivated for most of the flight. Mettaton loved to see Papyrus’ excitement. Every so often he’d point something out to him, like a bird flying near them or a weird looking building down below. Mettaton lay his head on Papyrus’ shoulder, letting him point out all the stuff to his heart’s content. He was in the relaxing mood already.

Before too long, they had arrived in Italy. They picked up their luggage and made their way to their hotel via cab. Due to their lack of time whilst planning this trip, it seemed hiring a private jet was impossible for this occasion. Papyrus didn’t mind, he felt as though he’d had enough flying for one day, although he _would_ like to just get to the hotel already. He’d never done so much travelling in his entire life and didn’t intend to keep adding to it. Travelling meant sitting still and sitting still was something he only enjoyed during special occasions. Like when he woke up early in the morning and would snuggle Mettaton until he woke up, for example. That was a very special occasion indeed. 

“Here we are, Pappy~” Mettaton chimed at last, opening the door of the taxi and stepping into the warm air, holding a hand out to help Papyrus. 

Papyrus looked at the hotel with awe. It really did look like a place fit for an A-list celebrity. And they were going to stay there for two whole weeks. Papyrus was starting to put his worry behind him already.

“Come on, baby,” Mettaton said, pulling his hand towards the hotel, “Let’s go have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get all the travelling out of the way in this chapter so next chapter will be holiday shenanigans! And if you're thinking, "but... writer-woman, why did it only take them two hours to get to Italy? Why do they say 'holiday'?" it's because I'm from England and headcanon that Mt. Ebott is somewhere in Europe... perhaps even Britain! It's just easier for me and.... why not? :>
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I promise more fun things will happen next chapter and- what's that? On the horizon? Perhaps there's a smut chapter sometime soon? It's more likely than you think.


	30. Smooching Sexy Skeletons and Other Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo have arrived in Italy and are ready to relax! But it seems relaxation comes easier to some more than others...

Not long after their arrival in Italy, they had settled comfortably into their hotel room. This break had been more needed than they realised. For the past few weeks, they had been working their metaphorical socks off at work and barely even stopped when they got home, now they could finally put a halt on everything. 

Breaks weren’t natural to Papyrus, he usually had to be forced to take one if he was working too hard. But now that he had a hard-working boyfriend to look out for, he started to see the importance of them. He could see for himself the effects that over-working had, and wanted nothing else but to let Mettaton relax and enjoy himself from time to time. He’d be hypocritical to not join in himself! He couldn’t tell Mettaton to relax and not partake in such relaxing activities as well! That’s what he told himself anyway.

“Okay, first day of the trip. Everything’s unpacked. The hotel room has been reviewed by moi and I am pleased to say it is absolutely _beautiful_ ,” Mettaton said as he paced around the room, Papyrus watched him bemused, “We have to test out the bar later- or maybe we’ll find a nice restaurant around. I’m sure there’s plenty of fancy places we can eat around here! Well- I suppose we’d have to find a place that served monster food but I suppose most places do now-”

“Mettaton,” Papyrus tried to interrupt, but Mettaton seemed to pay no notice.

“And the beach here is supposed to be really nice, I read a lot of reviews and they all said it is gorgeous- I didn’t even know there were people who reviewed beaches but apparently they do!” Mettaton was still pacing, something about his voice told Papyrus that all of the positive words he was spouting about the place were more to reassure himself than anything.

“And I noticed that there’s a hot-tub out there on the balcony that we can use for some... alone time, so I’ll have to look into that- oh!” Whilst Mettaton was rambling, Papyrus had stood and wrapped his arms around Mettaton’s waist from behind, stopping his pacing in his tracks. Mettaton stopped talking, revelling in the feeling of Papyrus holding him close.

“You were stressing!” Papyrus informed him. “And, by vacation rule that I have just made up, no stressing is allowed.”

Mettaton sighed, “I know, sorry baby... I just want everything to be perfect.”

“You’re a perfectionist- I know because I am too. But you need not worry! Even if a freak storm passed over us during these two weeks and we were confined to this room for the whole trip, I’m sure I’d still enjoy my time, because I’d be spending it with you!”

Papyrus had meant his words to be romantic and reassuring, but this was not, in the slightest, how Mettaton took them.

He turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, “Oh? I’m sure you’d _love_ it if we had to stay in this bedroom all alone, just us two, for two whole weeks, wouldn’t you?” He purred, drawing a circle into his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips.

It took Papyrus a short moment before he realised what he was suggesting, and then he rolled his non-existent eyes, “That’s not what I meant!”

Mettaton chuckled, “Ha! But it’s not untrue, is it?”

Papyrus squinted at him, trying his hardest to find a way to avoid the truth before finally giving in, “No... it’s not!”

Mettaton kissed his jaw then, “I know you too well.”

“Hmm! Yes! You do, but I know something better!” Papyrus said confidently. 

Mettaton pulled back from him, eyeing him curiously, “And what’s that, darling?”

“That when I move my hand right here...” He lowered his hands to his waist, just above his hips and Mettaton held his breath, hoping and praying that this was going in the direction he thought it was. That was, until, Papyrus poked the tips of his fingers into the falsified flesh on his waist and tickled him, “That this is your most ticklish spot!”

Mettaton burst into laughter. Loud, brash, and unwilling laughter burst forth from his lips. He collapsed onto the bed as Papyrus continued to tickle him.

“You traitor!” He yelled between giggles, “You knew exactly what you were doing just then.”

Papyrus waggled his brow bone, “Of course! I know you well, too! And if there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you’re easily fooled by the hope of love making.”

This made Mettaton laugh even more, added with the fact that he was currently getting his sides pummelled by a barrage of boney phalanges. 

“Okay, okay! I surrender!” He said breathlessly and Papyrus stopped, laughing at Mettaton’s quick submission. “You’re awful, darling. Using my weak spots against me like that,” He laughed lightly.

Papyrus, who had ended up straddling Mettaton’s hips during his bombardment of tickles, looked as though he’d suddenly been struck with an idea, “Oh? I’m awful? I’ll just have to make it up to you, then!”

Just as Mettaton was about to ask what he meant, Papyrus lowered his face to his and pressed his teeth to his lips, running one hand through his hair and using the other to caress his jaw delicately. Mettaton moaned quietly against his teeth, turning his head to the side to lean into the kiss further.

When they parted at last, Mettaton looked up at him with a doey-eyed smile, whispering as if speaking too loud would ruin the romance, “You know, for someone who doesn’t have lips, you’re an _incredible_ kisser.”

Papyrus chuckled, “Why thank you, Mettaton!”

“And as much as I’d love to sit here smooching sexy skeletons all day, I do believe we have some vacationing to do.”

Papyrus thought about this for a moment, “So... smooching sexy skeletons... elsewhere?”

“That’s absolutely correct, sweetheart!”

~~~

After some quick deliberation, they decided their first vacation activity would be an absolute classic! A trip to the beach. Well, Papyrus had only ever heard of it being a classic. He’d never actually been to the beach before and the look of all that sand getting into awkward places it shouldn’t be didn’t appeal to him at all. But when Mettaton walked out of the bathroom in just a black swimsuit and a pink chiffon jacket that hung lightly over his shoulders, he was sure this day couldn’t be so bad. 

“What are you wearing to the beach, honey?” Mettaton asked, making sure to pose slightly to show off his rather revealing outfit, “I suppose you don’t really have to worry about the heat- but it’s one of the only times you can wander around in your underwear and it’s socially accepted- so I’d suggest getting those ribs out.”

Papyrus tittered, “Of course you would! And I did pack something for the beach- just you watch.”

“Oh? I don’t remember you packing anything in particular?” Mettaton said, raising an eyebrow with curiosity, “Well, honey, I’m gonna finish up my makeup in the bathroom come show me your outfit when you’ve got it on.”

Not long after Mettaton left him, Papyrus was knocking on the bathroom door, requesting to show off his beach clothes. Mettaton wondered momentarily how it had taken him so little time to change. That was until he actually saw him.

“Did you- did you literally just strip down to your underwear?” Mettaton asked, at a loss for words. In front of him was his skeleton boyfriend, completely in the nude except for a pair of tiny red underpants.

“What?! No! These are, as the humans call, speedos! They’re perfectly acceptable beach clothes- or should I say, clothe, as I am only wearing one thing.”

Mettaton took a moment to take him in, in all his wondrous skeletal glory, and then he smiled brightly, “You look incredible! I mean, I suppose it’s only a crop top short of your usual outfit...”

Papyrus nodded, “Yes! And I’ve decided, as of today, that I am no longer going to hide my ribs from people, just because of the imperfections on them,” He declared, thrusting his them out proudly, “I’m a skeleton with standards! But I have to say that the standards I have of my own appearance have drastically changed since being with you.”

“It has?” 

“You make me feel good about myself.” Papyrus felt his cheeks flare as he admitted this, “You’ve never looked embarrassed at something I’ve done or said around you- which is rare to find in someone. I know that... my charms can be hard to understand by some people- for a long while I didn’t even know what having a friend was like...”

“Oh Pappy-”

“I tended to cope with this by telling myself that I was just too cool for them- that I had higher standards anyway and didn’t need friends anyway,” Papyrus shuddered slightly, shaking his head, “But that’s all changed now! Because you make me feel like I _am_ just as good as I always told myself,” He shrugged, as though he hadn’t just dropped an emotion bomb on the entire conversation they were having about his ridiculously small shorts, “Anyway! What I meant to say was, I’m wearing this because I look good in it and no-one can stop me!” He held up his chin confidently, a mischievous smile on his face.

It took Mettaton a moment to compose himself after Papyrus had made this rather heavy admission. He’d really made him feel so better about himself? Just by loving him unconditionally? But Papyrus was so easy to love! How could anyone ever feel embarrassed around him anyway? He was charming and romantic- sure, a little unorthodox, but that was cute! Mettaton just shook his head and embraced him, feeling the skeleton lean into his hold and sigh like he’d been waiting for him to do that for the past five minutes.

“I love you, Papyrus,” Mettaton said softly.

“I love you too, Mettaton!” Papyrus replied, squeezing his beloved boyfriend a little tighter.

~~~

“Okay, sweetie, set the towel down here. This seems like a good place, right?” Mettaton asked, squinting through his cat-eyed sunglasses around himself. He’d selected a place far enough away from others on the beach that they could have their own space but close enough that he and his attractive boyfriend could be admired by all. They looked good, why not revel in the fact while they could?

Papyrus set the towel down and straightened it out, gesturing for Mettaton to sit himself down on it. He did so, patting the spot next to him to invitingly. When they were both settled, Mettaton rested his head on Papyrus’ shoulder and pulled out a book, planning on just relaxing for a while. The air was warm, the others on the beach were calm and he could hear the distant crashing of waves on the horizon. It was the perfect unwinding atmosphere. But Papyrus had other plans. As politely as he could, he shuffled out from Mettaton’s resting head and pulled out a beach spade from his bag.

“Darling, what are you doing?” Mettaton asked, a little huffy that his head rest had moved.

“I’ve been doing research on what to do at beaches and I discovered that sand is the perfect resource for constructing temporary sculptures! I must test it out.”

Mettaton chuckled, “Well, while you do that, I’m going to read this- it’s a romance and it’s getting very steamy so you couldn’t prise it away from me if you tried right now.”

Papyrus nodded knowingly, “You enjoy your steamy romance! I will be crafting a sculpture that will be the envy of the whole beach!”

“Can’t wait to see it, honey.”

And so Papyrus began. At first, he found the sand troubling to deal with. He was used to the snow in Snowdin that just stuck together if you pressed hard enough. But this was more temperamental. It took him a small while before he figured out that if he dug a little deeper, the sand was wetter and was easier to work with. So he dug, and dug, sometimes looking up at Mettaton who was resting on his front, reading his book with a small blush on his cheeks. His boyfriend was cute. And that was when he decided what to create.

After a while of diligent work and effort, he finally put together his sculpture. Bits and pieces kept falling off and he had to resculpt them, but then he finally gave in and announced its completion. Mettaton looked up after his eyes had been glued to his book for the past hour, and gasped when he saw Papyrus’ creation. It was him, in sand form. Mettaton put the book down and walked over, lowering his sunglasses to look at all the small details Papyrus had put into it. Sand-Mettaton was almost as handsome as the real thing, his hair in place, a charming smirk, even posing in his classic high heeled boots. 

“This is incredible- how is it staying together so well?” Mettaton asked, walking around the back and noticing even his butt had been expertly sculpted. Papyrus seemed to have put a lot of time into it.

“Well, I may have cheated on a couple of parts and used my blue magic to keep it in place- I don’t know how long it will last, though!” He admitted, looking at it carefully, “I do think I captured your likeness quite well!”

“Me too, darling. Hmm, We should take a picture before it breaks, here-” Mettaton took his phone out of his bag and walked back over to the sand-Mettaton, “Stand next to it and I’ll take your picture together.”

Papyrus did so, smiling brightly for the camera next to his proud creation. Mettaton took the photo and showed him, laughing gently at how lifelike the sculpture looked. It was even the same height as him! Papyrus really did have an eye for detail. 

They then sat back down again and Papyrus allowed Mettaton to rest his head on him once again. Papyrus had comfy shoulders and Mettaton made use of the fact whenever he could.

“Hey- can I post this on social media? I think my fans would appreciate sand-Mettaton,” He asked. Mettaton never posted a photo of Papyrus online without his permission beforehand. He didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable by having his personal life shared with half the people in the world at all times. But sometimes Mettaton just wanted to show off his cute boyfriend.

“Yes, of course! Sand-Mettaton needs fame too! He is just a sandy version of you, after all,” Papyrus said, nodding confidently.

“Mm-hmm, that’s true. And plus, you look really cute in this picture. People will love it!”

Papyrus blushed a little but didn’t deny it. He was committing to this new sense of legitimate self-confidence. He _did_ look good in that photo. If someone as beautiful as Mettaton could see it, then it must be true.

“Okay- it’s uploaded, it’s- AH!” Mettaton stopped what he was saying, noticing someone in the distance who made him jump.

Papyrus followed his gaze but when he couldn’t tell what had startled him, he turned back. “What is it, Mettaton?”

“In the distance. It’s that guy. That famous actor- Danny whatever.”

“Danny Godfrey?!” Papyrus asked, turning back around again with a renewed interest, “He’s in a film I like! The one with the aliens and the surfboarding.”

Mettaton was inching around on the towel, trying to obscure himself from Danny’s line of sight by hiding behind Papyrus. “He asked me out once.”

“REALLY?!” Papyrus gasped, “How rude! I hope you informed him that you are already taken by a certain dashing skeleton.”

Mettaton shook his head, “No no, before we got together, darling. It wasn’t all that long before the monsters broke the barrier, honestly. He seemed to be into me but- I’m not sure, maybe he was just in it for the novelty factor- because I’m a robot.” He thought for a moment. “And because I’m hot.”

“Of course!” Papyrus said, still not entirely sure why Mettaton was hiding from him. So what? He had asked him out, Papyrus was sure Mettaton got that a lot. What was the problem? “So... did you go on a date after he asked you out?”

“No, well- I was supposed to- that’s kind of the problem,” Mettaton said, peering rather comically over Papyrus’ shoulder, like his skeleton body was really helping obscure him in the slightest. It also didn’t help that there was a life-size sculpture of him standing just 5 feet from where they were sat.

“What do you mean, Mettaton?”

“I mean- I kind of... stood him up,” He said, feeling a little guilty when he recalled the memory, “I know it’s awful but whenever we spoke beforehand he always seemed a little pretentious- and suddenly Blooky called saying that they’d like to hang out- and I was still feeling guilty about everything so I cancelled the date. Or that’s what I thought. I realised the day after that I’d completely forgotten to text him. But I’m kind of glad we didn’t start dating. Looking at his track record- his relationships don’t seem to work out too well.”

Papyrus shrugged, “I know this probably sounds selfish...”

“...Go on.”

“But I’m glad you didn’t date him either! Because then you might not have been able to date me.”

Mettaton laughed, “That’s very true- oh no, he just saw me.” Mettaton decided to stop trying to hide behind his skeleton boyfriend then and sat normally, trying his hardest to act natural.

When Danny finally reached them, he gave them a pleasant smile, looking at the sand-Mettaton with interest.

“Mettaton! It’s been a while since I last heard from you-”

“Ah, Danny, about that-”

“No need to explain! Don’t worry about it. Sure, it was a first for me, being stood up like that... but it made me realise that I can’t expect guys to just fall at my feet just because I’m famous, you know?”

Mettaton raised an eyebrow and then nodded, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Anyway, I just wanted to come over and say hello. And say congratulations on your relationship! You guys have been going strong for a while now!” Danny said, a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Thank you, Mr. Danny!” Papyrus said, holding Mettaton’s hand, “I can assure you, we’re very happy together!”

“Extremely happy,” Mettaton confirmed, squeezing Papyrus’ hand. 

Danny nodded and smiled weakly, “So... You guys on vacation too?”

“Yes, this is our first day,” Mettaton said, giving him a polite smile, hoping it didn’t look too forced.

“That’s nice, I’m just here with a few friends of mine.” He gestured behind him towards a group of people who waved when he looked over.

“That must be fun!” Papyrus offered, not entirely sure what else to say. What were you supposed to say to someone who once wanted to date your boyfriend? What was you supposed to say to someone who could have potentially been your boyfriend's love interest? Papyrus wasn’t sure, he’d never been in this situation before.

“It is! We head back next week.”

“Oh!”

An uncomfortable silence passed, none of them really knowing what they could add to the conversation, and so Danny saw this as a hint to leave them alone. He said his goodbyes and turned back, waving over his shoulder and returning to the group he came from. Mettaton looked at them, all loud and boisterous, glad he was here with just Papyrus. Mettaton loved his friends but he had seen way too much of them recently. 

“Wowie, I’m glad he’s gone!” Papyrus said once he was out of ear-shot.

“ _Papyrus!_ ,” Mettaton gasped.

“What?! I didn’t like the way he looked at you- all leery and weird.” He slipped an arm around Mettaton’s waist and pulled him closer, “Like he was wishing that you were still with him!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes, “We were never together in the first place- and you’re totally jealous.”

“I am not!”

“Then explain the way you’re looking at him, as though he just tried to burn down your house.”

“Oh! No, that’s not my burning down house face, this is.” He gave Mettaton a look of disappointment, “It’s usually Undyne who sees that one.”

Mettaton laughed, knowing all too well about Undyne’s arsonist nature, “Ha! I bet- wait, you just changed the subject!”

“Saw through that one, did you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Mettaton hummed, “Though you needn’t be jealous. There’s only one man who I’m interested in.”

Papyrus smiled, “How fortuitous! There’s only one man I’m interested in also!”

“Oh? I imagine he’s attractive.”

“He is!”

“And famous.”

“The most.”

“And has the _best_ legs.”

“And the sexiest!”

Mettaton laughed lightly, “Pappy, you’re so cute.” He laid a kiss on his skull, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

~~~

They stayed on the beach for a while longer. Mettaton kept reading until the steamy part of his book was finished and Papyrus carried on making sand sculptures. He even turned Mettaton’s legs into a mermaid tail at one point to which Mettaton posed and winked, praising his new fishy addition earnestly. When Mettaton finally realised that Papyrus would not sit still for five seconds, even to relax, he stood up to take him on a walk in the water. 

Mettaton gasped when the warm water washed over his toes, kicking some over to Papyrus and splashing him, accidentally initiating a challenge Papyrus couldn’t refuse. They splashed each other playfully for a while, laughing whenever they got the other particularly soaked and looking jokingly offended when they got splashed themselves. Once they both figured there was nothing much more to get out of making each other uncomfortably wet, they laughed it off and walked hand-in-hand up the beach, feet still in the water.

“This is so nice,” Mettaton commented, breathing in the sea air, “I haven’t felt this free in a long time.”

Papyrus looked at him questioningly, “Free?”

“Yes, well, I’m always focusing so much on my career. Being famous, having money, living the life I’ve always dreamed of- and yet I hardly ever give myself to rest and really _enjoy_ it. We live the lives of celebrities now, Pappy.”

Papyrus smiled at him, “Really does make a difference from being cooped up in that tiny house of ours!”

They walked up the rest of the beach in silence for a while. Mettaton looked as though he had something on his mind but didn’t speak. Papyrus knew that if Mettaton wanted to talk about whatever it was he was thinking about, he would say something. As it was, he just left him be and swung their clasped hands slightly, letting him know that he was always there beside him.

“It’s dinner time soon, honey,” Mettaton said after a while, checking the time on his phone, “How about we head back to the hotel, get changed into something fancier and head out for some food?”

Papyrus scrutinised this idea in his mind for a moment, scratching his jaw in thought, “That’s a good idea! Though I am inclined to woo you first.”

“Pappy, we’ve been dating for nearly a year-”

“That doesn’t mean the romance is dead!” He looked at his boyfriend with sincerity, “My sweet Mettaton! Whenever I hear the melodic trill of your most esteemed laugh, it is music to my metaphorical ears! It would do me a great pleasure if I could hear your exquisite laugh across from me whilst accompanying me for an evening meal.” He bowed after saying this, smirking as he looked into Mettaton’s amused eyes.

Mettaton couldn’t help but play along after that speech, “Oh Papyrus! You flatter me, I would very much enjoy spending a meal with your most handsome self,” He said, placing a hand on his chest like he had never heard anything so complimentary. Then he bit his lip, “Say something else about me.”

Papyrus eyed him suspiciously, hooking an arm around his and began walking back up the beach, thinking of another compliment to pay him.

“Your voice is beyond all levels of attraction! Just listening to you speak is enough to make my soul reel,” Papyrus said, already starting to think up another compliment because he knew Mettaton would ask.

“Oho, I’ll keep that in mind,” Mettaton replied, thinking of how easy it was to make Papyrus figuratively swoon, “What else do you like about me?”

Papyrus looked at him through narrowed eye sockets. He really was going to push this until they walked all the way back to the hotel.

“Your compassionate heart is one of my favourite features of yours,” Papyrus said, thinking about this one more carefully, “The way you talk to your fans, so supportive and kind, it’s a very appealing trait!” 

This made Mettaton silent for a little while, obviously not expecting something so sincere, “Thank you, Papyrus! I do appreciate my fans a lot. And my co-workers... And well, just about anyone who has helped me get to this point in life! I might as well show my gratitude.” He nodded to himself, glad that his efforts in being kind to those around him were being picked up on.

Papyrus thought that he’d given up with the compliment game after that. That was, until a couple of minutes later, when they had left the beach and started walking up the road to their hotel and then Mettaton spoke again.

“Say more nice things about me,” He commanded, making Papyrus look at him with subtle disbelief.

Mettaton chuckled, “You wanted to woo me, Papyrus!”

“I did! And I have done my part,” He stated.

“And you said the romance wasn’t dead.”

“Okay! I shall pay you one more compliment for the night. And then you have to compliment me throughout the rest of the day.” 

“Deal.”

He thought about it for a second, before giving his unsuspecting boyfriend a wry smile, “You have a sexy butt!”

Mettaton choked on his own his laughter, “How scandalous!” 

“Very round- peachy!”

“Oh, there’s more?”

Papyrus nodded, “It’s very squishable!”

“Oh my God!”

~~~

They had to do a little research before heading out to dinner. They weren’t entirely sure if every place served monster food here, and if they didn’t, it would be a problem for both of them. Human food clogged up Mettaton’s body and fell straight through Papyrus’ ribs. They needed food that would convert to magic as soon as it hit their throat. As it turned out, many of the restaurants around them boasted selling monster food on their websites and so Mettaton and Papyrus’ problem had been obliterated. It seemed that it had become a trend amongst humans to eat monster food as of late. It was a novelty to them. They had no feeling of being full or bloated after eating and they didn’t even need to use the bathroom afterwards! It was the new phenomenon sweeping humankind and monsters couldn’t be more happy about it. The more humans promoted monster food, the more places monsters could go and eat. Sure, there were places that were still wholly against the selling of monster food, worrying about the long term side-effects or were simply against monsters completely. Mettaton didn’t want to eat in those places anyway.

“Pappy, are you ready? That shirt looks very handsome on you,” Mettaton said, taking in Papyrus’ look and biting his lip, “The fanciest skeleton I’ve ever seen.”

“Yes, I’m ready! Are you?” Papyrus asked in return, looking at Mettaton’s long dress and glamorous high heels. He was a vision of beauty and he certainly looked ready to Papyrus. But he was never too sure. Mettaton always seemed to have something he needed to change about himself before leaving. Whether his hair wasn’t quite right or his makeup was a little off, he always found a reason to make them late. But Papyrus didn’t mind. As long as he was going somewhere with Mettaton eventually, he waited until he felt happy about his appearance.

As it turned out, Mettaton was all finished, glammed-up and was ready to go out. The restaurant they chose boasted exquisite food and excellent service and all they had to focus on now was enjoying themselves.

Once there, they sat across from each other at a quaint little table by the kitchen, so they could get a hint of the beautiful food every time the door opened. They were also seated next to another couple who sounded as though they’d both rather be anywhere else but here. Both Mettaton and Papyrus liked to think they were above eavesdropping, but sometimes listening in on another’s problems was necessary, especially when they were being spoken about loudly enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

Drawing the attention back to their own table, Mettaton smiled dashingly at his date, pushing the menu towards him. “So, Pappy... What are you going to order? Maybe some... spaghetti?”

Papyrus eyed him quizzically, “Why would I do that?”

“Because-” Mettaton stopped, thinking the reason was obvious, “You love spaghetti, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mettaton felt like he was going mad, “Spaghetti- you know, the thing you cook all the time- the food that takes up 90 percent of the refrigerator?”

Papyrus scoffed, “Yes, Mettaton, I know what spaghetti is! Doesn’t mean I love it."

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope! I make spaghetti because it makes _other_ people happy, not myself!” Papyrus said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world, “I’m a selfless skeleton!”

Mettaton laughed gently, and then laughed more a little louder. And then he kept laughing. And laughing. Until Papyrus had to ask him what was so funny.

“It’s just- after all this time, I’m still finding out new things about you,” Mettaton said, a little breathless, “You’re a mystery wrapped in an enigma, Papyrus.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

“You should.”

They were silent for a moment as they chose their meals. After a lot of serious thought, Papyrus finally decided on, unsurprisingly, pasta. Whether it was actually his favourite food or not, he knew Italy was the master of pasta dishes and therefore it was the best place to gain tips for his own cooking. Mettaton simply bought the most expensive dish on the menu, barely even looking at what it was. He always had the idea in his head that price equalled quality and luckily for him, this tended to be the case. Money seemed to fall into his lap because of who he was, he might as well make use of it.

Whilst waiting for their food, Mettaton took his phone out of his bag, glancing at it idly.

“Ooh, do you want to see some of the comments people left on that photo of the sand sculpture you made?” He said, smiling at his phone as he spoke, “They’re all pretty positive.”

Papyrus nodded, taking the phone from him and scrolling through the comments. It was true, most of the things Mettaton’s fans were saying were nice. And not just about the sand sculpture either! Many people even went as far as complimenting Papyrus on his appearance, talking about how handsome he was or how cute he looked. Papyrus’ cheekbones warmed a little when he saw them. It certainly was flattering! But then he saw one comment that made him frown.

“Mettaton, this person says that they’re going to report you!”

“What-why?” 

Papyrus passed him the phone back so Mettaton could see. His look of concern dissolved when he saw the comment.

“I can’t believe someone really thinks they can report me for sharing a photo of my boyfriend.”

“They said it’s because my skeleton body might scare children on the website.”

Mettaton scoffed, “Then their children need to toughen up a bit.” He looked up to see Papyrus’ forehead creased with worry, “You’re beautiful, Pappy, don’t worry about it.” He looked back at the comment with an ill feeling in his gut, “Hey- she can’t complain if she’s blocked, right? But of course, first she has to be reported for discriminating against monsters.”

“You can do that?”

“Honey, I can do whatever I like.”

And Mettaton did just that, feeling like that person got what they deserved and hoping their account got banned. If people were to leave nasty comments on his own photos, he didn’t care as much. There would always be people out there who disliked him, that’s how fame worked. But when he saw someone leave a distasteful comment about Papyrus, he couldn’t help but feel insulted on a very personal level. Nobody got away with insulting Papyrus. If they did it in front of their face, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

“There- I did it,” Mettaton said, putting the phone back in his bag after that. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his romantic night with a sour taste in his mouth, “So, Papyrus, what did you think to the beach?”

Papyrus propped his head upon his hands as he looked over at his boyfriend, “I thought it was great! Though I think I’ll be finding sand between my joints for a long time now.”

Mettaton tittered, “We may have to test out the hot-tub soon,” He suggested, “I’m sure that would help with our sand problem.”

“Well, regardless of whether it does or not, it would be a shame to not try!” Papyrus replied whilst nodding, “Perhaps tonight?”

Mettaton bit his hip, “Oh? What are your plans for tonight, hmm?”

Papyrus leant in slightly, a devious grin on his face. “Well, first we eat our meal.”

Mettaton nodded, “A brilliant start.”

“And then we go back to the hotel and slip into the hot-tub.”

“Sounding better every minute, baby.”

Papyrus reached over and grasped Mettaton’s hand over the table. “Perhaps we start to kiss...”

Mettaton returned the hold on his hand, feeling a faint blush on his cheeks, “Go on.”

“And somehow, in the midst of passionate kisses and affectionate touches, we find ourselves moving towards the bedroom-”

“Your meals, gentlemen!” A waiter interrupted abruptly, appearing beside them with his hands full with plates of food.

Both Mettaton and Papyrus were broken out of their reverie, pulling their hands apart and smiling sheepishly at the waiter.

“Oh, thank you, darling, it smells and looks _beautiful_ ,” Mettaton commented as his dish was placed in front of him.

As the waiter left them to eat, they both looked at each other, very close to bursting out into laughter. 

“I may have gotten a little carried away there!” Papyrus said, an abashed titter escaping his teeth, “I almost forgot we were in public.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I have that effect on people,” Mettaton assured him, “And anyway, I quite liked where you were going with that story.”

Papyrus wiggled his brow bone suggestively, “Well maybe I’ll show you how it ends later!”

Mettaton’s eyes perked up with interest, “Oho~ I do hope it has a happy ending.”

“All of my stories have happy endings, Mettaton,” Papyrus confirmed, looking over at his amused robot with an air of confidence. 

“I’ll hold you to that, darling.”

~~~

They ate their meals with light hearts and a laugh never far from their lips. The food was delicious, and sometimes they fed each other the food from their own plate, always insisting on being the one who held the fork to the other’s mouth. Papyrus made comments about having to use the meal as inspiration for his own cooking, but in reality, he had no idea how they had made the pasta taste so good. Apparently, they had an even better method of cooking than Undyne- which was obvious as the pasta didn’t smell of fire or panic. 

Just as they were finishing up with their meals, the couple who were seated close to them began yelling at each other again, breaking Mettaton and Papyrus’ relaxed vibe. 

“Why do you never even ask how I am anymore, huh?” The woman challenged with a face like she’d been sucking on a lemon.

“I don’t ask how you are because I know you don’t give a damn about how _I_ am,” Her partner countered, his voice aggressive. Mettaton and Papyrus looked at each other with slightly widened eyes, knowing they shouldn’t be listening but not being able to hear anything else.

“Of course I give a damn! But I spend twenty-four hours a day looking after the kids, the house, making sure that everything’s prepared for when you get your royal-ass home, just so you can treat me like I’m there to serve you.”

“Ohh, and your life’s so hard is it? Sitting at home and watching that smarmy guy on the television all day?”

Mettaton gave Papyrus another look, knowing exactly who he meant by that.

“You’re just jealous because he’s more interesting than you’ll ever be.” She took a small glance at Mettaton, realised he was watching the argument, to which they both turned away, slightly embarrassed.

“If you love him so much- why don’t you go and run off with him. He’s right there, go on.” The man pointed over to Mettaton. 

Papyrus gasped and Mettaton began looking around for any staff who could deal with this. 

“Maybe I will, he looks like someone who can actually treat their partner with respect.”

Mettaton shook his head, “Please don’t bring me into this,” He said, though he couldn’t deny that he was secretly enjoying being involved in the drama.

The woman stood and approached Mettaton and Papyrus’ table, her cheeks flushed with anger, “Mettaton! I’m such a big fan,” She said through a forced voice, looking back at her partner as he looked back with frustration, “Could I please get an autograph?” 

Mettaton frowned slightly, feeling himself being dragged into an awkward situation that he couldn’t get out off.

“Please,” She repeated, “I just want something to annoy him with. I’m sure you heard our argument and I’m sorry we interrupted your night like this- but I really am a fan of yours.”

Mettaton’s features softened then, “Anything for a fan,” He said, taking an autograph pen from his bag, “Anything in particular you want me to sign?”

She nodded, pulling out her purse, “I have a photo of you I always keep in here.” 

Mettaton could hardly blame her for wanting to keep an image of himself, he was quite beautiful. But now he really was beginning to see the cracks in their relationship. That space in your purse was supposed to be kept for children or your partner, not your celebrity crush. Not that Mettaton would judge. A fan was a fan and he loved all of them.

He signed the photo and smiled, handing it back to her and watching as she returned to her partner with a smug look on her face.

“That was peculiar!” Papyrus said, somewhat aghast.

“It was,” Mettaton agreed, looking over to them again. They were packing up their bags and getting ready to leave. He wondered how much the arguing would continue when they got home. And whether he’d just been the cause of a divorce. “Well, never mind all of that,” He shook his head, running a heeled foot gently up Papyrus’ leg, “How about we go test out that hot-tub?”

“At last!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title for this chapter could also work as a title for the entire fic. It certainly sums it up well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter- if you couldn't tell by my hints- next chapter will be smut! I haven't written a smut chapter in a while so I figured it was time for another! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so, so much for reading! I checked recently and apparently, I've been writing this fic for over a year! So thanks for sticking by me for so long! It's all been super fun- and don't think I'm going anywhere- I still enjoy this fic a lot! <3


	31. A Hotel Extravaganza *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 18+ chapter! Don't read if you don't wanna see smut/you're not over 18!
> 
> This chapter basically does what it says on the tin. It's smut, folks! Enjoy ^^.

The walk back to the hotel took almost no time at all. The enticing promise of a good night beckoned them seductively, making their steps quicker and their heads lighter.

They could barely keep their hands off each other as they made their way to their room, making out in the elevator and taking a few cheeky gropes wherever they could. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d rushed off to their room in a hurry and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. They often made the mistake of getting overly amorous in public, needing to rush off to privacy before they got too desperate and their excitement started showing.

When they finally made it, Mettaton closed the door behind them, sighing as he looked towards the bed. “Ugh, I can’t wait to get you in there.”

Papyrus looked at him perplexed. “Why wait?” he asked as he took his hand and started pulling him towards the bed. “Let’s do it now.”

“Patience, darling!” Mettaton teased, taking his hand back. “I thought we were going to use the hot-tub tonight?”

“Huh?!” Papyrus looked at him like he was being japed, “I don’t know how we could possibly use the hot-tub at a time like this!”

Mettaton placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I know you’re desperate to just rip my clothes off and have your way with me, but trust me, it’ll be better in the long run if we... build up to that.”

They looked at each other intensely, as though their looks would convince the other to agree. On the one hand, Papyrus _really_ wanted to just skip straight to the good stuff. He’d been thinking about this night all day long and now it had finally arrived! But, on the other hand, Mettaton had never been wrong about sex. Ever. So his advice to leave it a while was taken.

“You go on ahead and set the hot-tub up,” Mettaton commanded, kissing his lover upon the forehead, “I’m just going to charge up for a few minutes and I’ll meet you on the balcony later... I just need a little boost for tonight.”

Just hearing that made Papyrus’ pants feel a little less spacious. 

“O-okay, Mettaton! You rest well!” Papyrus wished him as he turned away, making his way out onto the balcony to work out how this hot-tub business worked.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out. The built-in hot-tub seemed designed for unknowing hands, just needing to be switched on. A few button presses later, Papyrus had it all set up. He wished he had some candles for the occasion, but he supposed he’d have to go without this time. The dim lights on the balcony would suffice this once. 

He tiptoed back into the bedroom and changed into his speedos, trying not to wake Mettaton from his nap. If Mettaton said he needed to charge before sex, it meant one of two things. One- he was intending to spend the whole night pleasuring him, or two- he was planning on being dominant and rough. 

Papyrus contemplated this as he slipped into the hot-tub. Perhaps it was both! God, that would be heaven. 

Where Papyrus very much enjoyed their slow, romantic nights full of passion, he also liked the nights where they just went at each other like there was no tomorrow, screaming each other’s names. If he could barely walk the day after, he deemed it a night well done.

Papyrus splashed the hot water playfully. And then he frowned slightly. It was awfully lonely in here, enjoying the bubbles all by himself. It was pleasantly warm and satisfying, but he knew the time he spent there would be _much_ warmer and more satisfying if Mettaton was there with him, touching him, kissing him... pleasuring him. Papyrus shook his head to rid himself of these seedy thoughts. What had gotten into him? Mettaton would be here in just a moment anyway! What would he think if he came out here and saw he couldn’t keep his arousal down for the five minutes he was away? Actually, knowing Mettaton, he’d probably find his state sexy.

So Papyrus just sat there stewing, trying his hardest to keep the dirty thoughts at bay by thinking of other things. Nothing was dirty about... tables! Aha, yes, he could think about boring old tables all day and that would clear his mind! He sat there, happily thinking about tables, until he imagined Mettaton splayed out upon one, naked and wanting, making him sigh with frustration. Even tables had the potential to be sexy, it seemed! 

“Ohh, sweetie, that hot-tub looks so inviting,” Mettaton’s voice spoke from behind him like a gift from the heavens, causing him to turn with excitement. Mettaton was wearing the bottom half of a bikini, the only part he really needed. Though, Papyrus wouldn’t have complained if he’d forgone the pants too.

“Mettaton!” he exclaimed, “Come! Join me!”

“In that order?” Mettaton teased, watching Papyrus’ face turn from brief confusion back to lust. This was not a night Papyrus would be judging Mettaton’s dirty sense of humour. Especially when he couldn’t keep his own mind in check.

Mettaton noticed how aroused Papyrus was as soon as he settled down next to him. His eyes were lidded and his cheekbones were rosy. He wondered curiously how he’d gotten himself into this state, hoping he’d been thinking vulgar thoughts about him.

“Mmm, this is nice,” Mettaton said, drawing out a moan just to tease him, “We should look into buying one of our own.”

“Of course!” Papyrus agreed, barely hearing what he was saying, that moan echoing in his mind. He’d have said yes to anything Mettaton said at that point.

“What’s gotten into you, hmm?” Mettaton asked, leaning towards him slightly, “If you want me so badly, why don’t you come over here and touch me already?”

That was an invitation Papyrus just couldn’t refuse. He closed the distance between them, pressed his teeth to his mouth and snuck a hand around his waist. 

Mettaton groaned against him, his own arousal creeping up on him. He often liked to be the one in control, the one who teased until Papyrus couldn’t take any more and begged for release- but his own desire sometimes got the better of him. 

This was one of those occasions.

Mettaton pushed Papyrus back against the hot-tub and settled himself on top of him, straddling his lap. He returned to his mouth, kissing him again and again until Papyrus could barely think straight, taking small gasps between each frantic smooch. The only thing he could focus his mind on, apart from Mettaton’s lips, was where his own hands were. Carefully, he smoothed his palms across Mettaton’s back, his left hand reaching lower and lower until he grasped onto what he was looking for. Mettaton’s ass. He gave it a teasing squeeze, noting Mettaton’s heated whine as he did so. 

“It’s been so long,” Mettaton whispered in between kisses that trailed along Papyrus’ jaw, “Has it been... three weeks since we last fucked?” 

Papyrus just groaned in agreement. It _had_ been long. For them, anyway.

“We’ve been so busy... The only release I’ve had has been by myself, and that’s barely the same,” Mettaton complained, followed by a moan as he felt Papyrus’ groping become more involved, bringing his other hand into the mix.

“I haven’t even had that,” Papyrus admitted when he found words return to him.

“You haven’t... touched yourself once?” Mettaton asked. He didn’t believe such a feat was possible.

“No! W-well it’s difficult when there’s always people in the house!”

“Never stopped me,” Mettaton said, chuckling.

Papyrus massaged Mettaton’s thigh as he spoke to him on his lap. “That’s because you don’t make as much noise! I always found that to be a struggle of mine when having... alone time.”

Mettaton gave him a sensual smile. “I’ll have to put aside more time to play with you, then,” he promised, “Who needs work when you have a skeleton at home, needing sexual pleasure?”

Papyrus nodded weakly. Speaking of sexual pleasure, Papyrus wasn’t getting a whole lot of it just yet. Mettaton’s body was in the right place but not quite touching the right places. It was more frustrating than when he was alone! 

Mettaton noticed Papyrus’ concern, giving him another kiss. “Ohh, you’re so horny today. I love seeing you like this.” He kissed him again, on the cheekbone. “And you don’t have to worry about being noisy tonight because I plan on making you feel so good, you won’t be able to help the dirty noises you make.”

“Isn’t there someone in the next room?” Papyrus questioned.

Mettaton shrugged, inching closer to him on his lap, only slightly, so their crotches were very nearly touching. “Darling, this is a honeymoon suite. They’ll probably be having some fun of their own- and if not,” he whispered whilst giving him a provocative smile, “They’ll just have to listen to you howling my name.”

With how close Mettaton’s body was to his, Papyrus really couldn’t argue with anything he said. All he wanted was for him to be even _closer_. All thoughts of people possibly hearing him had gone straight out the window. He wanted Mettaton so badly.

After around three more wet kisses, Mettaton slid forward on his lap, pressing their clothed erections together under the water. Papyrus gasped, the sudden stimulation surprising him, even if it was small. 

Mettaton could feel how desperate Papyrus had grown just by feeling his arousal pressed against his own. He was fully hard without Mettaton even touching him there. Sometimes he really did wonder what dirty thoughts ran through Papyrus’ mind to make him so easily aroused.

Without hesitation, Mettaton began to twist his hips and grind against Papyrus’ cock, finally giving him what he desired. He also returned to kissing him, each kiss growing more passionate and frantic with each thrust of his hips. When he felt his own cock get harder inside his pants, he groaned feebly, changing his angle slightly and moving a little faster.

Papyrus reciprocated Mettaton’s humping, grinding against him in turn. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that their actions were making the water in the hot-tub spill over the sides, soaking the floor of the balcony, but that was the least of his cares right now. The world could have been ending right then and they still wouldn’t stop.

He held Mettaton tight in his arms, their grinding against one another becoming more and more eager, the consciousness of where they were floating to the back of their minds. All they could focus on was the feelings of bliss that ran through them.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Mettaton breathed, his speech strained through his vigorous actions. 

Papyrus snapped back to reality when he heard Mettaton speak, only registering what he said a few seconds later. “I-it really does, Mettaton!” he informed him, hinting for him to carry on. Papyrus couldn’t bear the thought of Mettaton stopping right now. The mere idea was too unpleasant. Unthinkable! He just had to keep going a little longer and-

Oh.

_Oh._

“Mettaton, I think I’m close already,” Papyrus warned despite his worries of him stopping. On a usual night, Mettaton might draw out Papyrus’ orgasm for as long as possible, making his final climax feel like heaven.

But this didn’t seem like one of those nights. Mettaton carried on, holding onto Papyrus in return.

“That’s okay, baby,” he whispered as he rested his head on Papyrus’ shoulder, “Cum now. _Unnf_ Cum for me, Papyrus.”

That was just one of those offers Papyrus couldn’t pass up. Not that he had much choice over the matter. His cock seemed to have a mind of its own in situations like this. With unbridled moans and gasps, he came. His legs locked in place and his toes curled, holding onto Mettaton’s waist with all his strength like he was being blown away in a storm. Wave after wave of bliss passed through him, cumming rather disgracefully in his tiny swimshorts. 

When Mettaton was sure Papyrus was completely finished, he stood in the water, his own erection more prominent than ever through those tight pants. The sight of it was almost enough to make Papyrus hard again, but he still needed a moment to catch his breath. 

Mettaton carefully scooped Papyrus up into his arms and stepped out of the hot-tub, trying not to slip on the decking whilst carrying his recently-sated lover. Slowly yet surely, he took Papyrus back into the bedroom and threw him down onto the bed, not caring in the slightest about him being all wet. If things went well tonight, they’d get much wetter before the sun came up.

“Such a delicious sight,” Mettaton commented as he looked over Papyrus’ form sprawled out on the bed. Before Papyrus could reply, Mettaton’s hands were on him again, caressing his ribs and then moving down to hook his fingers in the elastic of his shorts. He tugged them down, seeing Papyrus sporting yet another erection, not quite as hard as before- but Mettaton was patient. “Oh, we really are horny today, aren’t we, Papyrus?”

Papyrus could only moan in agreement, wanting Mettaton’s hands on his cock but knowing how sensitive he’d be at this point. He just sat up on the side of the bed and watched him, deciding to turn the attention to his boyfriend for a moment. 

Teasingly, Mettaton pulled his own pants down, just enough to reveal his hard cock, desperate for his skeleton’s hands. 

He pumped at himself once, twice, and once more before his hands were replaced with Papyrus’, eager to make his boyfriend feel as good as he’d just made him feel.

Papyrus tugged at him without hesitation or delay. Mettaton was so hard, so full of wanton desire, and yet he’d been generous enough to make Papyrus cum first, wanting nothing more than to please him. Now Papyrus was going to give him what he wanted in return. 

“Ohhh, that’s good, sweetie, keep going,” Mettaton huffed, placing his hands on Papyrus’ shoulders as he went at him, his hands moving with a single purpose. To make Mettaton moan. Papyrus loved his beautiful noises, it meant he was doing a good job. It was praise in its lewdest form.

Papyrus’ hands weren’t exactly the softest in the world, but Mettaton didn’t mind in the slightest. He loved the way they felt. They were so eager to please, much like the skeleton they belonged to. And please they did. 

Papyrus swept his thumb over the tip, smoothing precum over his keen cock, making it slick to the touch. Mettaton soon became a moaning mess over him, holding onto his shoulders with an increased intensity. Looking down, he noticed that his naughty sounds were effecting Papyrus’ own arousal. 

“You’re so good at that, honey,” Mettaton said in a low husky voice. “So good,” he repeated, noting the way Papyrus whimpered quietly, wiggling his hips on the bed. 

It was then that Mettaton decided it was time to move on. He was beyond ready to give Papyrus what he wanted, and he knew Papyrus was ready too.

He placed his hands over Papyrus’, stopping their pleasing actions in their tracks and removed them. Papyrus looked momentarily disappointed as he’d been planning on making Mettaton cum like that. Though, when he saw Mettaton stand up straight, eyeing him with a greedy look, his spirits lifted once again.

Mettaton toyed with himself subconsciously as he looked over him, his eyes lidded and lustful.

“How do you want it?” he asked, his eyes glancing at the bed, hinting for him to get himself comfortable.

Papyrus did so, lying on his front. He held a pillow in his arms and rested his head upon it, his backside stuck up in the air. Mettaton smiled upon seeing this. Papyrus surely was a sight to behold, just waiting for Mettaton to mount him, to make him feel good. But he couldn’t stand around staring all day- he had a skeleton to fuck.

Mettaton climbed onto the bed, sitting behind him, between his outspread legs. God, he looked even cuter from this angle, his hips wiggling at him impatiently. Mettaton’s hands travelled over said hips, and then down to his tail bone, and he finally trailed a finger across his entrance that was situated just below. It was the skeleton equivalent of an ass and was made of the same stuff as his cock. He teased it gently with his fingers, feeling Papyrus shiver at the touch. 

Slowly, he pushed a finger inside, delighting in the way Papyrus’ legs tensed and relaxed, a relieved sigh coming from between the skeleton’s clenched teeth.

“You want it?” Mettaton asked, stimulating him ever so slowly with his finger. “You want me?”

“Yes, Mettaton, _please_.”

Mettaton chuckled. “You know I can’t resist when you’re polite.”

He removed his finger, causing a frustrated whine to come from his skeleton lover. He really was being needy tonight. Mettaton supposed that was what happened when he went three weeks without his touch. But that didn’t matter, he was here for him now and he was going to give him everything he needed.

He moved closer, lining his erection up with Papyrus’ entrance. With one hand on his own cock, and the other on Papyrus’ hips, he slipped inside, shocking himself with the moan that escaped his lips.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Mettaton said as he entered him. Papyrus felt so slick and warm. Mettaton almost had to restrain himself from rutting into him like a dog. But he had composure on his side. This wasn’t the first time he’d slid into him, he knew what he was getting himself into. Yet, each time he still felt strangely surprised at just how good Papyrus felt. 

Once he’d gotten his mind in gear, Mettaton began to thrust inside him, holding onto his hips as he did so. Each movement Mettaton made caused a small groan to escape Papyrus. But it wasn’t enough for Mettaton. He wanted Papyrus to be a moaning wreck.

And he knew just the way.

After he’d gotten himself into a rhythm, he took one hand away from his hips and began caressing his ribs. First he rubbed his back caringly and then he slipped his hand through his ribcage to reach the ribs from inside. Papyrus was so sensitive here, especially in the sections close to his spine. How he loved it when Mettaton stroked those areas. The places only he could reach. It made the fact that he was currently being fucked feel all the better.

It was an overload of pleasure that made Papyrus’ body tingle all over, like he was floating.

The only problem was that, whilst Mettaton was exploring his ribs so tenderly, his speed had become leisurely, almost to a teasing degree; and Papyrus knew for a fact that Mettaton was doing this on purpose. 

In an attempt to speed him up, Papyrus began pushing himself back to meet his thrusts, hinting at what he wanted. But it still wasn’t enough, he wanted Mettaton to be rough with him, but his hints didn’t seem to be going through. There was only one thing he could do.

“Harder,” Papyrus pleaded, gripping the pillow he was holding onto in preparation. But Mettaton didn’t change anything, making Papyrus wonder whether he’d heard him. “ _Unnf_ H-harder.”

Mettaton chuckled, answering Papyrus’ questions. So he _had_ heard him, then. 

“Come on, darling, I know you like it rough... but you also know I love hearing you beg,” Mettaton told him, moving his hand away from his ribs to stroke his spine lovingly, “Beg for me, baby.”

The hand on Papyrus’ spine was doing things to his self-control. He was so sensitive there, he could barely think straight. But he made himself get his head in gear because he had a task at hand, and Papyrus never backed down to a challenge. If Mettaton wanted him to beg, then he would. 

“Harder, please,” Papyrus panted, hoping this was enough.

Mettaton just kept rubbing his spine, a smug smirk on his face. “Harder? What do you want harder, hmm?”

 _Oh_ , Papyrus thought, _so he’s playing this game, is he?_

“I-I want,” Papyrus began, his own broken words making him flustered. He sounded so lewd when he spoke during sex, it often even shocked _himself_ to hear it. “I want you to fuck me harder, nng-please.”

All of a sudden, both of Mettaton’s hands were on Papyrus’ spine, making him gasp in ecstasy. Without warning, Mettaton began pushing into him harder, using the grip on his spine as leverage. Papyrus’ fingers tensed as he grasped the pillow below him, the feeling of Mettaton thrusting into him with such intensity made his head reel. He could barely see straight, and so he closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. 

It all felt so incredible. The feeling of Mettaton’s hands around his tender spine. The bliss that came from Mettaton’s girthy cock, plowing him so tenaciously. The sound of Mettaton’s grunts of pleasure each time he thrusted, sometimes letting out a whine or groan that sent spasms of euphoria through Papyrus’ body and made his aching cock throb.

But Papyrus’ own moans stole the show that night. He couldn’t help himself. This was the feeling he’d been dying for, and now it was being given to him so expertly. He moaned louder and louder until he was practically howling.

“Oh, Mettaton, _ohhh_ Mettaton. Fuck, _ahh_ , you feel so good. So, so good,” He slurred, not caring about rude language anymore. 

He no longer had any control over the situation. He could barely push himself back onto Mettaton with how hard he was being fucked. He could only clench his fists as they held onto the pillow, feeling Mettaton’s cock hitting all the right places, like it was made to be there.

It felt like they were there for eternity. And yet Mettaton refused to slow down. Papyrus wanted it hard and he’d given it to him. He’d do anything to please Papyrus. And Mettaton was enjoying himself immensely whilst doing so. 

The feeling of pleasure rose and rose until the lovers felt as though they were splitting at the seams. With the last of his strength, Mettaton hunched over him, using the grip on Papyrus’ spine to pull him back on himself whilst still thrusting with everything he had. His grunts got louder and he could hear Papyrus chanting his name blissfully. 

They were both nearing climax, Mettaton could tell just by the way Papyrus sounded.

“A-are you going to cum for me?” Mettaton asked, his tone strained.

Papyrus stopped his pleasured chanting in its tracks to moan, “ _Yes_ ,” and then returned to calling out Mettaton’s name. “Mmmmm, Mettaton, Mettaton, Mettaton, _Mettaton_ , Oh _METTATON_!”

Before he knew it, Papyrus was cumming for the second time that night. Mettaton carried on at the same pace, fucking him mercilessly, helping him ride out each wave of bliss that passed through him. The walls around Mettaton’s cock tightened as Papyrus was screaming out his name. He always had the most mind-blowing orgasms when Mettaton topped. And seeing such satisfaction pass over his boyfriend, made Mettaton’s own climax hurry swiftly along.

Mettaton’s hips took up a cruder rhythm. Less controlled. Less constant. But his orgasm was pursued diligently. Thrust after thrust, he climaxed with gasps and moans. And at last, he was unloading into his boyfriend with sighs of tired satisfaction. He kept going until each part of his body felt thoroughly contented and all he could do with his voice was huff. 

Slowly, he loosened the grip on Papyrus’ spine, hoping he hadn’t hurt him. Not that Papyrus would have any complaints either way. He loved Mettaton’s dominant side. He trusted his body with him completely. 

Papyrus flipped over onto his back, still under Mettaton who was situated on his hands and knees, looking down at him. With one final sigh, Mettaton threw himself down onto the bed next to him, his chest heaving.

Papyrus looked equally fatigued, his body lacking its usual gusto. But he looked contented in a sleepy way. A dopey grin was on his face that Mettaton chuckled at lightly.

Without speaking, Papyrus pulled the covers over the both of them, reached for Mettaton’s charger on the bedside table, plugged him in, and snuggled into his side. And, of course, he didn’t settle completely before pressing his teeth to his lover’s cheek. He’d been so hard-working tonight! The least he deserved was a kiss. 

They lay there breathless for a few moments, panting in each other’s arms. After a few seconds, they calmed down, sinking into the relaxing feeling that came post-orgasm. Mettaton almost closed his eyes, about to drift off into a satisfied sleep, before his eyes shot open again, remembering something incredibly important.

“You said ‘fuck’,” Mettaton informed him, almost accusingly. “I thought such language was ‘below you’?”

He couldn’t quite see Papyrus’ expression from where he lay on his chest, but he knew he was trying to think up an excuse.

“It was a... heat of the moment thing!” he replied, “Don’t think I’m going to become a serial swearer because of that!”

Mettaton chuckled, snuggling into him further. “You enjoyed saying it, though, didn’t you?”

Papyrus paused, thinking hard. “...No comment!”

With a smug grin, Mettaton gave Papyrus a smooch on the top of his skull. “I thought it was rather sexy, honestly.”

“Oh!” Papyrus said, narrowing his eyes in thought, “I’ll have to say it again when you...ahem, fuck me tomorrow, then!”

“ _Oh my God_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Papyrus say fuck! 
> 
> Aha, joking aside-- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've read it so many times, I can't quite tell whether it's sexy or not anymore, haha. I sure hope it is! It all just looks like words to me at this point :P
> 
> Anyway, it's been a while since there's been a smut chapter- and it's been fun! But now, back to the safe land of SFW! And we're having some plot stuff happening! Who'd have thought? Plot? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.


	32. Alcoholic Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's one whopper of a chapter coming right at ya. Hope you're all hankering for a big dosage of the boys with some added feelings.
> 
> *accidentally pours in whole cup of feelings* _oops_.

“I told you not to ring my whilst I was on vacation,” Mettaton huffed down the phone. His agent was calling, telling him they were struggling to find a replacement for today’s newscast as the designated comedian had phoned in sick. Mettaton couldn’t care less at that point, he’d left it all up to those back at the studio and if they couldn’t cope for a couple of weeks without him, he didn’t know what to say. 

It didn’t help that Papyrus was currently rubbing his shoulders lovingly from behind him, usurping all his attention. They were still sat in bed, having been rudely awakened by the phone way before they’d intended to get up. The more Papyrus touched him, squeezed his shoulders, nibbled his neck, Mettaton felt his cares for the problems he’d left at home wash away.

Hey, it wasn’t like _his_ career was in jeopardy. Not being able to find a replacement was the producer’s problem, not his. Actually, he was beginning to lose interest in this conversation altogether at this point.

“Look, hire anyone, hire some guy off the street for all I care. All they have to do is stick to the script and- _ah_.” Papyrus was nibbling tenderly on his earlobe, taking up all of Mettaton’s interest. “I’m going to have to call you back,” Mettaton said, trying to keep his voice natural. 

He put the phone down and looked back over his shoulder at Papyrus with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s incredibly distracting you know.”

Papyrus wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Maybe you should stop being so delectable then!” He was about to nibble on his neck again when he stopped and leant his chin on his shoulder. “I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?”

Mettaton smiled. “No, darling, it’s okay. Just work stuff... and stuff they should be able to figure out without me. I may give them another call later to see how they’re doing, though.”

Papyrus nodded. “Okay! As long as I didn’t just ruin your entire career with my saucy skeleton kisses!”

“You didn’t, don’t worry about it.” 

And with that, Papyrus bent down again, nuzzling against the falsified flesh of Mettaton’s neck softly. Mettaton’s eye’s rolled back and closed, leaning into Papyrus’ sweet touches with a sigh.

“You mean so much to me, Papyrus,” Mettaton whispered, revelling in the feeling of Papyrus’ arms holding him tighter. “I don’t know what I’d do if we weren’t... together anymore.”

These words seemed to pierce through the tender atmosphere like a blade. Papyrus froze in place, no longer kissing or nibbling, just holding him like he was thinking deeply about something.

“Why wouldn’t we be together anymore?” Papyrus asked at last, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Mettaton’s breath quickened. “No reason! No- I didn’t mean it like that, baby. Just forget I said anything.”

Papyrus shook his head and released him from his hold, sitting by his side instead. “If there’s something you’re concerned about, you can just tell me, you know? I’ve been told that I’m an esteemed listener!”

For a short moment, a second, Mettaton felt like saying something. Admitting the problems that had been in his brain constantly dwelling on for months. But he quickly came to his senses. He couldn’t do that. Not now. Not ever. 

So he shook his head. “It’s nothing, Papyrus. I’m fine.”

Papyrus was hesitant, but there was something about Mettaton’s insistence that he was okay that made Papyrus let it go. Mettaton was keeping something bottled up, he could tell, and whilst he wished that Mettaton could just tell him what was on his mind, he couldn’t force him to do so.

He’ll just have to keep being a good boyfriend and make sure he knows that he’s there for him. What else could he offer but his love?

“Papyrus?”

“Yes?”

“Keep kissing me.”

Smiling softly, he complied until the morning came into full swing. When they finally decided that they should probably prise themselves apart for a moment and venture into the world outside. They were still on holiday, afterall. However much they’d like to just sit inside and kiss until the sun went down, that just wasn’t how holidaying worked!

~~~

Whilst Papyrus and Mettaton were gallivanting through Italy without a care in their mind (or, at least, with much less cares than before), the remaining three members of the household found themselves involved a kind of peace they hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Their was no-one to hog the bathroom, spending hours preening and perfecting. No-one lounging around on furniture like an overgrown house cat. No-one yelling at Undyne or Sans about every little thing they did. 

Yet, despite all of this, they still couldn’t help but miss them. Undyne often found herself arguing with Mettaton in her own head just to fill the gap he left behind.

Though Sans had promised Papyrus that he was an adult who could very much take care of himself without his little brother’s help, he couldn’t deny that waking up in the morning was a little more difficult without him there to nag. With no excess noise in the house (apart from Undyne’s cooking yells, which seemed to be a regular part of her cooking technique), Sans had convince himself to get out of bed by actually setting an alarm.

He’d never had to before. Papyrus’ schedule was like clockwork and, somewhere amongst Papyrus’ schedule was always ‘wake Sans up before he sleeps himself into a coma’. Sans never knew how much appreciated that addition to his schedule until now. Waking up to an alarm was much less appealing. 

He set it for 10am, figuring that if he wasn’t awake by that time, at least this would convince him to get himself into gear. But, of course, his eyes were still glued shut when the hour came and passed, and he slept through his alarm completely. He couldn’t even muster up the energy to turn it off, and just pretended like he couldn’t hear it to make himself less feel less guilty. Hey, if he couldn’t hear it, then who could blame him?

Ten minutes passed. And then twenty. All too quickly, an hour passed and Sans’ body still only wanted to lie down and feel like garbage. That was, until a familiar chime sounded on his phone and his eyes drew open groggily. 

He picked up his phone, half-expecting it to be Papyrus, telling him about his plans for the day, but his expectations were not met. He smiled as he saw who was messaging him. Napstablook, his partner. 

“Hey... just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today or something... it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll find something else to do.”

Sans rolled onto his back, holding the phone above him to answer. “heya, naps- i’m free all day today so just offer a time and place and i’ll be there.” Sans wrote, wondering how long it had taken Napstablook to work up the courage to write that message. He hoped that they’d grow more comfortable with texting him soon. They should know that he was always there to talk to. 

He put the phone back down, hoping it would be a couple of minutes before he got a reply, letting him have another little nap. But he got no such luck, getting a message back just as soon as he put it down, making him swoop it back up again. 

“Maybe I could come over to yours now... if you wanted... if that’s okay.”

“perfect. means i don’t even have to move an inch. see you soon,” Sans sent, hoping his wording didn’t seem insulting. Like he was glad he didn’t have to put any effort in for them. He sighed, knowing it was too late to take back his message now he’d sent it. 

Though, despite his worries, Napstablook didn’t seem phased by it, replying with a simple, “Okay! I’ll be right over,” followed by a little heart emoji. Sans smiled. Napstablook was cute.

~~~

Mettaton and Papyrus decided to go sightseeing on that day, walking around the streets with a leaflet in their hands that they’d been given in the lobby of the hotel. 

Sightseeing, it turned out, was more fun than it sounded! Sure, they could have been in the hotel making out like usual, but the thing about holidays was that you did things that you didn’t do in everyday life. 

The mere idea of that had always made Papyrus apprehensive.

He liked routine. And he liked waking up in the morning and having the whole day planned ahead of him. Vacations, it seemed, promised to ruin all of that. At one point in his life, he’d have said that he would ‘never go on vacation for any reason’, but at that time he’d never have guessed that Mettaton, of all people, would be the reason that would convince him to go.

Despite not having a routine- just doing things on a whim like any old careless people, Papyrus found himself enjoying every moment of it. He was seeing sights! With his boyfriend! In all honesty, they could have been venturing around a sewage plant together and Mettaton would still have made it enjoyable for him. Though, he’d still be thankful that they were in somewhere as beautiful Italy, and not at a sewage plant. 

As wonderful as his boyfriend was, sewage smelled rather bad and would still be able to dampen his mood a little. Only a little!

They walked, and walked, took a taxi, walked some more, and then ended up arm in arm, walking down a street full of little shops. It wasn’t the designer high-street Mettaton was used to but he enjoyed it all the same. 

Papyrus certainly liked it. They were shops full of quaint little home-made items, full of heart, amongst other things... like glue! There was something Papyrus always admired about home-made things. They were a show of skill and passion, something he always prided his own work on. Being a creative type himself, he couldn’t help but appreciate other’s works when he saw them.

When he saw Mettaton perusing a small collection of bracelet charms, he lit up.

“Would you like one of those?” Papyrus asked, pointing at them. “They’d look nice on your wrist!”

Mettaton chuckled. “Everything around my wrist is either diamonds or gold,” he scrutinised them closer and then wrinkled up his nose, “I think these may be plastic.”

Papyrus ignored his snobbishness and gasped, holding up one of the charms. “This one is in the shape of a skull- and a rather handsome one at that.”

“Oh, he’s almost as sexy as you, dear,” Mettaton teased.

Papyrus tittered. “Do you want it?”

Mettaton raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so insistent on the matter. He had plenty of jewellery already, and more than enough money to buy any piece he wanted, it wasn’t exactly like he _needed_ this.

“Because if you want it, I could buy it for you!” Papyrus added, smiling at him warmly.

All of a sudden, it clicked in Mettaton’s mind. Papyrus merely wanted to do something nice for him, buy him a charm for his bracelet, and one that looked like himself, no less. 

Mettaton had spent a lot of his own money on Papyrus over the course of their relationship, Papyrus barely ever got the chance to repay the favour with his significantly smaller income. But Mettaton had never minded, Papyrus reciprocated his gifts just by being Papyrus. That was all he needed.

Though he wouldn’t refuse this gift any longer. If Papyrus needed to do something for him to feel better, he’d let him. 

And so Mettaton agreed, admitting that having a charm that reminded him of his sweet boyfriend _would_ be rather nice. Papyrus paid, proudly handing over the money to the person behind the register and handing his gift to Mettaton with glee.

Mettaton smirked, slipping the charm into his bag to try out later. “You’re too sweet, darling,” he commented, holding out his arm for Papyrus to take. He did so, and away they went, looking for more activities to entertain the rest of their day.

~~~

“see, since you said you only eat ghost food, i’ve been stockin’ up up on the stuff. i don’t know whether it’s any good since i can’t try it- _but_ this guy down at grillby’s says it’s the real deal and he’s been selling it to me cheap so- is there anything i can offer you?” Sans asked, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder towards the fridge.

Napstablook shrugged, fighting an inner conflict. They didn’t want to impose on their boyfriend by making him get up and make him food, but at the same time, Sans had gone out of his way to get it for them. What was the option that made them less of a burden to be around? 

“you’re not hungry? that’s fine, we can just-”

“I can eat if you want me to... I know you got it especially for me... I don’t want to be rude,” Napstablook insisted, their words staggered by doubt. 

Sans raised a brow bone. “it’s not about whether i want you to eat. are you hungry?”

Napstablook shrugged again. “Not especially.”

Sans chuckled. “then don’t eat. i’m not here to judge you for not eating- that’s my brother’s job.”

“Your brother judges people for not eating?” Napstablook asked, relaxing now that the subject had been changed. They went to sit on the sofa (or float above it) and Sans sat by them casually.

“he fusses like a mother hen,” Sans explained. “always picking fault in _something_. but, hey, what can i say? he’s looking out for me.”

Napstablook nodded knowingly. Mettaton was similar, always very protective, always fussing too much if they seemed down. Sometimes they’d pretend they were better than they were, just so he didn’t feel the need to worry about them. 

They didn’t want to be a burden in Mettaton’s life. And they certainly didn’t want Mettaton to up and leave again. They didn’t want _anyone_ to leave, so they often tried to make themselves as burden-free as possible. That way everyone would just stay like they were.

“Mettaton looks out for me too,” they said simply.

Sans looked over at them, trying to read their expression and getting nothing. “mettaton cares a whole lot about you, ya know. believe me, he was giving me the cold shoulder for weeks after he found out we were dating. and i’m pretty sure he kept pranking me?” 

“...Pranking you?”

“yeah, like, things of mine kept going missing and turning up in weird places? like, all my sauces were placed on the top shelves where i couldn’t reach them? and then later i saw papyrus getting them back down again, muttering about ‘bullying’. i thought he’d stolen my hoodie at one point too, but apparently papyrus had just put it in the laundry. i dunno, maybe he was just lying for him.”

Napstablook chuckled quietly, thinking about all the crazy stuff his cousin got up to. Mettaton was so energetic and even ridiculous at times, it was certainly different when he was away. 

“you doing okay with him not bein’ here? i know you guys are close.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m happy if he’s happy...” Napstablook said, a waver in their voice hinting that this wasn’t the whole truth.

Sans noticed. “you’re allowed to be upset he’s not around, ya know. even if it’s on vacation. i miss my bro, too.”

Napstablook nodded, looking at the empty TV screen intently, as though they could make it turn on through sheer willpower. “I’m just worried about him... and I don’t know how to help because when we talk, he always makes the conversation about me... and now he’s away on holiday... doing that thing he always does, pretending that he’s okay,” they let out, still staring at the TV with all their might.

“seems to run in the family,” Sans commented, and then he sighed, “yeah, i noticed something’s been up with him. everyone’s noticed actually. and yet he won’t spill. i know papyrus has been worried.”

“He hates it when people fuss over him.”

“makes sense why he wouldn’t tell my brother, then. he fusses like nobody else.”

“I have no idea what could be bothering him...” Napstablook seemed to shrink in on themselves, the thought of something upsetting their cousin being too much for them to handle.

Sans’ eyes widened when he saw tears start to fall from their face. 

“hey, hey- i’m sure he’s okay,” Sans reassured, slipping an arm around them for comfort, trying to avoid the acidic tears as he did so. “you know mettaton better than anyone, i’m sure he’s just being melodramatic. probably upset that his hair isn’t as poofy as usual or something- that papyrus forgot to compliment his legs one day and he’s still pissed.”

It took a few moments, but Napstablook’s tears finally calmed down, much to Sans’ relief. 

“You... really think that could be it?” Napstablook asked.

“sure. come on, that guy’s got it good. what’s he got to be upset about?” 

Napstablook wasn’t sure that’s how things worked. Just because Mettaton seemed to be on top of the world in terms of fame and fortune didn’t mean that his personal feelings would correlate. Their cousin was more complex than that. But they also knew that Sans was just trying to make them feel better, so they decided to just go with it for now. 

“I suppose... there’s nothing I can do when he’s in Italy anyway,” they said. 

“exactly, let’s just forget about him for now. he’s probably off gallivanting, causing chaos, having the time of his life at this exact moment.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right...”

They both trailed off into silence, noticing that Sans’ arm was still wrapped comfortingly around Napstablook’s body. Sans’ cheeks flushed as he noticed, pulling away slightly.

“Y-you don’t have to let go so soon,” Napstablook said hurriedly and Sans got the hint. He pulled them back into his arms, holding them tight, making them feel safe.

“ya know, if you ever want to just lie around and cuddle, just hit me up. it’s my favourite pastime apart from sleeping,” Sans told them, feeling Napstablook grow warmer in his arms.

It was less difficult than it sounded, hugging a ghost. Napstablook’s body was tangible when they wanted it to, and this was definitely one of those times. 

Kissing, on the other hand, was much more difficult. 

Sans used to think it was impossible for skeletons to kiss at all, but after being forced to see his brother make out with Mettaton hundreds of times before, his faith in the matter was restored. If his brother could kiss a robot with no lips, he could certainly kiss a ghost too. 

Gently, so to not spook the timid ghost in his arms, he leant down, pecking a kiss onto Napstablook’s head with his teeth. 

If ghosts could die from being flustered, Nasptablook’s last moments would have been then.

~~~

“This bar is _beautiful_. Just look at it, darling, I never want to leave. I almost want to buy the place and live in it,” Mettaton mused as they walked through the doors of the bar. They’d conducted some research and found that this was one of the most expensive places to drink in Italy. It wasn’t a restaurant, so there was no waiting to be seated or secret bribes needed to get a better place. They just wandered on in and headed straight for the bar, hand in hand. 

“If you lived in a bar, I’d be concerned for your alcoholic tendencies,” Papyrus commented.

Mettaton stopped and looked around at him curiously. “Alcoholic tendencies?” he repeated, letting the words roll around on his tongue.

Papyrus nodded. “You _do_ drink a lot, Mettaton. More so recently. I don’t think a day has gone by where I haven’t seen you with a glass of wine in your hands over the past few weeks. Not that I’m judging you! I’ve heard of people becoming slaves to the grapey hell that is alcohol before.”

“Pappy, I’m not an alcoholic.”

“The first stage is denial, I believe.”

“ _Papyrus_.”

“Hmm, it’s a little early for the anger stage but I’m glad you’re plowing through them with gusto!” 

Mettaton looked at him with sober eyes. Papyrus looked back, chipper as always.

“You’ve got your stages mixed up. You’re naming the stages of grief right now, sweetie.” 

“And back to denial! I _knew_ the angry stage had come upon you too soon,” Papyrus said, looking up at the bartender who was waiting expectantly for their orders.

“Two fruity wines, please!” Papyrus requested, smiling graciously.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. “If I’m such an alcoholic, then why order wine for me?”

“I told you that I’m no judge! Who am I to deprive you of tasty wine?”

Before Mettaton could reply incredulously, the bartender interrupted him.

“I’m gonna need to see some IDs,” they said, looking incredibly nervous, knowing exactly what reaction they were about to receive. 

“IDs?” Mettaton scoffed. And then he smiled charmingly, imitating the dashing grin that featured on all of his posters. “Don’t you know who I am, darling?” 

Papyrus looked at Mettaton expectantly.

“Who _we_ are?” he corrected, knowing that Papyrus didn’t like to be left out of the fame.

“Yes, w-well, there’s a rule that we have to ID all monster customers as it can be difficult to tell their age upon first glance,” they explained, wringing their hands worriedly.

Mettaton started to worry then. He didn’t have his ID on him, and if Papyrus didn’t either, that either meant going home or spending the rest of the night drinking soft drinks. The thought of that was just _unbearable_. How was he supposed to look classy with a glass of coke in his hand? 

...Mettaton was starting to see where Papyrus was coming from.

To his relief, Papyrus rooted around in his pocket, pulling out his driving licence, featuring the picture which always made Mettaton smile. 

Papyrus’ bright grin was brighter than ever here. He’d said that he wanted something that looked pleasant if he was going to carry it around all the time (and also because he was so excited to get his licence when taking the picture, he couldn’t help but smile).

Two fruity wines served and a quickly nabbed table later, they were settled. Mettaton leant over the table and took Papyrus’ hand and grinned, just happy to be there with him.

“Have you been enjoying the vacation so far, sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing Papyrus’ knuckle with his thumb.

“It’s been great! Spending all this time with my cool boyfriend is always fun.” Papyrus moved his hand so their fingers were interlaced, squeezing tight like an embrace. “It’s also been nice that we’ve been... alone.”

Mettaton nodded distantly, looking across the bar suddenly like something else had caught his interest.

“Like a small glimpse into the life we’ll have in the future!” Papyrus carried on, not noticing Mettaton’s subtle change in demeanour. 

“Mm-hmm, that’s right, darling,” Mettaton said, picking up his glass and taking a large sip that turned into a swig.

Papyrus eyed him. “Is something the matter?” He looked over to where Mettaton was staring, and seeing another couple who were holding hands and laughing. “Did something happen? Are they being rude to you- because if they are, I’d stand up for you-”

“Pappy, no, it’s not that-”

“Let me defend your honour, Mettaton!”

Mettaton shook his head and held onto Papyrus’ hand tighter. “Honey, it’s nothing. They’re not doing anything, I promise.”

Papyrus calmed down a little, guessing that Mettaton was telling the truth. He didn’t dare press the issue further. He just wanted a nice, happy night with his nearest and dearest, and it seemed that whenever he asked Mettaton what was wrong recently, it always soured the mood.

The wine came and went, and even Papyrus had his fair share, allowing himself a little luxury on the premise that ‘when on holiday, normal rules don’t count’, promising himself that he wouldn’t get drunk again once back home. Anyway, if he was dating a man with ‘alcoholic tendencies’, drinking a little alcohol here and there certainly wouldn’t be frowned upon.

“And then I said, ‘SANS, WHY ARE YOUR SOCKS IN THE SINK’ and then he just _shrugged_ , Mettaton, he _shrugged_ and said 'things get washed in there, don’t they?' YES, SANS, THINGS GET WASHED IN THERE, THINGS I EAT OFF, NOT YOUR DISGUSTING, PLAGUE-RIDDLED SOCKS,” Papyrus yelled, making no notice of the turned heads in his direction.

Mettaton guffawed, “Plague-riddled?”

“I don’t know! Who knows what those things are carrying, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the black death was hiding in them, just waiting to strike me when I least expect it.” Papyrus went to take another swig of his drink and then looked at the glass angrily when he found it to be empty. “MORE DRINKS!” he announced, standing suddenly and staggering to the bar.

Mettaton watched him go, realising that this was one of the first times in their entire relationship that he’d seen him drunk, and they hadn’t even drunk that much. If this was Papyrus at tipsy, who knew what he’d be like at plastered.

Opening his phone as he waited for his boyfriend to return, he saw a couple of texts from Napstablook, asking him if he was okay. Like usual, he reassured them, telling them that everything was absolutely brilliant, gushing a little about the holiday and Papyrus. Anything to put their mind at ease.

Papyrus quickly returned, holding the glasses a little haphazardly and spilling a little onto the table. Mettaton took it from him gratefully, planning on drinking as much as he could before the staff inevitably kicked them out for being too loud.

Mettaton took a sip of the pint Papyrus gave him, no longer caring about drinking wine to make himself look classy. If it got him drunk, he’d be consuming it. Papyrus had a similar frame of mind at that point. Being drunk, it turned out, was fun! He couldn’t remember why he’d always been so apprehensive but he wasn’t going to think too hard about it. The main point was that he was enjoying himself.

“This- wow, this is strong stuff,” Mettaton pointed out as he put the glass back down.

“It is?” Papyrus asked, as though he had no idea what he’d ordered. He took a sip and then immediately put it back down again, coughing abruptly with a repulsed expression. “ _Strong_ ,” he confirmed, taking solace in the fact that the strength would at least turn the fun factor up to one hundred. That’s how alcohol worked, he was sure.

“Papyrus- no, _Pappy_.” Mettaton squinted, trying to recall what he was about to say, “Pappy,” he said again, as though it would help jog his memory. He couldn’t remember, and so came up with something else to say. “I love you, sweetie,” he gushed patting Papyrus’ hand on the table.

Papyrus looked as though he was nearing tears at that statement. And then he steeled himself, taking a deep breath. “I love you, too!” he returned, keeping his voice from wavering. 

Mettaton laughed. “Pappy-baby, you’re such a softie.”

“I pride myself on softness! It’s what increases my cuddle skills!” Papyrus announced with pride and a distinct twinkle in his eye. 

“I see,” Mettaton chuckled, “Well whatever you’re doing seems to be working, your cuddles are the best, honey.”

Papyrus’ pride faded into bashfulness. No matter what Papyrus thought about himself, he was always happy to hear that Mettaton shared these thoughts. 

The pint quickly turned into a half, quicker than it probably should have, actually, and Mettaton and Papyrus’ night was now intermingled with giggles and little heartfelt compliments about the other. 

Like he’d hoped it would, alcohol was lifting Mettaton’s mood exponentially, letting his cares get washed away along with his inhibitions. He knew deep down that it wasn’t the best way to deal with emotional problems, and that he was probably going about everything completely wrong like he usually did, but he didn’t care at that moment.

He was having fun with his boyfriend, and that’s all that mattered to him.

At around an hour later, when their laughs turned into tired titters, and they were both leaning across the table to hold the other’s hand, they were interrupted by the sound of a knife tapping against glass.

The sound came from the loved-up couple Mettaton had spotted earlier, the man was standing, a confident grin on his face. 

“Can I gather everyone’s attention?” he asked. He had a strong American accent, suggesting that he was another holiday-maker.

Everyone looked around at him, promptly stopping their conversations in their tracks to hear what he had to say. Judging by the look of shock on the woman’s face, Mettaton could tell what was about to happen already. He almost didn’t want to look.

“Jack, what’re you doing?” she hissed, her eyes wide as he got down on one knee.

“Mary, you know how much you mean to me. You’ve been with me through thick and thin, and I think... after all this time you’ve spent by my side, I think it’s finally time I asked you the important question.” He took a small box out of his pocket and aimed it towards her, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. “Will you do me the greatest honour... of becoming my wife?”

Mary’s eyes turned from shock into something much more primal, like she’d just been told the greatest news in her life. As though nothing in the world could ever equate to the feeling she was experiencing at that point. For a moment, she was lost for words, making poor kneeling Jack go through a brief stage of doubt before she smiled and nodded, yelling “Yes!” for all to hear.

“She said yes!” Jack yelled as well, as though it wasn’t enough the first time.

Mettaton turned away bitterly, almost wanting to make a retching noise but still having enough inhibitions to stop himself. 

“Some people just want to shove their relationship in other people’s faces,” Mettaton muttered under his breath, but then rolled his eyes when he saw Papyrus’ had tears welling in his eyes once again. He really was a softie. But for once, that softness didn’t endear Mettaton towards him, only making his gut churn.

“I think it’s sweet- brimming with romance!” Papyrus said, shaking away the tears.

Mettaton picked up his glass and gulped down what was left, hoping it would take this feeling away from him. What he was so huffy about, he couldn’t quite pinpoint at that moment, just that the couple’s great show of affection was very much uncalled for in his opinion. 

“Is everything okay, Mettaton? You look- you look like someone just slapped you round the face with a handful of wet noodles,” Papyrus pressed, suppressing the urge to snicker at his own analogy.

Mettaton, who wasn’t wholly paying attention, looked up at him. “Huh? Oh- I’m fine! Just dandy, sweetheart. _Absolutely perfect_.”

Such an adamant confirmation of the one thing Papyrus didn’t believe made his eyes narrow. “Mettaton, you can _tell me_. I’m very good at being told things. People tell me things all the time- and the only time it went badly is when Undyne told me she’d used my scarf to mop up her orange juice and failed to tell me. I smelled like oranges for the whole day- which wouldn’t usually be a bad thing but it made me wonder frantically where the hidden oranges were in my house. I could smell them and not see them, and in my opinion, secret oranges are the worst kind of all.” He nodded at Mettaton as though he was letting him in on some hidden Papyrus-brand knowledge. “Nobody likes a secret orange.”

It seemed Papyrus had completely forgotten what he was talking about, a mixture of alcohol and the excitement that came along with it quickly moving his mind on. Mettaton was relieved, glad that Papyrus wouldn’t be pressing him any further. 

“What’s so bad about secret oranges?” Mettaton asked, wanting him to carry on with his silly story as long as possible.

Papyrus looked as though he’d just been asked the most obvious question in the universe. “They unnerve me,” he said simply. 

Mettaton nodded.

“What else is unnerving is the lack of liquid in this glass!” Papyrus said pointing accusingly at the glass in question.

Mettaton nodded harder.

As the night progressed, and the couple got tipsier and Papyrus got louder, it almost seemed like Mettaton’s worries were being drowned out (quite literally) by the pints he was throwing back. But, with less inhibitions, came less verbal limitations.

“Hey, Pappy, if you could hit on anyone in this bar, who would you choose? Pretend we aren’t dating,” Mettaton asked, his voice full of teenage-like excitement.

Papyrus eyed him curiously and then looked around himself, surveying the area. “I’d say... hmm.” He scratched his chin, quickly coming to his decision. “Mettaton.”

“ _Mettaton?_ ” the robot himself repeated, incredulously. “Sweetie, you’re too cute. I was just trying to figure out your type.”

“My type is devilishly handsome robots with nice legs called Mettaton,” Papyrus told him.

“I do have nice legs,” Mettaton commented. He leant back, looking almost sorrowful after his quick bout of vigour. “I just... sometimes wish your type was someone else.”

It felt as though the whole room went silent, the idle chatter of the others drifting into the less important parts of their minds. Papyrus focused on him, not sure he’d heard him correctly.

“I don’t get it,” Papyrus said, his eyes looking at Mettaton searchingly with an expression that was growing soberer by the second. 

Mettaton shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t deserve me. You deserve someone more... _you_.”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes, trying to get something complimentary out of the statement but struggling. “More... me?” His soul was thumping in his chest, almost wanting to tell Mettaton to stop talking because he didn’t like what his drunk honesty was revealing at all.

Mettaton slumped in his chair. “Oh nothing, darling. Don’t worry about it. Forget I said anything, I’m just tired.”

Papyrus couldn’t tell whether he was relieved or worried. “Maybe we should head back to the hotel now,” he suggested. He could tell Mettaton was becoming a little worse for wear and his good boyfriend instincts knew that he’d be much better off in bed. Hopefully before he started chucking his robot guts up on the bar floor.

After a little persuasion, Papyrus got Mettaton to agree. 

“I don’t need you to help me walk, Papyrus, I’m _perfectly_ fine. These here are the finest pair of legs in the world, if they can’t carry me out of a bar, then I don’t know wha-” Mettaton was cut off by his own legs failing to hold him steady, falling into Papyrus’ own wobbly grip. “Okay, then maybe I need a... a _little_ help. But only because it means I get to be held be my sexy skeleman.”

“Of course!” Papyrus said, glad to be the ‘sexy skeleman’ that got to hold him. 

They made their way outside, both using the other as support. Somewhere in the back of Papyrus’ mind knew that he’d be regretting drinking so much in the morning, but he tried not to think about that. He also tried to forget about the words Mettaton had so clumsily let out just a moment ago. It was probably nothing.

They got a cab. Mettaton had considered calling for one if they didn’t find one quickly, but luckily for them, they managed to nab one that was just dropping someone off at the bar.

They poured themselves into the backseat and Papyrus barked the address of their hotel at the cab driver ungraciously. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly coming to the realisation that maybe that hadn’t been the most polite way to speak to a cab driver, so he leant forward to the driver’s seat and apologised rather loudly in his ear.

“I’M SO SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU, MR. DRIVING MAN. I’M NOT USUALLY SO RUDE. PLEASE TAKE THIS AS AN APOLOGY.” He quickly conjured up a bone and left it in the passenger seat. There, nothing to be sorry for now. Everybody loved a bone.

Fortunately for Papyrus, the taxi driver was more than used to dealing with drunk people and just rolled with it, even if he didn’t know exactly what he’d do with his new gift. Besides, he recognised both of his passengers and saw this as a once in a lifetime experience. It wasn’t every day a very inebriated Mettaton strolled into your taxi, spouting all sorts of peculiar statements about his life.

The two were silent for a short while, and the cab driver assumed they’d both fallen asleep. That was, until he heard small sniffles like those that came with hidden tears coming from one of them. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw Mettaton, who’s image had always been perfect and beyond beauty, sat in the back of his cab with tears rolling down his cheeks, pulling black mascara down with them. To add insult to injury, he sleepily rubbed his eyes, spreading the make-up further across his face.

When Papyrus noticed Mettaton’s tears, his whole demeanour shifted from light and happy to great concern.

“Mettaton? What is it? Why are you crying?” he asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“Because you shouldn’t be with me,” he sputtered, shaking his head. “And, and it’s true because you deserve so much better.”

“That’s pre-pr- _preposterous_ ,” Papyrus told him, squinting at his own lack of proper enunciation. “We’re made for each other! You always say so yourself.”

Mettaton curled in on himself, a position he wasn’t used to. He usually exuded confidence, but the walls had been stripped back. All he exuded now was the anxiety he’d been pushing back for all this time.

“You want someone who’ll marry you. Someone who’ll you’ll... make a family with! What if I never want that? I can’t give you what you want, Papyrus,” he admitted, not feeling any better now that it was off his chest. “I can’t settle. I don’t _settle_. As soon as I do, I up and leave. I want to say that I won’t do it anymore but I’d rather just save you the heartache now-”

Papyrus cut him off, not wanting to hear any more of this. “Who said anything about getting married?! I know it worries you, Mettaton! I’d never expect you to... well, do anything that made you uncomfy! I don’t really care about marriage, as long as I’m with you!”

Mettaton wasn’t taking it. “But you deserve a wedding, Papyrus. And kids and-”

“We don’t have to think about those things! I already said that I’m happy just with you!”

But Mettaton was shaking his head. “You’d be happier in the long run with someone else.”

Papyrus didn’t know what to say anymore. It was like the words in his head weren’t in the right order, and whenever he tried to fix them, they just kept saying nonsense. He was lost for what he could possibly say to console Mettaton. He couldn’t imagine himself possibly being happy with anyone else, _ever_. But Mettaton wasn’t listening to him. 

Papyrus hated it.

“We... love each other, Mettaton!” he said, trying to get him to understand his point of view. “What else do we need?”

Mettaton’s tears had turned back into pathetic sniffles again. He was looking out of the window, wanting to look at anything but his boyfriend’s heartbroken face. He could still see it in the reflection.

“Are you... breaking up with me?” Papyrus asked, barely audible.

The silence that passed through Mettaton was excruciating. With a deep breath and a shaky voice, he finally answered him. “No... no, I couldn’t. I love you too much, I just think it would be better for you if _you_ broke up with _me_.”

“Well, that’s never going to happen!” Papyrus determined, glad that he wasn’t ending the night with one less boyfriend. He exhaled. “You’ll feel better in the morning,” he said, convincing himself more than Mettaton. “And I think we’ll be able to have a better chat about it when we’re less inebriated too...”

Mettaton shrugged, the drowsiness taking all the fight out of him. The thought of sleeping was an enticing one. In fact, he was beginning to drift off there and then, head leaning against the window.

Papyrus sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind Mettaton’s ear. His make-up was a mess and there were tear stains on his cheeks, but he was still the most beautiful sight Papyrus had ever laid eyes on. Overcome with a sudden need to love him, he leant over and kissed the top of his head as lightly as he could.

“Pappy...” Mettaton mumbled in his sleepy state, making Papyrus’ soul lurch. He really didn’t know what he’d do without him. 

Before long, they were back at the hotel, and Papyrus carried his passed-out boyfriend up to the room. He placed him on the bed, tugged his shoes and gloves off along with any uncomfortable looking accessories and promptly covered him with the sheets, making sure he was cosy. Then he stripped himself off down to his underwear and threw on a pair of pyjamas. 

Slipping under the covers, he scooted all the way to Mettaton’s side and held him close. His arms squeezed him tight, as though he’d lose him forever if he let go.

~~~

Mettaton was still in bed at midday.

With a whole lot of effort, he forced his eyes to open, groaning when the sun streaming in through the curtains hit his vulnerable face.

Memories of last night flooded back, piece by piece, making him groan harder. He’d gone and done it. Admitted everything. Who knew how Papyrus was feeling now, he’d probably broken his heart.

He turned over, expecting to see Papyrus’ worried face looking back at him, but instead, he saw nothing. 

An empty bed. 

He sat up quickly and whimpered when doing so made his head spin. He picked up his phone, expecting a text from the skeleton himself. Maybe he’d just nipped out to the store to buy something? Maybe he just needed some space.

But before Mettaton could check his messages, his attention was distracted by something else completely.

“Breaking News: Celebrity relationship on the rocks. TV-star Mettaton admits to not wanting a long-term relationship with monster boyfriend. Audio recorded by disbelieving taxi driver.”

“What. The. _Fuck_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy that's one confession from the boy. But he accidentally kinda confessed it to the whole world. See kids, this is why you don't drink- it's bad for the rep. Stay classy, folks.
> 
> (thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!! if you liked it, then i would really appreciate a cheeky comment, it would make my day <3)


	33. Insult to Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, the two got soul-crushed by a very difficult conversation, and said conversation has been broadcasted across the world. Now, they'll have to find a way to push through the chaos and somehow still find a way to enjoy their vacation.
> 
> Mettaton is just itching to shove everything back under the rug.

Mettaton couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

All over the internet were rumours of his relationship failing, people gossiping, saying they knew it was doomed to end from the very beginning. He narrowed his eyes at a particular comment saying that Papyrus was beneath him anyway, that Mettaton should be with someone on his level. Just reading those words made Mettaton flame up with visceral hatred.

So last night he’d told Papyrus his worries. That Papyrus should be with someone else, someone who should give him a family and a wedding and everything else Papyrus dreamt of when he thought Mettaton wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t, however, expected the cab driver to record his entire conversation and spread it with the entire world.

Mettaton and Papyrus’ relationship was hot stuff. Everyone wanted to know the ins and outs, some wanting to know a little _too_ much at times, and the rest thinking they already know everything judging by all those insane “fanfictions” Mettaton had seen around. Their relationship was a divided topic. Many people loved them together, and others couldn’t stand to see them within arm’s length (Mettaton assumed it was due to jealousy, it was the only explanation). 

But one thing was clear, their relationship was always a strong talking point.

Mettaton groaned, flopping back onto his bed, his hangover still in full swing. He hoped desperately that Papyrus hadn’t seen all of this, not yet at least. He had to talk this through with him, make sure he knew that people were just being dramatic-- that their relationship wasn’t as unstable as people were making out. Mettaton certainly hoped as much, anyway.

That was when he heard Papyrus’ voice from within the bathroom.

“No, we’re okay! He’s just asleep right now.” Papyrus could be heard pacing across the tiled floor. “Well, I don’t know, Sans! I haven’t spoken to him yet!! Like I just said, he’s still asleep. I know what he said last night but that doesn’t mean-- no!! No, we’re not going to split up, I’m sure of it. He loves me, Sans. You know that!”

Mettaton closed his eyes resignedly. Of course, Papyrus already knew. And so did everyone at home, by the sounds of it.

Papyrus continued to reassure Sans for the next five minutes as Mettaton lay, waiting to formulate the perfect words to say as Papyrus walked back in. When Papyrus finally made it through the door, he found those special words had yet to come, and, for a painful ten seconds, the two just looked at each other from across the room.

“You’re awake!” Papyrus made out eventually, going back to the bed and sitting by him. 

Mettaton sat up also, propping himself against the pillows. 

“Morning, baby,” he spoke softly, reaching out a hand to the skeleton who took it in his own.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Papyrus asked.

Mettaton merely shook his head in return. 

“So... I suppose you’ve seen-” Papyrus nodded towards the phone in Mettaton’s hand.

“Yes, darling, about that- I just want to say... none of it matters. Forget I said anything. Let’s just enjoy our holiday, hmm?”

And for a moment, Papyrus fell for it again. Mettaton had successfully swept his problems back under the rug to be forgotten about. But that rug was getting large and crooked in shape, no longer concealing the mountain of material Mettaton had stashed under there and Papyrus could see right through him.

“No, we won’t be forgetting anything,” Papyrus said after much effort. “We’re going to talk about this because your feelings are important.”

Mettaton whined. “Pappy, please. I don’t think this is necessary.”

But Papyrus was moving, sitting directly in front of the robot with crossed legs and a determined expression. He put out two hands for Mettaton to take, and, with a sigh, he did, sitting up fully to cross his legs as well.

They sat adjacent to each other, hand in hand, and yet Mettaton still didn’t catch his eye, looking out at the floor beside their bed.

“Sans and I used to do this,” Papyrus said. “When I had a nightmare or someone at school was being mean... or if his bad days got even badder... we’d sit across from each other and talk it out. We aren’t allowed to let go of each other’s hands until the issue was settled.”

“Honestly, darling, I don’t think this is a problem we can just _settle_.” 

“Why don’t we try anyway? No harm in trying!” Papyrus’ chipper tone was enough to crack through Mettaton’s reluctance. 

With a squeeze of his hands, Mettaton nodded. “Alright, we can... try it.”

“Let’s start with the issue at hand! You’re worried that I want marriage and children and all that stuff... but I honestly don’t mind either way!” Papyrus said, trying his hardest to get Mettaton to look at him by craning his neck and putting his face in his line of sight.

“But you deserve all that stuff, Pappy. You deserve the world. What if, say, we’re still together in twenty years and you’re regretting not getting with someone who’d have kids with you and now you’re just stuck with me?” 

“Wowie, future me sounds like such a downer!”

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I!” Papyrus sighed. “I think you underestimate how much I love you.”

“No, I-” Mettaton stopped, finally looking up at Papyrus. “I know you love me.”

“A lot!” Papyrus emphasised. “And I’m very sure that even if we grow into old people together and we don’t have kids or even a ring on our fingers... I’ll be happy just to be with you.”

Mettaton grew silent and Papyrus rubbed his knuckles with his thumbs reassuringly.

“...That defeats the point doesn’t it?”

“What?”

“Well, if we know we’re planning on being ‘old people together’, then we may as well get married.”

“Believe me, I’m trying to understand your logic, too!”

Mettaton couldn’t help but titter at that, rolling his eyes. “I’ve left people I’ve loved before,” he said, bringing the tone back down again. “I left Blooky, I left Alphys-”

“You did all that to become famous, though! To follow your dreams! And you’re still with them now, anyway.”

“I just don’t want you to get heartbroken sometime down the line, when you’re too in love with me and I suddenly leave because a ‘fabulous opportunity on Mars’ or some bullcrap presents itself to me,” Mettaton said. “My craving for fame and power is insatiable at times.”

“I’d hope you wouldn’t leave me to become a Martian, Mettaton. But if you did, I’d support you! And I’d also like to come along.”

“What if you can’t?”

“What kind of mean astronaut police are running this expedition, anyway?” 

“Papyrus- this is all hypothetical.”

“That’s just another word for not real.”

Mettaton let out a deep sigh. “You make it all sound so simple,” he said, bending his head down to focus his vision on their legs. 

Papyrus leant his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

“Maybe it won’t be that simple!” he said, “But there’s only one way to find out! We can’t split up just because you _might_ leave in the future. I’m already dreadfully in love with you.”

Mettaton’s hands squeezed the phalanges wrapped around them, holding onto them like a lifeline.

“I’m dreadfully in love with you, too.” 

Neither were sure whether the issue was quite over yet, and so the hands stayed in place. An admittance of love wasn’t enough to wash away the problems like Mettaton hoped. They’d always known they were in love with each other, but this fact seemed to make everything more difficult on Mettaton’s part. 

He wished he could fly through life with no strings attached, having fun, living care-free, ascending through his career until he reached the top of the world. But life didn’t work like that. Responsibilities formed and love blossomed. Friendships threatened to break with not enough care. Mettaton had learnt, he’d reformed, he’d turned his whole way of thinking upside down just to keep the people around him happy, but he was the same person inside.

He didn’t know whether he could trust that person.

One day he could take Papyrus’ heart and smash it into a million pieces. The thought hurt, and he knew that Papyrus would hurt more. But there was nothing to be done, Papyrus already worshipped the ground Mettaton walked on. No matter how much he wished and prayed that Papyrus would be the one to break _his_ heart, that he would stray, fall in love with another and break him on the inside, it wouldn’t happen. But, oh, would that make everything easier.

After all, Mettaton knew that was the best option for Papyrus. He’d sacrifice his own heart for Papyrus’ happiness. And, without realising it, he’d just put himself through the most selfless thought process he’d ever experienced.

“I just want you to be happy,” Mettaton spoke after a contemplative silence. 

“I’m always happy with you,” Papyrus returned. Slowly, and purposefully, Papyrus leant up and pressed his teeth against Mettaton’s forehead and lingered there. The small act of intimacy connected the two by an imaginary string, wrapping around them and entwining them together, and, without even a spoken word, the skeleton’s kiss alighted the fire within his soul, making it glow with a warmth under his shirt.

Mettaton felt the soul’s glow without even looking up from his bent over position. It felt like comfort, coming home to a warm fire and a woollen blanket, and the feeling was beautifully familiar. With a sickly fluttering feeling, Mettaton’s soul lit up in response, shining brightly in the company of its lover.

Mettaton raised his eyes then, looking up at Papyrus’ soft features.

“We’re going to get through this,” he promised. And with that, he let go of Papyrus’ hands, placed them either side of his jaw and pulled him down for a return kiss on the forehead.

~~~

They decided to leave it at that for the rest of the day, and probably for the rest of the holiday also. They didn’t want to spend any more of their vacation with heartache when it wasn’t necessary. It would be difficult with the whole world intending to remind them of it at every opportunity, however.

Later that evening, the two went down to the hotel bar together, their heads held high. People could think what they wanted, but they felt closer than ever at that point. 

“Sit down, my beautiful, I’ll go get us some drinks,” Mettaton said, making a point to kiss Papyrus on the side of the skull in front of everyone before leaving him. 

Mettaton was starting to think that this was going to be a stress-free trip out. But then he saw the man who was stood, leaning overly-casually against the bar, just waiting for him to approach.

“Oh, Mettaton! I didn’t see you there,” spoke Danny, who’d very obviously spotted him when he first entered the room. Mettaton’s pretentious almost-ex smiled dazzlingly.

“Hello Danny,” Mettaton replied cordially, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Danny asked.

“No, I’m quite alright, darling.”

Danny shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

They stood in awkward silence as the bartender sauntered over, taking Mettaton’s order of two soft drinks. He’d learnt his lesson from the night before. Alcohol was the devil-- at least for the night, anyway.

“So... I’ve heard you’re breaking up with your boyfriend.” 

“Oh _please_ , Danny. You of all people should know not to listen to celebrity rumours-- wait, is this why you wanted to buy me a drink? You think I’m available now?” Mettaton stared him down.

Danny held his hands up. “Hey hey, calm down. Can’t blame a guy for trying. I mean, have you seen you?”

Mettaton couldn’t disagree with that notion. “Sorry, I’m just a little stressed.” The bartender swapped drinks for money. Mettaton almost left before turning back to Danny, placing the drinks back down on the bar. “For the record, we’re stronger than ever right now. This is all just a big misunderstanding.”

“I can’t say I was surprised when I saw the news, honestly, you and Papyrus- you don’t really seem like the perfect couple,” Danny said. “But I’m sure you’ll be alright.”

“What do you mean we ‘don’t seem like the perfect couple’?” Mettaton quipped.

Danny left him hanging, taking a long sip from his drink, letting Mettaton’s eyes burn a hole into the side of his head. “I just mean,” he spoke finally, “That he’s just... not really what I see in my head when I think of who you’d be attracted to. You’re glamorous, endlessly rich, never a hair out of place and he’s... well-” Danny’s eyes shot around to the skeleton across the room who was idly tip-tapping his feet on the floor to keep himself occupied. “Goofy! I just don’t get it.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes. “He’s so much more than ‘goofy’. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell me, Danny, who _should_ I be with? Someone like me? Someone like... you?”

Danny looked flattered at his suggestion. “Well-”

“Because that’s never going to happen. Ever. I love Papyrus and despite what you think- what _all_ of you think, we’re good together. I won’t let anything get in the way of that.” Everything about Mettaton demanded respect, and his stern air caused Danny’s mouth to seal shut.

And with that, Mettaton picked up his drinks and walked away from the sunken Danny, illuminated with pride.

“Was he bothering you?” Papyrus asked as Mettaton sat down.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t worry about it, darling. He’s harmless,” Mettaton said, taking a sip from his glass. “I just want to focus on you, my sweet, let’s forget about all of this-”

“Mettaton! Oh, am I glad I finally found _you_.” Before Mettaton could even finish his sentence promising his full attention on the skeleton in front of him, a woman in a tight leopard print skirt and blazer pushed through to their table, smiling through thickly applied red lipstick. “I am not interrupting anything, am I?”

Mettaton scrunched his fist into a tight ball and smiled. “Well, _actually_ -”

“Oh, who am I kidding? We all know you guys are on the rocks- that’s why I’m here. I am wondering if you’d allow me to interview you... perhaps even you too,” she said through gritted teeth, looking at Papyrus pointedly. “We’d all like to know what the future love life of Mettaton will entail.”

That ever-present stiff grin stayed plastered across Mettaton’s face, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes were a portrait of murder.

“We all think you’ve been tied down too long. Your two’s love story was... cute but it just didn’t quite hit the mark. Your character is glitz and glamour, lover of the world! Not doting husband... Surely you’re looking for someone little more spice this time. Someone full of passion! We can’t wait to hear what you have in mind.”

Mettaton took a long sip of his drink and reached over the table for Papyrus’ hand, letting the woman talk herself into her own grave. 

When she finally stopped talking and awaited Mettaton’s reply with enthusiastic eyes, he chuckled and tightened his grip on Papyrus’ hand. 

“How about I tell you a little something, Mrs...”

“ _Miss_ Holway, sir.”

“Oh, ‘miss’, of course...” he tittered to himself, “Miss Holway, I have absolutely no idea who you are, or why you even think you’re big enough of a reporter to approach me when I’m spending some private time with my boyfriend. You can paint your makeup on like you’re auditioning for America’s Next Top Hooker and walk around wearing the most ridiculous safari escape get-up I’ve ever laid eyes on but it doesn’t make you seem ‘fun’ or ‘bubbly’ like you tell yourself, you just make yourself a character that reeks of desperation and gives yourself a face people must have to refrain from slapping every time they see it--”

Mettaton could feel Papyrus’ eyes on him, whether he was judging him for going too hard on this woman or was looking at him in awe, he couldn’t tell. His own gaze hadn’t moved from the woman in front of him, taking enjoyment in seeing her appearance slowly dissolve into horror and pretending she was perfectly fine. 

“--And speaking of characters, that’s one thing you’ve gotten completely wrong about me. See, I don’t have to hide behind silly personas to get people to love me. You might think my relationships are ‘cute’ or even boring but you’ll have to think again if you assume I care even in the slightest. My relationship with Papyrus is real, my love for him is real and his feelings are real too.” Mettaton stood, downed his drink and picked up his bag, gesturing for Papyrus to do that same. “You know, really I should thank you. Miss Holway, you have just reminded me of something important. The world loves me! Oh, they _adore_ me. And no matter what ‘the future love life of Mettaton will entail’, I know I’ll always have people behind me because they simply can’t get enough.”

Miss Holway’s mouth was agape but nothing was coming out. Mettaton could see lipstick smudged crudely on her teeth.

He felt like his stay here was over. He had no patience dealing with people like this, and he certainly wouldn’t make Papyrus put up with them either. With one swift movement of his arm, Mettaton pulled Papyrus close to his side and embraced him. “And darling?” he spoke, softer this time.

The woman could almost be seen trembling. “Yes?”

“Dare to insult Papyrus again and I will seek you out and make sure you never amount to anything in your entire career. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

She gulped audibly, straightening out her a lock of hair that was already straight. “Yes, Mettaton, sir.”

With heads held high and gaits filled with confidence, the two left the bar, arm in arm and with their dignity intact, which is more than could be said for Miss Holway. 

Once outside, Mettaton let out a breath he’d been holding all the way to the exit and shook his head. “I’ve been just waiting to have a word with that dreadful woman for months now.”

Papyrus frowned. “I thought you said you had no idea who she was!”

“Oh, I know who she is, but I’m not about to give her the satisfaction of letting know that... Tell me, sweetheart, do you think I went a little too far back there?” he asked, the pride in his tone suggesting he didn’t care regardless.

“Honestly, Mettaton,” Papyrus began, looking off to the side as though he didn’t want Mettaton to see his expression. “I thought you were rather sexy back there.”

“ _Oh did you now?_ ”

~~~

The two didn’t mind too much about having their trip to the bar cut so involuntarily short, they found that spending the rest of the night just with each other back at the hotel had the potential to be just as enjoyable, if not more. Mettaton quickly switched out his outfit to slip into something more comfortable; which in this case was actually a pair of shorts and a tank top, as opposed to his usual meaning of the phrase. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and a laptop as Papyrus busied himself in the kitchen. 

He told Mettaton he’d treat him to some of his spaghetti today as he had to deal with that annoying woman. Mettaton had assured him there was no need because there was perfectly good room service they could order (and also because he worried about Papyrus inadvertently setting the whole place on fire) but Papyrus was adamant, and so spaghetti was being made.

Whilst waiting for Papyrus to finish cooking up their meal, Mettaton decided upon video calling Alphys on his laptop. He clicked her icon which was some anime character Mettaton didn’t recognise and up popped his own face on the screen. He smiled at himself charmingly, allowing himself a cheeky wink as he awaited Alphys on the other side.

“Alphys, darling!” he called out when she appeared on his screen. “How nice it is to see your gorgeous little face again.”

“Hey, Mettaton!” she replied, smiling humbly at his compliment. “I-I’ve heard about all the... e-everything.”

“ _Ugh_ , who hasn’t?” he groaned, throwing his head back with misery. “It seems everyone in the world has heard about it and they all have their own opinions too. I’m tired of people thinking they know what’s best for me when they don’t even know who I am...”

Alphys looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “I-it must be frustrating.”

Just as Alphys was about to panic because she didn’t know the right words to use to comfort Mettaton, Undyne poked her head into the screen, looking at Mettaton with a goofy grin. “Hey, robo-butt,” she greeted, “How are you enjoying your vacation-”

“IS THAT UNDYNE I HEAR?” Papyrus interrupted, swooping back into the room. He clambered onto the bed beside Mettaton, leaning on him slightly so the webcam would see him and waved at the tiny screen-Undyne and Alphys with glee. 

“Hey, Paps! Good to see ya!” 

“Alphys and I were just talking about everything that’s been going on,” Mettaton said vaguely, shaking his head. “It’s pathetic, all of it.”

“It’s all total _crap_!” Undyne yelled. She had the same look in her eyes that she held when she was about to flip something, usually a table. “I don’t care what’s going on with you guys but I know that you should be able to keep your private conversations private!! No one deserves to have their arguments spread across the world like that!!”

For once in his life, Mettaton found himself completely and utterly agreeing with Undyne’s words. She made a very good point, in fact, amongst all the worrying about Papyrus’ feelings, he’d completely forgotten that there was a way he could get that cab driver in trouble, if he wished. And, oh, he most definitely wished.

“Some noodle-brained woman tried to interview Mettaton today,” Papyrus said, cuddling into his boyfriend and receiving a comforting arm around him in return. “She said our relationship is ‘cute’.”

Undyne and Alphys just looked at him blankly.

“Our relationship isn’t just _cute_ ,” Mettaton butted in, “My personal life is my own business. I’m not going to date some jackass celebrity just because people think it will make me look better. No matter how much they think Papyrus and I ‘don’t fit’.”

“WHAT?!” Undyne yelled, slamming her fist on her thigh and wincing, “Who says that?! They’re insane! Just look at you guys.”

Mettaton suddenly became aware of how instinctively close they were holding each other, Papyrus tucked so tightly under his arm, stroking his skull with his thumb like a subconscious reflex. It was as if their affections came so naturally to them, it was like they were one and the same entity. 

“I know I complain about you two a lot. And I mean _a lot_. But that’s because you’re always all over each other! It’s obvious you’re happy with each other, so I don’t get it... Screw anyone that thinks you nerds shouldn’t be happy!” And with that, Undyne did, in fact, leap up and flip the table, causing all of the paraphernalia on top to cascade to the floor. 

“Undyne!!” Mettaton scolded, pointing at the screen. “I saw that Undyne, now put my table back upright. I’m the only one who can flip that table dramatically.”

For the rest of the conversation, Mettaton enforced Undyne to show him around the house in reassurance that she hadn’t broken anything. The fact that he couldn’t spot any scorch marks on the walls or furniture was counted as a miracle in Mettaton’s book. 

Papyrus rested on Mettaton’s chest as he ordered Undyne around. Her words had made him thoughtful, being told that they were perfect for each other was a large contrast to what Mettaton was telling him just the night before. He loved Mettaton, and Mettaton loved him back, and for the longest time, Papyrus assumed that’s all they needed to get by. He still held out hope for it, but when the whole world was agreeing with Mettaton’s drunken confession, he couldn’t help but worry. 

“Papyrus? Are you alright?” Mettaton spoke as he finished up the conversation with the girls back home, closing the laptop.

“Hmm?” Papyrus broke out of his contemplative state. “Yes, I’m fine!! Perfectly perfect!”

Mettaton smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Good. I don’t want you fretting about any of this, alright?”

“Alright.”

They sat in silence, comfort radiating through their bodies as they held one another, both speechlessly promising to just be there for the other, forgetting the rest.

At long last, the quiet was broken, and Mettaton sniffed sharply. “Pappy, do you smell that?”

“Is it the smell of... romance?” Papyrus asked, teasing.

“No- no, I’m serious, it smells like burning.”

“MY SPAGHETTI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back with the Mettaton's Skeleton. It feels like so long (and it kinda is...) but I'll try my hardest to update them more often! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it! If you did, I'd very much like a cheeky comment or whatever you want... :3! Thanks for reading!


	34. Ms Ramsey's Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the eventful trip to Italy has come to an end, but that doesn't mean their life will get any less hectic. In fact, they can barely even step through their front door without something new happening...

Just as they were beginning to relax, Papyrus and Mettaton’s holiday quickly snapped to an end. Before they had a chance to question it, they were back on the plane, heading directly towards their hectic homelife once again. They couldn’t complain, however; their workaholic sides had started kicking in once again. Mettaton could already feel himself craving a live audience. 

There was only one problem, and that was the scandal of their apparently ‘broken’ relationship. 

They were stopped in the airport by a middle aged woman who told Mettaton how brave he was for carrying on with Papyrus despite ‘everything’ which she said in a hushed tone, like she didn’t want Papyrus to hear. Mettaton ignored her and pulled his boyfriend away, not sure what she was talking about. With the way the world was acting, it was almost like something heinous had happened, like Papyrus had murdered his parents. Mettaton was sure there must be some rumours going around, making everything much worse. 

Because of this, the cogs in his mind were whirring and when on the plane with Papyrus’ head on his shoulder, he picked up a magazine and exclaimed, “Reality shows!” as though Papyrus knew exactly what he was thinking.

He wasn’t. “What is it, Mettaton?” he asked, looking at the magazine Mettaton had in his hands. It displayed a rather intimidating looking couple in a formal embrace, the man’s arm loosely held around her waist, the woman’s arm draped seductively around his shoulder whilst smouldering at the camera. 

Mettaton pointed at them urgently. “No one questions their relationship, know why? Because they’re on a reality TV show. People seem to think they know the ins and outs of their lives because they see them on the television, living their loved-up life for all to see.” He flipped the magazine over like he was sick of looking at them. “I’ve covered a lot of media but never a reality show. Honestly, I prefer to keep all of that out of my life with you as much as I can but...” He tapped his fingers on the table in front of them, mind running at a hundred miles per hour. “I’m starting to lose all hope. All I worry about is how you’re at the fore-front of this ‘scandal’ when it was me who caused it.”

“It’s okay!! You know me, The Great Papyrus can deal with a little negative publicity. It comes with dating a sexy celebrity.” Papyrus grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing him his best ‘I’m fine’ smile.

“Darling, it seems ‘The Great Papyrus’ likes to lie to sexy celebrities to make them feel better. I know this is bothering you too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Mettaton huffed but kept a tight hold of Papyrus’ hand. He was stubborn and wasn’t going to admit anything to Mettaton anytime soon it seemed. That was something Mettaton could relate heavily too, however, and so he let it slide. 

For now.

~~~

Walking down their driveway to their little house was like slipping into a well-worn pair of shoes. Comfortable and relieving. 

Well, for around 30 seconds anyway.

“Oh boys! You’re back from your little trip! Come over here and chat with an old woman for a moment.” Ms Ramsey was leaning over her little fence and peering at them nosily. 

Mettaton sighed quietly. “Actually, we’re a little busy, Ms. Ramsey.” He gestured to the suitcases in his hands and started walking to the door. 

“It’s quite important!” Ms Ramsey said quickly before he could escape. 

She’d very much gathered Papyrus’ interest, at least, as shown by his current position by her fence. Rolling his eyes, Mettaton joined him by his side, setting their suitcases down on the floor. 

“Have you two been somewhere cold?” She asked when she’d gathered them both.

Mettaton looked at her quizzically. “No... We went to Italy.”

“You don’t tan well, do you?”

“We don’t have skin,” Papyrus replied.

She gave them a very close inspection, as though she didn’t quite believe it, and then laughed. “Oh you boys, always saying such funny things.”

“You mentioned having something important to say?” Mettaton cut short, raising his eyebrows at her expectantly. He pointedly ignored the discreet elbow in his side that Papyrus sent his way.

“Right! Of course. Young people these days, always running around, no time to stop and talk...” Her words drifted off and then, at the sight of Mettaton throwing her a look impatient enough to kill, she carried on, “I thought, as you boys have returned from your trip, I’d throw a little party for you! A coming home party. You can invite all your little friends over to mine later- even the child!”

At the sound of that, Mettaton was ready to run in the opposite direction and never come back. 

“That sounds great!! Wait- child? I didn’t know you knew Frisk!” Papyrus said, filling in the silence that came from Mettaton beside him.

“What’s a ‘Frisk’?” she asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes. “I was talking about the little one! The little boy who lives with you!”

As realisation hit, Papyrus had to keep himself from dropping to the floor with laughter. Though, being a skeleton of much dignity, he kept his composure, stifling chuckles in his chest. “Sans!” he just said, not quite sure what to add. He was too busy trying to keep in his amusement, and seeing Mettaton trying to do the same certainly wasn’t helping. 

“Sans, hmm? What an odd name for a young boy!”

That was it, a laugh pushed passed Papyrus’ teeth and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to look rude. “We’d love to come over!” he managed to get out through giggle-riddled breaths.

This sobered Mettaton at once. “We would?” he asked Papyrus.

“Oh, you would! You would! This is wonderful news. I’m going to go set the place up, I expect you all over by 4pm!” she said whilst clapping her hands together and leaving to retreat into her house.

“Papyrus... darling-”

Papyrus cut him off before he could carry on. “I thought it was nice of her! Maybe it will be fun-- Don’t look at me like that!”

Mettaton held his hands up. “Like what? There’s no look.”

“You always have a look!”

Mettaton scoffed. “Well, I think this is a terrible idea.”

“You thought breaking the barrier was a terrible idea at one point!”

“Ooh, just hit me where it hurts, why don’t you?”

~~~

At last they made their way through the door to their home. It seemed Sans had been waiting for them all night, his snoozing form was curled up on the arm chair, his phone dropped from his hands to the floor. Trying to push the words Ms Ramsey had said to the back of his mind, he went to shake his brother awake.

“Sans!” he said warmly, more gentler than the voice he’d usually use to wake him. 

“huh- what?” Sans blinked and looked up at Papyrus with a brief second of confusion before he broke into a face-cracking smile. “you’re back.”

“I’m back!” Papyrus repeated, “And if I find out all you’ve done since I’ve been gone is spend your time in this chair and not moved I won’t be-”

Sans took him in his arms suddenly, pulling him into a tight hug. Papyrus softened and returned the gesture, his recent separation from his brother had pulled at his soul greatly despite his desperate need to nag. Besides, nagging could always be reserved for later. 

Mettaton watched them with a tender look, placing the suitcases heavily by the sofa. The strong familial bond between the two always sparked a sort of gentle jealousy within him. Not of Papyrus’ love for Sans, but of the way they had each other in the way he’d like to have Naptsablook. Their relationship came with such an ease, they were brothers who’d have each other’s backs throughout absolutely anything. No matter how much Naptsablook and Mettaton cared for and loved one another, Mettaton feared ‘easy’ would never be a word he could use about their relationship. He’d carry on working at it regardless, however. Anything for Blooky.

The moment of peace was short-lived and only seemed to serve as the calm before the storm as Undyne charged down the stairs, apparently having heard their return. 

“Who let all these nerds in my house?!?” she yelled, taking Papyrus under her elbow and noogying him with vigour. 

Mettaton gasped and stepped in to help. “Unhand my skeleton at once!” he ordered and, perhaps at his own misfortune, she did so and took him under her arm for a noogying instead. 

She quickly relinquished him from her grip, though, knowing she’d never hear the end of it if she screwed up his hair. 

Alphys was at the bottom of the stairs then, looking at them through bleary eyes. “Welcome back,” she yawned, and stretched, receiving a Mettaton in her open arms. She chuckled, patting his hair before he let go. 

“Your girlfriend’s a maniac,” he whispered as he pulled away, to which she just nodded knowingly. 

“We’re all going to Ms Ramsey’s house later!” Papyrus told them with a sense of excitement in his voice that no one else shared. 

Undyne groaned loudly. “Nooo, you didn’t agree to that, did you? I’ve been turning down that offer all week. Every time I go outside it’s ‘will you tell those nice boys about my little shindig I’m putting on when they come back?’,” she said, in her best Ms Ramsey voice. “There’s only so many ways I can say no. I had to get inventive by the end.”

“She’s been that adamant, huh?” Mettaton’s eyes widened considerably at this. “Pappy, I don’t like this one bit- I’ve had people obsessed with me before but never have I had one that lived _next door_.”

“Dude, you’re literally banging your most obsessed fan. Get over yourself,” Undyne huffed. “What I’m worried about is having to spend all afternoon in her house when she’s so... I dunno how to describe it.”

“Creepy?” Sans chimed in.

“That’s the word!”

Papyrus regarded them with obvious distaste written in his features and crossed arms. “I think you’re all judging her too soon!” he interjected, “She’s just a lonely elderly lady who wants us to be her friends!! And that’s what we’re going to do!”

The previous chiding atmosphere died down at Papyrus’ words. He was right, of course, they were probably being too harsh on the woman despite their own negative vibes they got from her. Although they’d only come to this conclusion out of their admiration for Papyrus’ optimistic manner, his sickeningly sanguine view on life was something they all respected. Ms Ramsey still crept them out, though.

~~~

They still had a while before they had to go around to Ms Ramsey’s house, as Mettaton and Papyrus had returned early in the morning. So this meant they still had time to unpack; and by that it meant Papyrus could spend the time unpacking and Mettaton, the time getting himself ready. Papyrus didn’t mind so much, he liked unpacking, putting everything back in its own little place, setting everything back to normal and feeling his routine fall back into sync with each passing second. Besides, Mettaton needed the time to panic silently whilst applying his winged eyeliner for a fifth time after it went wobbly again and again. He didn’t usually have this problem and he was sure it had something to do with the place they were going later.

He wasn’t incredibly sure what it was that bothered him so much. Ms Ramsey was a little odd, sure, but he should be able to handle that easily. Dealing with people was his profession, and dealing with people who had a certain obsessive love for him was second nature. He told himself this as he looked in the mirror. They didn’t even have to be there for long. Perhaps his greatest problem was that he knew he’d be spending the evening doing something incredibly dull and boring instead of doing something much better, like his boyfriend.

“Alrighty!” Papyrus said as they all congregated in the living room once again, the mood sombre as though they were being forced to go to the funeral of someone they didn’t know. “Let’s head over there! I’m sure she’ll be very excited to see us!”

He linked arms with Mettaton and led him out of the house, followed by the rest. As he usually would when they spoke, Papyrus would compliment Mettaton’s appearance, but this time Mettaton knew that he was doing it in an attempt to put him at ease. Compliments always did brighten his mood exponentially. 

They walked down the path of their own front lawn, rounded the corner and walked back up the path of Ms Ramsey’s house. Papyrus knocked on the door and put on a charming smile that he’d been practising in the mirror prior to their trip out. 

“Ms Ramsey!” he said, keeping ahold of his boyfriend’s arm, just in case he felt like bolting at any moment. “We’re all excited to see you.”

The rest sluggishly agreed. 

“Wonderful!” she enthused, clapping her hands together. “Come in, come in, get yourselves warmed up,” she ordered, despite the warm weather outside. They followed her into the house and were immediately greeted by exactly what they’d expected. Her house was incredibly outdated, but in her defence, it all fit the aesthetic of ‘old lady’ perfectly. “Come in to the living room for a second,” she instructed, directing them into a little room with two worn-out beige sofas, a cream-coloured rug which had its fur all matted and of course, no television. 

Alphys, in particular, despaired at this fact. At least if there was a television, they had something to focus on. This meant that they actually had to think of things to say to this woman. 

“Now stay here while I go and fetch something to show you all,” she said before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the room faster than they’d ever seen her move before. 

As soon as she was heard creaking about upstairs, Mettaton spoke up. “If the next headline I feature in is ‘Mettaton along with four others found tied up in neighbour’s basement’, I’m blaming you, Pappy.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, looking over the pictures on her mantelpiece with interest. “At least you’d make the headlines!”

“That’s not exactly the point.”

“She seems lovely so far. A fine example of a host!” he enthused on her behalf, determined that he wasn’t about to be proven wrong after he’d convinced them all to go.

Sans joined him by the mantelpiece, curious to see what had caught his brother’s intrigue. “hey that’s not her, is it?” he spoke, picking up one of the framed photos. “maybe around a hundred years ago.”

Undyne guffawed and looked at the photo over his shoulder, “Who’s that guy with her?”

“A husband?” Alphys suggested.

“ _A_ husband? You say that is if she’d have many,” Mettaton said, raising his brow at her.

Undyne cackled, “They’re all tied up in her basement.”

“You’re all admiring my husband, are you?” Ms Ramsey said behind them, making them all jump and feel a wash of shame. Except for Papyrus, who snatched the photo out of Sans’ hands and placed it perfectly where it came from on the mantelpiece.

“You were quite the handsome couple!” he told her, hoping she hadn’t heard their snide remarks. 

“Beautiful,” Mettaton added. He was telling the truth, Papyrus could tell. If Mettaton was good at one thing, it was genuine compliments. 

Ms Ramsey faltered for a moment and looked genuinely flattered. “Oh, well thank you, boys. How sweet of you.” She walked up to the picture frame and looked at it herself, “Gordon was always a dear.”

“Wait, _Gordon_?” Undyne punched in, an incredulous smile across her lips and everyone in the room was silently begging her to not continue. But of course, in typical Undyne fashion, she did so anyway. “As in, his name was _Gordon Ramsey_?. That’s hilarious!” She began to laugh before looking at everyone else’s morbid faces and remembered she was talking about someone’s dead husband. She coughed. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ms Ramsey assured, though her rigid features suggested otherwise.

Mettaton changed his mind, if they were going to be tied up in a basement, he’d blame Undyne. 

“In fact, this has something to do with what I wanted to show you all!” And with that, Ms Ramsey retreated back out of the room and returned with a smallish box around the size of a jewellery box, though this one was made of cardboard. 

“What is it?” Papyrus asked, “A memory box?” he guessed, knowing Mettaton had one similar that he kept full of memories of their relationship. Perhaps she had one to remember her husband by.

“Sort of,” she replied evasively, passing the box to Alphys who was stood the closest. Alphys, perplexed, went to open it, assuming that’s why it had been given to her, but Ms Ramsey quickly interjected. “Don’t open it in here! We’re going to take it outside!”

Full of curiosity for something he didn’t really want to know, Mettaton narrowed his eyebrows. “Ms, what’s in the box?”

“Why, it’s Gordon, of course!” she said, causing Alphys to squeak in shock, nearly dropping poor Gordon all over the floor. “Now, you kids stay here while I go open the door to the garden. It’s our anniversary today and I want to give him a little treat.”

And with that, she left the way she’d came in. Alphys immediately passed the box to Undyne who only took it out of surprise. She panicked and tried pushing it towards Mettaton, who put his hands up with nothing but sheer refusal.

“Give that to me and you’ll be the next one in a box, darling,” he threatened. 

“I don’t want to hold some dead guy! It’s creepy! Pretty damn hardcore... but still! What if it’s a head or something?” 

Sans rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “i doubt it’s a head. it’s just his ground up remains. apparently humans do that ‘cause their bodies don’t go ‘poof’ like ours do. it’s just... dead guy dust.”

“Not helping there, short-stack,” Undyne snapped.

From somewhere out of the room, they heard Ms Ramsey once again, calling for them to join her out in the garden. With a feeling of trepidation, they headed out, Undyne being stuck with the dead-husband box. 

“Thank you for helping me with this,” Ms Ramsey said as they walked out into her garden. She was amidst some flowerless pots, only filled with compost. “Gordon always hated flowers,” she told them, a hint of bitterness in her voice. “Said they were useless little womanly things. Well, if they really are so useless, they’re the perfect place for him.” She gestured towards the box in Undyne’s hands. “Do the honours, would you, Big One?”

Undyne pointed at herself and looked over her shoulder. “What- me? You want me to-” 

“Go on, then. I haven’t got all day,” Ms Ramsey encouraged. “Open him up and pour him in already.”

Everyone but Undyne watched with a mixture of amusement and horror as she slowly opened the box and was greeted with a pile of white ash. They all pre-emptively stopped breathing and closed their mouths as she tipped the contents into one of the flower pots, just in case the wind decided to send any of Gordon their way. Inhaling Ms Ramsey’s husband wasn’t exactly on their to-do list today.

Apparently not happy with Undyne’s hesitancy, Ms Ramsey tutted and muttered something about ‘kids these days can’t stomach anything’ which was wildly ironic on several levels. She took the empty box from her and threw it down to the floor. 

“It doesn’t look quite right, does it?” Ms Ramsey contemplated, looking at the pile of white ash just sitting on top of the compost. Nobody knew quite what she had been expecting. “Dear,” she said to Mettaton with a softness she didn’t have for Undyne, “Would you be a darling and fetch me a wooden spoon from the kitchen?”

Looking for any excuse to escape the situation for a moment, Mettaton obliged, retreating to the kitchen. As he was looking through her cupboards in search of her cutlery, he saw a couple of photo albums set out on the counter. He almost wanted to pry and take a sneaky glance through them, but restrained himself. It wasn’t his place, and better yet, Ms Ramsey wasn’t acting particularly terrible so far, so looking through her private photos seemed a little rude. Sure, the whole shebang with the dead husband was a little shocking but that he could deal with. At least she wasn’t coming on to him this time.

Upon finding the wooden spoon he’d been sent out for, he quickly returned, passing it to her.

“Thank you, my dear boy,” she said, taking it from him. “This should do the trick. Come on, Gordon, time to get mixed up,” she told the ashes, “Better than any anniversary I’ve ever had before, isn’t it, Gordon?” Mixing the ashes up was one thing, berating them whilst at it was another. Shifting feet from the others let her know of their discomfort. “Oh, just a bit of banter.” She laughed, a little too forced. “Gordon always used to talk to me just like this!”

More discomfort. 

“There!” she announced when Gordon was thoroughly mixed in. “I’m glad I finally did that. I’ve had Gordon’s box just going to waste in my basement for so long.”

“Told you,” Undyne coughed, receiving a warning glance from Papyrus. 

“I’m sure you feel more at peace now!” Papyrus enthused, still marginally unfazed by the whole thing. 

She nodded, patting Papyrus on the forearm. “Yes, my dear, very much so. You know, you remind me of him.”

He brightened. “Oh really?”

“He was such a handsome man. And he was even handsome in his older days, despite looking like a corpse half of the time. But we all know there’s nothing wrong with that, don’t we?” she said, winking at him.

Mettaton shuddered. _Oh great, the flirting has begun._

Papyrus took it in his stride. “Nothing at all!”

“Everyone sit down for a moment, I’ll be back shortly. I have something for you, dear,” she addressed to Papyrus. 

If that had been said to anyone else, they’d be filled with fear, but not Papyrus. He looked as optimistic as ever, smiling at Mettaton, informing him that ‘she’s got something for me’ when he just looked back it him with confusion. How someone could be so constantly positive was beyond Mettaton, though he supposed that was one of the reasons Papyrus was so lovable and so he couldn’t complain. 

They settled on the garden furniture Ms Ramsey had set out. A couple of benches around a little wooden table. Mettaton and Papyrus on one side, Sans, Undyne and Alphys on the other. That left one space next to Papyrus, who they all silently decided should be the one to sit by Ms Ramsey.

She soon came back outside, holding a teacup delightedly in her frail hands. “This is what I have for you, my dear,” she told Papyrus, setting the cup down on the table in front of him. She didn’t sit, she simply stood and watched him, a weird sense of joy mixed with anticipation behind her eyes. 

“Is that monster tea?” he asked.

She ignored his question. “This here, is my dear Gordon’s favourite kind of tea. I haven’t made it since he was alive and I wondered, because you’re so similar to him, if you’d enjoy it also.”

Mettaton leant in and pointed at the cup. “Is it made for monsters, though?”

Ms Ramsey apparently had no idea what he was talking about and didn’t answer him. “He would never go to bed without his cup of tea. Three spoonfuls of sugar, lots of milk. He had a sweet tooth, you see. I’ve had no need to make it again until now, and you don’t know how much you miss something until it’s gone. It would be very sweet of you to try it.”

Watching from the other side of the table, Undyne was torn between laughing at the situation and getting angry. Papyrus didn’t have to drink anything if he didn’t want to- and, oh dear, he was picking it up. This was hilarious.

“I’ll try,” he said, lifting it to his teeth.

“wait, paps, you don’t have to-”

Papyrus took a sip of the drink and immediately felt it fall through his jaw, down passed his ribcage and splashed onto his pelvis. Ignoring Undyne’s stifled laughter, he hummed with happiness. “Delicious!” he guessed, putting the cup back down on the table. 

“Oh, I knew you’d like it!” she said, “Don’t leave the rest to get cold now.”

“U-uh, Ms Ramsey? C-could I perhaps have something to drink, too?” Alphys said, valiantly averting the attention away from Papyrus as Mettaton passed him a tissue to clean himself up.

“Of course you can, I’ll go fetch some more drinks for the rest of you. Back in a moment!” she said, pottering back into the kitchen again.

“Oh great,” Undyne enthused. “Now she’s going to make us _all_ drink human drinks.”

“Sorry! It’s the first thing I-I could think of.”

Whilst she was gone, Mettaton took Papyrus’ teacup and emptied the remainder out into a plantpot by his side for him, careful not to pour it in Gordon’s pot. “Just tell her you loved it when she comes back,” he told him.

Papyrus didn’t enjoy lying to people, but didn’t really see much of an alternative this time. Unless ‘drinking’ the whole thing until he was swimming in tea counted as a viable option.

When she returned, she held a tray of glasses and a bottle of wine in her hands, as well as a glass of orange juice. Mettaton wished more than anything at that moment that Alphys had made his body able to process human beverages. Some wine would definitely make this evening go smoother.

“Wine for us all!” she cheered, “After all, this _is_ a celebration of my favourite boys returning from their trip.” She sat down by Papyrus and passed out a glass to all of them, including Papyrus, who she noticed had finished his tea very quickly. However, the glass she gave to Sans was the one filled with orange juice, to which he just looked at it sceptically. “Juice for the little boy!”

He shot her a look of ‘are you serious?’. He couldn’t drink the wine anyway but being called a ‘little boy’ was stretching things a little far. What on Earth made her think that?

“hey uh, little boy?” he questioned, noting how everyone else was trying their hardest to keep a straight face. “i happen to be just as adult as the rest of these guys.”

“He’s got such a deep voice for such a young boy!” she said, “Now drink your juice! It’ll make you grow.”

“Yes, Sans,” Mettaton joined in, pushing the juice towards him. “It’ll make you grow!”

Sans narrowed his eyes at him. “look, i dunno what you think but i’m not a kid!”

“Kids these days!” Ms Ramsey lamented. “They all want to grow up too fast. I bet it feels like only yesterday since you had him, though, doesn’t it?” she addressed the two men next to her. That sobered Mettaton’s jovial attitude quickly. 

“I haven’t got kids!” he shot out. “Seriously, Ms R, Sans is Papyrus’ brother, not son.”

Papyrus nodded. “My brother!”

“A... young brother?”

“No!” Papyrus shook his head. “He’s older than me!”

Sans agreed vehemently. “i’m his big bro. i’m an adult!”

“An adult?” she asked, looking at him closely.

The rest replied ‘yes’ in agreement.

“an adult,” Sans reinforced. 

She squinted at him, and everyone around the table knew she wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?”

Undyne’s laughter that she’d been bottling in her stomach burst at the seams just then, screaming with delight at the scenario. “Are you sure you’re an adult, Sans?” she repeated, “Do you even know your own age?”

Her laughter was contagious and, despite how hard they were trying to keep it in, everyone else started letting it get to them, even Sans. Not quite understanding what was amusing them all so much, Ms Ramsey joined in, laughing over them in an over-the-top laugh that would have spooked them, had they not been laughing so hard already.

Sans was still denied a glass of wine after that. He didn’t care so much now, the situation was more amusing than anything, he’d be telling Napstablook about this one later if Mettaton didn’t do it before him. 

Alphys and Undyne had bodies that allowed human sustenance intake, but Alphys didn’t like it (particularly what happened in the bathroom later) so Undyne was the only one drinking the wine offered. The rest had gotten rather crafty about pretending like they were taking little sips whilst pouring the contents out in plant pots near them whenever she wasn’t looking. Luckily for them, her eyesight wasn’t the best.

“Thank you all for keeping me company today,” Ms Ramsey said at last, “It gets rather lonely at this age when you have no children to come round and talk to you... And all my old friends have died. But at least I have Gordon to talk to now!” she said, nodding at his pot.

“It’s alright!” Papyrus told her, taking her hand in his own and squeezing briefly. “You have no need to be lonely now! We’re your friends.”

That’s when it clicked. Mettaton saw then why Papyrus had been Ms Ramsey’s number one advocate all evening. He saw something in her that he once saw in himself. Papyrus just wanted to be everyone’s friend due to loneliness, and all he wanted was to relieve Ms Ramsey of the same upset.

“Yeah,” Mettaton agreed, smiling at her. “We’re your friends.”

The rest all looked at Mettaton as though he’d lost his mind briefly and yet, didn’t have the heart to say anything different. Ms Ramsey wasn’t really as bad as they were all making out, it seemed. She was rather eccentric, sure, but that certainly wasn’t a terrible thing. 

“Oh thank you, boys. Everyone,” she said, looking around at them all with glee in her eyes, “You’ve made an old woman very happy today.”

~~~

They finally parted on a light note, standing up and bidding her a good day. They walked through her house and back out onto the front lawn again.

“Come along, son,” Mettaton teased, biting his lip as he looked down at Sans. 

“alright, father, whatever you say.”

Mettaton scrunched his nose up, walking ahead slightly, not wanting to be within elbows-length of Papyrus when he said his next line. “Father sounds so formal,” he called over his shoulder, “You can call me daddy.”

Undyne guffawed somewhere behind him and he could hear the distinct sound of Papyrus’ footsteps approaching him fast. Mettaton readied himself for Papyrus’ glare of disgust.

~~~

Ms Ramsey hummed to herself happily as she cleared away the glasses, wondering why her plantpots were all so well-watered. It hadn’t rained today, had it? She shrugged, going back inside and placing the glasses on the counter to wash later. She couldn’t have been happier about the outcome today. Spending an evening with people she could call ‘friends’ was wonderful, and two of these people were the most handsome young boys she’d ever known. 

Looking around her kitchen, something quickly caught her eye that made her heart skip a beat. She’d left her photo albums out! How could she have been so stupid? If one of them decided to take a sneaky look through this, they’d have gotten mad at her at once, or worse, they could have called the police.

“Oh well,” she sighed, opening the photo album to the first page, running her hand over the pictures lovingly. “Nobody saw...”

Inside was her little stash of photos she’d taken of Mettaton and Papyrus over the past months. There was a window in her bathroom that she could peer out of if she stood on top of a stool, and this let her see straight into their garden and upper level windows without being spotted. She praised that spot, and would spend many hours looking out and taking photos of them to put in her collection. 

It wasn’t creepy if they were only to admire how pretty these boys were, she’d tell herself. 

And on that note, she picked up her camera and retreated back to that spot in her bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just have to point out that Ms Ramsey is very much based on my grandma, which I think I've mentioned before. (Except for the weirdly pervy stuff, I wouldn't say my grandma is like that, though.... maybe she is and no one knows, lmao). 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! It was just something silly I thought of and really enjoyed writing. Please remember to comment, etc... I don't know whether it's worth posting chapters if people don't comment! So they're all very much appreciated. Thank you!!


	35. Free Therapy With Dr.Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours and speculation running high, Mettaton and Papyrus find themselves at a loss for what to do. So, like always, they assume normal positions as master ignorer and master optimist. Well, that's how it seems on the outside, at least.

Since returning from their eventful holiday in the sun, Mettaton had yet to pay Napstablook a proper visit. He’d pored all the details over the phone to them again and again, vented his problems away and then forgot about them, focusing on the good things, but Mettaton still wanted to see his dearest cousin in the ‘flesh’ and so he gathered his boyfriend up and got him to drive him there.

Papyrus came to a sharp halt outside Napstablook’s house, automatically putting the car into neutral, turning the whole thing off. Without giving it a second thought, Mettaton swung the door open but closed it again shortly after when he saw the tentative skeleton by his side, gloved hands tapping against the steering wheel as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Perhaps you should just go in,” Papyrus suggested, eyes focused on the road ahead. 

Mettaton raised an eyebrow at him, planning on doing no such thing. “What- why? Darling, I brought you along so you could see Blooky, too. Do you... not want to see them?”

“Oh! This isn’t about me.” Papyrus said, his eyes narrowed in thought. “I just feel like your cousin gets nervous around me-- I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong but every time I try they just look even more petrified! Maybe if you just go in I’ll pick you up later!” Papyrus smiled cheerily, pointedly ignoring the furrowed eyebrows on his boyfriend’s face.

“I can promise you’re not doing anything wrong, Papyrus. Blooky just gets... nervous! Around people! Any people, not just you,” Mettaton assured him, placing a gentle hand over the phalanges that were digging into the steering wheel. He did that often, Mettaton noted, when Papyrus was thinking deeply, he’d hold onto something tight like he was trying to keep a firm grip on the world whilst he ventured off in the land of his thoughts, like he could get lost in there if he didn’t.

Papyrus, feeling just how hard he was gripping the wheel, loosened and let his hand fall into Mettaton’s, grasping it in return. “I could help them!” he determined, nodding at Mettaton to agree with his own words. “Perhaps if I show them how easy talking to people is, they wouldn’t be so nervous all the time!”

“Darling, I don’t know. That’s not how it works-” Papyrus wasn’t listening, he’d opened the door and leapt out, prompting Mettaton to do the same. “It’s not something you can just fix by talking, Pappy. Not this time,” he said as he reached his side. 

“I can try!” Papyrus said as he marched down the pathway to Napstablook’s little brick house. The only thing that distinguished it from all the other little houses on the street was the number ‘112’ that hung on the door, other than that, it melded into the rest like they’d been cloned all the way down. Some had different coloured doors and others had their brickwork faded away from years of facing the unrelenting weather. Napstablook’s had a little blue door and windows that had eroded slightly from lack of upkeep, a few weed-riddled flowers planted on what little of a front garden they had.

They kept the snail farm around the back nowadays, out of sight. They had very little use in keeping it public now that they’d made it big in Mettaton’s band. They didn’t mind, humans didn’t seem interested in snails anyway and Mettaton in particular never expressed any intention in reviving their old livelihood, so Napstablook didn’t bring it up. Didn’t want to burden him.

Mettaton didn’t know of this. He’d assumed, as he usually did, that being famous and swimming in cash was enough to keep a smile on anyone’s face. The snail farm was a chore, something to keep the money coming as until he became a star. Now that he had, his thoughts rarely ventured back to that time. 

“Blooky-dear!” Mettaton called in as they opened the door, looking rather tentative at their less-regular guest. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Papyrus was quick to notice the way they wilted in his presence, obviously just expecting Mettaton to turn up on their door, but he wasn’t about to let Napstablook feel bad for him being there. After all, Papyrus only ever wanted people to be happy around him. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Napstablook mumbled as they were pulled against Mettaton’s chest into a crushing hug (or as crushing as it could be when one wasn’t wholly corporeal). “Hey, Papyrus... sorry about the mess.”

Papyrus stepped through the door and looked around as though he was surveying a property going up for auction. “Mess??” he questioned, “What mess?” 

He wasn’t just being polite, he’d seen much worse in his time living with Sans and, well, there wasn’t much of _anything_ in Napstablook’s house, save for a sofa and TV and a big pair of speakers pushed up against the wall, dusty wires hanging out from behind it haphazardly. There were a few DVDs hanging around on the floor and CDs balancing dangerously on top of the television, which, Papyrus noted, must have been the ‘mess’ Napstablook mentioned, but other than that, there were very little of anything. It barely felt like a home. The bare bones of a house.

Napstablook quickly straightened out the cases of CDs and placed them somewhere out of sight behind the big speakers, quickly returning to their guests. 

“I wasn’t expecting two of you, I’d have made it nicer in here if I’d have known...” 

“Nonsense,” Mettaton hushed as he pushed passed them, going to sit on the sofa, pulling Papyrus by the hand to sit with him before he said anything loud and brash, making his cousin even more nervous. Papyrus sat obediently. “We’ll have to go furniture shopping one time, Blooky. Get this place decked out and fancy.”

Napstablook looked a little hesitant at this suggestion but then they shrugged. “Yeah... that sounds nice.”

“Then you could have more guests over!” Papyrus enthused, watching as Napstablook simply hovered in front of them, having no use for a sofa other than to seat their cousin and, more often now, their boyfriend. 

“More guests... yeah... that’s a good idea,” they said. 

It was painfully obvious to Mettaton that Napstablook was just humouring them, but he let it subside. This way, Papyrus thought he was helping exponentially and Mettaton would happily let him believe it. 

“I thought bringing Papyrus along would be nice,” Mettaton explained as Napstablook fiddled with the television remote, watching as the screen buzzed to life slowly. “You two should get to know each other a little better, seen as you’re dating his brother and all.”

Papyrus himself smiled, trying his hardest to appear gentile but it was all too forced, his eyes too wide, his smile too bright that it looped back around to intimidating again. But, like always, his words exuded pure sincerity, “We’re like family now!” 

Those words, despite being largely overwhelming for someone as timid as Napstablook, meant a lot. To think that Papyrus thought so highly of them even though all he’d really seen of them was when they hid away in a corner or tripped over their words-- to think that he thought of them as _family_ despite all of that really hit them hard. 

“Oh! Sweetheart, don’t cry. Papyrus didn’t mean anything bad by that,” Mettaton assured, seeing tears leak from Napstablook’s weary head and down their face. Thick globules Mettaton was all too used to seeing.

“I know...” Napstablook said, sniffling, attempting a smile to put them out of their worries. “I’m happy!” they claimed, the tears streaming harder now.

They spent the rest of their time at Napstablook’s house ignoring the television and chatting. The ghost seemed to warm to Papyrus, if only slightly, and soon felt more comfortable talking to him without feeling like they were pulling teeth with every word. 

After a while, Papyrus gasped loudly, turning to Napstablook like he’d forgotten something incredibly important. The kind of face that came with asking a life or death question was plastered over his skull, and Napstablook braced themselves for whatever he could possibly have to say.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Napstablook relaxed again. “Oh... erm, deep blue. It reminds me of Waterfall...”

Mettaton smiled. “A beautiful choice, Blooky!” 

The robot wasn’t prepared for the look of shock Papyrus gave him. “You didn’t know your own cousin’s favourite colour?” he questioned. “That’s unspeakable!”

Mettaton scoffed. “I’m sorry, babe, I don’t ask what people’s favourite colour is very often. Most of the time it’s obvious anyway.”

“You can’t just _guess_ someone’s favourite colour, Mettaton,” Papyrus persisted, “How will you buy them little slippers in their preferred shade?”

“Awww,” Mettaton cooed, “Is this your way of hinting that you’d like some little red slippers, darling?”

“That’s not what I was hinting at at all!” Papyrus assured him, “Although that _would_ be nice...” He looked over at the television, a expression of jovial cheeriness washing over him like a shallow wave, lapping at his features. His expression washed away into something more serious as he stared at the screen, however, and so Mettaton turned his attention to his cousin.

“Blooky, would you like some blue slippers?” he asked, poking at the hem of their ghostly form the floated around them like a dress, where their feet would be, had they any. 

Napstablook narrowed their eyes slightly, taking in Mettaton’s question. “You know ghosts can’t wear shoes.”

“--Mettaton.”

“With shoes, it’s not even about wearing them, it’s about _owning_ them. Put them in your wardrobe so they look nice.” 

“-- _Mettaton!_ ” Papyrus repeated, an urgency in his voice that Mettaton couldn’t ignore.

He whirled around and caught Papyrus’ gaze, seeing it was trained on the television ahead of them. A daytime TV channel, where hosts sat around and gossiped about celebrities like they were their best friends and the subject was Mettaton’s favourite, or least favourite depending on the day. Himself. And it seemed like today was the latter.

“Well with this new evidence, it’s just obvious, isn’t it?” one woman spoke, her hair pulled back into a bun tight enough to pull all the wrinkles off of her face, “We heard in the audio a while back that Mettaton thought his boyfriend would be better off with someone else-- perhaps this woman is the _someone else_ he mentioned.”

A few other women around the table nodded in accordance. A court of 5 middle-aged women sat facing the camera, clothes pressed and hair perfected, faces growing more and more like something Mettaton could slap his palm across. 

“What I want to know,” another woman started, “Is why this person Mettaton’s boyfriend is cheating on him with is a woman. That doesn’t make much sense, does it? I have to pick my words carefully on this show because PC culture is going out of control lately but... aren’t they gay?”

Mettaton felt like he needed to take a walk. Oh the ignorance of these women. The sheer, unfettered _ignorance_. First of all, discussing his private life like he were a fictional character, laying his life bare on the table on front of them for the whole world to see; it made his blood boil, most particularly because the information they had about him was just plain wrong. That brought him to his second, and biggest problem. Cheating? Was that really what people had made of all this? That he and his dear boyfriend had one little ruffle in their relationship and obviously it was because Papyrus, of all people, was cheating. 

He looked at the skeleton beside him now. Papyrus didn’t have that kind of maliciousness in his body. Cheating just wasn’t in his nature, not that he’d want to anyway. He was the kind of boy that would stay loyal, would write poems about his never-ending love for his dearest, would go to sleep every night after reciting all of Mettaton’s finer qualities to him and how happy he was to have him. No, Papyrus wouldn’t cheat. How had they ever come to that conclusion anyway?

“Why didn’t anyone tell me I was cheating with Undyne?” Papyrus asked, trying to add some levity to the situation.

 _“Undyne?”_ Mettaton choked out, “Wh- that’s what they think?”

Sure enough, up on the screen, a photograph of Papyrus and Undyne popped up, a chorus of _oooh_ from the women playing out behind it. They were holding hands, walking down the street with bashful grins.

“Oh!” Papyrus let out, covering his open mouth with his hand. “Well that does look a little cheaty, I’ll admit.”

“Maybe I should just leave you two alone...” Napstablook offered, already half disappeared.

“Oh no you don’t,” Mettaton interjected, reeling them back in again. “Because Papyrus hasn’t cheated and everything’s fine, right darling?”

Napstablook hesitantly came back to full opacity, looking rather awkwardly at the two of them, daring not add anything in case they said the wrong thing.

Papyrus played with the frayed fabric of Napstablook’s couch as he thought, looking sheepish. “Right!” he replied, tone lacking its usual bombast, “We were just enjoying a joke when that photo was taken. A casual jape! A little ribbing at the fact she accidentally called me Alphys when talking so I took her hand and called her my girlfriend-- and, well, it all seems a little foolish now.” He deflated, hunching over and making the family resemblance between him and his brother much more apparent. “I should have been more careful with all these errant photo takers around!” His voice cracked. “I’m sorry, Mettaton!”

“Oh baby, don’t be like that,” Mettaton said, rubbing his boyfriend’s back as though trying to relight the fire that usually shone inside of Papyrus with his hand. “It’s not your fault. You can hold your friend’s hands all you like, that’s your business, no one else’s.” He sighed, suddenly very exhausted. “I hate that we can’t take two steps around here without someone knowing about it. And knowing it _wrong_ too. I could buy myself a ring and the next rumour would be ‘is Mettaton marrying himself?’.” In the past he had considered it, but that was besides the point. “Let’s just... sweep this under the rug for a while, hmm? We were having a nice time until this came on.” 

Papyrus glanced at him from the corner of his eye. There was that rug Mettaton was so keen on revisiting again. Could it even be considered a rug anymore if all the problems he’d stored under it pushed the thing all the way up to the ceiling? But Papyrus, at this point, was eager to shove it all to the side for the time being and so he keened, switching the channel over. He didn’t want to think about dating Undyne any longer than necessary. The thought was just a little too odd, and extremely overwhelming, the fact that this was being broadcasted all over the world like his business didn’t belong to himself made him feel a little nauseous, more nauseous than he cared to let on. 

Papyrus had always wanted to be popular. The idea sounded grand; all those people, good-natured, adoring people, all waiting to take turns paying you compliments, showering you in gifts. That was how it had seemed during school, the kids with all the friends had the upper-ground, the respect of those around them, people who’d apparently do anything for them. In his alone time, which was most of the time during Papyrus’ childhood, he’d imagine a world where he was one of the heroes in his storybooks, one of the popular ones, loved by all, cherished just for existing. It was a self-indulgent thought, but one of the only things he had to keep him going. 

This wasn’t popularity, but it was something close. Popularity’s sickening twin, the side of fame that would only shroud you in a negative light until you were drowned out. Papyrus couldn’t help but feel like people would stop at nothing until Mettaton left him, replaced him with someone higher calibre. Perhaps this was the thing that Mettaton always spoke about, the thing that would eventually make him disappear like he’d warned. Papyrus couldn’t have that, he couldn’t lose him, not today, not ever. He’d finally found someone who loved him in the way he’d always desired, he couldn’t let some people he’d never even met endanger his happiness. 

As the two of them piled back into the car, no longer in the mood for chatting with Napstablook, Papyrus was already thinking up a plan, the little bony cogs in his mind turning. 

“Don’t think too hard when you’re driving, baby, we don’t want a trip to the hospital on our list of problems,” Mettaton warned, good-naturedly but with all seriousness.

Papyrus shook his head, shaking the thoughts away with it. “Sorry!” he spoke, smiling with the corners of his eyes. “But I just came up with a solution to all of our problems, if you’d like to know.”

Mettaton raised an eyebrow carefully, not wanting to look sceptical. “Oh?”

“People dislike me, that much is obvious--”

“--Oh darling, not _everyone_ \--”

“--and they wish you were dating someone more... Famous? Handsome? Which is ridiculous because have they seen me?” he added in haste when he saw Mettaton’s protests begin to bubble forth, “Anyway, what if... you _did_?”

“What are you suggesting?” Mettaton’s voice was quiet, subdued, not wanting to assume that Papyrus was thinking what he thought he was.

“What if you dated someone popular! Like, pretend dating, not real dating because you’d save that for me, obviously. Just get someone who your fans love and tell them that you’re going out with them! Let them forget about me. Everyone will be happier.”

The silence that flooded the car had sharp, jagged edges, catching Papyrus' words in his throat as he awaited Mettaton's reply. 

“No, absolutely not.”

“-But Mettaton-”

“ _No._ ” Mettaton was shaking his head. “I’m not getting into all that mess, not for anything. Think it through, Papyrus, we’d have to live our life in even more secret than we already do. You think people would just avert their eyes when we go somewhere together? No more kissing in public, no more touching in public at all! And would you just shrug your shoulders when I have to ‘date’ this other guy? When he’s the one I’m kissing in public? Telling people how in love I am with him?” He let out a shuddering breath that sounded like it had been stuck in his chest for a while. “I’m not doing that.”

Mettaton’s quick reply and level of detail didn’t sit right with Papyrus. Mettaton had considered this before, that much was obvious. Papyrus huffed, his plan being dashed. 

“I’m sorry, Papyrus,” Mettaton spoke after another pointed silence, “Not everything can be fixed like that.”

“I just don’t want people to think like that about us anymore.”

“I know, baby.”

“They’re not even like bullies- bullies, I can deal with,” the nonchalant point stung Mettaton more than intended, “But these people think they want what’s best for you. I mean, they think I’m cheating on you which would obviously means that I’m bad and terrible and it would be in your best interest to no longer be with me but... it’s not true! I don’t know how to fix it.”

Mettaton shrugged, and then yawned, stretching as he did so, popping the metal shoulder plate under his synthetics. “You’re not a miracle worker, Pappy-sweetie. Sometimes we just have to leave things and they go away on their own.”

The silence grew once more, prickling at their edges. 

~~~

A gentle breeze was all there was to keep the two from melting as they stepped out of the car. Ms Ramsey wasn’t waiting out front for them, thankfully, neither were in the mood to talk. At least Ms Ramsey didn’t watch television, didn’t even go online to check up on them, their overly-obsessive neighbour liked the both of them very much, probably because of this reason alone. 

“woah, what’s with you two? i can feel the angst rolling off of you guys from over here,” Sans said, looking at Mettaton and Papyrus who’d just crashed through the door, not talking. “you didn’t have an argument, did you? because, let me tell you, that would be really awkward for me. i’d rather you didn’t.”

“No, Sans,” Papyrus rolled his eyes, “We didn’t have an argument, we’re as close as little sardines in a tin.” He made an obvious effort to brighten his features, smiling with his teeth.

Mettaton chimed in, “I’m guessing you haven’t seen the latest news?”

“oh yeah, i’ve seen it,” Sans let out a tired chuckle, the kind that ended in a sigh, “undyne saw it too, she’s, uh, not happy.” He nodded upstairs, “she’s up there now, stomping around, yelling about stuff... no different from usual, actually.”

Papyrus made a noise of discontent, and began up the stairs, “I’ll calm her down,” he promised as he went.

Mettaton could only wish him luck as he left, not wanting to go anywhere near Undyne at the moment. He was sure she wouldn’t be happy with him, even more so than normal. Him and his fame had got her on the television for all the world to discuss, making her out to be Mettaton’s sordid love rival. Yes, Mettaton would definitely have to give her some space for a while, he decided.

“welp, i’m heading out,” Sans said as he shuffled towards the door, “this place is all...” He gestured around the room. “emotional. too emotional. it’s not doing good for my calm demeanour, ya know?”

Mettaton hummed in agreement, barely paying attention. Emotions, of course, Mettaton had too many of them, all clouding his mind at any one time. 

“you wanna come with?” 

“Hmm? Come with? Are you sure?”

Sans shrugged. “sure, as long as you don’t cramp my style. i have a reputation with the guys down at grillbz.”

A low, bemused chuckle worked its way through Mettaton’s chest. “Reputation? For what? Shortest monster to eat ten portions of fries in one sitting?”

“damn, how’d you know?”

~~~

They arrived in town much faster than Mettaton expected, Sans had taken the two of them down some sketchy alleyway that seemed to serve primarily as a fly-tipping area and secondarily as a drug taking hovel, and as soon as they were through, they were on a side street that split off from the main section of town. The backstreets, full of houses with boarded up windows and graffiti-covered sign-posts. Slap-bang in the middle was a bar, warm and homely looking from the outside, the owner must take a lot of pride in the appearance of their place, Mettaton noted appreciatively. Across the top read a sign in cursive writing, reading ‘Grillby’s’.

“Ah, so this is where you’re whiling away the hours when you’re supposed to be working,” Mettaton said, remembering Sans talk about the place in the past. 

“that would be the one,” he nodded at the sign as they approached, “so good the owner couldn’t let the place go and moved it up to the surface as soon as he could get an available building. still gets all the same regulars.” 

“Get many humans?”

“oh yeah,” Sans shrugged his shoulders, “but most of the time they take one look inside and clear out. think they’re gonna be monster food if they stay too long or somethin’.”

Sans opened the door and held it open for Mettaton, who was immediately hit with the stench of cigarettes and, alcohol and monsters that had been sat in the same place for too long. Mettaton did his best not to turn his nose up at the smell, it was one that was well ingrained into the fabric of the place, and was to be expected of such an establishment, he didn’t want to come across as snooty. 

“Perhaps they should work on being more accommodating to humans in here, then,” Mettaton said as they took a seat at the bar, his long legs crossed upon the stool he sat at. “In fact, I think they should work on being more accommodating in general. Everyone’s staring.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “then stare back. it’s not every day a celebrity strolls in- hiya grillby,” Sans said as the barman approached, “i’ll just have a beer and- awh geez, i dunno if they do any of your fancy drinks in here, mettaton. would you like a beer?”

“I’ll have a soda,” Mettaton determined. Flashbacks of the last time he had too much to drink shone before his eyes, all tears and heart-ache. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“fair enough.”

Grillby nodded and prepared their drinks, placing them on the bar in front of them, Sans’ still in the bottle. 

“i uh. guess you were drunk when that audio was recorded? with all the confessions?” He shook his head. “that’s probably none of my business.”

Mettaton took a sip of his drink and grimaced, placing it back down on the bar. “Yeah, I was drunk. Darling, do you really think I’d do something so stupid whilst sober?” He thought back to some other stupid things he’d done in the past. “Don’t answer that.”

“i wouldn’t worry about it too much.” A respite in the conversation took place as Sans took a swig from his bottle. “we all do stupid things, especially when drunk. the guys here probably have a few stories to tell about me- papyrus too. like this one time i was totally plastered and thought i was in my bedroom and started stripping off to go to bed. ‘cept i was still here in the bar in front of everybody, yelling at me to put my clothes back on.” He shuddered. “at least that’s what i’ve been told. i still can’t remember that night.”

“We had to call his brother to come and pick him up,” a bird monster to the side of Sans chimed, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“yeah he, uh, wasn’t impressed.”

The corners of Mettaton’s lips quirked up into a smile as he thought of this. “I bet Papyrus was furious. He gets concerned when you’re here too much, you know.”

“yeah i know.” Sans took a longer gulp of his drink, liquid falling into his mouth and dissolving into nothing. “but anyway, as i was saying, we all do stupid things. you just happened to be recorded and put online for the whole world to hear. just a case of bad luck.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” He let out a deep sigh and deflated slightly. There was something about the atmosphere of bars that seemed to make even the strongest people keen and spill all of their sorrows. “I wouldn’t mind so much if it was just about me. People come up with all sorts of rumours about me. Every week someone new spreads the rumour that I’m secretly a woman.” Mettaton’s chin fell resignedly into his hands. “And I don’t care about all of that. It’s when they bring Papyrus into things that it bothers me. Sweet, gentle _Papyrus_. When people talk about him like he’s nothing, I just want to grab them by the shoulders and shake some sense into them. If only they knew him! God, he’s impossible to hate-- why can’t they see that?” 

Sans was nodding like he’d never agreed with anything more in his life. 

“What’s not to love? He’s kind, compassionate, funny, eccentric, beautiful, _incredibly_ romantic-” Realising he was going off track, Mettaton reeled it back in, “-I hate to see people bring him down just because he’s a little different.” The room was silent, and it felt as though every patron was hanging on Mettaton’s words, willing him silently to go on. “Some people like him, of course. Most people, in fact- many people like him a little too much. It’s been a while since I’ve ventured into _that_ side of the internet but when I did, I saw plenty of explicit ‘fanfictions’ about the two of us.”

Sans shuddered. “that’s grim.”

“I’m flattered, honestly. I think Papyrus reads them in secret.”

“wow, i did not need to know that.”

Mettaton chuckled lightly, pushing his glass of soda idly between his hands. “It just always tends to be the bastards who are the loudest.” He stopped pushing the glass, grasping onto it suddenly like he’d lost his balance. “It bothers him, I know it does. I wish I could tell him that it doesn’t matter, that those people are just idiots and he should just not listen. But he just nods and agrees, telling me that everything is fine, that he doesn’t care!”

“he cares alright,” Sans said, confirming Mettaton’s thoughts. “he’s always been like that. doesn’t want people worrying about him. ever since he was a kid-- well, let’s just say, he wasn’t exactly the most popular guy around.”

“He doesn’t talk about his childhood much.”

“nah, i doubt he would. it’s not really a time either of us want to revisit.” Sans paused, expecting Mettaton to prod and poke until he spilled more information on their past, but he didn’t. Mettaton stayed silent, respecting Sans’ wish to not get into it. Now wasn’t time for a trip down memory lane. “no matter what, he’d always stay positive. say he was alright, that he didn’t care- just that he was gonna keep trying and people would see how great he was eventually. sucks that it’s still happening with all of this.”

“Do you blame me?” Mettaton asked. His voice not like himself, more subdued than he’d usually lower it. 

The tone caught Sans off-guard, glancing at the robot to his side out of the corner of his eye. “no.”

“If he wasn’t with me, he wouldn’t be in the public eye like this. He’d be happier!” 

“geez, mtt, i didn’t realise it was possible for you to be down about yourself. feeling ill?” Sans asked, not waiting for an answer before he pushed on, “you and i both know that you’re one of the only things in this world that makes papyrus genuinely happy. don’t question that. i don’t want to go all dr.sans on you and diagnose all of your feelings but... i don’t think pushing him away is going to help anyone.”

Mettaton caught his eye, mouth forming a little ‘o’ before closing it hastily again. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

“’course it is. listen, this is probably the last thing you wanna hear and you can do whatever with what i’m gonna tell you. i mean, look at me, i’m not exactly the pinnacle of mental health. but i am observant. and anyone with eyes can tell that you’re just avoiding your problems. heh, i don’t even have eyes and i can tell.”

Mettaton’s eyes darted around the bar, back towards the door, planning his escape subtly. He could feign a headache suddenly, blame it on the hideous smell and be back at home before he knew it, take that shortcut Sans had showed him. Yes, that would work-

“you’re doing it right now. the whole avoiding thing.” Sans watched as Mettaton grew visibly uncomfortable in his company, tapping his fingers on the dinted wood of the bar, eyes wild and looking everywhere but the skeleton beside him. “i mean, i dunno what i was expecting, _tibia_ honest.”

“Oh God, was that a pun?” Mettaton cringed, his tapping growing more intense.

“just checking you’re payin’ attention.” Sans gestured for another bottle, and Grillby quickly replaced his empty with another. “you can blame it on ‘commitment issues’ all you like. but i’ve never known someone with commitment issues move in with someone so quickly. it’s not like you’re not aware that you have a problem with this stuff, you’re just looking in all the wrong places.” Sans squinted slightly at Mettaton’s tapping, it was drowning out the noise of his free therapy session. Rude. “you’re probably just making that noise to avoid hearing me say this to you.”

Mettaton stopped suddenly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“look, i’m not saying this to make you out to be some terrible person. nah, we’ve all got our problems. all i’m saying is that maybe you should do a little more self-reflection. discover some stuff about yourself. work some shit out.” He shrugged like nothing he just said was of any great importance. “just, you know, try not to break my brother’s heart in the long run?”

“That’s the last thing I want.”

“good. we agree.”

If Mettaton wasn’t so used to the whole world knowing about his private life, the fact that every single person in the room had just heard him get his brain handed to him on a plate by the local layabout would have been terribly embarrassing. As it was, all it did was sting. 

“You’re scary sometimes, Sansy,” Mettaton told him after he’d dug his head back out of the ground, surfacing from his brief bout of shame. “But... I think I’ll take your advice. You made a terrifying amount of sense just there and I think I ought to perhaps, maybe, do something about it? When this whole thing with Papyrus ‘cheating with Undyne’ business has blown over, of course. I have no time to think about myself when all of this is going on.” 

Sans looked at him lifelessly for a moment. More avoiding. Obviously. But then he just took a breath and let it pass. Mettaton was a good guy, Sans could tell, he’d come to his senses eventually. Hopefully.

“alright, well, good luck with that. don’t expect me to give out golden advice like that every time we talk. i don’t have a _ton_ of inspirational quotes but ‘work some shit out’ is probably up there with the best.”

“Hold on,” Mettaton stopped him, throwing him a withering look, “A ‘ton’? Was that a pun? You’re getting lazy, Sans, you can’t just say the word ‘ton’ in a different tone and pass it off as a pun. That’s not how it works.” 

“alright alright, didn’t know you were the pun police.”

Mettaton smirked. “Oh didn’t you know? Three years in the force now.” He tapped an invisible badge on the inside of his jacket. “Captain Papyrus says I’m due a promotion soon.”

“of course he’s captain,” Sans said with mock-bitterness, “he never appreciates a good pun from his bro.”

“I think the word ‘good’ is the problem, Sans.”

Sans made a noise of utter disbelief, shaking his head. “i’ve got a _ton_ of fine, hand-crafted puns, i assure you.”

“Did you seriously just use the same none-pun again? I’m not even sure I get it.” Mettaton looked exasperated. “Is it for skele-ton or Metta-ton?”

“heh, both.”

“That’s not-” Mettaton gave up, just glad the mood had lightened somewhat. “I can’t believe I used to hire you to tell jokes at my resort. That’s a thing I gave you real money for.”

“i guess the joke was on you, then.”

Mettaton chuckled. “You’re terrible.” He felt himself grow relaxed once again, hearing the noise of the others in the bar start up once more now that Sans had started on his puns. There was no more juicy gossip to listen in to. “And on that note, I’m thinking I should probably head back, check if Undyne has destroyed my house yet. It was... nice chatting with you, darling.”

“yeah, you too. just remember to pay grillby on your way out.”

“Oh, I assumed you were getting these?” Mettaton gestured at the drinks, at his soda that had only one sip taken out of it and abandoned. “I left my money at home.”

“unbelievable. i go out for drinks with a millionaire and he expects me to pay. getting ripped off by my brother’s loaded boyfriend- this is absolutely--”

“Oh alright, then,” Mettaton rolled his eyes, pulling his purse out of his bag, handing the money over to Grillby, “Worth a try.”

“ _you’re_ terrible.”

Mettaton was halfway out of the room before he stopped and turned on his heel, looking back at the short skeleton propped up on the barstool, looking like a child who’d been left unattended whilst his parents got smashed on a separate table. Papyrus’ words rang through his mind ‘we’re like family now!’ and with that thought, he caught Sans’ attention again with a call of his name.

When Sans turned, he spoke, “What’s your favourite colour?”

Before answering, Sans kicked out his foot, his worn-out slippers hanging loosely on his toes. “pink.”

Mettaton smiled, they had more in common than he thought. “Good answer, Sansy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want their ass handed to them by the local depressed skeleton? Certainly not Mettaton. It's all out of care, of course, but it's not always so easy to hear things so personal about yourself...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks as always ^^


	36. A Family-Friendly Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weight of the world's opinions seem to be hanging on Papyrus' shoulders, Mettaton finds a way to alleviate it, and it's something the two would never have thought of before. Though it might just work...

To say Undyne was in a bad mood was an understatement. She’d been stomping around like the floor owed her money for the past five days straight. Mettaton wouldn’t have minded so much, her angered state wasn’t much different than usual and even he could admit she had a right to be upset with him, even if being framed as Papyrus’ secret love affair was nothing to do with him at all. What bothered Mettaton most of all wasn’t the anger, no, it was the _ignoring_.

For the entire week, Undyne had been pretending like he didn’t exist. Not talking to him, not looking at him, not even acknowledging him when he spoke. It was a type of childish behaviour that Mettaton couldn’t quite believe, especially when it lasted as long as it did. Even after he made an official televised statement pointing out the fact that he and Papyrus were perfectly fine and that zero cheating was taking place, she was still off on her silent tirade, eyes ghosting over his form like he didn’t exist.

“You can’t do this forever you know.”

Undyne was rummaging around in the refrigerator, helping herself to whatever goods she could get her hands on.

“We share a house, Undyne. One, I’d like to remind you, that I own. So if you don’t talk to me soon, I’ll be forced to do something drastic.”

She slammed the fridge door shut after picking out some ice cream. Mettaton watched on with disgust as she pulled out a spoon to eat it straight from the tub. 

“Don’t you even dare eat my ice cream in front of me when I’m talking to you-” Mettaton looked at her, jaw agape, watching horrified as she dug the spoon in, scooped out a sizeable lump and shoved it promptly into her mouth. “Oh my _God_ , you’re an animal.”

Just as Mettaton was about to snatch the ice cream out of Undyne’s hand in an act of rebellion, Papyrus rounded the corner to the kitchen. He stopped, eyes wide, surveying the scene before him with tentative curiosity. And worry. A lot of worry.

“Pappy, she’s eating ice cream straight out of the tub! _My ice cream_.”

Papyrus eyed her with something akin to unbridled horror. “Where are your _manners_ , Undyne?”

Undyne rolled her eyes. “You can tell your boyfriend that I pay towards the groceries too so this ice cream belongs to all of us.”

She dug her spoon back into the ice cream and took another big unreasonably large scoop before shovelling it all into her greedy maw. 

“That’s my stressed out ice cream--” Mettaton pointed at it and looked at Papyrus as though he was making a compelling case. “--She can’t just eat my stressed out ice cream. Pappy, what will I eat when I’m stressed?”

The cogs in Papyrus’ mind whirred. There was probably a very reasonable solution to this. It involved convincing Undyne to come around, realise that taking everything out on Mettaton was unjustified and that she should just take out her anger on someone more deserving, like those people who are actually taking pictures of their personal lives and spreading rumours. But Papyrus’ brain didn’t always move in straight lines and so his first reaction, and the one he went through with, was to slap the ice cream straight out of her hand, yell “IF METTATON CAN’T HAVE IT NO ONE CAN,” and run out of the room, Mettaton in tow.

He took him by the hand and ran to their bedroom, shutting it behind the two of them like they were outrunning a raging bull, which, when it came to Undyne, wasn’t much different to the reality.

Mettaton was in hysterics already.

“Oh my God, darling. I can’t believe you just--” He doubled over, laughter bubbling uncontrollably in his chest, close to tears, “God, I love you.”

“Right? I can’t believe I just did that either- oh!!” Papyrus looked at him with a sudden softness, watching his amused boyfriend as he straightened up again, laughter calming. “I love you, too! I saved your ice cream for you.”

“My hero,” Mettaton cooed, “Although all of it is currently residing on the kitchen floor.”

“I didn’t think it through!”

“I know and that’s why I love it. And you. You’re so good, Pappy.”

They caught eyes and chuckled, both listening out for any sign of Undyne’s footsteps approaching. When nothing was heard, Mettaton sighed, glad that her ignoring him also stretched to this.

“I’ve been thinking...” Papyrus began after a moment of silence, hand gripping his chin, “About all of this silly business with the media.”

“Mm-hmm?” Mettaton hummed. He settled himself on the bed and watched as the skeleton paced in front of him, waiting patiently for him to elaborate.

“Well! You came up with the idea of a reality TV show a while ago and I’m starting to think it’s our only option!” Papyrus was gesticulating dramatically with every word, covering his uncertainty. “Maybe if people see us how we actually live, they’ll have no choice but to love us!”

Mettaton twisted his lips, thinking deeply. Instead of speaking immediately, he patted the space next to him on the bed. “Come, darling, sit with me.”

Papyrus obeyed, sitting rigidly on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t really... like the thought of a reality show involving you, my dear,” Mettaton said as he draped a long arm around the skeleton’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I know I was the one to come up with it before but, hmm, thinking of putting you in a position so open to criticism like that worries me greatly. And it’s not our only option, I promise. There’s plenty of other things we can do.”

Papyrus fidgeted slightly in Mettaton’s hold, twiddling his thumbs as he thought. “Yes, I suppose!”

In an effort to flush away all of his worries, Mettaton planted his lips on the side of his skull, left them there for a good five seconds before parting.

Papyrus tittered. “Maybe we could go on a friendly protest!”

“Hmm?” Mettaton hummed, kissing his cheekbone then, delighting in the way it burned after his touch.

“Yes, a protest. Against people with suspicious people with cameras. Not against normal people with cameras, of course, they can go free to take photos of all sorts of ordinary, none-bad things. But those people who take photos of skeletons holding hands with his friends can be punished.”

Whilst listening to Papyrus ramble on, Mettaton had been occupying himself with laying feather-light kisses down the side of his face, over his jaw, his teeth, the corner of his eye socket. “Punished?”

“Y-yes! They have to have their camera licence revoked or-- no wait, that wouldn’t work. First, we have to instate a camera licence and _then_ we can revoke it from suspicious people- M-Mettaton, are you listening?”

Mettaton’s lips had found Papyrus’ neck, kissing the sensitive vertebrae that resided there. He surfaced, cheeks a little flushed. “Sorry, Pappy, I got distracted.”

“I can see!” Papyrus said, nuzzling lovingly into Mettaton’s cheek. “You get distracted by my neck a lot.”

“There’s something so tempting about it.” 

The serious look in Mettaton’s eyes as he said this made Papyrus chuckle, knowing he meant every word. “Now you’re distracting me! Where was I?”

“A camera licence.”

“Right! First, we go to the government--”

“Darling, I’m going to stop you right there.” Mettaton pressed a finger against Papyrus’ teeth, hushing him. “This plan of yours, it all seems a little... now, what’s the word?”

“Contrived?”

“ _Exactly_. Wait, no, baby, I wouldn’t put it like that.”

Without listening, Papyrus flopped back onto the bed, sighing as he went. “I’ll have to think up another plan, then. A simpler one! One that doesn’t involve riots and protests.” 

Mettaton observed him, unchanged. “That might not be necessary.”

Stopping his sulking momentarily, Papyrus looked back up at his boyfriend. “Oh?”

“Well, first and foremost, I’d like to remind you that none of this is necessary, not really. No matter what we do, we’ll always have people disliking us, that’s just how it goes when you get any sort of recognition. They say all publicity is good publicity, after all.” 

Papyrus’ expression remained unconvinced. 

“But I know that all of these recent events have been hurting you. Being viewed by people like... like you’re _inferior_ or something. People seemed to have made up their mind about you and well, we can’t have that.” He leant over Papyrus’ form and stroked his cheekbone. “Nobody hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

In a hushed whisper, Papyrus spoke again. “So... what did you have in mind?”

“Actually it was Alphys’ idea. I’d have never thought of it if it weren’t for her. I think you’ll like it.”

Papyrus sat up again, interest propping up his posture. 

“We go live from the comfort of our own home, darling. No need for setting up an entire reality TV show. We simply set up a camera and... talk! Fans from all over the world will watch us together, just being us. She says it’s incredibly easy, and that she’d set it all up for us.”

Papyrus was shaking, though whether it was from excitement or nerves, Mettaton couldn’t quite tell. He took his hand anyway in an attempt to stabilise him anyway. 

“Do you think that would work?”

Mettaton considered, for one brief moment, lying to him and telling him that it would solve all of their problems. But then he decided against it, that would do Papyrus no good in the long run. “I don’t know... But we can always hope!”

~~~

Papyrus was ever enthusiastic as always. Even if this didn’t work, it surely was exciting. Although, in Papyrus’ mind doing absolutely anything with Mettaton was exciting, even just being in the same room as him. 

Mettaton wasn’t exactly an expert in things to do with the internet (less so than he cared to let on) and so Alphys helped him out with exactly what to do. He was to announce when he was going live on any social media he had. Most of his accounts had an astronomical amount of followers; most likely due to the fact that he was known to drop scandalously suggestive photos every now and then, and also because, well, he was Mettaton! Who _wasn’t_ following him? He told his followers when the live-show was taking place and on what platform, advising them to bring along any questions they had for him or his partner.

~~~

It felt like only two seconds had passed until they were in front of their camera that propped up on top of Papyrus’ PC, smiling warmly at the thousands of fans that were quickly piling in. Mettaton had prepared himself like he was about to go on stage, makeup done up to the nines, his clothes meticulously chosen after a good hour of deciding. Papyrus, on the other hand, was wearing his classic crop-top and shorts combo, a stark contrast to the glamorous man sat beside him but nothing Mettaton would ever change. In Mettaton’s eyes, Papyrus couldn’t be closer to perfect. 

They both sat in little spinning computer chairs at the desk, pushed close together to fit them both on the screen.

“Hello everybody and welcome to our very first live-show!” Mettaton welcomed like he was addressing a screaming audience. He took the comments that flitted up the screen, almost too fast to catch, as applause and carried on. “I’m sure you all know our names but _just_ in case some of you have been living under a rock for the past few years, I’ll introduce myself anyway. I’m Mettaton and this is my beautiful, wondrous boyfriend, Papyrus!” 

A few comments skated by such as “omg, you guys are so cute,” and “ugh, I wish I had a boyfriend who’d introduce me like that,” which immediately put both of them at ease. 

Mettaton took a deep breath and reminded himself that this wasn’t some elaborate show, or even a little performance in the back of some dive bar. It was casual, a moment to crack through the extremities of his on-screen persona and show him as he truly was. Which, in all honesty, wasn’t too different. What was important, however, was to show how much Papyrus meant to him and if they were to be fans of Mettaton, they couldn’t exclude Papyrus from the picture.

“How are you feeling today, Pappy?” Mettaton questioned at first.

Papyrus blinked, startled slightly at the question directed towards himself. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, Mettaton!”

 _”Good,”_ Mettaton enthused, “Because today we’re probably going to be answering all sorts of weird and intrusive questions and the askers are none other than our beautiful fans!”

A wave of excited comments swam up the screen, making Papyrus giddy. And a little light-headed. _Boy, is it hot in here or what?_ All these people, _fans_ , wanting nothing more than to get to know him and ask him questions? He couldn’t tell if it was a dream come true or a nightmare. Maybe both.

Instinctively, he grasped Mettaton’s hand under the desk and squeezed, feeling Mettaton’s fingers squeeze tight in return. 

“Now, before we start answering things, I have a little question for you beauties.” Mettaton sank his chin down onto his spare hand, propped up on the desk. “How are _you_ all doing? Feeling good?” Mettaton read through the little messages with a smile he knew was sending them crazy, “Good? Well, that’s excellent!”

“Oh! My God! Mettaton, one of them just said they broke their arm today!” Papyrus said, raising his free hand to his face in shock. “I hope you feel better soon, random internet person!!”

Mettaton tittered at him. “Yes! That sounds terrible. Here, to all of you who aren’t having the best day today-” He reluctantly untangled his hand from Papyrus’ grip and blew a kiss to all the watchers. Swarms of adoring messages flooded the screen. “Oh stop it, you,” he hummed, “You’ll make my boyfriend jealous.”

Papyrus flushed. “Will not!” 

“Whatever you say, dear!” 

Comments asking how skeletons can blush soon came skidding by after that, making Mettaton figure it was time to start taking questions. He announced the fact and the questions soon came tumbling after, desperate to know all the gory details of their private life.

He scanned the questions that came piling in for ones that were specifically for the both of them. He could talk about himself until the world ended but that wasn’t what he was here for today.

“Ooh, I like this one, someone asked- ‘The way you call him ‘Pappy’ is so cute! Are there any pet names Papyrus has for you?’” Mettaton said, turning to Papyrus with his eyebrows narrowed.

“Pet names are more your thing!”

“They are, but you do call me things sometimes.”

“I do?”

Mettaton tapped his chin with a slender finger before his smile twisted upwards with mischief. “You call me ‘Sexy-Pants’ sometimes.”

“Wow! What a thing to announce live in front of thousands of people!” 

“Oh, come on, you know that’s nothing private,” Mettaton teased, poking at his burning cheekbones. “I love being called Sexy-Pants.”

Papyrus chuckled, hoping their mushy over-sharing wasn’t causing people to hurl whatever they had for dinner back up. However, upon skimming the comments and seeing various forms of ‘God, you guys are so cute’, Papyrus decided they had yet to go far enough.

“Another question!” he began, leaning forward slightly to take a gander at the words filling up the screen. The more he looked, the more he was reminded of those nights Undyne had stayed over at his house in the underground and insisted they play ‘truth or dare’ in which she spent the whole time asking him increasingly private questions that he had he could only escape by jumping out of the nearest window. Good times. One in particular reminded him of those fateful nights. “Which one of you is the better kisser?”

“ _Oho_ , now we’re getting to the good stuff, darlings. More like that,” Mettaton demanded, looking at Papyrus suddenly, questioningly. “Well, _my_ darling, who’s the better kisser?”

“O-oh, well...” Papyrus stuttered. He didn’t realise when he read out the question that he’d be the one put in the firing line but apparently, that should have been obvious. And then, as quickly as his worries came, they disappeared, the answer also obvious. “That’s you, of course! I don’t have lips, after all.”

“Absolute nonsense, Pappy,” Mettaton said with a sharp shake of his head, “Nonsense! It’s not about the lips, it’s about the emotion behind it. I’ve never known such a passionate kisser as you, Papyrus.”

The skeleton narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin. “But am I better than _you_?”

The two locked eye contact for a good two seconds before Mettaton resigned. “Let’s just say that one’s equal.”

They turned back to the comments, starting to enjoy the quizzing. If they both had one thing in common (and they did, many) it was that they loved talking about themselves and, more particularly, each other. 

One comment took Mettaton’s interest. “Hmm? What do you mean, ‘how do you even kiss a skeleton’. Exactly how you imagine, darling.” He chuckled, until many others then chimed in. ‘Yeah, how do you kiss a skeleton?’ and ‘Maybe we need an example!”. Mettaton admired their dedication. “I must have kissed Papyrus on camera in the past.”

“You definitely have,” Papyrus agreed, thinking of the ‘gif’ he saw someone had made on one social media of the two of them kissing. He thought it looked so pretty that he’d saved it to his phone just to look at when he was away from Mettaton for too long.

Quicker than Mettaton could say ‘darling’, the comments became incessant, wanting nothing more than to see how to properly kiss a skeleton. Mettaton could hardly blame them, skeleton-kissing was one of his personal favourite hobbies. 

“Oh, why not,” Mettaton said, spinning Papyrus’ chair around to face him. He was greeted with a look of excitement growing in the hollows of papyrus’ eyes. “C’mere, you.” 

The two instinctively moved forward and met in the middle, lips against teeth like they’d done a hundred or more times before. In an attempt to satisfy their apparently starving audience, the kiss lasted a little longer than a simple peck. Papyrus’ hands found their way to the back of Mettaton’s neck, thumbs on his jaw, stroking as he pressed against his ever-so-soft lips. Mettaton hummed against him, forgetting for a second that he had an audience watching him. He then broke free again, cheeks reddened from the intimacy, and checked the stream. 

“Like that, hmm?” Mettaton asked, biting his lip, taking his boyfriend’s hand once again as he read through the feverish comments that followed. “Ooh, Pappy, look at how many people are watching!”

“I’d rather not!” Papyrus replied, looking at the number regardless. _How can that be right?? That number has way too many zeros!_

“Let’s see... Keep the questions coming, darlings. We’re certainly enjoying them so far.” It didn’t take too long before another question caught Mettaton’s eye. “Ooh, ‘What’s your favourite thing about the other in bed’.”

“OH MY GOD! Mettaton, this is a family-friendly show!”

“Says who?” Mettaton teased, “Okay fine, I’ll pick another question, hmm...” As quickly as he spoke, the type of question he was looking for appeared before him. “Okay, this is a good one, ‘Which one of you is a top and which is a b--”

“METTATON!!”

“I’m _joking_ , darling,” Mettaton chuckled before turning to look directly at the camera, mouthing ‘top’ as he pointed towards himself. 

“That’s it! I’m picking the next question and it’s going to be family-friendly,” Papyrus announced, making Mettaton cackle with glee. He realised then that Mettaton was doing the laugh. _The_ laugh. The one he only ever did around him. The one that was high-pitched and shrill, having no restraint but this time it was in front of hundreds of thousands of people, people who’d only ever seen one side to him in the past. If people couldn’t see how happy they were together after this, then they never would, Papyrus realised. “Wowie, your fans really have a one-track mind, huh?”

“ _Our_ fans, darling.”

“Right! Hmm,” Papyrus scratched his chin as he looked through the comments until finally, he found the perfect, not-lewd question, “Ah! This is a good one, ‘What’s the weirdest thing that Mettaton does that no-one else knows about?’”

Mettaton sobered quickly. Papyrus had so much in his arsenal to answer this question, and so much Mettaton wasn’t sure he wanted people to _know_.

Papyrus turned to him with a wicked smile. “He flirts with himself in the mirror.”

Relief coursed over Mettaton and he immediately chuckled, agreeing vehemently. “I _do_. That’s nothing I’m ashamed of. It would be a shame _not_ to when you look like me--”

“And when he’s drunk, he makes out with his reflection.”

“Pappy, please!” Mettaton gasped, covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to keep from shrieking with laughter. “At least I don’t chat up old ladies when I’m drunk.”

_”That was one time and before we even got together!”_

“My point still stands!”

They carried on like that for another hour, fingers entwined under the desk, laughing and joking, often at the other’s expense but all out of a mutual love of teasing. Mettaton knew this wouldn’t solve all of their problems, and that there’d always be people with their own opinions but, hopefully, possibly, this had made some sort of impact on the way people viewed the two of them. And anyway, anyone who couldn’t see how adorable his boyfriend is after this wasn’t someone Mettaton wanted as a fan in the first place. All that mattered to him then was making Papyrus happy. And perhaps... this did just the trick, regardless of what other people thought.

When they wrapped up the live-show, Papyrus let out a heavy sigh, relief coursing out of his body like he’d been carrying something heavy for much too long.

“Feel good, baby?”

“That was fun! Very fun! They all seemed very nice.” 

“It went better than I expected, I’ll admit,” Mettaton smiled at him, cheeks beginning to ache from all the laughing he’d been doing, “What do you say we make this a regular thing?”

“What- really?” Papyrus sat up, placing another hand on top of their clasped fingers as he waited for Mettaton to continue. 

Mettaton nodded. “Well, as regular as my schedule will allow. And of course, we won’t just answer questions each time. I’m sure there’s all sorts of fun stuff we can do... Maybe we could even have Undyne on as a guest so she’ll stop ignoring me.”

“That would be-- do you think-- will people will like me now?” 

The urgency in Papyrus’ voice made Mettaton’s soul plummet slightly before he realised something.

“I think they already do,” Mettaton stood up then, still holding Papyrus by the hand, pulling him up and over towards the door. They went through and stood against the bannister, looking down towards the living room where they saw Undyne and Alphys huddled over a phone, probably just watched their live-show, smiles on their faces. “You saw how many people turned up just to ask you questions today, Papyrus. And sure, media will probably still try and demonise you for some reason. Because you’re a skeleton, or you’re not famous or something else pathetic. But... people really do like you, my darling. They do, I promise. And look-” He nodded over towards the two in the living room, “You have friends, family and... you’ve got me!”

Papyrus looked between them, a little lost for words. He’d been so caught up in what he didn’t have for so long that he didn’t realise when he’d gained so much. God, he had _friends!_ What was he doing, moping about a what a few people thought when they were probably just jealous that he had the best boyfriend in the world?

Suddenly, he took Mettaton in his arms and squeezed him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Wow, don’t look at me right now! It’s not a pretty sight.”

“Are you crying?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Is that spelled ‘absolutely yes’?”

“...Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd definitely watch that live-show, it would be so entertaining, especially if they insist on kissing during each show. Perhaps not. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you for sticking with and reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!!! <3


End file.
